Of Lions, Wolves, and Dragons
by ElizabethDarcy19
Summary: Joellyn is the youngest of the Lannister children by thirteen years, and as she comes of age, she discovers that her father has been making plans for her life. However, as those plans play out alongside the game of thrones Joellyn begins to form new alliances and make plans of her own. Through her journey, she redefines family and learns about love and loyalty along the way.
1. Little Lion

Tywin Lannister remembered that day thirteen years ago vividly. His twins, Jaime and Cersei, were four years old and were excited to have a new baby brother or sister when they were told that their mother had gone into labor. He had to admit, though he did not tell many people other than his wife Joanna, he was excited as well. Tywin had never pictured himself to be the type of person to enjoy having a wife and family, but Joanna certainly changed him. On that day thirteen years ago, the bane of his existence was born. His dwarf of a son, Tyrion. Tyrion had almost killed his beloved Joanna to enter this world. The maesters had to work on her for hours after Tyrion was born, and she had almost died. However, they were successful in saving her, but the maesters assured the Lord of Casterly Rock that these would be the only children he would ever have. The golden twins and a dwarf. At least he had an heir in his son Jaime and a daughter that he could use to make a powerful alliance in the future when she became old enough to be married. Joanna loved Tyrion like Tywin could not. To him, Tyrion was a stain on his noble house. Of course Joanna was disappointed that they would not able to have more children, but she was alive and she was going to be able to see their children grow.

That was why it was now a shock that Jaime and Cersei are seventeen, Tyrion is thirteen, and Joanna is in labor with their fourth child. Why the Seven decided to give them another child, Tywin would never know, but from the time Joanna told him she was pregnant Tywin became terrified of the outcome. The last birth almost killed her. Now she was thirteen years older. What would this one do to his beloved wife?

The maester was in the room with his wife and her handmaids and Tywin was in his work room at Caterly Rock surrounded by his children. He couldn't help but think about the disappointments that his children had brought in his life. Jaime was supposed to be his heir, but he was chosen to be a member of the King's Guard instead, giving up any rights to titles or having children. King Aerys had made this appointment two years ago to spite Tywin and steal Tywin's heir away from him. At this, Tywin resigned his position as Hand of the King and had returned home. Cersei was supposed to be married to Aerys's eldest son Rhaegar, but Aerys slighted Tywin again by aligning with House Martel. Now he was left to determine which house he should marry Cersei to so that he could form an alliance that would bring strength to the Lannister name. And the dwarf! The dwarf continued to be the bane of his existence by marrying some lowborn girl that Jaime had rescued from attack. Tywin put an end to this as soon as he found out by having Jaime tell Tyrion that the girl was a whore, then Tywin's men all had their way with the lowborn girl. Of course, Tyrion did not know the truth of the situation. Tywin had Jaime lie to Tyrion so that Tywin could remove the lowborn stain from house. Jaime felt bad about lying to Tyrion, but it was easy to guilt Jaime into doing this to make up for not being Tywin's heir. Now Joanna was having another child. Tywin prayed for his wife's safety most of all, but after he prayed for a son that would become his true heir. Jaime could not inherit Casterly Rock and Tywin would not let the Rock fall into Tyrion's greedy clutches, so he needed another son to right what all had gone wrong with his children in the past few years.

His thoughts were interrupted by a handmaid running into the room without knocking saying, "My Lord Tywin, you must come quickly!"

Without another thought about his disappointments with his current children, he ran after the handmaid and into the room where his wife had just given birth. She was alive but just barely, the maester had told him after telling him that he had another daughter. He rushed to her side, not even thinking about his disappointment in not having a son to inherit his title. He grasped her hand and Joanna said weakly, "Did you see her, Tywin? She is beautiful!"

Tywin fought back tears and said, "I have not seen her yet, but if she is anything like her mother she is sure to be beautiful."

Joanna was not as brave to fight back tears and began to cry saying, "Tywin, you must love her. Make sure she knows how much her mother loved her since I will not be there for her."

Tywin fought a conflict within himself, but promised his wife that he would love their second daughter and asked, "What shall we name her, my love?"

Joanna was losing strength, but with her dying breaths said, "My aunt was named Ellyn and I always loved her name. You must love her and all of our children, Tywin. You must..."

When Joanna passed from this world, he left the room feeling numb and returned to his children. His children, especially Cersei, were devastated with the news of their mother. Cersei ran out of the room without asking about the baby, but Jaime and Tyrion wanted to know about the child. The maester had followed Tywin back and led them to the nursery. The wet nurse had just finished feeding the girl and handed the baby to Tywin who held the girl lovingly in his arms. He was disappointed to not have a son, but he promised his wife that he would love this girl.

He gently handed her to Jaime who asked, "What is her name?"

Tywin replied, "Joellyn. Her name is Joellyn Lannister."

Joellyn closed her trunk and looked one more time around her room in Kings Landing. This room had been her home for the past eight years. She had lived on Casterly Rock with her father until she was eight, then he decided that she would be better off in Kings Landing with her other siblings. Her time at Kings Landing, for the most part, had been pleasant. Her brothers had been very happy to receive her. Jaime and Tyrion both doted on her more than she felt she deserved, but she was glad to be able to spend more time with them, even with their large age difference. Her sister, on the other hand, had always been cold. Tyrion assured her that she should not worry about what Cersei thought of her, but she longed to have a better relationship with her sister. However, Cersei could not forgive the fact that Joellyn being born was the cause of their mother's death, which Joellyn thought was most unfair. Cersei had seventeen years with their mother. Joellyn had none. But Joellyn soon learned to ignore her sister and content herself with the company of her brothers. Tyrion especially.

Her brother by law was the King and he was fond of her in spite of what Cersei's feelings were. She was actually invited to be part of the journey they were taking north to Winterfell. All Joellyn had ever known was Casterly Rock and Kings Landing. She was excited to be traveling north to see more of the Seven Kingdoms. She was more excited because she would be in the company of people her age who were not her nephews or niece. Myrcella and Tommen were fine, they were just quite a bit younger than her. Joffrey, the closest to her age at thirteen years old, was three years younger than her and was quite possibly the worst person she had ever met. As such, she avoided him as much as possible. However, she determined that avoiding both Cersei and Joffrey would probably be difficult on the long journey north.

A servant came to get her trunk from her room and she went down to join the rest of the party that was headed north. Joellyn saw that her sister and her sister's children were entering a carriage and breathed a small sigh of relief. Joellyn did not wish to ride in a carriage because she wanted to see as much of the Seven Kingdoms as possible on their trip to see the Starks and was going to be riding horseback with her two natural brothers. Well, probably just with Tyrion. Jaime would be expected to be up with the King, just in case any trouble were to appear while they were on the road.

As she, with the assistance of a squire, mounted her horse, she thought of the letter that her father had written her. Her father expressed his happiness that she was going north to meet the Starks and encouraged her to try to get to know the eldest two Stark children. Joellyn had her suspicions that her father was arranging something between her and one of Lord Stark's children. Why else would he be pleased that she was traveling so far from home? But she put that from her mind at the moment. She was about to go on a journey with her dear brothers and was not expected to spend all of the journey with her sister.

Her brother Jaime rode up beside her and asked, "Jo, are you sure you would not be more comfortable in the carriage with Cersei?"

Joellyn rolled her eyes and looked at Jaime saying, "Jaime, you know as well as I do that Cersei and I will both be happier out of each other's company."

He smirked in reply and said, "As you wish, sister. Enjoy our brother's company then. I must join our brother by law," he groaned.

Though the king was kind to Joellyn, he was less than kind to Jaime. King Robert took great delight in calling Jaime "Kingslayer" and having him keep watch at the door whenever he partook in activities that dishonored their sister. Jaime guarded the king out of duty to his vows and family. Joellyn knew he did not enjoy the time he spent with Robert.

Shortly before they set off for Winterfell, Joellyn was joined by Tyrion who said, "Well, sweet baby sister, are you ready for our journey to the harsh, cold north to see the wolves?"

Joellyn replied sarcastically, "Now brother, you making it sound so wonderful is only going to make me more excited than I already am!" Then, after a pause asked, "Why, do you not look forward to it?"

Tyrion scoffed and said, "Cersei only invites you and I both because of our Lord Father. She would rather us not be going and I do not particularly care freeze my cock off in the North."

"Well brother," Joellyn said, "we shall just have to be content with each other's company and pray to the seven that you cock does not freeze off. There would be many whores in Kings Landing sad for it to be gone."

Tyrion laughed heartily saying, "Only because they would then lose the Lannister gold that I bring them."

The party soon left Kings Landing and began the long journey North to Winterfell and the Starks.


	2. Winterfell

It took a month to get to Winterfell. It was a very long ride, but the ride had been beautiful. Joellyn had never seen so much of the world before. Of course, traveling for a month with such a small group of people meant that she was not able to avoid Cersei the entire trip, but her sister was much too concerned with the comfort of her and her children to worry much about her baby sister. Mostly, Joellyn spent a lot of time with Tyrion talking about the history of the different towns they traveled through and the families that had lived in those towns. Tyrion did not think that he had much to offer the family in the way of fighting or honor, so he had spent much of his life in books learning and developing his mind. It amazed Joellyn how much information he had stored in his mind, so she did not mind listening to him talking and telling stories about things that he had read. She wished she was as smart as her brother, but she would settle for learning at least a little bit of information from him.

Joellyn did ask Tyrion a lot about the Starks. It was clear that the Starks and Lannisters did not have a very good relationship. She had heard Jaime talk about his dislike for Ned Stark and the man's so called honor, but she did not know what had caused this dislike. So, she turned to Tyrion. He never really denied his baby sister anything she wanted, but all Tyrion really knew was that Ned formed a low opinion of Jaime because of killing King Aerys. Ned believed that Jaime should have died protecting the Mad King since he was a member of the King's Guard. All Jaime had ever told Tyrion was that he knew that it was the right decision to kill King Aerys and he did not regret his actions, even if it meant the honorable Ned Stark thought he was an oathbreaker. Honestly, Joellyn does not have blinders on when it comes to her family. Her father is a cold, power hungry man. Her brother killed the king that he had sworn to serve. Her sister was unforgiving and could be cruel. Tyrion was prone to sexual adventures with whores. Her family had its faults, but she loved them regardless. If Jaime told Tyrion that he did not regret killing the Mad King, Joellyn trusted that Jaime had a good reason for his actions.

Joellyn's interest in the Starks really stemmed from her father's insistence that she get to know the two oldest Stark children. Tryion informed her the eldest was a boy of 16 years named Robb and the next was a girl of 13 years named Sansa. Joellyn told her brother that their father had specifically mentioned wanting her to get to know these two. Tyrion acted like he didn't know anything, but she could tell when he was holding information back from her. Tyrion knew about something that her father had planned for their family regarding the Starks, but he would not tell her. Even when Joellyn insisted that he was hiding something, all he would say is that all would be revealed in due time. So, for most of the ride she put this from her mind and listened to the members of their party complain about the length of the ride and how much colder it was getting.

After their month of travel, they crested a hill and Joellyn finally saw Stark banners. She would not have known it was Winterfell but for the Stark banners. She was very impressed with the sight before her. Though the weather was more bleak than Kings Landing or Casterly Rock, Winterfell had its own sort of beauty. A northern beauty that could not be found in places in the south.

Her brother Jaime waited for her at the crest of the hill, as Tyrion had left her alone to go off and probably find a whore house, and asked, "Well, is the wolf den everything you dreamed it would be?"

Joellyn responded by shaking her head saying, "No, it's more than I thought it would be. The north is very pretty, even if it is very cold."

Jaime nodded in response then said, "You may think it is less pretty when you get inside and meet the Starks. They live on their high horses and cling to their honor. It is tiring."

Joellyn looked over at Jaime saying, "It may not be as tedious as you think, dear brother. Just give it a chance."

Jaime shook his head saying, "It will be tedious. I know the Starks. You do not. This month of travel has been torture enough. Now we're here to deal with Stark honor and freezing temperatures."

Joellyn smirked saying, "I love your positivity."

He rolled his eyes and rode to catch up to the king. As the party rode forward, Joellyn saw the gates open and they were greeted by what looked like the entirety of Winterfell standing in the courtyard. As Joellyn rode in and stopped beside the royal carriage, she surveyed the people that she saw. Though she did not know them, the people she saw standing at the front must be the Starks. Who she assumed to be Ned and Catelyn looked to be a little older than Jaime and Cersei. She then looked at the children they were surrounded by and counted five children. Of course the bastard would not be up front with the trueborn family to greet the royal visitors. However, she did see two young men that appeared to be close to her age standing nearby behind the Stark family and one looked strikingly similar to Ned Stark. That must be Ned Stark's bastard son.

Jaime had already dismounted from his horse and came to her side to help her dismount from hers. As he was helping her, Joellyn noticed that Ned leaned over to the boy about her age standing next to him, and subtly point in her direction. The boy, that she assumed to be Robb, looked at her and color rose slightly to his cheeks when she made eye contact with him and he looked away quickly. After Jaime helped her down, Joellyn took her place behind the King and his family and did not try to make eye contact with anyone else.

Joellyn looked on and listened politely to the exchange of pleasantries. She was little shocked when the King told Ned Stark that he had gotten fat, but the two of them started laughing. She had heard the stories about these two old friends. Ned helped King Robert win the throne, but they had been friends long before that. It had been nine years since they had seen each other. Joellyn couldn't imagine going nine years without seeing someone that she cared about, but the King and Ned Stark were both busy on opposite sides of Westeros. Cersei approached the Starks as the King was talking to the Stark children.

King Robert returned to Ned and commanded, "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

Joellyn cringed at Cersei's lack of sincerity when she interjected, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

But the King did not listen to Cersei, and Ned and King Robert went to Winterfell's crypt. Joellyn remembered Tyrion telling her about how King Robert had been engaged to Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister. Before they were married, Prince Rhaegar, the one that her father had intended Cersei to marry, kidnapped Lyanna and took her away. The story was that he was so enamored by her beauty that he kidnapped her and raped her. Robert started a war to win her back, but Lyanna died before Robert could save her. This was how Cersei ended up married to the King, but the two of them never had a happy marriage. That was never more apparent than now when she scowled in the direction of her husband and Lord Stark as they walked toward the crypt.

Joellyn's thoughts were interrupted by the youngest Stark girl asking, not very discretely, "Where's the imp?"

Joellyn lowered her head as Cersei approached Jaime, a little frustrated by what the Stark girl had said. Tyrion hated that nickname. Cersei said to Jaime, "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast."

Joellyn was frustrated by the Stark girl's comment, but she was infuriated by her sister. Cersei did not love Tyrion. She took too much after their father. They both viewed Tyrion as a stain on the Lannister family. Joellyn glared at Cesei as Jaime walked away, but they were gratefully saved by Catelyn Stark.

The Lady of Winterfell approached and said, "My Queen, allow my servants to take your things to your chambers so you can get comfortable before the feast tonight."

Cersei put on her best face of courtesy and thanked Lady Catelyn, then returned to her carriage and her children so they could follow the servants to their chambers.

Catelyn then turned to Joellyn and said, "You must be Joellyn."

Joellyn curtsied and replied, "Yes, Lady Catelyn. Thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful, as is the rest of my family I'm sure."

Catelyn smiled at her and took her by the arm and led her to the Stark children and introduced them. "This is Robb, my eldest, Sansa and Arya are my daughters, and Bran and Rickon are my youngest. My children, this is the Queen's sister, Joellyn Lannister."

They all bowed and curtsied and Sansa spoke, "It must be so wonderful being a princess!"

Joellyn saw Arya roll her eyes and Joellyn stifled a laugh saying, "I'm not sure being the Queen's sister makes me a princess, but it has afforded me some great luxuries in my life."

Sansa clearly wanted to talk more, but Joellyn was saved by Catelyn saying, "Robb, will you please show Joellyn to her chambers? I'm sure she will want to rest some before the feast tonight."

Robb nodded in reply to his mother and offered his arm to Joellyn. She took his arm and said, "Thank you, Lady Catelyn. I am weary after being on the road for so long."

Catelyn smiled at her as Robb led her into Winterfell saying, "What do you think of the North so far, my lady?"

Joellyn responded, "It's very different from either of my homes, but it is beautiful. I'm looking forward to spending more time here."

Robb seemed pleased with her response and continued, "If you think it is beautiful so far, you need to see the Godswood."

"Of course," Joellyn replied, "I would love to see that. My brother Tyrion tells me that the Godswood at Winterfell is the most beautiful in all of Westeros."

Robb smiled and said, "I'm sure it is nothing to the beauty of King's Landing, my lady."

"And I'm sure you are wrong, my Lord," Joellyn said, smiling also.

Robb laughed a little then changed subjects saying, "Now, Winterfell will probably seem like a maze at first, but you'll learn it quickly. This is where you'll be staying," he said removing his arm from hers and pointing to a door. "Your brother Tyrion will be next door. My mother assures me that she will send for you so that you will have a guide to help you find your way around."

Joellyn curtsied and said, "Thank you, my lord. I appreciate all the kindness I have seen from Winterfell so far."

Robb opened the door for her then bowed and said, "I will see you this evening."

As Robb left, she entered her chambers and closed the door and took in the room. There was a bed about the size of hers in King's Landing, but the room was a little smaller. That was fine for whatever the duration of their stay here would be. She did not think she would be spending much time in here anyway. Tyrion had told her that Winterfell was heated by hot springs, but she did not realize how warm that meant the castle would be. She would be warmer sleeping here than at King's Landing. Her things had already been delivered to her room and she was grateful for that. Her current clothing was travel worn and she needed to decide what of her clothing would be warm enough to wear to the feast tonight.


	3. Engagements

Joellyn had changed for the evening and was waiting for someone to come escort her. She was positive she would not remember how to get out to the courtyard again much less find her way to the banquet hall. So she looked out the window and saw that people were slowly arriving. It seemed as if the Starks had invited many of their wards to the feast. This was unusual to Joellyn. Her father never really seemed to care much for those in Lannisport or the area surrounding Casterly Rock. Her sister and the King certainly didn't care much about the people in King's Landing. Seeing a Lord and a Lady take care of their people by providing food and entertainment for an evening was heartening. It is so easy to focus on all of the evils of the world. It was nice to see some good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Jaime and she smiled at him saying, "Good evening brother."

He smiled back softly, but the smile seemed a bit forced and he said, "Lord Stark and the King have requested our presence before the feast. It seems as though there are things that need to be discussed before we begin the festivities tonight."

Joellyn felt her heart sink. This all but confirmed her suspicions. She took Jaime's arm and let him escort her silently to wherever Lord Stark and the King were waiting. She supposed it could be worse. Robb Stark is very handsome. He's a good mix of his handsome father and beautiful mother with the dark, curly hair of the Starks and the blue eyes of the Tulleys. She also had to admit to herself that he was built very well and had all the polite manners that a man should have with a woman. This didn't really make her feel better, though. Joellyn had known for almost her whole life that her father would probably one day choose who she would marry. She had just foolishly held onto hope that he would allow her to make the choice for herself. She saw the unhappiness that Cersei had in her marriage and the unhappiness that Tyrion had anytime his brief marriage that their father had ended was mentioned. Joellyn didn't want this unhappiness for herself. Sometimes she really envied Jaime taking that choice away from their father. By choosing to join the King's Guard, he gave up any rights to titles, lands, and marriage. This took control of Jaime's life out of Tywin Lannister's hands.

She noticed that Jaime had stopped walking and looked down at her. Joellyn gave him a questioning look and he said, "Jo, you're not stupid. You know what this is about. Our father decided that it should be hidden from you until we got here."

Joellyn nodded and simply said, "Let's not keep them waiting."

As the entered the room, Joellyn saw Lord and Lady Stark with Robb and Sansa, King Robert, Cersei, and Joffrey already present in the room. More of the puzzle pieces started to fit into place as she took in everyone that was present. Lannister, Baratheon, and Stark would all be aligned with the marriages that were being arranged right now. Three of the most powerful houses in the Seven Kingdoms would be united. Tywin Lannister was getting his way after all.

King Robert spoke first saying, "Ned, Catelyn, you have my thanks for the hospitality and pains you have gone through to prepare Winterfell for our visit. Since you are so kind to have a welcome feast our first night here, I thought we might make a few announcements to brighten the people's spirits even more! House Baratheon and House Stark were to be united many years ago before those damn Targaryens ruined everything. Our houses will be united now, though. My son Joffrey and your daughter Sansa will be married and one day be the King and Queen of all Westeros."

Joellyn saw delight in Sansa's face, but she was the only one who actually seemed all that delighted by the news. Joffrey did manage to look somewhat pleased, but he was going to be getting a very beautiful wife who wanted nothing more than to love her husband and be queen. That, at least, should make him happy.

Jaime then spoke to Lord Stark saying, "My Father has told me that he has been communicating with you for some time now about uniting our houses as well."

Ned Stark nodded and spoke directly to Joellyn, "Your father and I have discussed how beneficial it would be to have our houses joined together in a new union and alliance. Since you and my son Robb are the same age, we intend for you to be wed to each other in about a year's time. This will give Robb a chance to learn his responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell while I am serving as Hand of The King before you come back to join him in marriage."

Joellyn remembered her manners and responded, "Thank you, Lord and Lady Stark. I hope I do not disappoint you or your son as the future Lady of Winterfell." Joellyn cringed a little on the inside. Even the words sounded hollow to her.

King Robert, ever the one to overindulge, shouted, "Good! Good! We'll make the announcements before the feast begins tonight! Come my Queen, Joffrey, Kingslayer. We'll leave Joellyn to talk to her future family some more!"

After they left, Joellyn looked to Robb and said, "If we are to be married, I hope to be able to spend more time together while I am here so that we might get to know each other."

Robb nodded in agreement saying, "Aye. I'd like that as well, my lady."

Joellyn grew a little self-conscious with the Stark family watching her and Robb, so she excused herself saying, "My Lord, my Lady, you must excuse me. I have a few things to do still before I am ready for the feast tonight."

Ned Stark nodded and said, "Of course, Robb can escort you back to your room."

Joellyn shook her head saying, "There is no need. I made sure to pay attention to how we got here when Jaime escorted me. I shall just have need of assistance in finding my way to the banquet hall later."

Sansa spoke up saying, "Father, Mother, I can escort Lady Joellyn to dinner tonight! I'd like to talk to her more since we will be sisters and she can tell me all about King's Landing!"

Ned rolled his eyes a little at his daughter, but he was smiling as he said, "That sounds fine, Sansa. Thank you for coming, my lady."

Joellyn curtsied, made eye contact with Robb and smiled a little, then left the room. She was not sure why, but she lingered a little while at the closed door and listened to the conversation between the Starks. As she assumed, Sansa was delighted by her match, but as she listened to Robb talk to his father, Joellyn felt her heart drop even more than it did earlier.

It was muffled through the door, but Joellyn heard Robb say, "Father, she's a Lannister! I have heard you say that you do not trust the Lannisters! Her brother is the Kingslayer! Her other brother is the Imp! How can you want me to form a marriage alliance with that family?"

She was surprised by feeling tears prick at her eyes, but she was more surprised to look up and see a man about her age with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes looking at her with sympathy. Joellyn thought _"Hear me roar"_ and quickly turned away from him and took off down the corridor they were in. However, he followed after her as if he were determined to not let Joellyn escape his presence. All she wanted was to go feel a little self-pity then put on her best Lannister _"Hear me roar"_ face, then go to the feast and face her future husband who was only interested in judging her by her last name. If she could only get away from this man first.

He soon did catch up to her, stood in front of her to stop her, and then said, "I heard what my brother said and I saw how you reacted. You are not okay, my lady."

It then registered to Joellyn who this was. This was Robb's half-brother. She had not actually learned his name yet, but she did know who he was now. It was very kind of him to follow her and check on her. She supposed that he was probably use to people judging him by his last name as well.

Joellyn took a deep breath and said, "You're right. I'm not okay."

He looked at her with a mix of sympathy and understanding saying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Joellyn laughed quietly and replied, "And be overheard, just as we overheard Robb. No thank you. I'll be alright."

Before she realized it, the man had taken her arm and was leading her somewhere else saying, "We can find somewhere we won't be overheard."

They arrived in what looked like a garden outside of Winterfell, and Joellyn quickly realized that this must be the Godswood. It really was a sight to behold. She took it all in for a moment then said, "If we are to continue talking, we should know who we are talking to. I'm Joellyn."

The man nodded and said, "I'm Jon. Jon Snow."

He said the last name with something that sounded like hesitation, but his last name did not matter to her. She took a seat at the base of one of the trees and said, "So you understand the reason for me being upset. You're use to people judging you by your last name too."

Jon took a seat beside her and said, "My lady, we don't need to talk about my bastard name right now. We're talking about you."

Joellyn looked at Jon and smiled a genuine smile. Jon may be a bastard, but was being very kind to her and he was handsome, but she pushed that last thought aside for the moment and said, "Thank you Jon, but please call me Joellyn. I'm not actually as special as my last name might suggest to your brother."

Jon shook his head saying, "My la... Joellyn, Robb will come around. He doesn't actually know you. Give him time."

Joellyn was impressed with the confidence Jon had in her, seeing as he did not know her as well and said, "But you don't know me either. Why are you treating me with kindness and not contempt? I am a Lannister after all?"

Jon laughed and replied, "As you said, I'm use to people judging me by my last name. I try to not do the same to others."

At this, Joellyn felt tension release in her body that she was not even aware that she had been holding. This felt like the first time someone was really talking to her and not her last name or her family. "Thank you Jon," she started, then paused before she continued, "I know the reputation my family has. I'm not unaware of that. My father is cold, calculating, and concerned with power and preserving the family name. My sister has only ever wanted power and can be cold and cruel as well. One brother killed the King he had sworn to serve, and the other is a dwarf. I just wish people would not assume the worst of me because of my family and my name."

Jon sat quietly beside her for a moment then said, "You're different than your family. That's easy to see just by talking to you. I'll talk to Robb."

Joellyn shook her head, "You don't have to do that. If it really is that easy to see, he'll discover it for himself eventually."

Jon smiled and nodded, "As you wish, Joellyn. Would you like to return to your room now? I'm sure you have things to do before the feast tonight."

She nodded and Jon stood and offered his hand to help her up, then began to lead her back to her room in Winterfell.

"Will I see you at the feast tonight," she asked as the rounded a corner.

Jon smiled a sad smile and said, "No, I believe Lady Stark thinks it would be offensive to our royal guests to have a bastard present at the feast."

Joellyn frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Jon. That is wrong. Your last name shouldn't matter."

"But as you said earlier, people judge by last names all the time," he said.

She recognized that they were now by her room and said, "Thank you, Jon. You've made me feel better about everything."

Jon smiled and bowed slightly and said, "Of course, my lady. Have a wonderful time tonight," then walked away from her.

Joellyn entered her room and was glad of the time to be alone. She was now engaged to a handsome man that really wanted nothing to do with her. As a result, she really wanted nothing to do with him, but she would be polite and kind for the sake of their marriage in the future. She was happier of the time alone because of the handsome half-brother of her intended. Joellyn needed some time to put aside the thoughts of how his eyes crinkled when he smiled and laughed, and how Jon was the first person to see behind her Lannister mask and like her for who she was as a person. Yes, she definitely needed this time alone to stop thinking about Jon Snow.


	4. Feelings

The feast had been very much what Joellyn expected it to be. There was a lot of food and a lot of wine, and her brother by law made a fool of himself and his marriage in front of all of Winterfell. Joellyn did not really care all that much for Cersei, but they are sisters. It was difficult for Joellyn to watch her sister have to ignore her husband's bawdy behavior just because he happens to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. It clearly made Lady Catelyn uncomfortable as well, because she kept talking to Cersei as way of trying to distract her. Joellyn appreciated the kindness, though Cersei probably did not. Cersei was use to ignoring her husband. It made Joellyn sad. It also scared Joellyn. This was a marriage that their father had arranged for Cersei. The same way that Joellyn's future marriage to Robb Stark was arranged. What if she was just as unhappy as her sister someday?

Joellyn knew that Jon had time to see Robb before the feast began, but if they had seen each other it seemed like Jon did not mention how they had overheard the conversation between Robb and his father. Joellyn appreciated this. She was able to pretend that nothing had happened and that everything was fine. She was seated next to Robb and they were able to have a little conversation, but it was loud in the banquet hall. Conversation was even harder once their engagement had been announced. Many people began filing by and offering their congratulations and well wishes. It was sweet. The Starks clearly cared about the people in their charge and, in turn, the people really cared for the Starks as well. It wouldn't be so bad being Lady of Winterfell. Joellyn just hoped that she and Robb would be able to spend some time getting to know each other better. It would be much easier if they could be friends before they became husband and wife. Robb had to excuse himself from the banquet hall before Joellyn left. His youngest sister, Arya, had flipped some food into Sansa's face and Lady Catelyn motioned for him to deal with it. He was a very caring older brother and dealt with Arya gently before escorting her out of the banquet hall. It was heartening that he cared so much about his mother and sisters.

After Robb left, Joellyn realized how tired she was from travel. Especially now that she was full of food and warm. She excused herself from Sansa and began to exit the banquet hall when she found her brother Tyrion by the door.

"My dear brother, I thought that you had gotten lost," she said to him. "I haven't seen you since you departed my company earlier today."

Tyrion smiled a wicked smile, indicating to Joellyn she did not wish to know the details of his escapades. He said, "I was lost. Lost in a bed of beautiful women that our brother provided to hurry myself along and get me here to share in the suffering of the company of the Starks."

Joellyn frowned and Tyrion said, "Excuse me, I should not speak ill of your future family."

She replied, "No, you should not, but this feast is becoming tedious. I am returning to my room for the night if anyone should happen to ask for me."

Tyrion waved her along. Clearly he was intent on drinking more wine so that he could pass the rest of the evening more tolerably. After leaving the banquet hall, Joellyn heard sounds of someone practicing with a sword and soon stumbled upon the source of the noise. Jon appeared to be taking a lot of frustration out on a practice dummy.

Joellyn spoke, "Jon, are you alright?"

Jon stopped what he was doing and turned around, appearing to be surprised by her presence. "I'm fine, Joellyn. Don't worry about me. You should go back to the hall or to your room. You'll get cold out here soon."

 _Jon is handsome and caring_ , she thought to herself, then said, "But I am worried about you. You're not just practicing. You're practically killing the dummy and yourself. What is wrong?"

Jon dropped his eyes a little and said, "I was talking to my Uncle Benjen about joining the Night's Watch and your brother Tyrion overheard me. He asked me if I was Ned Stark's bastard and I got upset. He said I should accept who I am so that the world will not be able to use it against me."

Joellyn could feel the pain in his voice. She approached him and placed a comforting hand on his arm saying, "My brother is right, you know. Tyrion has dealt with being called 'dwarf', 'imp', and 'half-man' his whole life. If he did not accept it, he would go mad with all the anger and frustration. It's terrible that people choose to let these things define Tyrion and being a bastard define you, but you know you're more than that. You have people who care about you and who know you're more than a bastard. You shouldn't let the word have so much power over you."

Jon patted her hand softly and said, "Just as you should not let people calling a Lannister have so much power over you."

She removed her had from his arm and paused for a moment thinking back over what Jon said had started his conversation with Tyrion. Joellyn asked, "Do you mean to join the Night's Watch?"

She saw conflict in his face as he said, "I would like to, but Uncle Benjen insists that we should talk to my Father first. He says I'm giving up too much too young, but I feel like it's the right place for me."

Joellyn felt a little hurt at his words, which confused her a little. She was promised to Robb, so there could be nothing between her and Jon anyway. If anything, she should be glad he wanted to join the Night's Watch. This would mean that he would never have a woman, so there would be no one for Joellyn to be jealous of. These thoughts all startled her, though. Jon was handsome and kind to her. That was all. Why was she feeling so attached to him? It was not right.

She came back to her senses a little when Jon placed his hand on her arm and asked, "Joellyn, what is the matter. You look as if your mind is somewhere else."

Joellyn pulled back a little from his touch and regretted the action when she saw hurt cross his face. She tried to cover for herself by saying, "I'm sorry, I'm still here. You were just right earlier. I am cold. I should return to my room and get some rest. I've had a long month of travel and a long day today."

Jon nodded and said, "Of course. Can you find your way back?"

Joellyn knew she could, but found herself saying, "I'm not sure. Would you mind taking me?"

Jon offered his arm and she placed her arm in his saying, "Thank you, Jon."

The two of them walked in silence into Winterfell, and they followed the path that she knew would lead them to her room. Joellyn knew she should have simply excused herself and gone to her room on her own, but she enjoyed Jon's handsome company too much. She would let herself be selfish while the two of them were here before he joined the Night's Watch and she went back to King's Landing to prepare for coming back to become the Lady of Winterfell. After that, Robb would have all her attention, she promised herself.

As the approached her door, Jon broke the silence by saying to her in a teasing tone, "You really should pay more attention to how to get here. You'll end up lost in Wintefell forever."

She laughed and some of her hair fell into her face as she said, "Well, I'll be here forever one day. I guess getting lost would just make it get here faster."

They turned to face each other when the stopped in front of her door. He reached up and tucked the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear and let his hand linger for a moment. Joellyn felt her heart begin to race at his contact and could feel heat rushing to her face. She was so fair complected that even in the darkness Jon would be able to see that she was blushing.

Jon smiled softly, but it looked like a regretful smile. He slowly removed his hand and said in a husky whisper, "Sleep well, Joellyn," as he opened her door for her.

She nodded shyly and replied, "Thank you, Jon. Don't beat up the dummy all night," then entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Joellyn leaned back against the door until her heart rate slowed. She began to reconsider her decision to be selfish and spend time with Jon while at Winterfell. It would be much smarter to avoid him as much as possible.

The next day, Joellyn was down in the yard of Winterfell seeing off the men who were going hunting with the King. Robb had requested her presence, so she did not refuse. If her intended was wanting to spend more time with her that was what she should be doing. She stood talking to Robb while they were waiting for the last few men to arrive.

Robb asked, "Did you enjoy the feast last night?"

Joellyn nodded in response saying, "I did. I just wish we would have been able to spend more time together."

Robb chuckled saying, "Yes, it was a bit loud for conversation. How about when we get back from hunting I show you the Godswood?"

Joellyn smiled, and neglected to mention that she had already been there with Jon saying, "I would enjoy that."

Robb smiled at her. It was the first time it appeared to be a genuine smile, and she felt her chest tighten a little. Robb really was handsome and she believed he would be kind once they got to know each other. Her father arranged a good match for her. She would have to force herself to remember that any time she saw Jon.

Robb responded, "Good. I would really like to know you better before we are married, Joellyn. I think that would be better for both of us."

She was about to tell Robb that she agreed when they both heard the King yell, "Come on boys, let's go kill some boar!"

Joellyn rolled her eyes a little at her brother-by-law's exuberance for hunting and said, "I would like that as well, Robb. Enjoy the hunt and come find me when you get back."

Robb bowed and said, "Of course, my lady," then kissed her cheek gently before joining the hunting party.

As Joellyn turned to watch them leave, she saw two things. The first thing she saw was Tyrion and Ned Stark smile knowingly at her. She knew that Tyrion cared for her most of all of his siblings, so he wanted her to be happy. Robb treating her well would make Joellyn happy, so Tyrion was glad to see the interaction. Ned was probably happy to see his son treating his intended with kindness and gentleness. Ned really had raised Robb to be a proper Lord of Winterfell, and anyone who saw Ned and Catelyn Stark together knew of their love for each other. This was what Robb had seen his whole life, and now Ned saw his son following in his footsteps. The second thing she saw was Jon make eye contact with her and quickly turn away. Joellyn felt happy and sad about this. Happy because it meant Jon was feeling something for her too. Sad because there would never be anything either of them could do to act on their feelings.

She began walking around the grounds at Winterfell to think. As much as she sometimes hated it, she was a Lannister, and she did have a duty to her house and her father. Robb Stark was an agreeable match. She felt like, if they spent more time together, she would be able to grow to love him and live a happy life with him. But would she always be so attraced to Jon? Joellyn supposed it would not matter. If Jon joined the Night's Watch, they would not ever seen Jon much. She would have time to know Robb and develop a love for him. Once she was in love with Robb, surely his half-brother would not be so distracting.

As she continued walking, she heard the howling of what sounded like one of the Stark direwolves. It was an unusual sound for any of the wolves to make, so she went to try to find the source of the sound. When she did find the source, she also found Bran lying in an unnatural position on the ground and she was filled with terror. Bran was a climber, she had heard this from different people around Winterfell. He must have been climbing and fell!

She began to yell, "Help! Somebody, help! Please help!"

She dared not touch the boy for fear of hurting him, she just continued to scream for help and pray to the old and new gods that Bran would live. He had to live!


	5. Goodbyes

Joellyn sat with Jamie, Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen eating breakfast. The past few days at Winterfell had been hell. One of the Stark's servants found her when she was yelling after she found Bran. From that moment Winterfell erupted. Some servants went to get the maester so they could transport Bran as safely as possible back into the castle. Others rushed after the hunting party to bring back Ned, Robb, and Jon. When the three of them returned with the servants, Ned rushed up to her and wanted to know everything that had happened, but there wasn't much for her to tell. All she had done was find Bran after he fell and call for help. She hadn't really done all that much, but Ned thanked her all the same saying, "Thank you, Joellyn, for your quick action. I can't imagine what would have happened if you did not find him when you did." Then he rushed off to be with his wife while the maester worked on Bran. Everything was a rush after that, but she remembered Robb thanking her just like Ned did, then run to check on Bran as well. She also remembered Jon looking at her sadly and following slowly after his father and brother.

Joellyn hadn't seen much of either Robb or Jon since then. Their grief was too deep and she wanted to respect their space and their time as a family. Especially since today the royal party would be leaving for King's Landing with Ned, Sansa, and Arya. He had accepted the position as Hand of the King before Bran's accident. Ned would continue with this commitment because honor compelled him to do the right thing. Word around Winterfell was that Lady Catelyn was furious with Ned for still planning on leaving. Joellyn couldn't really blame her.

Tyrion entered the banquet hall, and Myrcella asked him about Bran. According to Tyrion, the maester said that Bran might live, but Cersei said it was not merciful to let the child continue to live like this. They then began talking about Tyrion's trip to the Wall and how Cersei thought it was entirely ridiculous. This only worsened Joellyn's mood. Bran lay on what could well be his deathbed, her future husband's family was being torn apart in their grief, and Jon would be heading further north to go join the Night's Watch. It was too much. She needed to be off by herself for a little while.

She stood and Jaime said, "Jo, you did not eat much breakfast. Are you well?"

Joellyn shook her head and replied, "I don't feel well. I think I need to go rest before we begin our journey."

Cersei looked with what she thought might be pity and said, "Go find your intended also. Make sure you speak to him before we leave." Joellyn nodded, and as she left the banquet hall she heard them to continue speaking about the Wall and Bran Stark.

She walked out into the courtyard of Winterfell and then went to the Godswood to sit for a while. All she really wanted to do was be alone. The Godswood sounded like as good a place as any to be alone. When she made it, she found that Robb was already seated there under the Weirwood.

She spoke softly saying, "Robb, would you like to be alone right now?"

Robb looked at her and shook his head saying, "No, please join me."

Joellyn walked over to him and sat beside him and asked, "How is Bran today?"

Robb shrugged and said, "All the maester has really said is that he would have died if he had not been found when he was and that he has made it through the worst part so far. We have you to thank for that first part, and now all we can do is pray that he will wake up."

Joellyn placed her hand on his and said, "We have been praying, Robb. We all want Bran to wake up and rejoin his family."

Robb thanked her then said, "You are leaving today and we haven't had the chance to spend much time together. I regret that, Joellyn."

Joellyn shook her head and said, "No, Robb. You have had Bran to worry about. We have time to get to know each other in the future. Bran and your family need you now."

Robb looked at her, and she saw affection in his eyes. He reached out and cupped her face with one of his hands saying, "I wish you were staying."

She felt her stomach flutter as he leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, she felt heat rise to her face and she bit her lip, smiling.

Robb continued, "But I know you must go. I will write to you. We can get to know each other that way."

Joellyn nodded and said, "And I will write to you as well until I return. I must go finish gathering my things."

"Of course," Robb said, "I will see you off later."

Joellyn got up and walked out of the Godswood. That was an interesting experience. She had hardly talked to Robb during her stay at Winterfell, so she wasn't sure when or how his opinion of her had changed, but clearly it had. This was a good start to their lives together.

Smiling to herself, she entered the courtyard and heard her brother Jaime say, "Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall... Wildings and Wight Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us."

She saw that he was talking to Jon, and Jon replied, "We've been guarding the Kingdoms for 8000 years."

Jaime laughed a little then taunted, "It's we already? Have you taken your vows, then?"

Jon narrowed his eyes slightly, then said, "Soon enough."

Jaime smirked and as he walked away from Jon said, "Give my regards to the Night's Watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve with such an elite force. And if not, it's only for life."

Jaime made eye contact with her, laughing while he walked away from Jon. She shook her head at him in a disapproving way and walked past him to approach Jon. He was walking off by himself and she joined him saying, "You should not let my brother get in your head."

Jon continued walking away. She wasn't quite sure exactly where they were going, but she soon found that they were at the stables. Jon turned to face her and said, "Your family seems to take great delight in harassing me."

Joellyn frowned a little and said, "I'm sorry, Jon. You're going through a lot right now anyway between Bran and joining the Night's Watch. All Jaime really knows how to do to anyone other than family is tease and be unkind. You don't deserve it."

Jon shook his head and said, with a tone of disbelief, "Are you really a Lannister? You are so different from the rest of them."

Joellyn shrugged and said, "They're much older than me and I've seen their worst qualities. I've also seen their best qualities. King's Landing has also shown me the worst in people. I don't want to be like that."

Jon stood facing her for a moment and seemed to be fighting an internal conflict. He shook his head slightly and said, "Damn," then closed the space between them and put his hands on the sides of her face. Her stomach had fluttered a little when Robb touched her, but she felt like she was going to explode from Jon's touch.

Jon shook his head again and said, "This is wrong."

Joellyn whispered, "I don't care."

At that, Jon closed the distance between their lips and kissed her. It was not gentle like Robb's was. It was intense and passionate. He moved one hand behind her head and the other to her waist, pulling her close to him. She responded in kind by putting her hands in his hair and holding on tightly. Joellyn moaned softly as Jon lightly bit her lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access into her mouth as he began to deepen the kiss. She pulled herself more tightly to him and raked her fingers through his hair, and Jon moaned in reply. The kiss felt like it ended too soon when Jon pulled away, though they still stood embracing each other.

Jon said in a husky whisper, "I've wanted to do that since the first time we talked to each other."

Joellyn replied just as softly, "And I've wanted you to."

Jon pulled way a little more and said, "But we can't do that again. We shouldn't have done that. You're going to marry Robb. I'm going to the Night's Watch."

Joellyn lowered her head and said, "I know, but I don't regret it." She turned to walk away and back to Winterfell, but Jon stopped her.

He put his hand under her chin and raised her head so that she would look into his eyes, "I don't regret it either. I would have always wondered about you if I hadn't kissed you. It was a great send off to the Night's Watch."

Joellyn laughed and said, "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under different circumstances, Jon. Good luck at the Wall."

She turned and began walking to Winterfell and heard Jon softly say, "I wish you the best in everything, Joellyn." She paused slightly, then continued walking back to Winterfell. She needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

As they were all standing in the courtyard later, Joellyn was with her family and she was watching Robb and Jon say goodbye to each other. They had both kissed her today, and neither of them knew that the other one had done so.

Robb said to Jon, "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black."

Jon nodded and with a chuckle said, "It was always my color. Next time I see you, you'll be the married Lord of Winterfell."

Robb looked over to Joellyn and smiled as he said, "I look forward to meeting you again. Farwell, Snow."

The two men embraced each other and Jon said, "And you, Stark."

As they parted, Robb walked over to her and Jon looked at her one last time before he joined his Uncle Benjen. Would that really be the last time she saw Jon before she was a married woman? The thought hurt her a little, but she did not have long to think on it as Robb had approached her saying, "I meant what I said earlier, I wish you were staying."

Joellyn drew her attention away from Jon and looked to Robb saying, "I will be back in six months time. It will go quickly for us both so long as we promise to write each other."

Robb bowed and said, "You have my word, my lady," then kissed her hand.

One of the royal servants had brought her horse over to her and Robb helped her up onto the horse saying, "I look forward to your return."

Joellyn bowed her head and replied, "I will count the days until I can be back with you."

She saw Robb smile in reply but noticed Jon in the background, paying attention to their conversation. In this moment, Joellyn was sure she had never felt like a worse person. She took her leave from Robb and rode over to the rest of the family where Tyrion was saying his goodbyes. As he directed his horse to join Benjen and Jon, he rode up beside her.

Joellyn smiled saying, "Enjoy your adventure at the wall, brother. King's Landing will not be the same until you return to it!"

Tyrion scoffed and said, "I'm sure the damn city will go on without me. Take care, sister, and look after the Stark girls. Especially the eldest one. I'm sure they will need it."

Joellyn cocked her head questioningly at Tyrion and said, "Of course. You take care of yourself as well. Don't go falling off of the wall."

Tyrion turned to look at the two men who would be keeping him company on the ride to the wall and said, "Don't think I haven't noticed your attention toward the Bastard of Winterfell, Jo."

She looked at Tyrion, startled by what he said.

Tyrion shook his head, "Do not worry, dear sister. I won't tell a soul. I'll look after him as long as I can, though and bring a report back to you about his safety."

Joellyn breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Tyrion. For everything."

He nodded and joined his group he would be journeying with. Joellyn supposed it was time to head back to King's Landing because her travel party had started moving. She looked back at Robb one last time and gave him a wave goodbye which he returned. She would have to put Jon Snow out of her mind now.

After they had traveled for most of the day, they can to rest for the evening near a river. It was a soothing spot to be and Joellyn was grateful for the distance between them and Winterfell. She felt her head beginning to clear the further south they traveled. She would always treasure the moment that she and Jon had shared, but it would be something that she kept to herself. Now she was determined to put all of her energy into preparing to be the Lady of Winterfell, something she was not sure she was really prepared to be. If nothing else, Robb would be very kind in helping her transition to the responsibilities that she would inherit.

Joellyn was surprised when Cersei came and joined her in her tent. "My sister," Joellyn began, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cersei sat down in a chair and motioned for Joellyn to sit beside her, so she did. Cersei began to speak, "I know we do not have a close relationship, and that is my fault. I fear it is too late to change that now as we are both adults, but I have something I want to share with you."

Joellyn was taken aback by the direction the conversation started, and she replied, "Of course, what is it?"

Cersei gave her a sad smile and said, "I know you are probably not thrilled about your arranged marrigae to the Stark boy. It's a difficult position to be in. I was excited for my marriage simply because I knew that I was going to be the Queen, but that was ignorance on my part. It is a difficult thing, as a woman, to be shipped off like cattle to wherever our Lord Father deems the best house to form an alliance with."

Joellyn replied, "You have said exactly what I have been thinking this past week."

Cersei nodded then continued, "I can promise you, though, we Lannisters can get through it. The Lannister women have strength that the men do not understand. We are able to handle more than they would give us credit for. My marriage to Robert has been difficult, but I have three children that I care for more than life itself because of it. Robert is a drunk fool. Robb Stark is not the same. He is much like his father, and while I find Ned Stark tiring, it means that Robb will be good to you."

Joellyn gave Cersei a questioning look and said, "What are you saying?"

Cersei finished, "You do not need to worry about Robb Stark being unkind or cruel to you as Robert is to me. I would never wish an arranged marriage on you, Joellyn, but Robb is the best match father could have made for you. I just do not want you to worry about and dread your marriage because you see what my husband has put me through."

As Cersei stood to take her leave, Joellyn responded, "Thank you, Cersei. You were able to ease my fears and apprehensions as our dear brothers have not been able to."

Cersei laughed and said, "Because they cannot possibly know what it is like to be forced to leave your family and marry a stranger. Get your rest, we leave early in the morning," she finished and took her leave of Joellyn.

Perhaps Cersei was right. If Cersei said Robb was different from King Robert, it was likely true. And perhaps this was the start to a new chapter in the relationship that the two of them had. Joellyn hoped that very much.


	6. Awakening

Joellyn heard a commotion and left her quarters to see what the fuss was all about. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to write a letter to Robb. She didn't know what he liked or what his interests were. How was she supposed to write a letter that said anything other than "How is Bran?" or "The countryside is lovely, but I'm ready to not be on a horse anymore."? So she welcomed the distraction and followed the noise into the great room of an inn that the royal family was staying in.

King Robert, Cersei, Joffrey, and many of the King's guards, including Sandor Clegane, were present, along with the youngest Stark girl, Arya. Joellyn recalled what Tyrion had told her about watching out for the Stark girls, so she rushed to Cersei saying, "I heard a great commotion. What is going on?"

Cersei glared at Arya before replying, "This child's beast attacked my Joffrey. I want punishment, but my King demands we wait for the girl's father."

Joellyn said softly, "That would be wise, sister. Joffrey is to be bound to Sansa and I am to be bound to Robb. It would not do to offend Lord Stark."

Cersei glared at her as well before turning away from her and focusing her attention on Joffrey again, so Joellyn approached Arya and knelt before her saying, "Arya, are you well? We are waiting for your father to return, but do you need anything? Are you injured?"

Arya looked up at her with hurt in her eyes and said, "No, I just need my father."

Joellyn glanced up and saw that Ned Stark had just entered the room and was rushing to Arya's side. She excused herself and stood further back in the room so that she could determine what had really happened. She was probably going to have to tell Robb about this in her letter, so Joellyn wanted to be sure she understood all the details of the situation.

Ned checked on his daughter than turned to King Robert and questioned, "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?"

Cersei rebuked Ned for speaking so roughly to the King, but King Robert hushed her harshly and replied, "Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly."

Joellyn listened to Cersei and Joffrey tell their side of the story. According to them, Arya and one of her friends had attacked Joffrey, stolen his sword, threw it in the river, then began to beat him with clubs before Arya commanded her direwolf to attack Joffrey. She frowned as Arya insisted that was not the true version of the events. Joellyn knew from her short time at Winterfell that Arya was not what you would call a "typical lady," but this seemed too farfetched to possibly true. Arya was not senselessly violent and cruel, but Joellyn knew her nephew well enough to know that Joffrey was. She was much more inclined to believe Arya's version of the events, whatever that might be, than she was to believe her sister and Joffrey.

King Robert, clearly frustrated at the situation, exclaimed, "Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another! What am I to make of this? Where is your other daughter, Ned?"

Ned assured the King that she would be in bed sleeping by now, but Cersei called Sansa forward and the poor girl looked terrified and like she would soon be sick as she approached. The King asked her for her version of the events.

Sansa looked around the room and said in a shaky voice, "I don't know. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see."

At this, Arya began calling Sansa a liar and Ned had to hold her back so that she would not attack Sansa. This only fueled Cersei's version of the events. It was becoming clear to Joellyn that Arya was most likely telling the truth and that she was furious for her sister for not siding with her. What Arya didn't understand was that Sansa was going to be married to Joffrey. Sansa couldn't very well speak out and call the prince a liar and expect her future to be filled with bliss, but Sansa also didn't want to call her sister a liar. Joellyn felt pity swell in her heart for Sansa. The poor child's perfect vision for her future was crashing down, and her sister was angry at her. It was a very hard position to be in.

The King seemed to come to basically the same conclusion Joellyn had and said to Ned, "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

Joellyn felt relieved that it was all over, but she heard Cersei speak, "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that ravaged your son?"

Any bit of reconciliation Joellyn had felt between her and her sister earlier this evening had dissolved. Cersei had to know how awful Joffrey was, but she was still torturing the poor Stark girl anyway. Joellyn doubted that she would ever have any shred of respect for her sister. Love, yes, as they were family, but never respect.

The guards indicated that no trace of Arya's wolf had been found, and the King seemed relieved until Cersei spoke again, "We have another wolf."

King Robert looked at his wife and seemed to give in saying, "As you will."

For the first time in the course of these events, Joellyn spoke saying, "This is wrong. Sansa's wolf did not do anything. You cannot possibly mean that."

Cersei glared sharply at her saying, "Sister or no, I would remind you that you are speaking to the Queen."

Joellyn returned the glare and moved to Sansa, wrapping her arm around Sansa's shoulder as Sansa cried out, "No no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good." Then the poor girl began to weep, and Joellyn continued to hold her.

Both of the Stark girls began imploring their father to change the King's mind, but Ned turned to the King and asked, "Is this your command...your Grace?"

King Robert nodded, then left the room and Cersei commanded Ser Ilyn to kill Sansa's wolf. Joellyn felt her heart surge with affection for her future father-by-law as he said, "Joellyn, would you mind escorting the girls to their room? If it must be done, I will do it myself."

Joellyn nodded her head saying, "Of course," then led Arya and an inconsolable Sansa out of the great room and down the hall to the room that they were staying in for the night. Sansa began weeping more freely now that she was in a private area. Joellyn still had her arm wrapped around Sansa and held onto her in a comforting manner as Arya looked on with sadness in her eyes. The younger Stark girl was clearly still mad at her sister, but was too upset about Lady to take any frustration out on Sansa. Joellyn motioned for Arya to come sit on her other side, and she did so.

Arya said softly, as Sansa continued to cry, "The Hound killed my friend and now the Queen is having Lady killed. I wish we would have never left Winterfell."

Joellyn said in as soothing a voice as she could manage, "I wish that too, sweet girl," and continued to holding and comforting both girls until Ned arrived to check on them. By the time Ned came back after carrying out Lady's execution, Sansa had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep and Arya was laying on the bed and Joellyn could not decide if she was really asleep or just pretending to be asleep. Joellyn was sitting in a chair beside the large bed the Stark girls were sharing, watching over them, as she heard the door open softly. She turned and saw Ned enter the room, so she rose and walked over to him.

"Lord Stark, they both fell asleep not too long ago," she whispered, "They are terribly upset, but I did my best to bring them some comfort."

Ned put a hand on her shoulder then pulled her into a quick embrace. As he released her, he softly replied, "I cannot thank you enough, Joellyn. Your previous actions ensured Bran's continued life, and now you bring some comfort to my girls even though it put you at odds with your family."

Joellyn shook her head softly, touched at Ned Stark's affection for her, and said, "I may be a Lannister, but that does not mean I am unaware of how wrong my sister was. Besides, your family is now my family."

She saw Ned nod and then smiled sadly at her saying, "I still owe you thanks, regardless. I am glad that you will be marrying Robb. You will make an excellent Lady of Winterfell."

Joellyn lowered her head and felt color rise to her cheeks at the unexpected compliment, then excused herself so that he could be alone with his daughters. Joellyn returned to her sleeping quarters feeling uncomfortable. She had not considered how her defense of Sansa's wolf would really put her at odds with her family until Ned Stark had mentioned it. Until earlier this evening she and Cersei had never had a genuine moment of sisterly affection, and that moment was unlikely to be repeated since she had spoken against Cersei in front of a crowd of people. It just did not settle well with Joellyn that Cersei was treating the Starks with such disrespect. Ned was to be Hand of the King and two marriage alliances were being formed with the Starks. They deserved more respect than they were given this night. She was at least able to finish her letter to Robb. She told Robb about what had transpired and the things that his father had said to her. Joellyn finished the letter by writing: _"I am truly sorry about the disrespect my sister showed your family tonight. You will never hear an apology from anyone in the royal family, and that is wrong. I just hope I can continue to treat your family with respect and continue to grow to know and love you. I will continue to look after your sisters. They are so very dear to me already. I look forward to hearing from you soon, Robb. I pray that your letter will bring me good news about Bran."_

The rest of the journey to King's Landing, Joellyn rode with the Starks as much as possible. There were two reasons for this. First, she really was concerned about the Stark girls and she wanted to continue to watch over them while developing friendships with her future sisters. This also gave her more of a chance to get to know Ned Stark. Joellyn quickly began to realize that, if Robb was anything remotely like Ned, she was going to have a very loving and caring husband someday. Ned cared deeply for his daughters and he was beginning to extend the same compassion to her. Second, she was still angry with Cersei. Jaime had come to talk to her and try to convince her to forgive Cersei as she was simply defending her eldest son. Joellyn reminded him of the numerous conversations they had about Joffrey in the past. Jaime and Joellyn had discussed how awful Joffrey could be and that they were concerned about his ability to rule fairly in the future. She ended up being mad at Jaime at the end of their conversation as well because he insisted on defending Cersei and Joffrey, even though he had to have known that their side of the story was untrue.

When they were still a few days outside of King's Landing, Joellyn was surprised by receiving a letter back from Robb.

 _Joellyn,_

 _I am glad to hear of your safety while you are traveling to King's Landing. That is a long journey. I do not know how you are managing to enjoy it since it was not too long ago you were making the journey to meet us at Winterfell._

 _I am saddened to hear about what happened with Arya, Sansa, Joffrey, and your sister. Nymeria and Lady were good wolves. I hope that Nymeria is safe, wherever she ran off to. I also want to extend the same thanks that my father gave you. I'm sure my sisters were very upset after everything, so it brings me comfort to know that you were there to help them, especially since my mother had to stay to help me learn to become Lord of Winterfell. I must also agree with my Father's assessment that you will make an excellent Lady of Winterfell. You have a caring heart. My Father has always told me that being a Lord is like being a father, except to thousands of people. You have to care about the people that you will be over, and I have no doubt that you already care about my family. That care will easily extend to the people of the North once you have joined us permanently. The people of the North are loyal, and they will know how much the Lady Joellyn cares for their safety and well-being. My mother also wishes that I convey her thanks at being there for Sansa and Arya._

 _I also have some good news to share with you. Your prayers were answered. There is good news about Bran! A few days ago, Bran awoke from his state of sleep. He did not remember any of the events leading up to his fall, so Maester Luwin suspects that his head sustained some damage in the fall as well. Bran is not able to move from his bed without assistance, so we have Hodor carrying Bran and taking him to where he needs to go. Bran is having a hard time coming to grips with not being able to walk, but we are just all very grateful that he is alive and able to converse with us. He did ask about Jon, Sansa, Arya, and you as well. We told him all about Jon's decision to join the Night's Watch, how Sansa and Arya will be living with Father in King's Landing, and that you will be back to join us in Wintefell in about five months. He seemed delighted to know that you would be returning to us so soon, especially after we told Bran about the part you played in finding him and getting help to him so quickly._

 _Mother is asking me to come with her so that I might learn more about managing Winterfell. She has written Father with news about Bran, but please tell them the news if her letter has not arrived yet._

 _I look forward to receiving your next letter, my lady._

 _Yours, Robb_

Joellyn's heart was brightened so much by news of Bran's awakening that she did not have time to really think about mention of Jon and the Night's Watch. All she could think about now was finding the Starks and making sure they knew about Bran.


	7. Tournament

Time in King's Landing was seeming to move slower and slower. Joellyn knew why, but it didn't help speed time up. First, she missed Tyrion. She and Tyrion had always been good companions on top of being siblings. He didn't view her as the person that killed their mother, and Joellyn viewed Tyrion beyond simply being a dwarf. They had a lot in common and could talk for hours on end about nothing in particular and everything. It was a lot more dull without Tyrion around. She was expecting that he would be back soon, but it didn't feel like it would be soon enough. Second, she still hadn't really mended her relationship with Jaime. Joellyn let her feelings get the better of her and avoided him for most of the journey from Winterfell to King's Landing. In her heart, Joellyn knew that Jaime was really trying to do the right thing by trying to get her to forgive Cersei, but Joellyn could not move past Cersei's blatant disrespect of the Starks. Joellyn had promised herself that she would make up with Jaime once they arrived back at King's Landing, but he became so busy with his duties in the King's Guard that she had not had the chance to talk to him. Thirdly, and most of all, in spite of her communication with Robb in an effort to get to know him better and the familial love she realized she had for Ned, Sansa, and Arya Stark, she could not get Jon Snow out of her head. Jon bore such a resemblance to Ned that every time Joellyn looked at Ned she was reminded of the kiss she and Jon had shared. Joellyn felt immensely guilty, but she was not sure how to overcome this infatuation with Jon and transfer these feelings to Robb. Especially as it was clear through his letters that Robb was either falling for her or at least putting on a very good show like he was falling for her.

The day that the tournament in honor of Lord Stark accepting the position as Hand of the King began, she had received another letter from Robb.

 _My dear Joellyn,_

 _I am sorry to hear that you are still at odds with Cersei and Jaime. I know this will sound strange coming from me, since you know I do not have the highest opinion of either of them, but you really should make an effort to fix those relationships. If not with Cersei, make sure you do with Jaime. There are few people that you can truly count on in the world, and family should always be part of that list. I know you and your sister have always had a trying relationship and there may be no way to fix that, but you and Ser Jaime are not the same way. At the very least, make sure you go to him. I'm sure you both will be happier once you are talking again._

 _Since I am talking about siblings anyway, I have news on your brother Tyrion and my brothers Jon and Bran. Tyrion just recently left the Wall and passed through Winterfell to journey back to King's Landing. He told us that the view was magnificent from the Wall and that he thoroughly enjoyed his time he spent with the men of the Night's Watch. According to him, Jon is settling in nicely at the Wall, though he also said that Jon may have realized that tales of the bravery and honor of the Night's Watch may have been exaggerated. Your brother came through Winterfell for the purpose of bringing something to Bran. Apparently word reached Jon at Castle Black that Bran had awoken, and Tyrion wanted to make sure that Bran still felt whole, even without use of his legs. Your brother made plans for a saddle that will hold Bran in place and allow him to ride a horse! We have to actually make the saddle and train the horse, but Bran is overcome with happiness. I must confess that I am happy as well. Bran has not been himself since he woke and found out that he is no longer able to move on his own. The prospect of seeing him on a horse, able to forget about his brokenness, fills me with joy._

 _I have another confession. It pains me to admit this now, but I was not happy at the prospect of an arranged marriage to a Lannister. I had never heard a single good thing about a Lannister. Joellyn, you have completely changed my opinion, and I am ashamed to remember how upset I was when Father told me who I would be marrying. You have shown me that a person's family is no indicator of who they will be. Your brother, Tyrion, has shown me this as well. I am counting the days until you come join us here again. I feel that writing letters is not a good enough way to get to know you and spend time with you, especially since I do not get to look upon your lovely face while I am writing and reading letters._

 _Ever yours, Robb_

Joellyn was delighted to hear that Tyrion was coming back and that Bran was going to be able to ride again, but Robb's statements about how his opinion changed about her only made her feel more guilty about thinking about Jon so much. Robb is a good, kind, handsome man. Why on earth could she not make herself more excited about marrying Robb?

Those thoughts would have to wait, as she had promised Sansa that she would join her and Arya at the opening of the tournament today. Joellyn had never really enjoyed tournaments, but Sansa was excited, so she would pretend to enjoy the spectacle for Sansa's sake. When Joellyn arrived, she saw that Sansa and Arya were with their Septa in the company of Petyr Baelish. Joellyn had never liked Littlefinger. He worked his way up from nothing and was now the Master of Coin, but she always got an unsettling feeling around him. It may well be because he is the owner of a large brothel, but she felt that it had to be something more. There was something altogether untrustworthy about Littlefinger. She sensed that even more so now that she saw him interacting with Sansa. Joellyn greeted all present and seated herself between Sansa and Arya so that she could monitor what Littlefinger was saying to Sansa.

The first joust was between Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane and Ser Hugh of the Vale. The Mountain looked quite ridiculous sitting on his horse, but that was just because he was so large. Joellyn had never seen anyone so large in her life and she definitely felt uneasy around both the Mountain and his brother, the Hound. Sansa gasped as the Mountain's lance struck Ser Hugh's neck and Ser Hugh fell of his horse, dying. She grabbed Joellyn's hand and Joellyn tried to calm her. Arya seemed to be handling the sight of a dying man much better than her sister did.

Petyr Baelish did not help calm Sansa at all. He told her the story of how, as a child, Gregor Clegane saw his brother playing with a toy near the fire and violently pushed his brother's face in the fire and held him there. Joellyn glared at Littlefinger, who simply smirked in return as he said to Sansa, "There aren't many people that know that story."

Sansa, trembling, replied, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Littlefinger remarked, "No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knight's in King's Landing would not be able to save you."

As Littlefinger got up and left, Joellyn turned to Sansa and said, "My dear Sansa, please don't take anything that Petyr Baelish says to heart. He is not a trustworthy man. In all the time I have known him, he has always made me very uncomfortable. You would do well to ignore and avoid him."

Sansa nodded in return as Arya said to their septa, "I have dancing lessons with Syrio! May I be excused?"

The septa nodded and Sansa rolled her eyes at Arya's enthusiasm. She was not pleased that her sister was learning how to fight with a sword. It was not like a lady to learn such things. Joellyn was glad that their father had arranged this, though. Arya was a headstrong girl and she was going to find a way to fight, especially since she had already gotten a sword, from Jon apparently. It was much smarter for Ned to allow her to learn properly than to try to sneak around on her own and end up hurting herself in the process.

After the field was cleared and a more jousts had taken place, Sansa and Joellyn saw Ned approaching with Littlefinger. Littlefinger seated himself behind them, but Ned sat on the other side of his daughter so that they could watch the tournament together. Ned inquired after Arya and Sansa told him that she was at "dancing lessons", and this seemed to please him. The next joust was going to be between Ser Loras Tyrell and the Mountain. Sansa's day was made when Ser Loras came and presented her with a rose, bowing as he took his leave. She was so distracted with his safety in jousting against the Mountain that she failed to notice the lingering look he gave someone behind them. The only people Joellyn could tell he would have been looking at were either Littlefinger or Renly Baratheon. She highly doubted Ser Loras was interested in Littlefinger and she had heard rumors about Renly's interests before enough to suspect that Ser Loras was giving that look to Renly.

Sansa's worried turned out to be for nothing, though. Ser Loras easily unseated the Mountain off of his horse, though it seemed like the Mountain's horse was distracted by something. Littlefinger pointed out that it seemed like Ser Loras knew that his mare was in heat and used that to distract the Mountain's horse. Sansa objected to that because there was "no honor in tricks", but the whole audience was soon enraptured by what was happening before them. The Mountain, frustrated with his horse's behavior, drew his sword and cut of his horse's head, then moved to attack Ser Loras. Ser Loras seemed to be in a desparate situation, but the Hound, out of nowhere, stepped in to keep his brother away for Loras Tyrell. Ser Loras escaped the situation, but the brothers continued to fight until the King ordered the two to stop fighting. The Hound bowed immediately and the Mountain stormed off.

Ned turned to Sansa and Joellyn saying, "Joellyn, Sansa, I think we are through here today. Would you both return to the Keep while we take care of cleaning things up out here?"

Joellyn nodded, "Of course, Lord Stark," and took Sansa by the hand. The girl still seemed to be in shock at all of the blood and death she had seen today. This was why Joellyn didn't like tournaments. They were supposed to be fun and a distraction, but they always ended up having too much blood and death for her taste. They were not an amusement she cared for, but the King was far too fond of them for her to avoid attending them.

After she had seen Sansa to her room and made sure that the septa was staying with them, Joellyn returned to her room to eat and then get some rest until tomorrow. She also had a letter that she needed to write Robb. Fortunately, enough things had happened at the tournament today that she would not struggle to find things to write about. As she was seated at her table and was about to begin writing her letter, she heard knock on her door.

She opened her door and was surprised to see Jaime standing there. Joellyn really had meant to seek him out at some point, but things kept happening and getting in the way. She was delighted to see him now, though. She embraced him quickly and he came into her room, shutting the door behind him. She went to speak, but saw the look on his face and was silenced. Jaime looked angrier than she had ever seen him in her life.

When she gathered herself, she asked, "Brother, what is the matter?"

Jaime shook his head and said, "Your damn Starks are what is wrong. Catelyn Stark has captured Tyrion while on his trip back to King's Landing."

Joellyn felt like the world tilted beneath her, "What do you mean? Why has she captured him?"

Jaime replied, "I do not know. That is what I intend to find out. I came to you first to see if you knew of any of this."

Joellyn was furious at his implication, "Do you really think I would conspire against my family and allow Catelyn to capture Tyrion? I do not know why she has captured him and Robb has not mentioned anything of it to me. In fact, last I heard from him, he was singing Tyrion's praises for coming up with a way for Bran to ride a horse again. Don't you dare think that I had any knowledge of this!"

Jaime's face fell, "Of course, sister. I should know better. You and Tyrion have been the best of companion's your whole life."

Joellyn embraced Jaime again, but this time he embraced her back. They held onto each other for a moment, then she let go saying, "I am sorry for ignoring you, brother. I was just angry at you and our sister."

He nodded saying, "I know. I do not blame you. But I must go confront Ned Stark about why this has happened to our brother."

Joellyn agreed saying, "I know you do, Jaime. Just promise that you will not do anything rash."

"I cannot make that promise, Jo," he replied, "But I can promise that I will get our brother back."

He quickly left her room, and Joellyn prayed a quick prayer for the safety of both of her brothers, as well as Ned Stark. She really did have a letter to write now. Joellyn was very curious to find out if Robb had any knowledge that this was going to happen.

 _My dear Robb,_

 _I am very happy to hear about what my brother Tyrion designed for Bran. I did not get a chance to know Bran all that well, but he seemed like a very energetic boy. It would be a shame for him to miss out on things he enjoys because of his injury. I pray that you are able to find a horse suitable to his needs and develop the saddle so that he can ride. He will be much happier if he does not have to depend on Hodor all the time. You shall have to keep me informed about how the progress goes. I hope that by the time I return to Winterfell I will be able to see him carefree, riding a horse._

 _A great deal has been happening here as well. The King declared that there would be a tournament in your father's honor. Your father, of course, thought that the tournament was unnecessary and insisted that there need not be one. The King does love tournaments and celebrations, so your father was overruled. Today was the first day of the tournament. I believe that Arya probably enjoyed herself more than Sansa did. In the very first joust, a knight was killed by a lance to the neck. After several more uneventful jousts, Ser Gregor Clegane went against Ser Loras Tyrell. Ser Loras knew that his mare was in heat and used this to distract Ser Gregor's horse and ended up unseating Ser Gregor. In a rage, Ser Gregor killed his horse and then attacked Ser Loras, but his brother, the Hound, ended up defending Ser Loras. The King had to call and end to the madness, or one of the brothers would have probably killed the other. I escorted Sansa back to her room after that. She seemed like she was very overwhelmed. I had told her that I did not enjoy tournaments as much as she seemed to think she would enjoy it. I guess she understands now why I was not as excited as she was._

 _My brother Jaime came to me after the tournament with some news that I was curious to see if you knew anything about. According to my brother, your mother has captured my brother Tyrion. We do not know the reason for this capture or where she has him. All we know is that he has been taken by Catelyn Stark. Do you know any reason that she would take him? In your last letter, you were telling me that you were thankful for what Tyrion had done for Bran. Does your mother not feel the same way? I do not know what to think right now, Robb. I am very concerned for my brother, and I pray that you had no knowledge of this. Tyrion has been very kind to your family. He does not deserve the treatment he is receiving. Please tell me everything you know about this. I just want my brother safe._

 _Yours, Joellyn_


	8. Decisions

Joellyn sat by Ned Stark's bedside. She could not believe what had happened between him and Jaime. She had told Jaime to not be rash. She supposed that he didn't make the promise to not be rash, but this seemed borderline suicidal. She had heard Cersei screaming earlier about how Catelyn had captured Tyrion. Not that Cersei actually cared about Tyrion, but it was an insult to the Lannister family to capture him. Then she was told about the fight that had happened between Jaime and Ned Stark and she began yelling some more about the Stark family and how the Starks needed to be punished. Joellyn didn't know what to feel right now. She felt trapped in an impossible situation. She was beyond upset that Catelyn had captured Tyrion, especially since no one seemed to know the motive behind her actions. But Joellyn was also upset that Ned Stark was lying in bed after being given milk of the poppy to put him to sleep to allow the maester to work on him. Jaime went too far. Ned should never have been touched, much less injured like this.

Sansa and Arya had been the hardest part of this whole situation. When the girls were in the room earlier, it was like watching two people fall apart. No matter how much the maester assured the girls that he would wake up, they could not be comforted. Joellyn tried to explain what happened, but she struggled to be able to tell them. All she could get out was, "Lady Catelyn captured my brother, Tyrion. My brother Jaime told me about it, but he did not know the motive. When he left me, he said he was going to talk to your father to figure out why this had happened. I do not know why my brother did this." The girls looked at her with pain in their eyes, but it was not anger. At least not anger with her. Sansa and Arya had been understanding with her. Joellyn explained that she was concerned for Tyrion, but she would have never believed Jaime would do this and that she was praying for their father's recovery. Both girls ended up hugging her as they left, thanking her for watching over him.

Soon, King Robert and Cersei came to Ned's room. Upon seeing her in there, Robert greeted her kindly, but Cersei was less kind, "What do you mean by being in here? This man is responsible for one of our brothers being captured and the other fleeing the city."

Joellyn wanted to reply, but Robert spoke before she got a chance to, "Gods, you are a trying woman. I'm sure she wants to know the facts of the situation just like we do. And don't forget that she is to marry Ned's son. She'll be wanting to update him on his father's condition, won't you girl?"

Joellyn nodded, but Cersei continued to glare at her saying, "I want you out. We're here to speak with him when he wakes and you have no business here. Be gone."

Joellyn was in no mood to argue, so she simply stood and left the room. She would come back and check on Ned later. She began wandering through the Keep to try to find something or someone to occupy her time. Eventually, she found her way to Sansa's room and sat with her. They exchanged a few words about Ned's condition and some polite pleasantries, but they ultimately just sat in each other's company. Sansa was doing some needlework and Joellyn found a book to read. There was at least some comfort for both of them in being in the company of someone they cared for, even if they were not speaking to each other. They were joined by the septa also, and she tried to make conversation with Sansa, but she was not having it and ended up being rather rude. It was understandable for her to be in a bad mood, but she was rude nonetheless.

Joellyn was saved from the awkwardness of an argument between Sansa and her septa when there was a knock at the door and Joffrey came into the room. He spoke to Sansa saying, "My lady. I fear I have behaved monstrously these past few weeks. With your permission?"

He handed her a necklace, which she accepted gratefully saying, "It's beautiful, like the one your mother wears."

Joellyn excused herself before she had to hear any more. Joffrey could turn on the charm when he needed to, but he would always be a cruel, angry boy. Sansa was living in her perfect world again, though, so she would allow Sansa to enjoy the perfection before it came crashing down on her again. She decided to go back to Lord Stark's room to check on him and see how he was recovering. She was expecting a letter from Robb any day now, so she wanted to be able to be honest with him about what happened and how his father's condition was. Ned Stark, however, was not in his room. The only other logical places for him to be were the Throne Room or the Council Chambers. She would not be able to make it to the Council Chambers, but she could at least go to the Throne Room and see if she could find Ned there.

Upon arriving at the Throne Room, she found it full of people, with Ned seated on the throne. Of course, King Robert always dealt with stress the same way: hunting. It didn't matter that his dearest friend was wounded very badly and would have to fill his seat while he was out hunting. All Robert worried about was Robert. Joellyn carefully observed Ned. He looked pale, weak, and tired, and that would be expected even if he had not left his bed. She worried about his return to his chambers, and joined the other ladies of the court to wait for everyone to finish.

She was not sure what had led up to this declaration, but Ned stood weakly and said, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I charge you to bring the king's justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane and all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him and attaint him. I strip him of all ranks and titles, of all lands and holdings, and sentence him to death."

Joellyn shared in the Grand Maester's concern as he said, "My Lord... This... This is a drastic action. It would be better to wait for King Robert's return."

Ned Stark simply shook his head and replied, "Send a raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Tywin Lannister that he has been summoned to court to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. He will arrive within the fortnight, or be branded an enemy of the crown and a traitor to the realm."

Everyone in the Throne room bowed their heads to acknowledge the command and then left. Joellyn saw that Littlefinger was talking with Ned, but waited for the two men to be finished with their conversation. As the finished talking and Ned went to leave the Throne Room, he finally saw Joellyn and his face fell as he said, "Joellyn, I wish you had not been here to hear that. I wanted to tell you later myself."

Joellyn felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable was the only way to describe it. She was worried about Tyrion, she felt bad for what Jaime had done to Ned, and now she was hearing about her father being summoned to court to answer for crimes that Joellyn did not know about. She thought carefully about her reply as they slowly walked together toward his chambers and said, "Lord Stark, this is not easy to say, but I have more respect for you and your family than I have for almost any of my family. I don't doubt that my father's bannermen have done things worthy of him being summoned to court. Jaime acted rashly in defense of Tyrion, to the point where you almost lost your life. I care about you, and I care about your family, but I'm having a very difficult time knowing how to balance loyalty to both the Starks and the Lannisters."

Ned nodded and said, "Joellyn, it might be best to carry out the rest of this conversation out of the reach of prying ears. There are things that need to be discussed, but it cannot fall on the wrong ears."

Joellyn nodded in reply and they slowly made their way to the Tower of the Hand so they could discuss whatever Ned thought they needed to discuss.

Once in the Tower of the Hand, Ned began speaking very frankly to Joellyn. It turns out that Catelyn had captured Tyrion because she believed that he was responsible for an attack on Bran. Someone had set a fire in Winterfell as a distraction and came into Bran's room to kill him, presumably to keep him from talking about something he had seen before his fall. Bran's direwolf prevented the killer from being successful and they now had the killer's dagger to try and identify who had sent him. Many people, including Tyrion, identified the dagger as his. Joellyn insisted that Tyrion was innocent and too smart to use his own weapon if he had hired someone to kill Bran. Ned nodded, but Joellyn was not sure that it was in agreement.

He continued by telling how Jaime had brought Lannister men and attacked while they were weak. None of the Stark men, except for Ned himself, had survived that attack. Jaime was insistent that it had to come to a fight and that it could not be resolved with just words. That Joellyn believed. Jaime went into situations fighting rather than thinking. Of course Jaime would think that fighting would be the way to resolve this. Ned was not sure why Jaime had fled the city, other than to search for Tyrion and bring him back to King's Landing. Joellyn accepted this as truth. She could not believe it was possible for Tyrion to try to have Bran killed, but it was very likely that Jaime acted exactly as Ned described.

Joellyn saw Ned hesitate a little, so she asked, "What else is there?"

Ned's eyes filled with sadness and he said, "I don't want to hurt you, but you should know this as well since you will be here in King's Landing. I've done some reading and talked to a great deal of people. All of Robert's bastards have been born with black hair and dark eyes, just like Robert has. Robert has a great many bastards, with very different women."

Joellyn put her head in her hands then looked back up at Ned and asked weakly, "What are you telling me? Cersei's children are not Robert's? How would he not know about it?"

She saw sadness in Ned's eyes again as he said, "Because their father is someone who is always around the King and the Queen. Someone who the Queen is very close to anyway, and Robert would never suspect anything by them spending time together."

Joellyn felt sick to her stomach and shook her head saying, "No. They cannot be Jaime's children. Cersei and Jaime are twins, not lovers."

But as she was saying it, she saw the truth of Ned's words and the falseness of hers and began to feel in a panic. Jaime and Cersei had always been very close, and she had always brushed it off as a twin thing. As she thought about her nephews and her niece, it became abundantly clear that they could not possibly be Robert's children. Tommen and Joffrey looked exactly like Jaime and Myrcella looked exactly like Cersei.

Joellyn calmed herself enough to say, "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell the King?"

Ned nodded softly and said, "When he returns from the hunt, I mean to tell him. He should know that they are not his children. I will give your sister, your nephews, and your niece time to leave the city. They do not have to stay and deal with the aftermath of what I am going to do."

Joellyn shook her head saying, "Cersei will not leave. She will think she can find a way out of this. She won't leave even if you give her the chance to."

Ned shrugged, in what looked like defeat, saying, "That will be her decision. Joellyn, I'm sorry that what I am about to do is going to cause so much trouble for your family."

Joellyn, feeling numb, replied, "My family did this. Jaime, Cersei, my father. They will need to speak for themselves. I have no defense for their actions."

Ned looked at her again, then bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Joellyn worried that he was in pain, but he spoke softly before she got a chance to check on him, "I also think, in light of my actions, that it would be best to call off the marriage between you and Robb, as well as the marriage between Sansa and Joffrey. I do not think your father will wish you to marry Robb after this, and I'm sure you won't want to either."

She was wrong, she didn't feel numb before. She felt numb now. Joellyn had never been excited about marrying Robb, so she should feel happy that she was released from that, but happiness was not what she felt. It felt like she was slapped in the face. The noble and honorable Ned Stark did not want his son marrying someone who was associated so closely with Tywin, Jaime, and Cersei Lannister.

Joellyn rose without speaking, then thought of what Tyrion told her about looking after the Stark girls, and said, "Lord Stark, I meant what I said before. I care about you and your family. Should Cersei decide to not leave, it will not be safe for Sansa and Arya in King's Landing. I will miss their company, but they should not be here. They should go back home where Robb can protect them."

It took Ned a great deal of effort and pain to rise and come over to her. He embraced her tightly, then as he pulled away from her he said, "You are too kind to be a Lannister. I wish things were not this way... You could leave King's Landing with my girls. Go join them at Winterfell. If you really disagree with your family's actions, it will not be safe for you here either."

Joellyn looked at Ned with shock as he continued, "This would mean that you were abandoning your family, but if you decide to leave with my girls I believe you should marry Robb immediately when you arrive at Winterfell. If you leave, you will need family and protection as well. You will have that with Robb."

Joellyn stood in silence, thinking about the consequences of either staying in King's Landing or going to Winterfell. It was too much to decide right now, so she said, "Lord Stark, this is a huge decision you have placed before me. I cannot give you an answer right now."

Ned nodded and said, "I cannot give you much time. I mean to send the girls home as soon as possible tomorrow. If you wish to join them, be in Sansa's room by first light."

Joellyn nodded in reply and as she went to leave she said, "Regardless of what I decide, I do want you to know that I believe you are doing what is right. I would just caution you to think carefully through the consequences of what you are about to do. Consider the safety of your family, but think of your safety as well."

She then left Ned to think about what she said as she found her way back to her chambers. Joellyn had a lot she needed to think about. Staying in King's Landing would mean being witness to the tearing down of her family and her family name. Leaving King's Landing would mean being disowned from the Lannister family and likely never seeing Tyrion or Jaime ever again. Well, either way she was unlikely to ever see Jaime again. And she no longer knew what to think about Jaime after everything Ned Stark had told her. It felt like there were a million things running through her head all at one time, so she decided to sleep for a little while so that she might be able to process all the information she had just learned a little better. Joellyn let her handmaiden know that she wished to be woken in about two hours, then went to sleep, praying that it would be a dreamless sleep.


	9. The New King

The sleep that Joellyn had to clear her head and make her think more clearly had not worked. Joellyn had been awoken by her handmaiden a few hours ago, but she could still not make up her mind as to what she wanted to do. There were definite positive and negative aspects of both courses of action.

If she stayed in King's Landing, she would not have to marry Robb. This was more for Robb's benefit than it was for Joellyn's. Robb deserved a wife who could love him wholeheartedly. As good a man as Robb is, she did not think she would ever be able to love him as he deserved. Staying in King's Landing also meant that she would be reunited with Tyrion whenever he was able to get away from Lady Catelyn. She should be able to see that Tyrion is too smart and too good to attempt to murder a boy. Besides, Tyrion was also smart enough that he would find his own way out if need be. Joellyn longed to see Tyrion again. However, if she stayed in King's Landing, she would be dealing with the aftermath of Ned's plans to reveal the true father of Cersei's children. If Ned succeeded, Joellyn would be witness to the shame of her sister, her brother, her nephews, her niece, and her father. If Ned did not succeed, Joellyn would likely see him be imprisoned or executed. Even if staying in King's Landing meant she didn't have to marry Robb, she did not want to see any harm come to Ned Stark or his family. There was also the risk to her safety. Joellyn had made it clear, many times, that she was fond of the Starks. If Ned was imprisoned or executed, her loyalties might end up being called into question.

If she went to Winterfell, she could escape any risk to her safety. Leaving King's Landing would mean that she was safe from either seeing her family shamed or seeing Ned punished for his actions. Going to Winterfell would also mean that she would be abandoning her family name. If Ned's plans were successful, abandoning her family name wouldn't really make a difference. But if Ned was punished for his actions, the Lannister family would come after her with a vengeance, and this would cast Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Catelyn all into danger because she chose her safety over theirs. This would also mean that she would likely never see any of her family ever again. As she weighed both her options, she knew exactly what she was going to choose. She could not let her own safety be the priority. The safety of the entire Stark family was worth more than making sure that she was safe. Ned would likely be disappointed, but Joellyn knew this was the right decision. Her place was in King's Landing with her family. That was the only way she felt that she could offer Robb and his family any protection at all.

Joellyn went to find Ned so that she could share her decision with him. She did not want to be the one to have to tell Robb about ending their engagement. Ned could write to his son and explain the situation so that Robb would be hearing it from his father rather than a girl whose family was about to become the enemy. As she left her room, Joellyn noticed that the Keep was busier than normal. Unsure of what could cause this, Joellyn went to the Throne Room to see if there was a gathering in there. She did not find a large crowd of people, but she did find her sister sitting on the steps leading to the throne. Joellyn hesitated at first on if she really wanted to ask Cersei about what was happening, but Cersei heard her enter and called her to her side.

As she sat beside her, Cersei asked, "I suppose you have heard the news?"

Joellyn shook her head saying, "I had not. I was not feeling well, so I was resting for a while in my room. When I left my room, I could tell something had happened, but I did not know what. What is happening, Cersei?"

Cersei made a scoffing noise and said, "What has not happened? You know that Robert went on a hunt with some of his men? Well, he drank too much and was skewered by a boar. He is in his bed dying, and ran me out so that he could talk to his love, Ned Stark."

Joellyn felt pity for Cersei in spite of herself. Cersei and Robert had never really shared love for each other, but it had to hurt that her husband was dying and did not want her by his side, "I am sorry, Cersei."

Cersei scoffed again and said, "Don't be. Robert was awful. He was a great conqueror, but a terrible king, father, and husband."

Joellyn hesitated a little, but reached out and took Cersei's hand saying, "I'm truly sorry that your life has been like this, but as you told me before, you have three children that mean the world to you."

Cersei let go of Joellyn's hand and met her eyes saying, "That is another issue. Ned Stark is threatening to spread that my children are not Robert's children. He believes that they are Jaime's children. He will try to steal the throne away from Joff and give it to Stannis."

Joellyn felt her heart rate increase as her nerves increased also, "Where would he have gotten an idea like that?"

Cersei sighed and said, "Joellyn, you are not a child anymore, though I treat you as such. Robert is not their father, but the kingdom can never know. Joffrey has the Baratheon name. Joffrey will be the next king. No one will believe Ned Stark."

Feeling sick again, Joellyn asked, "How long?"

Raising her eyebrows, Cersei replied, "Have Jaime and I been lovers? Basically our whole lives. Mother caught us when we were younger and had us moved to bedrooms on separate sides of Casterly Rock to try to keep us apart and told us that Father could never find out. It only stopped us for a little while. I am why Jaime has stayed in the King's Guard, even after he killed Aerys."

Joellyn took a deep breath and said, "Sister, this is a lot to take in right now."

About the time Cersei went to reply, the doors to the Throne Room burst open and the Grand Maester came in and announced that King Robert had passed. Standing, Cersei turned to Joellyn and said, "I know I have told you much and it will probably change your opinion of Jaime and me, but we are your family, as well as Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. If Ned Stark tells the kingdom about Jaime and me, and the people believe, our family will be torn apart. You cannot possibly want that, even with your upcoming marriage to Robb Stark."

Joellyn shook her head as Cersei left. How could she tell Cersei there was no upcoming marriage to Robb without admitting that Ned had confided all of this information with her? King Robert getting killed by the boar really messed up Ned's plans. He was not going to be able to get Sansa and Arya out of King's Landing. Would he really still follow through with his plan?

Joellyn was not sure how long she remained sitting in the Throne Room, but Cersei had reentered the Throne Room, along with Joffrey and many other members of the Council. Joffrey had a crown on his head already and Cersei had a slight gleam in her eye that made Joellyn uncomfortable. Cersei was a beautiful woman, but she was also smart and cunning. Ned had made the mistake of letting Cersei know his intentions and this gave her a chance to make plans against him. Joellyn stayed in the Throne Room, but moved to the far wall so that she could observe what was going to take place.

Shortly after Cersei's arrival in the Throne Room, the gold cloaks of the City Watch arrived, and then soon after than Ned came in accompanied by Lord Varys, Littlefinger, and Janos Slynt, commander of the City Watch. As Ned approached the throne, Joffrey stated, "I command the council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today, I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors."

Ned looked nervous, but spoke boldly to the commander of the King's Guard, "Ser Barristan, I believe no man here could question your honor," and handed a scroll to the man.

Ser Barristan examined the scroll and stated, "King Robert's seal. Unbroken," then opened the scroll and read, "Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm, to rule as Regent until my heir comes of age."

Joellyn looked around the room. Ned looked confident, but Cersei looked equally confident and that was concerning. Joellyn also noticed that Littlefinger had a gleam in his eyes similar to what she had seen in Cersei's earlier. This was not going to go Ned Stark's way, and she was not sure that she wanted to be witness to that.

Cersei asked for the scroll from Ser Barristan, read it, and then questioned, "Protector of the Realm. Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark? A piece of paper?" Then she tore the letter to pieces and let it fall to the floor.

Ned and Ser Barristan both looked shocked, and Joellyn shared the shock with them as Ser Barristan exclaimed, "Those were the King's words!"

Cersei smirked saying, "We have a new king now. Lord Eddard, when we last spoke you offered me some counsel. Let me return the courtesy. Bend the knee, my Lord. Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son, and we shall allow you to live out your days in the gray waste you call home."

Joellyn cringed as Ned replied, "Your son has no claim to the throne." There was no way that Ned was going to leave this throne room under his own power. He was either going to leave as a captive or as a corpse.

Cersei ordered Ser Barristan to seize Ned, but Ned turned to Janos Slynt saying, "Commander, take the Queen and her children into custody. Escort them to the royal apartments and keep them there, under guard."

Janos commanded his men to draw their swords, and Ned reminded them that there was no need for bloodshed, but Joellyn heard Littlefinger yell, "Now!"

Joellyn was glad that she had moved to a far wall in the Throne Room. At Littlefinger's command, the gold cloaks turned on Ned and all the Stark men present. As the gold cloaks were attacking Ned's men, all Ned could do was watch in horror as he realized that his plan had fallen to pieces and that he and his daughters were no longer safe. Joellyn saw Littlefinger come up behind Ned and place a dagger at Ned's throat and say, "I did warn you not to trust me."

Joellyn watched as Ned was dragged out of the Throne Room, then her thoughts turned to Sansa and Arya. As she moved to leave and find the girls, one of the gold cloaks grabbed her arm and escorted her to stand in front of Joffrey as he was seated on the throne. Joellyn felt her heart rate increase again and it felt like her throat was constricting from her nerves. She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

Joffrey said to her, "My dear aunt, I understand that you are meant to marry the traitor's son. Do you still wish to be part of this arrangement?"

Joellyn thought about her reply carefully before saying, "Your grace, I only wish to do what pleases you. If you still want me to marry Robb Stark I will, but if you do not want your aunt married to a traitor's son, I will not."

Joffrey and Cersei both seemed pleased at her response and Cersei said, "Good, we will call off the engagement then. Since we have captured Ned Stark, you would not be safe traveling to Winterfell. I'm sure there are people of the North that would try to use you to get to us."

Joellyn nodded, but Joffrey was not finished with her, "You will write Robb Stark and let him know about all that has happened and tell him that you are ending the engagement because you do not want to marry a traitor's son. Bring the letter for my mother to read before you send it."

Joellyn curtsied and asked, "Is that all, your grace?"

Joffrey dismissed her with a wave of the hand and Joellyn returned to her chambers. What was she going to tell Robb? She did not want to sound as if she had abandoned the Starks and did not care about them anymore, but she also did not think Cersei would approve of her sending anything but a letter that sounded just like that.

When she got back to her room, she found that a letter from Robb had finally arrived. Maybe there would be some answers in this letter that would make it easier to write him.

 _My dear Joellyn,_

 _You mentioned many other things in your letter, but I thought it best to devote my response to the part that really matters the most._

 _To answer your first question, I do know the reason that she would take him. Shortly after your party left Winterfell, there was an attack on Bran. A fire was set elsewhere in the castle that would draw me and any other men away from Bran's room. During that time, an assassin was sent to try to kill Bran. Mother fought off the man for a while, but Bran's wolf attacked the man and saved both Bran and my mother. Shortly after the attack, my mother went to King's Landing, with the dagger the assassin was using, to try to find answers. She suspected your family was involved. While at King's Landing, she met an old friend who identified the dagger Tyrion's. Mother told Father about her suspicions and he sent her home. However, on her way back, she came across your brother at an inn and captured him to answer for his crimes._

 _To answer your second question, Mother did not know of the kindness that Tyrion showed Bran. She had left before your brother passed through Winterfell and I did not have time to send word to her before she had already captured him. I do not know that it would have changed her actions any, but she did not know about the plans for the saddle._

 _You also mentioned that you prayed for me to not have knowledge of these plans. I confess that I knew my mother suspected your family of involvement in the attack on Bran, but I did not know that she had planned to capture your brother if she had found him. I do not think that your brother would try to kill him and then design a saddle for him to ride in so that he could feel like a normal person again. Your brother, like you, is a good person._

 _I very deeply hope that this eases any of your concerns you had about my involvement in this business._

 _Yours, Robb_

This letter from Robb was much more formal than any of his other letters had been, but it showed overall that he was not involved, in any way, with Tyrion's capture. This was going to make it so much harder to write to him about everything that has been happening here, but putting it off would not make it any easier.

 _Robb,_

 _Your letter came at the best possible time. There has been so much happening here and so much that I have to tell you. But first let me say that I appreciate your honesty about what happened with Tyrion and your mother. I am relieved to know that you were not aware of her plan to capture him, though that makes what I am about to say that much harder. Robb, there is no easy way to say this and it will be a long letter, but there is a lot of information that you need to know._

 _First, I told you that Jaime was the one to tell me about your mother capturing Tyrion. Jaime decided to confront your father, and your father was injured in the process. My brother went in fighting and all of the men that were with your father were killed and your father was left wounded. Jaime left, we assume to try to find Tyrion and bring him home. When your father was found, he was returned to the Keep and was attended to by a maester. He slept for a few days, but he awoke and was able to walk around with the help of a cane._

 _After your father was awake, the King left to go on a hunt and left your father in charge of running the kingdom. While attending court, people came in with complaints against my father's bannerman, Ser Gregor Clegane. Your father, since he was left with the King's authority, ordered that Ser Gregor be brought to King's Landing to be tried for his crimes and be stripped of his knighthood. He also ordered that my father come to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. The Grand Maester cautioned your father against taking such drastic action, but your father insisted._

 _Shortly thereafter, the King was returned from the hunt, mortally wounded. While the King was in bed dying, my sister told me of how your father had come to her before the King had returned and had threatened her and asked her to leave the city with my nephews and niece. He claimed that my nephews and niece were not actually King Robert's children and was giving my sister a chance to leave the city safely. She did not take kindly to this threat. As it did not take the king long to succumb to his wounds, my sister made all arrangements for Joffrey to be seated on the throne as quickly as possible._

 _When your father was summoned to King Joffrey, he demanded that plans be made for his coronation and an oath of loyalty from his council members. Your father claimed to have word from the King that he was to serve as Protector of the Realm until Joffrey came of age, but Joffrey and my sister both refused. Cersei actually tore the scroll apart so that no one else could read it. She said that Joffrey was already the new king. Your father was promised that, if he swore loyalty to Joffrey, he could return North and live out the rest of his days as Warden of the North, but he refused since he believed that Joffrey had no legitimate claim to the throne. He believed that the gold cloaks were on his side, but he was deceived by Lord Petyr Baelish. He was then taken into custody as a traitor of the realm._

 _In light of these circumstances, my sister has advised, and I agree, that it would be better for us to not proceed with our marriage. There is too much concern for my safety in the North because of my last name. Northernmen, loyal to your father, would try to capture me and then use me against my family. Even if you still chose to care for me and marry me, there would always be people that would hate me because my name is Lannister, and hate you in turn because you married the enemy. Do not feel any obligation to me anymore. Find someone that makes you happy and marry her._

 _Robb, I pray that your father can make it out of this safely, as well as Sansa and Arya. I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of your family. Just because I am ending our engagement does not change how much I care about your family. I still hope that Bran is able to ride a horse on his own. I still want Sansa and Arya to be safe. I still want your father to return home to be with your mother again. You may choose to believe differently, but I have the utmost love and respect for your family. As long as Sansa and Arya are in King's Landing, I will look after them and try to keep them safe. If I can do so without fear of harm for myself, I will update you on your sisters and your father. You will be receiving another letter from me shortly. My sister insists that I write you and have her approval before sending it. I do not think she would approve of this letter, so I am sending it without her knowledge. The next letter you receive will be much colder and harsher, but do not believe it. This is the letter that contains the truth._

 _Joellyn_

It may have been a poor decision on Joellyn's part, but she chose to send this letter without Cersei's knowledge. Though she did not love Robb, nor seek his love, she did not want him and the rest of the Starks thinking that she had turned her back on them. Now she had to write another letter that she could show Cersei.


	10. Littlefinger

Sansa was called to Cersei before Joellyn had a chance to talk to her and explain what had happened. Now Joellyn found herself in the company of Cersei, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Littlefinger, and they were spinning their version of the events leading up to Ned's capture to his poor daughter. Sansa looked lost and confused as Varys and Pycelle explained how her father had proven himself to be a traitor by plotting to take Joffrey's rightful place on the throne after King Robert had passed. Sansa insisted that her father would never do that because of her love for Joffrey and his friendship with King Robert.

Cersei spoke to her, in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, "Sansa, sweetling, you are innocent of any wrong. We know that. Yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How can I let you marry my son?"

Grand Maester Pycelle added on by saying that as she aged, she would be likely to plan treasons herself and that Sansa was not fit to be married to Joffrey. She looked panicked as she began stating that she would not, that she would be a good wife, and that she would be a queen just like Cersei. Joellyn highly doubted that. Sansa was not stupid, but she was not as cunning as Cersei. She might one day be Queen, but definitely not just like Cersei.

Joellyn felt her skin prickle as Littlefinger spoke, "This girl is innocent, Your Grace. She should be given a chance to prove her loyalty." Littlefinger was the one who betrayed Ned. He had basically confessed as much himself. She had been right to never be comfortable with Littlefinger's presence. He was self-serving and only concerned with what would allow him to climb higher.

Cersei nodded at Littlefinger, then began speaking to Sansa again, "Little dove, my sister has already written your brother Robb to let him know about all of your father's traitorous acts and his arrest. Now it is your turn. Write your mother and tell her of what has happened. Then, if you would help your father, write your brother and urge him to keep the King's peace. Tell him to come to King's Landing and swear fealty to Joffrey."

Sansa looked hesitant and expressed wishes to want to see her father, but Cersei made her feel bad about wanting to see him by pointing out that her father is a traitor of the realm, and she should not want to consort with traitors. She then assured Sansa that her father's fate rested on the actions of both her and her brother.

Joellyn saw Sansa nod then say to Cersei, "Your Grace, would you help me write my letters? I wish to make sure that they understand what they must do."

Cersei seemed pleased with Sansa's request and walked with Sansa back to her chambers. Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle left quickly, but Littlefinger lingered until he and Joellyn were alone then said, "I was sorry to hear about you engagement to Lord Eddard's son being called off. You must be disappointed."

Joellyn felt the familiar feeling of unease with Littlefinger's company but replied, "Thank you, Lord Baelish, but I am not disappointed. I did not love Robb Stark."

"You didn't," Littlefinger questioned, "I thought I had heard that you and the boy were writing to each other quite regularly?"

She paused momentarily to try to gauge why he was asking about this then replied, "We were, but it was only in an effort to get to know each other better before we were married. I assure you, there will be no more communication between Robb Stark and myself." How he knew so much about the happenings in King's Landing, Joellyn did not know. It was as if he always seemed to be two steps ahead of everyone else.

Littlefinger offered his arm to walk with her, and Joellyn could not refuse without seeming incredibly rude, but the last thing she wanted to do was spend more time with him, much less have him touching her. As she took his arm, he said to her, "That is good to know, my lady. It would be most unfortunate if the King's own aunt was conversing with the Starks. It might call her loyalties into question."

Joellyn felt herself become nervous. Was it possible that he knew that she had sent a secret letter to Robb before the one she had shown Cersei? She decided to shift the focus off of herself by saying, "Lord Stark seemed surprised that the City Watch had turned on him in the Throne Room. I wonder who gave him the impression that he had their support?"

She saw Littlefinger's eyes narrow slightly and felt his arm tighten as he said, "I told him on his first day in King's Landing that he should not trust anyone. He simply made the mistake of not listening to my advice."

Joellyn felt anger flare inside of her, and she questioned, "What did you have against Ned Stark? What had he ever done to you?"

Littlefinger stopped walking and said, "You ask a lot of questions, and you sound angry about what happened to him. Your sister is the Queen and your nephew is the King. Shouldn't you be glad that the man that tried to overtake the throne from your own family is now sitting in a cell?"

Feeling nervous again, Joellyn pulled away from Littlefinger saying, "Of course I want my family safe, but what of Sansa and Arya Stark. They had no part in this. What of their safety?"

Littlefinger replied, "Careful, my lady. It sounds like you are dangerously close to becoming a Stark sympathizer."

Joellyn narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms saying, "I hope whatever you are given for betraying Ned Stark is worth it, Lord Baelish."

Littlefinger bowed then said, "I'm sure it will be, my lady," then before he walked away from her, he said quietly, "Remember, there are eyes and ears everywhere in the Red Keep."

Joellyn was left standing in a hallway. She felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. He did not tell her in so many words, but Littlefinger knew that she had written a letter to Robb and sent it without Cersei's knowledge. She had antagonized the man, and it sounded like their conversation ended with a threat. Joellyn was going to have to be much more careful about how she communicated the things that were happening here to Robb. If Littlefinger knew, that put him in a position of power over her. That was not a position that she wanted to be in.

Some days later, Joellyn was standing in a crowd of people on a balcony by the Sept of Baelor. Unfortunately, Littlefinger was part of that crowd, and he had chosen to stand right beside her. Trying her best to ignore him, Joellyn thought of the events of the past few days. Word had reached King's Landing that Robb Stark had rallied the Northern bannermen and had begun marching South with an army of 20,000. This was unsurprising. Even with Sansa writing a letter, begging Robb to come swear fealty to Joffrey, Joellyn knew that he would not. They had also heard word that her father had raised the Lannister forces to combat the Starks and Stannis Baratheon. Apparently, word had reached Stannis that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not Robert's children and were bastards born of incest. Stannis was fighting to claim his rightful spot on the throne. War was brewing in the Seven Kingdoms because of the actions of the man that would soon be standing before them.

Lord Varys had gone to see Ned Stark in his cell and told him about the events that were happening. Sansa was still engaged to Joffrey, she had begged Joffrey for mercy on him, Robb had raised an army to defend him, and Stannis had raised an army to claim his spot on the throne. After much conversation and reminders about how Sansa's life was ever in danger as long as he was imprisoned in King's Landing, Ned expressed his intent to confess to crimes which he did not commit. That was why they were gathered at the Sept. To see Ned confess his crimes and accept a position in the Night's Watch so that he could live out the rest of his days.

Arya still had not been found by any members of the City Watch. Joellyn prayed that the girl had gotten out of the city. If she was in the city, she was sure to be part of the crowd that had gathered to see the traitor, Ned Stark, lie as he confessed his supposed crimes. That was not something either of his daughters needed to see, but Sansa had no choice. She was standing on the steps of the Sept with Joffrey, Cersei, and many of the city's gold cloaks. Joellyn surveyed the crowd, trying to see if there were any sign of Arya, but there were too many people gathered. There would be no way that she could ever identify one girl in that large of a crowd.

She felt Littlefinger lean closer to her and he whispered, "You look like you are in deep thought."

Joellyn continued staring straight ahead and refused to acknowledge that he had spoken to her, but he spoke again, "Who are you more concerned for? Your sweet friend Sansa, or her traitor father Ned?"

Joellyn rolled her eyes and sighed, no longer able to ignore him, "Both actually. In spite of what Lord Stark has done, he only ever treated me with kindness."

She saw Littlefinger smirk in response, "And look how he repaid you. He was responsible for the capture of your brother and trying to steal the throne away from your family."

Joellyn went back to ignoring Littlefinger. It was easier to pretend to not hear the man than it was to engage in any sort of conversation with him. She did not have to ignore him for long, as Ned was escorted out onto the steps of Baelor. She watched him closely. When he was arrested, he was still in the process of healing from his injury from Jaime. He still looked like he was struggling with the wound, but he also looked like a whipped dog. He was defeated. She had never seen the look of defeat on his face before.

Littlefinger spoke quietly to her again, "Look what has become of the honorable Ned Stark. His honor was his downfall."

"No, Lord Baelish," Joellyn quietly replied, "You were his downfall."

She did not even look to see what his response was, but looked down again at Ned as he began to speak, "I am Eddard Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself. Let the high septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Joellyn bowed her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut. This did not feel right. Every word that came out of his mouth just then was a lie, but it was a lie that would hopefully preserve his life and protect his family. The septon spoke about the justice and mercy of the gods and asked Joffrey what he wished to be done to the traitor.

Joffrey stepped forward, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. My lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women."

Joellyn felt her knees buckle at his last statement, and she grabbed onto the railing of the balcony to keep her balance as he continued, "So long as I am your King, treason will never go unpunished. Ser Illyn, bring me his head!"

Chaos erupted on the steps. Sansa began screaming and Cersei spoke words that Joellyn could not hear to Joffrey. Joffrey paid no heed to his mother and pushed her aside as Ser Illyn approached Ned, who had been pushed to his knees. Joellyn continued to hold tightly to the railing as Ned looked around at the crowed, then meekly bowed his head. He had accepted that he could not fight this, but Sansa had not. She continued screaming and crying as a member of the City Watch held her back. Ser Illyn raised his sword and with one swift motion, Ned Stark's head was removed from his body. As his head rolled across the steps, Sansa fainted, Cersei watched with a look of desperation, and many people that had gathered in the balcony were dispersing quickly away from the sept. Joffrey had made a horrible mistake. War was going to come to King's Landing because of this. This was not an act of punishment, it was an act of war.

Joellyn finally turned and looked at Littlefinger, "Is this what you intended to happen," she asked in anger.

For once, he was not quick with a reply. Littlefinger looked like he was shocked at the outcome. This was probably the first time he had not known what was going to happen before it happened.

Since he remained silent, Joellyn spoke again, "You had no problem betraying him and getting him arrested. Did you not consider this was a possibility?"

Littlefinger finally gathered himself and looked smugly at her, "You mistake me, my lady. I knew this was a possibility all along. I am just shocked that it happened so publicly."

Joellyn glared at him, "You are a despicable man," then shoved past him.

But Littlefinger grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him again, "Do not think your family name will protect you should you choose to continue to insult me and continue sending information to the Stark boy. It would be wise of you to not make an enemy of me."

Joellyn pulled out of his grip and said, "And it would be wise of you to not touch me again," then turned away and went quickly back to the Keep so that she could write to Robb before everyone else returned.

She arrived in her room, then shut and locked the door. Joellyn did not forget Littlefinger's threat about eyes and ears all around the Keep, but Robb had to know. He deserved to know the truth of what happened. But as she found herself alone in her room, she was overcome with grief for the Starks. Ned was killed unjustly. Their family had been torn apart because he chose to say yes to his friend's request to become Hand of the King. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she had to write quickly.

 _Robb,_

 _Joffrey promised mercy if your father confessed to his supposed crimes. The Queen and everyone else in the royal court were under the impression that if your father confessed to treason that he would be allowed to join the Night's Watch and live out the rest of his life there. When your father confessed, Joffrey ignored the wishes of his mother and your sister and said that treason would always be punished as long as he was King. I am so sorry, Robb. Your father did not deserve to die. He lied and confessed to crimes that he did not commit to try to keep your family safe._

 _Sansa is still engaged to Joffrey, but she is as safe as can be expected. No one has seen or heard from Arya since your father has been arrested. It is assumed that she escaped the city, but I have no knowledge past that._

 _I will continue to update you as often as I can._

Joellyn was wise enough to not sign her name to the letter. If the letter was found it would be traced to her easily enough, but she still knew better than to attach her name to the letter. She sealed the letter and attached it to a raven's leg, then released the raven. The Keep still sounded very quiet, so Joellyn assumed that she had been able to send the letter without anyone's knowledge, but Littlefinger's threat still lingered in her mind. Ned Stark was not actually a traitor, and he just had his head removed from his body. Joellyn's letters to Robb were the acts of a traitor. Much worse would probably be done to her if Littlefinger ever decided it was in his best interest to tell about her secret letters.


	11. Tyrion

It had been about a month since Ned Stark had been executed, and a great deal had happened in the past month. Her father had sent word that part of their men, led by Jaime, had gone up against Robb's forces, but they had been overpowered and Jaime had been captured. Jaime was now a hostage of the Starks, and Joellyn did not know how her father intended to get him back. They needed Jaime. With all of the chaos happening in King's Landing, it would be nice to have him there. With the news about Jaime, Tywin had sent two other interesting pieces of information. He had sent Tyrion ahead to King's Landing. It seemed that Tyrion had demanded a trial by combat and was found innocent and released. He should be arriving any day now, and Joellyn was ready to see him again. It would at least bring some sense of normalcy to her life. The final bit of news her father had shared was that the Starks and formed an alliance with the Frey's for use of the Crossing at the Twins. Part of this alliance was that Robb was going to marry one of Walder Frey's many daughters. Tywin had not known that Cersei and Joellyn had already made the decision to call the engagement off, so he was even more infuriated because he believed that this was an insult to the Lannister name. The Starks had, at some point, captured both of his sons and then went back on a promise of marriage. To say that Tywin Lannister was insulted was an understatement.

Joellyn had not been able to spend as much time with Sansa as she would have preferred. King Joffrey seemed to enjoy tormenting his future wife too much to let her out of his sight for long. The time Joellyn did spend with Sansa, she could tell that Sansa's whole world had been shattered. It did not matter what Joellyn did to try to cheer her up. Sansa was still miserable, and she had every right to be. All Joellyn could do was be a friendly face to her whenever she got the chance. She wanted, very much, to tell Sansa that she had gotten word to Robb about the truth of everything that happened, but she was not sure that Sansa would be able to keep that a secret and maintain her sanity. Joellyn was having a hard enough time keeping her own sanity since she became aware of Littlefinger's attention to her actions. Fortunately, nothing that really needed to be shared with Robb had really happened, so she had not sent a letter since the day of Ned's execution. She still felt Littlefinger's attention on her, but she had not done anything that he could be suspicious of recently.

On this particularly fine day, Joellyn was seated with Sansa and Joffrey watching the Hound duel with various other knights from the kingdom. The Hound was so much larger than the other knights that it was hardly a competition, but Joffrey seemed to enjoy watching his man beat up and defeat the other men. There was one knight, named Ser Dontos, that displeased Joffrey because he was drunk, and Joffrey began to have him killed by pouring more wine down his throat. Sansa made the mistake of trying to stop him, but covered for herself by saying that it would be bad luck to have a man killed on his name day. Joffrey did not believe her but, surprisingly, the Hound backed up Sansa by saying that if Joffrey had a man killed on his name day that he would reap the consequences all year. Joffrey ended up having Ser Dontos made into a fool instead.

Joellyn was watching Ser Dontos being escorted away when she heard a voice that she had been longing for say, "My dear sister and nephew!"

Joellyn got a huge smile on her face as turned and saw Tyrion approaching with a group of people that she did not recognize. She quickly got up and ran to him, crouched to his level, and embraced him saying, "Brother, it has been too long. I was so worried about you!"

Tyrion returned her embrace saying, "Well no worrying any longer, I have returned baby sister." Then turning to Joffrey he said, "We looked for you on the battlefield. You were nowhere to be found."

Joffrey made up some excuse about being busy ruling the Seven Kingdoms, but Tyrion turned his attention to his other nephew and niece saying how much they had grown in the time that they had been apart. Joffrey was not as excited to see his uncle as they were and commented, "We heard you were dead."

Joellyn wanted to say something smart to Joffrey, but thought better of it. She was on thin ice anyway since Littlefinger knew that she had been writing to the Starks. Better to not cause more trouble.

Myrcella said she was glad that Tyrion was not dead, and he told her, "Me too, dear. Death is so boring, especially now with such excitement in the world." He then bowed to Sansa and apologized for her recent loss. After being in King's Landing for so long without him, Joellyn was glad to be reminded of how kind hearted her brother really was. He put on a sarcastic, joking face for most of the world, but he really did care about people deep down.

Joffrey was not impressed and said something about her father being a traitor, which Sansa agreed to, then added on that her brother and mother were traitors as well, but she would always be loyal to Joffrey. It was a line that Joellyn had heard Sansa say over and over for the past month. She believed it was Sansa's way of taking the protection of her life into her own hands. As long as she spouted that she was loyal to Joffrey and not her traitor family members, she could keep herself safe. Joellyn had actually encouraged her to do so much when they were together privately. The more Sansa could do to protect herself, the better.

Tyrion looked at Sansa with sympathy then turned back to Joffrey saying, "Well, enjoy your name day, Your Grace. Wish I could stay and celebrate, but there is work to be done. My dear sister, would you walk with me back to the Keep? I have many things to acquaint you with."

Joellyn curtsied to Joffrey and Sansa, excusing herself, then joined Tyrion. She was more than happy to see her brother, especially since they had been apart for so long.

Tyrion began by asking, "Would you happen to know when the small council holds its meetings?"

Joellyn nodded, "I do, they are actually having one right now. Why do you ask?"

Tyrion just smiled slyly, "As I said, I have much to acquaint you with, but I really must make it to the small council meeting right now, then we can speak after."

Joellyn agreed that she would meet Tyrion in the Throne Room after he was finished at the council meeting so that they could catch up with each other and tell about all that had happened while they were apart. Since the council chambers were adjacent to the Throne Room anyway, Joellyn seated herself on the steps leading up to the Iron Throne and waited for the meeting to be over. The meeting had been going on for a while anyway, so it was not likely that it would last much longer. She was surprised, though, when Lord Varys, Ser Janos, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Littlefinger exited the council chambers.

Of course, Littlefinger was the only one who paid her any notice. He sauntered over and sat himself beside her saying, "It is good to see that Lord Tyrion is back and whole."

Joellyn did not trust Littlefinger anyway, but she really did not trust him when he was being friendly, "It is, Lord Baelish. I have missed his company in the time we have been apart."

He nodded his head and continued, "I'm sure your family has many things that will need to be discussed now that he has returned and is serving as Hand of the King."

Joellyn looked at him with surprise, and Littlefinger laughed, "So he did not tell you he would be serving as Hand?"

"No he did not," Joellyn replied, "but he has only just returned. He wanted to join the council meeting right away."

"As is his right as Hand," Littlefinger continued, "especially since we now face the challenge of getting the Kingslayer out of the Stark clutches as well. You wouldn't happen to know how we could manage that, would you?"

Joellyn did not like the implication in his statement, "What are you asking, Lord Baelish? Have I been conversing with Robb Stark in secret?"

A glint appeared in Littlefinger's eyes, almost as if he was enjoying their banter, "Have you, my lady?"

She saw Tyrion exiting the council chambers and felt like she was saved from having to deal with Littlefinger's company, but still replied, "I don't know, Lord Baelish. You were the one that once told me there were eyes and ears all about the Red Keep. What have your eyes and ears told you?" Joellyn left Littlefinger sitting on the steps to the throne. It was probably not wise to engage in banter with him, especially since he was at least partially right. She wasn't actually conversing with Robb. The communication was one-sided, but she had no intention on stopping if any information came up that would help protect his family or protect Jaime.

Tyrion gave her a look, then asked quietly so Littlefinger would not hear, "Sister, I do not make a habit of questioning you, but why are you with Littlefinger?"

Joellyn replied, "In good time, brother. Apparently we have things that need to be discussed away from prying eyes and ears."

Tyrion led her to the Tower of the Hand and Joellyn commented as they began their ascent, "I am offended you did not tell me of this honor when you first arrived!"

Tyrion offered no apology, but stated, "It is only temporary. Once Father arrives in King's Landing, hopefully with Jaime, he will take over as Hand. I am only serving in his stead."

"Regardless," Joellyn continued, "it is an honor. I am glad for you. You will do well as Hand."

Tyrion scoffed, "Yes, brave dwarf, serving as Hand of the King. Sounds like the perfect material for songs someday."

By this time, they had arrived in his chambers. Tyrion began wandering through the room, investigating things. Joellyn watched him curiously for a moment then asked, "What are you doing? Can you not take in your accommodations later?"

"I can," he replied, "but I am trying to make sure there are none of the prying eyes or ears that you spoke of earlier."

When he was sure that they were alone and would not be overheard, they began to share stories about what they had gone through in their time that they had been separated. Tyrion had known about many of the events that had happened in King's Landing, but she was able to tell him about the business with Sansa and Arya's wolves early in the journey, how upset Jaime had been at the news of Catelyn capturing him, and the time that she had spent talking with Ned about the things he had discovered in his time as Hand of the King.

"Tyrion, Ned did research into Robert's bastards and found that every single one of them had been born with dark hair and dark eyes," she told him, "regardless of what the bastard's mother looked like. He believed, and Cersei confirmed, that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not Robert's children. He made the stupid mistake of confronting her, in spite of my warnings not to."

Tyrion shook his head, "He was compelled by honor to try to protect his friend. His honor got him killed."

Joellyn shook her head, "No, Littlefinger led him to believe that the City Watch was on his side and that he was safe entering the Throne Room. Littlefinger got him killed."

Tyrion cocked his head and frowned a little, "Jo, be careful. Littlefinger is not a man to be trifled with."

Joellyn nodded, but Tyrion continued, "You are no longer engaged to Robb Stark. Why do you feel so strongly for the Starks still?"

Joellyn struggled to find words to explain what she was feeling. She had cared about Ned, she still cared for Arya and Sansa, and she wanted Robb and the rest of the Starks to be safe. If she was being entirely honest with herself, Jon was probably the reason that she cared about the Starks so much. Ned was Jon's father and Robb, Sansa, and Arya were his siblings. News about the pains the Starks were going through would reach the Wall, and it would hurt Jon as well. Even though their time together was short, Joellyn cared about Jon and she did not want to think about the possibility of him being out in the world hurting.

Tyrion took her silence as a confirmation of his thoughts and said, "Do you want to know about my trip to the wall with Jon Snow and Benjen Stark?"

Joellyn nodded, though she was slightly embarrassed. Tyrion knew her better than Jaime and Cersei had ever known her. He figured out that she cared about Jon just from observing her, but he was kind about it. She even believed him to be sympathetic. Tyrion had married once and their Father ended it because he did not approve of the match, just like he would not approve of Joellyn's interest in Jon Snow because of his bastard name.

Tyrion told about the long, cold journey. They did not make much progress in the way of getting to know each other well. Jon and Benjen were family. Tyrion was an outsider, and an oddity at that. Jon had shown some interest in why Tyrion read every time that they stopped to camp. Tyrion said that he enjoyed the chance to humanize himself to the boy by talking about how he was aware that being a dwarf put him at a disadvantage in life, so he turned to reading and sharpening his mind since he would never weild a sword with any success.

"The conversation did take a turn your way a time or two, Jo," Tyrion told her with a sly smile.

Joellyn felt her face get hot, "Is that so?"

Tyrion smirked at her, "Oh sister, that boy was as crazy about you as you are about him. He wanted to know about our upbringing and how much time we had spent together. I told him that you and I were close, and that you took delight in learning from books with me and causing trouble together for our dear Father at Casterly Rock then our sweet sister at King's Landing. He seemed sad and happy that you would be marrying Robb, said that Robb was, 'A good man and would treat you well.'"

He paused for a moment then said, "I never could get the boy to confess what happened between you two. Is that information you are willing to share with me?"

Joellyn smiled at Tyrion, "He was with me when I overheard Robb complaining about having to marry a Lannister, and he looked past my name and talked to me because he knew I was upset. He showed me true kindness when I felt like everyone else in Winterfell was only polite because of the Lannister name. Then when he was upset at Lady Catelyn forbidding him from attending the feast and you saying he should be okay with being called a bastard, I was able to talk to him and bring him some peace about not letting the name Snow overshadow him for his whole life."

Tyrion looked at her, and urged her to continue, "That cannot be all that happened."

She shook her head, "After Bran fell and before we left, Jaime was giving Jon a hard time about his decision to join the Night's Watch. I told him he should ignore Jaime and he commented that I was different from the rest of you. Then he... He kissed me. He said he shouldn't, he said it was wrong, but I'm glad he did."

Tyrion smiled sadly at her, "You remind me so much of how I felt with Tysha. I thought she had looked past the dwarf and was able to see who the man inside was. It sounds like your Jon Snow was able to look past the Lannister name and see how much better you are than the rest of us."

Joellyn rolled her eyes at Tyrion's comment. He was always underestimating how good he was, "But it could never have been between us anyway. Better that he joined the Night's Watch. Father would never have approved of anything between me and him."

"You are right my sister, but I am sorry that it happened to you," Tyrion said, "Sometimes forces in this world work to keep people apart, though."

Joellyn thanked him for the news he had on Jon then said, "It is getting late, brother. You have gone just arrived home from a long journey and you have new responsibilities before you. You must be weary. I will leave you."

Tyrion thanked her then said, "Thank you, we will not see each other as much as we did before I was the Hand of the King, but I am glad we are in the same city now."

"As am I brother," she responded as she left him in the Tower. While she and Tyrion were talking about Jon, she was able to forget about the troubles that had been happening, at least for a little while. She would hold onto these happy feelings, because they sure never lasted long in King's Landing.


	12. Family

_Robb,_

 _There is not a lot of news to share, but it's been several weeks and I wanted you to know that you are not forgotten._

 _The Queen's cousin, Alton, that you sent with terms of peace is being sent back to you. The terms were rejected, but I'm sure you knew that would happen. He is being returned, along with your father, to your camp. I pray your father is finally able to find rest. Please take this a sign of good faith and do not let harm come to Ser Jaime._

 _Sansa is still safe in King's Landing. I see her almost daily. She's a strong girl, stronger that I ever really gave her credit for. There has still been no sign of Arya, so do not believe that the Queen has her if she tries to use Arya to negotiate for Ser Jaime._

 _Tyrion has also arrived in King's Landing and is serving as Hand until Lord Tywin can return to King's Landing._

Joellyn wished there was more she could share with Robb, but things had been slow around King's Landing. The real fight was happening where Robb was. She hurriedly sealed the letter and sent it with a raven. Hopefully her raven was not noticed. She had awoken early to try to send it before anyone would really be paying attention, but Littlefinger's threat always hung in the back of her mind. It was risky to continue conveying information to Robb, but she wanted him to be safe and take comfort in Sansa's safety.

Joellyn left her chambers and found her way to Sansa's. She and Sansa had grown quite close in their time together. Especially now that Sansa was seeing the truth of everyone in King's Landing. She hated it for Sansa, but it was better for her to know how things really worked than live a life that was a lie. Better and safer. Sansa knew that she had to play the part of the devoted future wife in order to protect herself. In secret, Sansa shared with Joellyn about her concerns for Robb, her mother, and Arya, but she dared not tell this to anyone else. She was glad of Sansa's company and was glad to be able to keep her company as well. There was not much cause for happiness, but they did enjoy their time together.

She and Sansa had been talking about needlework and books, then sat in silence for a while. The silence was broken by Sansa asking, "Joellyn, what are you going to do now that you are no longer going to marry Robb? Do you think that you will marry someone else?"

Joellyn shrugged, trying not to let her thoughts turn to Sansa's half-brother, "I do not know. More likely than not, my father will find another match for me that will bring more soldiers to his war. I'm just a pawn in his schemes."

"As I am in your sister's," Sansa stated sadly.

Joellyn looked sadly at Sansa, "I wish you could live the fantasy you had always dreamed of."

Sansa shook her head, "My fantasy was the foolish notion of a foolish girl. I did not know what the world was really like. I should have listened to my father."

Sansa began to cry, so Joellyn moved over beside her and held onto her, "I miss your father every day, Sansa. I am so sorry for what my family has done to you."

Sansa hugged tighter onto Joellyn and continued to cry. It was hard to watch Sansa go through these dark moments. She was still so young and innocent. It was unfair that she was going through this. This confirmed for Joellyn that she needed to continue writing to Robb. Sansa meant the world to Joellyn, like she was her own blood sister. She would do anything she could to keep Sansa from losing more family members.

The girls were interrupted by a knock on Sansa's door. Joellyn asked for the person to enter and was surprised to see Lord Varys.

"Lord Varys," Joellyn questioned, "What brings you here?"

Varys bowed slightly, "Lady Joellyn, Lady Sansa, excuse my interruption. I've actually come because your brother has requested your presence at dinner."

Joellyn rubbed Sansa's back softly, and Sansa let go and looked up at her, "Go, time alone will do me some good."

She hugged Sansa saying, "I will be back to see you tomorrow, my dear friend. Try and get some rest, and do not forget to eat."

Sansa rolled her eyes, but Joellyn could tell that she was going to listen to her. Joellyn stood and went with Lord Varys. She had never had much interaction with Varys. She knew he was called the Spider and he, just like Littlefinger, always seemed to know everything that was going on in King's Landing. As such, she should have been just as unsettled by Varys as she was by Littlefinger, but she never felt the same way around him. She did not trust Lord Varys, but he did not seem to be as self-serving as Littlefinger.

Varys broke the silence between them by saying, "Your brother has brought interesting company back with him."

"I must confess Lord Varys that I have not had much a chance to spend time with my brother, much less the people that he brought to King's Landing, since he has returned," Joellyn replied.

"Well, they are most interesting," Varys continued, "I am curious to find out if you knew that he had brought a woman with him."

Joellyn frowned a little. She had not seen a woman in Tyrion's company any since he returned. That must mean he was trying to keep her a secret, "I did not. I was only aware that he had brought men back with him."

"Then it seems you both are keeping secrets from each other," Varys stated.

Joellyn did not mean to stop her walking, but his words caught her off-guard. He turned to look at her and questioned, "Is everything okay, my lady?"

Joellyn began walking and joined him by his side asking, "What do you mean we are both keeping secrets from each other?"

Varys chucked to himself, "I mean that Tyrion has kept knowledge of his sweet friend secret, even from his dearly loved sister. And his dearly loved sister has kept it a secret that she continues to write the young wolf of the happenings in King's Landing."

Joellyn felt a knot form in her throat, but she would not let fear get the best of her, "I do not know why you think..."

"Spare me your excuses," Varys cut her off, "My little birds whisper to me that you have been writing your secret letters since the day that Ned Stark lost his head. Tell me, why do you continue to write the boy after you are no longer going to marry him? Where does your allegiance lie?"

Joellyn felt herself losing the battle with fear. Lord Varys was on the small council with her sister, brother, and Littlefinger. If Littlefinger and Varys knew, it was only a matter of time before her family found out. She thought carefully about her response, but decided on honesty as Varys knew her secret anyway, "My allegiance is to the people that I love. I love Sansa, and I wish to see no further harm or pain come to her. I love my brother Jaime, and I wish to see him freed and returned home. I believe I can keep both of them safe through what I am doing."

Varys stopped walking and turned to her, "Your secret is safe with me, my dear."

Joellyn looked at him with shock evident in her features, "Why would keep me safe? Where does your allegiance lie?"

Varys smirked, as if there was some secret joke that Joellyn did not know about, "My allegiance is to the realm."

Joellyn was not sure what his response meant, but she did not have much time to think about it as he continued, "I will tell Littlefinger that my information was incorrect and that you have not been writing letters to the young Stark, but to your father. You just send them in secret so that your sister does not know you are sending information of the happenings in the Red Keep to him."

She felt herself shaking her head in confusion, "Why are you helping me?"

Varys smirked again, "I hold great admiration for your brother, Tyrion. You remind me a great deal of him. I believe both of you want the best for the realm. We have actually arrived at the dining hall, my lady."

Joellyn looked around her and realized that he was right. She had been so concerned about their conversation that she had paid almost no mind to where they were at, "Lord Varys, I'm still not sure I can trust you."

"A wise decision, my lady," he said, bowing.

"But I must trust that you will keep my secret safe," she said, "Please do not break my trust as Lord Stark's was broken."

Varys bowed one more time before walking away from her. She felt very unsettled that Varys knew what she was doing and that he was the one who had told Littlefinger. She said a quick prayer to the gods that Varys was telling the truth and that he would keep her secret safe, then entered the dining hall. As she entered, she found that only Tyrion and one of the men he had brought with him were eating in there.

"Brother, Lord Varys said that you wished to see me," she spoke to him.

When she spoke, both men turned to look at her. Tyrion waved her over and gestured for her to be seated beside him. The other man looked at her and smiled appreciatively.

"You didn't tell me that both your sisters were so...beguiling," the man said.

Joellyn sat beside Tyrion and crossed her arms, glaring at the man. Tyrion looked at her in amusement before saying, "Bronn, I don't think my sister thinks too highly of your admiration."

She shook her head in confirmation of Tyrion's statement, and the man Tyrion had called Bronn laughed saying, "Loosen up there, sweetheart. I'm here for your brother, not you. Actually, the more accurate statement would be that I'm here for your brother's gold."

Joellyn did her best to overcome her initial disgust of the man and asked, "Are you the one who fought for my brother?"

Bronn nodded in confirmation as Tyrion said, "Bronn fought bravely for my life. He continues to serve me, or rather serve my gold. He has been placed as commander of the City Watch today."

Joellyn raised her eyebrows a little, "You've made a jump from sell-sword to commander of the City Watch. That is no small leap."

"No it's not, my lady," Bronn replied, "And I mean to rise further."

"If the gold is good, you mean," Joellyn said, "How faithful are you to my brother, really? If a higher bidder comes along, will you leave him to fight for another? Maybe even fight against him?" She was not inherently trustful of a sell-sword. They were notoriously in it for the money. Joellyn was concerned that if the money was better from someone else, that Bronn would easily turn on her brother.

Bronn smiled again, "I like your sister, Lannister. She's just as cunning as you."

Joellyn turned to look at Tyrion, and he said, "Since Bronn is going to be commander of the City Watch, you will be seeing more of him. It would do well for you to trust him as I do. He has served me faithfully, and serving me has been very beneficial to him."

"And what about if someone comes along, willing to pay a higher price," she asked Tyrion.

Tyrion turned to look at Bronn, and Bronn answered her question, "No one else made me commander but your brother. I like your brother, girl."

Joellyn was not comforted greatly by his words, but he did at least seem to be faithful to Tyrion. The Lannister gold sure helped that faithfulness, but if he liked Tyrion that was a good sign that he would not be easily willing to betray him. Joellyn had not actually heard a great deal about how Tyrion was able to get free from Lady Catelyn, so she asked the two men to tell her the story. She still did not fully trust Bronn after she knew the truth, but it was heartening to her that Bronn stood for Tyrion when no one else would. Tyrion had wanted Jaime to fight for him, but when it became clear that was not a possibility, Bronn took his place. She was sure that Tyrion had rewarded him greatly, but there was no guarantee that Bronn would live through the trial by combat, and he was willing to fight for Tyrion anyway. There had to at least be some form of respect or admiration for him to put his life on the line for Tyrion. The three of them ended up having a rather good dinner together. Yes, Bronn had made a terrible first impression on Joellyn, but she could tell that he was going to grow on her. She and Tyrion were too much alike. If Tyrion liked Bronn, Joellyn knew she would end up liking him as well.

As they finished dinner, Tyrion said to Joellyn, "There is something I would wish to talk to you further about, Jo. Would you accompany me to my tower?"

Joellyn agreed and they left Bronn and headed to Tyrion's chambers in the Tower of the Hand. When they arrived, Tyrion seemed nervous as he asked, "So, what did the Spider tell you while he escorted you to me?"

Joellyn did not want to hold anything back from him, but she hesitated. Admitting everything to Tyrion would mean admitting treason to the Hand of the King. She was confident that Tyrion loved her above his other siblings and family, but would that be enough to protect her?

Tyrion noticed her hesitation and asked, "Did he tell you about Shae?"

"Is Shae the woman that you brought with you," Joellyn asked in return.

"So he did," Tyrion stated, almost to himself, then continued, "She is. I brought her to King's Landing with me, against our father's wishes. I enjoy her company, Joellyn."

Joellyn raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean you enjoy fucking her?"

Tyrion made a face, "That is no kind of language for my lady sister... But yes, I do. I wanted her to come with me, but she will never be safe in King's Landing. Varys found her in my room, so he knows. Bronn and Podrick, my squire, know, now you do as well. I wish to keep her safe. Our sister and father can never know."

Joellyn took one of Tyrion's hands in her own and said, "Your secret is safe with me. Are you willing to keep a secret for me as well?"

Tyrion looked at her in confusion, but nodded. So she began, "Do you recall asking me why I was in Littlefinger's company?"

Tyrion gave her a look, like he was uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, so she quickly continued, "Well, he had noticed that I had taken a great interest in the Starks. You know how I feel about the Starks. I want them all to be safe. After Ned was arrested, Cersei had me write a letter to Robb, explaining the situation to him and letting him know our intended marriage would never happen. She wanted to read the letter before I sent it."

Tyrion slumped his shoulders slightly, "You did not let her read the letter, did you?"

Shaking her head, Joellyn continued, "I wrote two letters. One telling the truth of the situation and the other telling Cersei's version. I sent the first without her knowledge. I have been sending secret letters to Robb since that day, updating him on events and letting him know about Sansa's safety and Arya's disappearance."

Tyrion gave a very disapproving look, but Joellyn continued, "Littlefinger confronted me one day. Apparently some of his eyes and ears had told him that I was writing secret letters to Robb. I told him that I had not since the day our engagement ended, but he didn't seem to believe me."

"Of course he didn't, Joellyn," Tyrion exclaimed, "Littlefinger is conniving. He knew you were lying to him."

"I know that now," she responded, "But today, Varys told me he knew as well, but he said that my secret was safe with him. He was going to lie to Littlefinger for me."

Tyrion did not look comforted, "I do not know that I entirely trust Varys, but I trust him more than I do Littlefinger. You really should stop sending letters to Robb Stark. It is not safe for you."

Shaking her head, Joellyn responded, "But I can't stop. Information I am giving him could keep Sansa safe, could keep Jaime safe, could keep all of the Starks safe."

"I do not approve of this," Tyrion told her.

"I do not need your approval," Joellyn said, "Just the promise that you will keep my secret."

Tyrion shook his head in disapproval but said, "Of course I will. You are so dear to me. I could not bear to see you punished."

Joellyn smiled at Tyrion as there was also a knock on his door. Cersei entered, and Tyrion offered her a glass of wine, but she declined. She just began pacing in front of the two of them as they were seated at a table in his room. Tyrion poured himself a glass, waiting for Cersei to speak.

When she finally did, it was evident that she was angry, "Lord Janos Slynt was commander of th City Watch. You had no right to exile him."

Joellyn was uncomfortable already. She did not want to be here for another Cersei and Tyrion fight. Tyrion replied to her, "I have every right, I am the King's Hand."

"You are serving as the King's Hand until Father gets here," she reminded him, "I am Queen Regent."

Tyrion visibly rolled his eyes, "Listen to me, Queen Regent, you're losing the people. Do you hear me?"

Cersei laughed in response. Clearly, she did not care that the people of the city were displeased with their Queen Regent and Boy King. Tyrion continued, "You might find it difficult to rule over millions who want you dead. Half the city will starve when winter comes, and the other half will plot to overthrow their Queen that slaughters babies. You don't even have the decency to deny it!"

Joellyn looked between Cersei and Tyrion, confused as to what he was talking about, "What do you mean about the slaughtering of babies? I've heard no such news about this."

Cersei made no reply, so Tyrion spoke again, "It wasn't you who gave the order, was it? Joffrey didn't even tell you. Or did he?"

Joellyn continued to be confused as Cersei exclaimed, "He did what needed to be done! You want to be Hand of the King? You want to rule? This is what ruling is! Lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out by the root one by one before they strangle you in your sleep!"

Joellyn resonded, "You cannot be serious. There has to be more to ruling than that."

Tyrion agreed, "I am no king, but I know there is more to ruling than stomping out those who oppose you."

Cersei seated herself, glaring at her siblings, "I don't care what either of you think. You've never taken it seriously. Neither has Jaime. It's all fallen on me."

Tyrion scoffed, "As has Jaime, repeatedly. If Stannis is to be believed."

Joellyn looked in horror at Tyrion, "Brother!"

Cersei stood again, then narrowed her eyes, "You're funny. You've always been funny. But none of your jokes will ever match the first one, will they? They mighty dwarf of House Lannister," she then turned to Joellyn and continued, "And you, remember when you ripped my mother open on your way out and she bled to death."

Joellyn felt immense hurt and tears rose to her eyes, but Tyrion spoke for her, "That was unnecessary. I am your brother. Joellyn is your sister. She was our mother too."

Cersei shrugged, "And now she's gone. Because of her. And you continue to bring shame on our family by living. There's no bigger joke than that."

Cersei stormed out and Joellyn let her tears fall. Tyrion got down and moved his chair closer to her to be of better comfort to her, "Joellyn, I've told you, our whole lives, do not pay attention to our sister."

Joellyn wiped the tears from her eyes, "She is not my sister. Blood does not make you family. Sansa is my sister, you and Jaime are my brothers. I will fight for my family, not my blood."

Tyrion looked at her with admiration. Joellyn was finally coming into her own, no longer concerned about what her blood thought of her.


	13. Cruelty

Tyrion had shown just how much he trusted Joellyn by allowing her to meet Shae. If Joellyn was being entirely honest, she wasn't sure that she exactly liked Shae. She was pretty, for sure, and she seemed to have a fierceness about her that she knew her brother would admire. However, Shae seemed reckless. That could get Tyrion into trouble, but Joellyn grew to believe that Tyrion was in love with Shae. He probably hadn't even admitted it to himself at that point, but he cared deeply for her and was very concerned about keeping her safe. In fact, that was what their current argument was about. Shae was in the middle of complaining about being locked up in Tyrion's room at all times.

"We've come to a dangerous place," he insisted, but it did not appear that Shae was having any part of it, but he continued, "My sister wants to hurt me. She'll look for any weakness she can find. She can't know about you!"

Joellyn rolled her eyes as Shae's anger flared up, "I'm the weakness!?"

Tyrion tried explaining that it was compliment and that it meant that he cared about her, but they were already too frustrated with each other to listen to each other, so Joellyn shouted over them, "I think I have the solution!"

They both turned and looked at her, neither too happy that they had been interrupted, but Joellyn continued since she had their attention, "Tyrion, you are just as concerned for Sansa's safety as I am. She is in our sister's clutches right now, and her handmaiden is Cersei's as well. Shae is tired of being locked in here, as you or I would be as well. The solution is simple. Have Shae be Sansa's new handmaiden. She gets out of this room and it gives her a reason to be here in the Red Keep."

Tyrion looked dumbfounded, but Shae looked at Joellyn with a mix of joy and confusion. Shae asked, "What would being handmaiden require of me?"

Joellyn looked to Tyrion first, who nodded and encouraged Joellyn to continue, "Handmaidens change linens on the bed, wash clothing, clean the room, empty the chamber pot, help their lady get dressed..."

Tyrion interrupted Joellyn at this point, because Shae did not look happy with the job description, "Shae, I do not like it, but it is the best way for you to be safe here. You are also stronger than Sansa is. You will be able to protect her from my sister and others who might want to hurt her."

Shae still did not look like she was sold on the idea of being Sansa's handmaiden, but she was looking forward to being out of Tyrion's room too much to argue. Soon after the decision was made to have Shae serve as Sansa's handmaiden, Tyrion called on Varys to have Shae dressed and prepared to serve Sansa. As soon as Varys had left with Shae, Tyrion told Joellyn of his plan to determine who was truly on Cersei's side in the small council.

"I do not trust any of them," Tyrion began, "and learning who is Cersei's will not make me trust the others any more. But I have to know who is feeding information to her."

Joellyn nodded, "You need to know. How do you plan to learn this?"

Tyrion told her all about his plan to arrange a marriage for Myrcella. He would tell Grand Maester Pycelle that Myrcella was going to be married to Trystane Martell, he would tell Varys that she was going to marry Theon Greyjoy, and he would tell Littlefinger that she was going to marry Robin Arryn. Cersei's spy would inevitably tell her of Tyrion's plans, and that would allow Tyrion to know who Cersie had in her service. That would also tell Tyrion who he needed to arrange a marriage alliance with.

Joellyn was impressed with his cunning, but she was upset at the same time, "And you do not intend to let Myrcella have any choice in this matter?"

Tyrion looked confused at the tone she had taken, so Joellyn clarified, "Cersei would probably be miserable with anyone but Jaime, but you know how miserable her marriage to Robert was. You also know how unhappy I was with being forced to marry Robb Stark. No woman, no matter how young, is happy with an arranged marriage that she was no part of. Look at Sansa, for gods sake."

Tyrion shrugged and shook his head, "What would you have me do? Myrcella will not be safe in King's Landing. Stannis is planning an attack, as well as Renley. If either of them break down the city's defenses, Myrcella will be killed with all the rest of us. This is for her protection more than it is for my knowledge of Cersei's spy. And to be quite honest, dear sister, I would ship you off somewhere too, but you would be too stubborn and insist on staying for the sake of watching over Sansa."

Joellyn sat in silence for a moment, then hugged Tyrion tightly. Letting go, she said, "I still am not happy that she is having her marriage arranged, but I can understand your reasoning."

Tyrion made no more conversation about that topic and changed subjects saying, "If you are still determined to risk your life by writing letters to Robb Stark, I have information you can share with him."

Later, when Joellyn was alone in her room, she wrote to Robb. She prayed that he was receiving the letters. She had no way of knowing if he was or not.

 _Robb,_

 _I pray this letter finds you safe. I have heard a great deal about your victories on your passage South. Let me begin with tidings of your sister's safety. Sansa is still safe. We have recently replaced her handmaiden with someone that I trust. I feared that her previous handmaiden had been reporting to the Queen, so the Hand and I believed it was in Sansa's best interest to provide her with someone that we both trust. She is doing well. She and I are becoming good friends, and I hope very much to be able to keep her safe until she can, hopefully, be delivered to her family. There is still no word of Arya._

 _The real reason for my letter is to let you know of some information that I have come across. Tywin Lannister has retreated to Harrenhal to regroup his forces. Your defeat and capture of Jaime has made him rethink his battle strategy. He underestimated you. He knows that Harrenhal will serve as a fortress and protect him while he reevaluates how to proceed in this war against you. The news I have for you is to let you know that there is a force still assembled at Oxcross that they have been hoping to keep a secret from you. There are at least 8,000 men assembled at Oxcross with Ser Stafford Lannister at their command. They are assembled there in hopes of keeping you from crossing from the Riverlands into Westeros._

 _Again, I give you this information in hopes that Jaime will stay safe._

Joellyn knew that this was her most dangerous letter so far. She had never actually sent information about the battle before. She did not trust to send the letter on her own, so she sent her handmaiden to find Varys. Varys knew she was sending letters anyway, so he might be willing to help her send this one.

It did not take long for Varys to arrive, and he greeted her saying, "My lady Joellyn. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She took the sealed letter off of her desk and said, "You know who this is for. I am worried about sending this one because of its contents. More so than any of the rest. I need your help."

Varys smiled slightly, "And because I am the master of whispers, you think I can send it in secret?"

Joellyn nodded, feeling uncomfortable, but determined to not let it show, "I do. Will you help me?"

Varys bowed his head slightly, "As it turns out, I have a soft spot for both you and your brother, Tyrion. I will send this letter for you. I only wish to know why this letter is so much more important than the others."

Joellyn hesitated. Varys was untrustworthy, but here she was trusting him to send the letter for her. Now he was asking her to trust him with the contents. She did not see any way around it, so she admitted, "Tyrion gave me information about battle plans that will be useful for Robb to know. We both believe it will help protect Jaime and Sansa if he is successful."

Varys took the letter saying, "You are brave, Lady Joellyn. Reckless, but brave. I will send this for you. You can be assured that no one will see it before Robb Stark."

As Varys left, Joellyn realized how nervous she had been while talking to him. She had somehow found herself deeply involved in the game of thrones that these many kings were playing, but she had no way to defend herself. Varys and Tyrion were her only defense. That did not feel the safest way to be involved in the war.

A little over a week later, word spread around the Red Keep that Joffrey had called a gathering in the throne room. There was really no indication about what the gathering was for, but it was demanded that the Lords and Ladies of the Court be present, so Joellyn would be expected to be there. She entered the throne room and saw Sansa standing with the other ladies, so she went and joined her. They greeted each other politely and waited for everyone else to arrive. When Joffrey entered the room and sat on the throne, Joellyn's cousin Lancel called Sansa forward to stand in front of the King. Sansa looked at Joellyn nervously, so Joellyn grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before urging her forward.

She could never tell what Joffrey was about to do. It was unclear whether he was pleased, bored, or upset, but her nephew was not a good person. This was either going to be very good or very bad for Sansa.

When Sansa made it in front of Joffrey, she bowed as he said, "You are here to answer for your brother's latest treasons."

This was going to be very bad for Sansa. She insisted that she had no part in whatever Robb had done, but Joffrey reached for the crossbow beside him and pointed it at her. He commanded Lancel to tell her what Robb had done. Joellyn's heart fell. Sansa was crying, in fear for her life, and Joffrey seemed to be enjoying the torture he was putting her through. Her heart fell even more when Lancel spoke.

The treason Joffrey was speaking of was Robb's defeat of Stafford Lannister. Lancel told her, "Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell of Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the Northernmen feasted on the flesh of the slain."

This was not Robb's treason, nor was it Sansa's treason. This was hers. She had told Robb about Stafford, and now Sansa was facing the consequences. Joffrey threatened to kill her, and Joellyn took off without a second thought. She ran through the ladies of the court until she reached an opening. Her feet hit the floor of the throne room and she began to run for Sansa, but she was grabbed by a pair of large hands.

Fighting to get free, she turned to see that the Hound had taken hold of her, so she insisted, "Let me go."

The Hound shook his head, "Little lion, you'll be no help to the little bird. The boy will just hurt you as well as her. You'll be staying here with me."

Joellyn continued to fight against the Hound, but there was no escaping him. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched Joffrey command Ser Meryn to hit Sansa, but to make sure to not hit her in the face. Sansa took it as well as she could, but Ser Meryn gave no mercy as he punched her in the stomach, then kicked her while she was on the floor. As she screamed in pain, Ser Meryn pulled her up and then stripped the top of her dress down so that she was exposed to the court from the waist up. Sansa continued crying, and Joellyn continued crying, but she was surprised to hear the unhappy groan from the Hound who was still holding her. The Hound had taken a liking to Sansa, but he was not willing to step in and face losing his life because he interrupted the King's orders.

Fortunately, Sansa was saved by Tyrion when he entered saying, "What is the meaning of this? What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?"

Ser Meryn responded angrily, "The kind who serves his king, Imp!"

Tyrion smiled, but it was sarcastic and threatening, "Careful now. We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak," turn to the rest of the knights he called out, "Someone get the girl something to cover herself with."

Joellyn was surprised again when the Hound released her and took of his cloak. He then approached Sansa and wrapped it around her. She saw Sansa look up gratefully at him, then wrap it tighter around her, as if it would offer her protection from everyone in the throne room. Joellyn saw her opportunity, and ran to Sansa and knelt down by her side. She ignored everything happening in the throne room as she took in the damage that had happened. There was no damage to Sansa's face, but tears still flowed freely. Joellyn hugged her and she felt Sansa lean into the embrace. The two of them remained like that for a while, with Joellyn stroking Sansa's head comfortingly, until Tyrion called for the two of them to follow him.

Both girls stood and walked toward Tyrion, but Joffrey called out, "I have not dismissed you, aunt."

Joellyn met Tyrion's eyes. He was clearly hesitant to leave Joellyn behind, but he wanted to get Sansa out of the throne room and away from Joffrey. Joellyn nodded to encourage Tyrion to get Sansa out. Before she turned away to stand before Joffrey, she saw Tyrion look at Bronn and nod his head in her direction. Tyrion was leaving, but he was leaving Bronn behind. He did not want his sister to be left without someone to look over her, and that comforted Joellyn.

She walked to Joffrey and knelt before the throne, "I apologize, your Grace."

"You may rise," she heard him say, so she stood, squared her shoulders, and faced him. She was not sure what he had wanted her to stay for.

He continued, "You spend a great deal of time with my betrothed."

Joellyn stood quietly for a moment, unsure of where the conversation was going, "I do. She and I are friends. We have a great deal in common."

Joellyn was unsure what look Joffrey was giving her, "That is what my mother and I thought. Do you believe that she is truly loyal to us, or will she betray us just as the rest of her family has?"

"You have heard her say several times that she is loyal to you, why would you question that" Joellyn replied.

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, she felt a sharp slap across her cheek. Joellyn squeezed her eyes shut and was resolved to not cry out. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ser Meryn had been the one that hit her. Apparently Joffrey had not appreciated her asking him a question in response to his question to her.

"I did not ask you to repeat what she has been parroting at us for months," he told her in an irritated tone, "I asked what you thought about Sansa's loyalties."

Joellyn calmed herself before speaking, "I believe that Sansa is smart enough to know what will keep her safe. If she sides with her family, it puts her life in danger. She may not be happy in King's Landing, but you have her loyalty. She treasures her life."

Joffrey seemed satisfied, but continued, "And what of your loyalty?"

Joellyn felt panic for a brief moment, but worked to control her facial expression and the tone of her voice. He could not know that she was nervous, he may not know anything, "I'm sorry, your Grace. Why would my loyalty be called into question?"

With a look of scorn, he replied, "You were once engaged to the traitor, Robb Stark. You were not happy about Ned Stark's execution, though he tried to take the throne from me, your own nephew. Now you spend a great deal of time with Sansa. It sounds like you sympathize with the Starks and not your own family."

If Joffrey had known about her letters to Robb, he would not make her wait this long, so her confidence grew slightly, "I do care for Sansa. As I said, she and I are friends. Her family has been torn apart. I feel sympathy for what Sansa must be feeling, in spite of what her family has done. I go through a great deal of grief because my brothers, your uncles, have been captured by the Starks. Jaime is still in their custody. I cannot imagine what losing family for good feels like in comparison to this."

"So you wish for me to succeed," he questioned, "Not Stannis, Renley, or Stark?"

Joellyn bowed her head to confirm, "Of course, my dear nephew. I would not wish to see harm come to you or any in my family." It wasn't entirely a lie. Joellyn had redefined her version of family to be who she loved, not necessarily blood relation.

"Good," Joffrey stated, "You will continue to spend time with Sansa and report to me or my mother if you believe there is anything in her actions that indicate betrayal."

"Of course, your Grace," she told him. She was not worried about having to report anything about Sansa. As Joellyn had told Joffrey earlier, Sansa was frightened for her life. She would not do anything to bring her life into danger.

Joffrey dismissed her, so she joined Bronn and exited the throne room. Joellyn was concerned about finding Sansa and making sure that she was okay, but Bronn stopped her by grabbing her arm and turned her to face him.

Irritated, she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your face," he responded calmly, "You took quite a hit earlier. Quite impressive how well you handled it."

"Thank you," Joellyn told him softly.

He examined her face, then said, "It's going to bruise, but you'll be fine. You're quite a strong lady."

She took in his kindness for a moment. This was a hired sellsword who worked for her brother, but he did seem to care for herself and Tyrion more than just the money, "Thank you for staying with me, Bronn."

"Of course, my lady," he replied, "I couldn't let harm come to you. Your brother would have me killed if anything happened to you. He still might not be happy with me because of this mark on your face."

Joellyn laughed softly, "I will tell him it was because of my sharp words. He will have no trouble believing that. Now can we go to Sansa? I wish to check on her."


	14. A Request

Sansa was in no good condition when Joellyn arrived in her chambers. She was crying and was in a great deal of pain. The poor girl had thought that she was going to lose her life. Then when she realized that her life was going to be spared, she was hurt and humiliated in front of all who had been gathered in the throne room. Tyrion and the Hound were still with her, but Joellyn sent them away. She and Shae would be able to take care of Sansa just fine. When Sansa continued to not calm down and her pain did not abate any, Joellyn sent Shae to get some milk of the poppy so Sansa would at least be able to sleep.

While Shae was gone, Joellyn helped Sansa get into her night dress then checked her over to make sure there were no major problems to be tended to. Sansa, overall, seemed fine. She was going to be bruised and her pride was definitely bruised, but there were no major injuries that needed to be taken care of.

While they sat on Sansa's bed waiting for Shae to come back, Joellyn said, "I wish we could find a way to get you out of the city and return you to your family. I fear it will only get worse once you and Joffrey are married."

She did not look to see Sansa's facial expression. She knew that Sansa had been thinking the same thing for the months that she had been in King's Landing, "You're a dear friend, Joellyn, but I would not ask you to even if you could. I would not be able to live with knowing that you would be hurt and I would be safe."

Joellyn was touched. Sansa had matured so much in the months spent in King's Landing. Of course, she would have to in order to be able to deal with everything that the gods had thrown at her life, "Know that I am always here for you. Though we will not ever be sisters, I do think of you as one."

She felt Sansa lean into her shoulder and smiled to herself. Joellyn knew that Sansa was not happy, but Joellyn took comfort in knowing that she provided Sansa some small amount of peace in these difficult times. The two continued to sit in silence until Shae returned.

"I am sorry it took me so long, my ladies," Shae apologized, "I had to visit a great deal of people to find someone who would finally give me some milk of the poppy."

Sansa spoke in reply, "Shae, there is no need to apologize. I should apologize. I feel calm enough that I do not think I need it anymore."

Even though Sansa thought she was fine, Joellyn and Shae both disagreed. Joellyn told Sansa, "You think you are fine now. You do not know what your dreams will bring you. Please take it. You will sleep better, and I will sleep better knowing that you are resting."

Sansa agreed and drank the milk of the poppy, and it was not long before she had fallen asleep. When Joellyn was satisfied that Sansa would be resting comfortably until the next morning, she carefully got off the bed, trying not to disturb Sansa. She and Shae exited Sansa's chambers together.

As the entered the hallway, Joellyn turned to Shae saying, "I don't know what your feelings toward Tyrion are exactly, but I believe that you do care for him. He cares about what happens to Sansa. Please look after her."

Shae looked taken aback by Joellyn's comment about her relationship to Tyrion, but replied, "No harm will come to my lady so long as I am around."

Joellyn breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Shae. It brings me peace to know that you are looking after her."

Shae nodded and the two women went their separate ways. Joellyn suspected that Shae would go to Tyrion's chambers soon, but she wanted to speak to Tyrion also. So, she headed up to the Tower of the Hand so that she would be able to speak with him before Shae arrived and he became occupied with other activities. Joellyn did not really encounter anyone she wished to speak to on the way to Tyrion's chambers. Other than Sansa and Tyrion, she did not have anyone in the Red Keep that she truly cared to speak to. She wanted to trust Varys, but Varys still made her nervous, so she was glad when she did not encounter him. Varys always seemed to be around Tyrion.

When Joellyn arrived at Tyrion's door, she was surprised to hear that he already had company. It was fairly late, so she was not sure who he was speaking to, but it sounded serious. She heard Tyrion say, "Stay close to her side. Keep her trust. Pleasure her whenever she requires. No one ever need know so long as you keep faith with me. I want to know what Cersei is doing, where she goes, who she sees, what they talk of, everything. And you will tell me."

Joellyn was shocked to hear her cousin Lancel's voice respond, "Yes, my lord, I will."

She backed away from the door and headed back down the steps. Apparently her sister had a thing for men with the last name Lannister. She wondered, almost without realizing what she was thinking, how Jaime would feel if he found out that Cersei had begun sleeping with Lancel while he was imprisoned with the Starks. Surely he would feel betrayed. Then she was surprised at the ease with which she thought about her siblings fucking each other. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. There were definite issues in her family that she would love to get away from.

She slowly began walking back up the steps, hoping that Lancel would be leaving soon. Her hopes were fulfilled as she met him coming down while she was going up, "Good evening, cousin Lancel." But he did not respond with anything more than a bow of the head. He seemed flustered and ready to get out of anyone's company. Joellyn continued up the stairs and knocked on Tyrion's door.

He called for her to enter, and as she shut the door behind herself Tyrion spoke, "Bronn told me what Joffrey asked you to stay behind for. It must be hard to lie about your allegiance."

Joellyn rolled her eyes, "I do not know where my allegiance falls, Tyrion. I love Jaime, I love you, I love Sansa, and I do not wish for more harm to come to the Starks or our family. I just want to see the people that I love safe. If that means I continue sending secrets to Robb and lying to Joffrey and Cersei I will do so."

Tyrion sighed, not pleased with her response, but asked, "What brings you to see me, sister?"

Joellyn asked pointedly, "Is there any way to get Sansa safely out of King's Landing?"

Tyrion shook his head sadly, "The girl is too well watched and knows the part she has to play in order to keep herself safe. I fear that she will end up marrying our nephew."

Joellyn sat at the table in Tyrion's room and he joined her as she said, "I wish we could all get out. You, me, Sansa. Find safety somewhere outside of King's Landing. Go to the Wall if we must. Every day Stannis brings his forces closer to King's Landing. None of us are really safe. If he wins, every Lannister will die."

Trying to lighten the mood, Tyrion joked, "And we know why you would suggest the Wall as our destination if we were to flee."

Joellyn just gave him a look and he corrected himself, "In all seriousness, I am planning on how we can keep the city safe. I do not wish to see any Lannister heads on spikes. I promise, Stannis will not have an easy time. We will put up a fight."

Joellyn shook her head, "I hope so, Tyrion."

The two sat in silence for a while until Shae arrived in Tyrion's room for the night. Joellyn excused herself and walked back down to her room. Sleep did not come easily to her. She had too many things that she was worried about. Stannis at least had to fight Renley's forces as well as plan an attack on King's Landing. That would prevent him from being at full strength, but it did not ease her nerves. If Stannis sacked the city, it would not matter that she had been sending out information to Robb. She was a Lannister. She would be killed along with Cersei, Joffrey, Tyrion, Tommen, and probably even Sansa. In any event, she did not want to be some helpless woman who was not able to put up a fight and defend herself, but she had no experience with any form of fighting. She did eventually fall into a restless sleep, her dreams plagued by worries about upcoming battles.

The next morning, Joellyn rose and went to Bronn. Her thoughts were never really able to get away from how defenseless she really was. She didn't want to be defenseless. If Jaime was still in King's Landing, she would have gone to him. As it was, Jaime was still a captive of Robb and Catelyn, so Bronn was really her only choice. Joellyn found his chambers and knocked on his door.

From behind the door she heard, "Bloody hell, someone better be dead for my door to be knocked on this early in the fucking morning," then the door opened. When Bronn saw her, his irritation did not really abate, but he asked, "What do you want, Lady Lannister?"

Joellyn apologized for calling so early, but she truly did not think it was all that early. He had probably just been drinking too much the night before, "May I come in? I wish to talk to you about something I don't really want others to hear."

Bronn looked confused, but allowed her to enter asking, "What business could you possibly have with me that you would want no one else to hear?"

Joellyn seated herself at a table in his room then said, "I've been thinking a lot about the battles that will soon be coming to King's Landing. I've come to the realization that I really am helpless and will depend on door locks to defend me if the city is sacked. I do not want that to be my only line of defense."

Bronn raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her, "So you're asking me to help you learn to fight?"

Joellyn nodded, "I am. I know that it is probably hopeless to teach me how to fight with a sword at this point, but maybe a bow or daggers or something. I just don't want to be a defenseless woman if Stannis's forces take the city."

Bronn sighed, "Do you have any experience with any weapon at all?"

Joellyn shook her head, "I know I'm asking a lot of you."

Bronn sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands, "Does your brother know about this?"

Joellyn shook her head again, "Ideally no one would."

"Let me think about it, girl," Bronn replied, "I've got a lot of responsibilities and I don't know that your brother is paying me enough to take the time to teach you to fight."

Joellyn nodded but told him, "I would be paying you on top of what Tyrion is already paying you. I'm not expecting you to do this for free."

She rose to leave him and as she opened the door she heard Bronn say, "You'll have your answer soon."

Bronn's definition of soon was obviously very different from her definition of soon. It had been weeks and she had not heard anything from Bronn. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was purposefully avoiding her, but Tyrion, Bronn, and the City Watch had all been very busy the past few weeks. The day she talked to Bronn, they received news in King's Landing that Renley had been killed and that all of Renley's forces had joined Stannis. Since that news arrived, there had been numerous small council meetings and Tyrion had been busy working with Bronn to prepare the city's defenses.

Tyrion, however, was taking a break from this today, as it was the day that Myrcella was going to travel to Dorne. The royal family, Joellyn, Tyrion, and Sansa had gathered, along with the King's guard, to escort Myrcella to the docks and watch her take leave for Dorne. Cersei was furious with Tyrion, but her fury was a quiet one as she watched her only daughter sail away. Myrcella was crying. She did not understand that this was really for her own protection. She would be safe in Dorne. The Martells had promised to keep her safe, and in Dorne she would be away from the war that was being fought here in the Seven Kingdoms.

As the ship sailed off into the distance, their company began to make their way back up to the Red Keep, but Joellyn could sense that there was a restlessness in the crowd. Even though the cried, "Hail Joffrey," and, "Seven blessings on you, your Grace," it sounded like there was discontent present in their voices. This was confirmed as the voices quickly changed to saying things like, "Murderer," "Bastard," and "Freak."

Tyrion commanded the King's guard, "Get the prince back to the Keep now," and a member of the King's guard grabbed Tommen and began escorting him back.

It soon got even uglier. Someone threw food at Joffrey and he began ordering for the man to be brought before him and then began yelling, "Just kill them! Kill them all!"

Joellyn had the little bit of forethought to find to find where Sansa was, but before she could really spot Sansa the King's guard was surrounding her and pushing her forward. Joellyn felt helpless as she felt herself pushed along. The crowd was moving in around them and she felt genuine fear for her life. If any member of this crowed grabbed hold of her, she would surely be beaten, raped, killed, or all three. She still struggled to turn and see if she could find Sansa, but the members of the King's guard beside her were pushing her too hard for her to be able to turn any. She just continued running, surrounded by the guards, trying to ignore the horrible things that people were yelling.

As they finally went through the gates to the Red Keep, Joellyn felt a little relief but began searching for Sansa. She was vaguely aware of the argument that was taking place between her brother and her nephew as panic began to set in. She saw the Hound and yelled at him, "Where is Sansa!?" She saw him look around and saw the panic she was feeling fill his eyes and he turned and went back out into the mob.

She turned her attention to Tyrion and Joffrey as Tyrion said, "We've had vicious kings and we've had idiot kings, but I don't know if we've ever been cursed with a vicious idiot king."

Joffrey argued back, "They attacked me!"

"They threw a cow pie at you," Tyrion yelled in return, "so you decided to kill them all? They're all starving, you fool. All because of a war you started."

A look of rage filled Joffrey's face as he yelled, "You're talking to a King!"

Fortunately for Tyrion and unfortunately for Joffrey, Joffrey had bent over and yelled this in Tyrion's face, so Tyrion slapped him. Joffrey looked shocked as Tyrion said, "And now I've struck a King. Did my hand fall from my wrist?"

Joellyn couldn't take it anymore and yelled at both of them, "Would you two stop your petty arguing? Sansa did not make it back to the Keep with us. She is missing. Someone in the mob must have grabbed her!"

Joffrey spat in her direction, "Let them have her."

Joellyn felt like slapping Joffrey herself as she argued in return, "If harm comes to Sansa, or if Sansa dies, we will never get my brother, your Uncle, back!"

Tyrion seemed to snap out of his argument with Joffrey and commanded, "Take some men and go find the Stark girl," but the King's guard refused. They were just as afraid for their lives as she had been moments ago. Joellyn prayed quickly that the Hound would be able to find Sansa before any harm came to her.

Then Joellyn moved over to and spoke to Joffrey again, "Does your Uncle Jaime mean nothing to you? I know Sansa is nothing but a plaything to you, but we need her to get Jaime back. Command your men to go find her!"

"You do not command the King, aunt," Joffrey said as he raised his hand to strike her, but before he could strike her the gates to the Keep opened and Joellyn saw the Hound come through carrying Sansa.

Joellyn rushed over to her, and Tyrion did as well as he asked, "Are you hurt my lady?"

Sansa could not speak at the moment, so the Hound spoke for her saying, "The little bird is bleeding. Someone take her back to her cage."

The Hound lowered Sansa to place her feet on the ground and Joellyn was by her side to help support her. Joellyn was also joined by Bronn. She was not sure when Bronn had made it from the Red Keep down to the gate, but she was glad of his help.

As they began walking back to the Keep to get Sansa in her chambers, Joellyn said to Bronn, "Do you remember what we spoke of a few weeks ago, Ser?"

Bronn nodded, "I do, my lady."

Joellyn glared at him, "This is exactly why I asked."

Bronn nodded regretfully, "I'll come to your chambers shortly after first light tomorrow. I'll help you."

Joellyn felt grateful. Sansa was too in shock to know that she and Bronn had been talking at all, much less what they were talking about. She was ready to learn how she could take care of herself if something like this ever happened to her. Right now, though, she turned her focus onto carefully helping Sansa back to the Red Keep. She would need tending to and would definitely need more milk of the poppy to help her sleep again.


	15. Training

_I want to thank you for the kind things you all have been saying in your reviews. I'm having trouble finding time to write, but I promise that I have been thinking about how to continue the story and I have a great story going in my head. I hope it does not disappoint you all! I hope to be able to update about once a week, but I cannot promise anything. What I can promise is that I will read any input or feedback that you have for me. I enjoy hearing about what you think or what you want to happen!_

Her arms were shaking terribly. Joellyn was grateful that Bronn had agreed to help her learn ways to defend herself, but he had not let up at all since they began training. The first day he came to her chambers, he led her to a place that he assured he was private and no one would find them. It was really a beautiful view. It was very close to the sea at the bottom of a rock facing, far enough away from everything that no one would hear them by chance. The view quickly was not enough to make up for the work that Bronn was forcing her to put in. She had never really done anything like this before, so Bronn told her that her arms would be weak and they would need to work up her strength in them. He also assumed, and was right, that she was probably slow and would need to speed up her reflexes. So, he made a plan to alternate between what they would practice.

On the first day, he told her that he had picked the easiest bow he could find, but it was still difficult for her to pull it back and hold it in place. She wanted very much to let it go, but Bronn had told her to continue hold it while it was drawn. That would help her build up strength so that she would be able to move up to stronger bows in the future. After what felt like an eternity of holding a drawn bow in place, they moved on to seeing how her aim was. The first arrow she fired hit the target Bronn had placed far away from them, but just barely. He at least seemed pleased that her aim was decent since she was lacking in almost everything else.

The next day, because he insisted that practicing every day would help her grow stronger and faster quickly, and because they did not feel it would be long until Stannis attacked the city, Bronn worked with her speed in using a dagger. He taught her a few tricks on how to dodge an attacker and the places she should aim on the body to inflict the most damage with a dagger. She was not quick enough, though. Bronn had years of experience fighting. Every time she tried to dodge his hits or him trying to grab her, she was not quick enough to avoid him. That day, she ended up on the ground or in his grasp every single time. It was discouraging for Joellyn, but Bronn acted as if he had expected as much.

Now here they were, several weeks later, with Joellyn holding a drawn bow again. She had progressed to a stronger bow and she felt herself growing leaner and stronger, but her muscles still ached. Her body had not adjusted to so much physical exertion. So, she was very relieved when she heard Bronn say, "Release the bow slowly. We'll move on to having you shoot a bow now."

As she released the tension, she felt her muscles fighting her. Her muscles wanted her to just let it go, but she knew Bronn would make her start over again if she let the tension go too quickly. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when all the tension was gone and she heard Bronn say, "Good. You've gotten stronger."

"But not much faster," Joellyn countered.

Bronn shrugged, "You've gotten better than you think, my lady."

In spite of their time together, she and Bronn could not get comfortable with calling each other by their names. He either called her "my lady" or "lady Joellyn", and Joellyn called him "Ser". It was probably better that way. Both Tyrion and Joellyn were paying Bronn for their services, so it was important to Joellyn to not get too familiar with him. He seemed loyal to Tyrion and was nice enough to her, but he was a sellsword nonetheless. She still needed more proof that he was loyal to them. No one's loyalty could be taken for granted.

Joellyn was satisfied with how her aim was improving. She hit her target most of the time this day, but Bronn kept reminding her, "You don't have your nerves going right now. You're not in danger and this target is not moving. In the heat of the moment, you have to have your aim perfected so that nerves do not affect your aim."

So he began making noise to distract her, and it worked. She hit the target substantially less, and when she did hit the target is was on the outside and would not be a fatal hit if it were a real enemy. She was going to have to learn ways to distract herself from what was happening around her if she ever expected to be able to use a bow to really defend herself. The longer they practiced, the better she got at tuning at the noise he was making in the background, but it still was not where she wanted to be. Joellyn was discouraged by how slow her progress was, but Bronn assured her that she was doing well considering she had never done anything like this before and she was now a woman grown.

Bronn dismissed himself saying, "Your brother, the Hand, is expecting me so that we can discuss the plans to defend the city from Stannis. We'll end here today and meet early again tomorrow."

Joellyn groaned in response, "We can't have a single day off?"

Bronn laughed a little, "We don't know when to expect Stannis, lady Joellyn. If you want to be ready, we practice every day."

Groaning again, she replied, "Fine. I'll be back."

As he walked away, he paused momentarily and said, "I took so long to decide to help you because I thought that there would be no way for you to really learn. You are doing well. Whether you think so or not." As he continued walking away, Joellyn found herself surprised at his words. It didn't sound like he was only interested in helping her for the money.

Joellyn followed back to the Keep shortly after Bronn left. She needed to clean herself and then meet Sansa. The two girls had planned to spend the day together in the gardens, enjoying the fresh outdoor air. She was not really paying attention to the people around her, but she felt a hand on her elbow and looked to see that Lord Varys was the one who wanted her attention. He led her into an empty room.

"My lady," he began, "I believe I have news from my little birds that a certain friend of yours might be interested to know."

Joellyn hesitated, "Please tell me it is good news, Lord Varys."

Varys lowered his head, and Joellyn's heart fell. There was no way that this was good news, "My dear, word has reached me that the Greyjoy boy has taken over Winterfell."

"I thought he was treated as a member of the Stark family," Joellyn exclaimed, "Why would he do this? Was he not with Robb?"

Varys shook his head, "My birds do not know the particulars of the situation, but they do know that he has invaded Winterfell and that the two youngest Stark boys are casualties of his takeover."

Joellyn released a quick sob and covered her mouth with her hand. When she gathered herself she asked, "Are you sure this has happened? Are Sansa's brothers really gone?"

Varys met her eyes and said, "Word has reached my birds from the Stark camp. Your friend Robb at least believes they are dead."

Joellyn squeezed her eyes shut as she asked, "Has Sansa been told?"

Varys replied, "No, I thought that you would want to be the one to tell her. Better she hear it from a friendly voice. I am afraid, though, my lady, that is not all the news I have for you."

Joellyn groaned, "Is it as bad as what you just told me?"

Varys smiled, "No, I believe it is good, at least for your family. It turns out that your brother is no longer at the Stark camp."

Joellyn felt surprise and shock, "Jaime has escaped?"

Varys pursed his lips and shook his head, "My birds are unsure. All they know is that he is no longer at the Stark camp. Best we keep that between us until we are sure the news is accurate."

Varys wandered off and left her alone. Joellyn felt like a huge load had just been placed on her. Sansa's younger brothers were dead. At the hands of someone that the Starks thought they could trust. How was she ever supposed to share this information with her? At least she still needed to go clean up and dress herself for the day. This would give her time to think of a way to tell Sansa about her brothers.

But all the time in the world would never prepare her for telling Sansa that her younger brothers were dead. Sansa had lost her father, was separated from her mother, and didn't know if her sister was alive. There was little she could hold onto in this world. Joellyn decided, as much as she didn't like it, that Sansa didn't need to know about her younger brothers just yet. It would raise too many questions. Why would Joellyn be the one to tell her instead of Joffrey or Cersei? It didn't make sense. Joffrey or Cersei would love to provide Sansa a little more darkness in her life, so they wouldn't put that task off on Joellyn. No, Joellyn was going to let Sansa enjoy this day. Joffrey and Cersei were too concerned with the looming attack from Stannis to be concerned about Sansa today.

Joellyn groaned as she was dressing herself. Her entire body ached from the training she had been doing with Bronn, but she was glad she felt she could sort of defend herself. If Stannis attacked tomorrow, there would be no way she could truly defend herself, but she would at least be able to put up a fight and hurt the person trying to attack her. She smoothed her hair and her dress and took in her reflection in the mirror. There were no visible bruises from her training, but she knew they were present under her dress. She also saw that her dresses were fitting her differently. She still had a womanly shape, but she was more lean and felt stronger. That at least gave her some confidence for the war to come.

She left her room and met Sansa out in the gardens. Sansa was in high spirits, as it had been several days since she had really had any interaction with Joffrey or Cersei. Joellyn still felt guilty about the information she had about Sansa's brothers, but it reaffirmed her decision to keep that information secret. There was no need to ruin the good day that Sansa was having.

"Joellyn, it's such a beautiful day," Sansa began, "I'm glad we decided to do this today. I don't get out of the keep enough."

Joellyn smiled in return, "No, we both stay in there far too much for our own good."

Sansa cocked her head, "But I see you returning to your room in the mornings after others have risen for the day. That must mean you are up and about the Keep before everyone else is."

Joellyn nodded, but she had not told Sansa, or anyone for that matter, about her lessons with Bronn. She wanted to hold onto that information for herself to keep herself safer, "I do rise early. It is more peaceful in the mornings. I am able to clear my head from my worries."

"But what worries do you have, Joellyn," Sansa asked, as she linked arms with her as they continued walking through the gardens, "I know that you are not happy with your family, just as I am not, but King's Landing is beautiful and someday you will marry well and be a Lady of a wealthy house."

Joellyn sighed inwardly. In spite of all that Sansa had been through with Joffrey, she still held onto the notion of romance and happy endings, "Sansa, I admire your ability to be so positive. I just worry about my brother who is a captive with your familiy, my brother who is serving in the dangerous position as Hand, and my dear friend who is unhappy because of my sister and her horrible son. I want us to all come through this safely."

Sansa tensed, "You mean Stannis's upcoming attack on the city?"

Nodding in reply, Joellyn continued, "But today is too beautiful to talk of such bad tidings. I wish to speak of nothing but good things today, my friend."

Sansa smiled in return, "You are right. We will make the best of the day."

The two girls did just as Sansa said. They took several turns about the garden, had a nice lunch on a patio overlooking the sea, and talked about nonsense. Sansa jabbered on about Ser Loras Tyrell and how handsome he had been in his silver armor at the tournament so long ago, and how she desperately longed to see him again. Joellyn wished very much that Sansa would be able to follow her heart, but there were two things keeping the romance she imaged with Loras Tyrell from coming true: her upcoming marriage to Joffrey and Loras Tyrell's interest in men rather than women. But Joellyn did not mention either to Sansa. She just let her fantasize.

Sansa asked Joellyn suddenly, "I know you did not love my brother Robb, but have you ever loved anyone Joellyn? You do not speak much about romance."

Joellyn grew uncomfortable. Of course she had thought about romance. With Sansa's bastard half-brother. She somehow doubted this was information Sansa wanted to hear, but it had been so long since Joellyn thought about the kiss she shared with Jon in the barn that she blushed.

Sansa squealed in delight, "You have been in love! Who was he? I want to know! Where did you meet him?"

Joellyn grew more flustered, which was unusual for her, "I...um. I did not meet him... It was complicated Sansa. There was no way there could have ever been anything between us."

"But you cared for him and he cared for you," Sansa insisted, "Please tell me!"

Joellyn groaned, not wanting to admit that she was talking about Jon, but told her about meeting him, being as vague as possible, "He and I met at a time where I felt very insecure. I knew that the people I was around did not like me simply because of who I was related to. He was able to bring me comfort and make me happy when I felt like everyone else did not want me. I was able to do the same for him, somehow. We kissed. Once. But I doubt anything will ever compare. We parted ways soon after that, but we both admitted how we felt and that we knew it would have never worked between us."

Sansa gave her a look of sadness and said, "I'm sorry, Joellyn. I wish it would have worked between you two. It sounded like you both made each other happy."

"We did for a short time," Joellyn said, but was saved from having to think or talk about Jon anymore by a summons to join Cersei and Tyrion for supper.

Joellyn excused herself and went to join her siblings in Tyrion's chambers. It was the first time that day that she allowed herself to really think about Varys's news about Jaime. If he really was no longer a captive of the Starks, he was on his way home to King's Landing. It probably wouldn't even be long before he arrived if he was able to travel quickly. She said a quick prayer to the Seven that his travel would be blessed and that he would be protected. His safe return gave her something to cling to in the darkness that would soon be coming to King's Landing.

When she arrived in Tyrion's chamber, she found that Tyrion and Cersei were already having an uncomfortably tense dinner. Both of them greeted her as she sat next to Cersei, but they promptly continued their conversation.

Cersei complained, "You shipped off my only daughter. Now you want to send my eldest son to the battlefield to die."

Tyrion rolled his eyes dramatically, "He'll have his Kings Guard protecting him, he has the finest armor money can buy. He needs to be out there. The men will fight more fiercely if they see their king fighting beside them instead of hiding behind his mother's skirts."

Cersei offered them both some dessert, and Joellyn declined as she had just begun her dinner. She was growing very uncomfortable. This was how her family always made her feel, though. Cersei began speaking about Varys, and Joellyn's discomfort magnified. Any mention of Varys made her nervous, especially since he had so many connections and knew the biggest secret that Joellyn had to keep. But Cersei's attention seemed focused on Tyrion. She insisted that Varys was dangerous because he had no cock to distract him.

Cersei continued, "Varys, Joellyn, and I have one thing in common. No cock. That little worm between your legs does half your thinking."

Cersei began smiling, and that made Joellyn uncomfortable, but she asked, "This seems to be an odd time to smile like that, sister. What has made you so happy?"

Cersei turned to Joellyn saying, "Our brother has brought a whore into the city, and I have her. Tell me brother, have you married this one yet? You gave her a Lannister lion necklace. You need to hide your secrets more carefully."

Joellyn saw that Tyrion looked panicked, but he asked to see her as proof that Cersei did have her. Cersei called for the whore to be brought in, and Joellyn tried to cover her surprise as the woman that was led in was definitely not Shae. Tyrion put on a show talking to this woman, but Joellyn could see the falseness in his motions, even if Cersei could not. But Tyrion did seem to be concerned for the woman.

As she was escorted out, he turned to Cersei saying, "I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ash in your mouth. And you will know the debt is paid."

Cersei narrowed her eyes and said to Joellyn, "Come sister, we are leaving. We will leave our brother to his thoughts of his precious whore."

Cersei stood, and Joellyn followed her, but she cast one last look at Tyrion. She had never seen him that angry before. He was furious that Cersei had tried to attack so close and personal, and he rightly should be angry. Joellyn did not want to go with Cersei, but she had almost no choice in the matter, so she followed Cersei out of the room.

Once they were in the hall, Cersei turned to Joellyn saying, "I requested something from the Grand Maester. I believe you should have some as well."

Cersei handed Joellyn a bottle and Joellyn asked, "What is this?"

Cersei spoke plainly, "Essence of Nightshade. When Stannis attacks the city, if the city should fall, I do not want to be at his mercy. Any other man I could probably persuade to keep me alive, but not Stannis. I want my death to be my decision."

Joellyn realized what Cersei was telling her. She knew there was no way out if Stannis got in, so she was going to make her own way out, "Cersei, I..."

"There's no need to say anything sister," Cersei said, "Stannis will not harm me, my children, or you," then walked away.

Joellyn never knew what Cersei actually felt for her. She certainly hadn't given any Essence of Nightshade to Tyrion, so she cared about Joellyn more than their brother, but what did Cersei feel for her? She was horrible to her at times and then almost caring at others. Maybe her sister wasn't quite stable. Pushing those thoughts aside, she turned back to go to Tyrion. He probably needed someone to monitor how much wine he was drinking right now.


	16. Blackwater

Joellyn watched Tyrion preparing for the battle against Stannis, feeling her stomach tie itself into knots. Tyrion should not be doing this. He should not be fighting. He was smart, cunning, and brave, but he was not a warrior. His squire, Podrick, was putting his armour on him. It was strange seeing Tyrion this way. This was not what anyone in the world would have expected of him, but he was Hand of the King, so he was determined to be there to help defend the city.

The three of them were all surprised by a knock on the door. Tyrion called for whoever was knocking to enter, and at least Joellyn was surprised that it was Lord Varys that came in. Varys had told her himself a couple of times that he admired Tyrion. She supposed now that he must have really been telling the truth about that.

Varys questioned, "Podrick, is it?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "As if you don't know who he is. You know who everyone is Lord Varys."

He smiled slightly, and turned to Tyrion asking, "Do you trust him?"

Tyrion nodded, seeming surprised as he said, "Oddly enough, I do."

Varys pulled out a map and told Tyrion about the tunnels that had been built underground by the Targaryens to provide escape for the royal family in times of trouble, but his eyes kept wandering to Joellyn's. This made Joellyn feel as if Varys were speaking to her, not Tyrion.

This feeling was confirmed as Tyrion responded, "I'm not escaping. Strange as it sounds, I'm the captain of this ship, and if the ship goes down, I go down with her."

Joellyn's stomach tied itself back in knots. Jaime was still missing and Tyrion was speaking of his own potential death in battle as if it were something as casual as commenting on the weather.

Varys smiled again, "That is good to hear, though I'm sure many captains say the same while their ship is afloat. You look well suited for battle."

Joellyn began to tune out their conversation. All this talk of battle made her nervous. Sure, she was more confident of her ability to defend herself should anything happen inside the Keep. Bronn had done a great deal of work with her. She was still not perfect with a bow and arrow, but she hit the target, even while distracted, the majority of the time, and she was even more accurate with daggers. It still scared her that battle was something that could not be anticipated. Tyrion seemed confident, but it could just be a mask that he was wearing to comfort her. Joellyn did not want to be trapped in King's Landing without Tyrion for company. He had to be safe. He just had to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Varys saying to her, "My lady, I would appreciate your company for a while before the battle begins. I'm sure your brother has things to do to prepare for battle that will be done more efficiently without you here to worry about him."

Joellyn looked up to Varys, then turned to Tyrion for confirmation or denial. He nodded his head saying, "Baby sister, I know you worry. But being with you and seeing you worry is harder to deal with than being away from you knowing that you worry."

Joellyn turned to Varys and asked, "Would you give me just a few moments," and he nodded in reply by stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

She turned her attention back to Tyrion, "You are right, I do worry. I've been worried about Jaime for months now, not knowing if he will ever return to us or not. Now I have to worry about if you will survive the attack against the city."

She felt tears forming in her eyes as Tyrion took her hand and said, "Jo, I have the same fears. Do not think that I want to leave you here without me, left to deal with our wretched sister and her horrible son all alone. But I am Hand of the King. I have planned the defense of the city. I must take part in this battle."

Joellyn forced back her tears. She was a Lannister. She was stronger than this, "I know Tyrion. I will pray for your safety. You do not make any stupid decisions out there."

They embraced each other for a long while, neither of them really wanting to let go. It was a hard realization that this could really be the last time that she would see him. As she pulled away from his embrace she said, "We do not tell each other this enough, Tyrion, but I love you dearly. You have been the best brother and friend I could have ever asked for."

Tyrion smiled wryly, "I have not been, but thank you Jo. I love you dearly. You are one of the few people in this world who treat me like I am whole."

Joellyn stood to leave. She felt her strength and resolve cracking and she did not want to break down. She did turn to Podrick before left saying, "Watch after my brother. I know you know how special he is."

Podrick bowed his head slightly and replied, "Of course, my lady. I live to serve and protect him."

She turned and left without another glance at Tyrion. If she thought about it too much more, she would never leave him, and he needed to finish getting ready. She entered the hall, where Varys stood waiting for her still.

Varys smiled slightly at her, "I thought you might could use a distraction for a while, my lady."

Joellyn responded, as gratefully as she could, "Thank you, Lord Varys. My mind is full of worry. I will appreciate your company and any distraction you can provide."

Varys led her silently through the Keep. He was such a secretive man. She still did not trust him, but she no longer feared that he was going to hurt or kill her. He had his own agenda, though she was sure that he did not disclose that agenda to anyone but himself, and maybe his little birds. Though she doubted that his little birds knew anything significant either.

They had been walking silently for a while when the arrived at a door and he motioned her to enter. She opened the door and entered and asked, "Where are we? I do not recognize this place?" The room was very sparsely decorated and it would not be considered by any to be a fine room. Comfortable, yes. But it was nothing special.

Varys responded, "This is my room. I bring you here because there is something that I want you to know about."

Joellyn looked at him suspiciously, "And I had to be brought to your room to know about it."

He smiled again, "Yes, my lady. Do you recall the tunnels that I was telling your brother about?"

Joellyn nodded and he continued, "The safest entrance to the tunnels is here, in my room. This is why I requested this particular room. It is nothing special on the surface, but it is entirely special underneath."

He moved a small bookshelf away from the wall of his room and she saw a door that she would have to crouch to be able to get through, "This door leads to the tunnels under King's Landing?"

Varys nodded his head and pulled out the map again, "I did not think your brother would be interested in trying to escape. You, however, might be."

He sat the map on a table in his room and pointed out a path to her, "This path begins at the door here in my room and leads out well beyond the city. The tunnel comes out in the woods over here. If things go bad tonight, it might do well for you to have this and use it with a friend."

Joellyn took the map, rolled it up, and placed it within her dress for safe keeping, "Lord Varys, I do not understand why you have been so helpful to me, or my brother. What is different about us?"

Varys shrugged, "I told you, my lady, I serve the good of the realm. I believe you and your brother have the best interest of the realm in your concerns. And speaking of the good of the realm, I have other information that may be useful for you to know."

Joellyn wasn't sure how to feel. Information from Varys never seemed to be good, "If you really feel that I should know it, please tell me."

Varys lowered his gaze to the floor before speaking quietly, "Your friend Robb has gone against his promise to Walder Frey and married another. My birds do not know many details, but he has not married Walder Frey's daughter. This, understandably, has made Frey very angry."

Joellyn was surprised, "Robb is a man of honor. Did he really go back on his word? He must not have thought of the consequences of his actions. His actions could ruin any chance that he had."

Varys nodded, "You are correct, my dear. I tell you this so that your ears will be open as well. I imagine that your family will want to use this misstep against him."

Joellyn thought carefully, Robb had shown weakness and a lack of honor. It would be easy to use this against him and turn the tide of battle against him. Her father would know about this and he would be planning already. Her father was already angry that her engagement to Robb had not been seen through. This would push him further to try to bring harm or retribution to Robb's way.

"Thank you for this information, Lord Varys," Joellyn told him, "though I am not sure what to do with it quite yet. I will keep my ears open, though I'm sure no one will be discussing battle plans with me any time soon."

Joellyn did not spend much longer in the company of Lord Varys. He still made her uncomfortable and she knew that she would soon be wanted with the other ladies of the court with her sister. That was truly the last thing Joellyn wanted. The whole course of battle would be spent with Cersei, and Cersei would probably be drunk. That would make the whole occasion even more miserable, but her presence would be expected. As soon as she could, she took her leave of Lord Varys and began to head toward where her sister was expecting the ladies of court.

Joellyn thought about what Varys had told her. She still couldn't believe that Robb would put his men and his family in danger. Perhaps he wasn't really the man that she had thought him to be. Ned Stark surely would never have approved and Joellyn was confident that it would have been against Catelyn's wishes as well. Walder Frey, from what Joellyn could gather, was not someone to be trifled with. Robb had given him the biggest insult possible by breaking his word and marrying another. She was not sure that she would be of any help to him anymore. She still wanted to help him, but he had done so much to hurt his own cause that it would be hard for anything she knew to overcome the problem he had created.

There were other things to be worried about right now, though. Joellyn had arrived and Cersei pulled her to her side to sit and watch over the ladies saying, "You friend Sansa should be arriving soon as well. She is with Joff. Seeing him off to battle. Though he should not be out there. The king should be in here, he should be protected. He's just a boy."

Joellyn said softly, "You know that he must at least be out there. It is better morale for the men if their king is fighting with them. I'm sure our brother will keep him out of harm's way."

Cersei scoffed, "You are being idiotic. Tyrion cares nothing for Joffrey. He would see him dead."

Well, this was going to be a lovely evening. Cersei was already drunk and angry, and tensions were high with the looming battle. Joellyn wanted nothing more than to go to her room and lock herself in, but that would not be possible. Sansa soon joined them, Shae alongside her. It brought Joellyn comfort to know that Shae was always watching over Sansa, though little good it did her right now since they were all stuck with a drunk Cersei.

Cersei spent some time taunting Sansa. It was very unfair how cruel Cersei was being. She pointed out that Ser Illyn was here to kill them all if Stannis's men got into the city. There was not reason to point that out to Sansa. She could have gone without knowing why Cersei had invited Ser Illyn to be with them. It was also cruel that Ser Illyn was the person that Cersei chose, seeing as he had been the one to behead Ned Stark, but Joellyn kept her mouth closed. Cersei was hard enough to deal with on a regular basis, much less when she was drinking this heavily.

Cersei's taunts were interrupted by a large boom and a flash of green. This must have been what Tyrion was planning. Joellyn moved over to the window and saw that most of Stannis's fleet had been burnt by wildfire. Most, but not all. Stannis still had some forces that would be able to press forward through the flames and continue fighting. Joellyn only hoped that Tyrion's plan had taken out enough to put the odds in their favor.

Sansa had joined some of the other women and they were praying together. Cersei called her back over and said, "You're perfect aren't you? Praying for our safety. Tell me, are you praying for all of us?"

Joellyn glared at Cersei as Sansa replied, "Yes, my queen."

Cersei raised her eyebrows, "Even me? Even Joffrey?"

Sansa stuttered a little, "Of course, your Grace. Joffrey is my..."

But Cersei cut her off, "Oh shut up you little fool. The gods have no mercy. That's why they're gods. My father told me that when he caught me praying."

Cersei turned her attention toward Joellyn as she continue, "My mother had almost died and I was praying for her to return to health. I thought if I prayed very hard that she would be kept alive. My father corrected me for my foolishness. I realized my foolishness years later when she was taken from me, by the very person who sits with us."

Joellyn shook her head, "I do not have sit here and listen to your drunk insults and rants. There is enough stress on the city now as it is," she stood and turned to Sansa, "My dear friend, you are free to make your own decision. My sister will be your mother by law someday, so you are welcome to stay and try to find some part of her that is tolerable, but I've listened to her insults and slights for years. I've had enough, and I will not do it anymore."

Joellyn walked away and was vaguely aware of Cersei yelling at her, but she did not catch any of her words. It felt good to finally be honest with Cersei about her feelings toward her. She had never been a sister to Joellyn, nor had she ever been anything remotely like a friend. It would be better to be alone and deal with the stress of this battle than to be insulted and spoken to in such a low way.

Joellyn made it back to her room, slammed the door shut, and barred the door with what locks had been provided on it. It would not be enough protection, but she was not with Cersei anymore. That much was a comfort to her. Unfortunately, her room was closer to the sounds of battle than she had been while she was with the ladies of the court. Joellyn could hear the clashing of steel, the whir of the bow strings, and the screams of men as they died far below her window. She sat in a corner of her room, daggers stashed in the folds of her dress and under dress, with her hands on her ears, trying to drown out the sounds of battle below her.

She thought of all the pleasant things she could think of. She thought about her walk she had taken with Sansa through the gardens. That had been such a pleasant day. The two of them had enjoyed being able to get away from the troubles of King's Landing for the day. She thought about the many times that she and Tyrion had been partners in mischief and the good memories that she had for the entirety of her life with him. She thought of her brave brother Jaime, who had always doted on her and showed her every affection. She even had fond memories of her father. Tywin Lannister was not an entirely pleasant man, but he had taken pains to make sure that she was well educated as a child. He had even taken time out of his schedule to read with her and help her study.

What surprised her was how quickly she passed over happy memories of her family and moved onto thinking about the short time she had spent at Winterfell. Jon Snow's dark eyes, unruly curly hair, his rugged laugh, and his kind soul. It was hard for Joellyn to imagine ever feeling the same way about anyone else, and she began to be okay with it. Memories of conversations with Jon, his kind words to her, him pushing her hair behind her ear, and their secret kiss kept her sanity with the sounds of war going on around her. She doubted she would ever see him again, but she could not shake the affection she held for him in her heart. She only hoped that whatever he was doing at the Wall that he was safe.

Somehow, Joellyn had fallen asleep crouched in the corner of room. She was awoken by a harsh banging on her door. She grew frightened very quickly because she did know which side was victorious in the battle. Surely if it had been Stannis there would not be a knock on her door. It would have just been the door being rammed in.

As she hesitated, whoever it was banged on the door again, but this time the person spoke, "My lady, you are needed quickly! Your father's forces joined in on the battle and we were victorious, but your brother is gravely injured."

Joellyn flew to the door and opened it to see Podrick standing there, "Podrick, what has happened to Tyrion?"


	17. An Impossible Choice

Thank you guys for being patient with me. I've got a lot on my plate since school started again, but I enjoy hearing from you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and the love I've been receiving!

Since Tywin Lannister had arrived in King's Landing, he would be taking his place as Hand of the King. One of the consequences of his arrival was that Tyrion would now be housed elsewhere in the Red Keep. Joellyn was unhappy with where Podrick was leading her. When she entered the room she was unhappier still. The room was tiny, sparse, and had no real windows to speak of. Tyrion would not be happy if he woke up here.

Joellyn was not ready to look at Tyrion yet, so she turned to Maester Pycelle and asked, "Is there any way that he can be moved to my chambers? I would not have him here, so far away from me. I will wish to visit him regularly."

She grew frustrated as he stumbled his way through his response, "Well, my lady, I can, uh, understand your wishes. But I serve your sister, the Queen. She specifically requested this room for Lord Tyrion. I would not wish to go against her command."

Joellyn rolled her eyes in return, "I'm not asking you to go against the Queen's wishes. I'm asking you would it hurt my brother terribly if I went against the Queen's wishes?"

Pycelle danced around an answer again, "I, well, I would not suggest moving him, for he has been injured very gravely."

Joellyn finally turned and looked at Tyrion. There was a large bandage covering most of his face and she saw that blood was beginning to creep it's way through the bandage. Turning back to Pycelle she asked, "Is there more to the injury than that?"

He shook his head, so she turned to Podrick and said, "I do not know where Bronn is, but I'm sure you have a better indication than I do. I'm sure my brother has had much milk of the poppy to put him to sleep. I wish for you and Bronn to take my brother to my chambers and have him rest there. He should not be alone and so far away from everyone."

Podrick nodded to Joellyn, turned, and ran off into the Keep to find Bronn. She had not taken the time to get to know him very well, but Podrick seemed to care about Tyrion. There were few people in the world that she truly felt like she could trust, but Tyrion trusted Podrick, so she would have to as well.

Pycelle got her attention and said, "My lady, your sister will not be pleased with you interfering. It might be wise to rethink..."

But Joellyn cut him off, "My sister, the Queen, cares for her children and my brother Jaime. I'm not sure she cares about many people past that, and I'm not entirely sure that she is mentally stable. She'll just have to deal with the fact that I love and like our brother and want to make sure that he is well taken care of."

With that, Joellyn walked to Tyrion's bedside and whispered to him, "I know you cannot hear me, but know this, I will make sure that we are by each other's sides. We need each other. I will not leave you alone."

Joellyn stood, cast one last glance at Tyrion, and walked to the Tower of the Hand. It had been a long while since she had really seen her father and she was curious to see how he was handling all of the things that had been happening in Westeros.

When she arrived at her father's chambers, she went to knock on the door, but the door was opened almost as immediately as her fist contacted the door.

"Joellyn," she heard her father's deep voice question, "I had not sent for you. Do you have urgent business that you require me for? We are expected to be in the throne room shortly."

The great Tywin Lannister was not usually so verbose. Talking to her father usually consisted more of him listening and staring at her. She did suppose it had been a while since they had seen each other, so maybe that was his way of showing that he did miss her some amount. The two of them had never been exceptionally close. Tyrion always told her that their father had taken more an interest in raising her and educating her than he had done with Tyrion. He had always supposed that was because Joellyn was his youngest daughter and it had been their mother's dying wish that he still love all his children. Joellyn didn't buy into that theory. Their father was far too harsh and cold with Tyrion for that to be why he invested into her more than he had with the rest of their children.

Joellyn cast these thoughts aside and quickly replied, "No father, I just came to greet you. It has been such a long while and you have been fighting many battles in our time apart."

If her father cared to ever show any emotion, he would have rolled his eyes. Since he was Tywin Lannister, he simply scoffed and said, "You would have known of my well-being just as easily down in the throne room. Let us head there now."

There was little to no conversation between the two of them. What conversation they did have was all business and it didn't even really sound like they were father and daughter. Even to Joellyn's ears, it sounded more like a rich man taking stock of his assets. She couldn't help but compare her father's interaction with her to Ned Stark's interaction with his children, and really everyone that he ever met. Ned Stark was warm and caring. Everything an ideal father would be to a child. Her father had never neglected her, but she began to see over time that he was not a loving or emotional person. Most of her masculine affection came from Jaime and Tyrion, and she was quite content with the love that those two had shown her.

Of course, her father did have to get down to business before they entered the throne room, "Obviously, there is no way for you to marry the Stark boy now. We need to seek a different alliance for you to make."

Joellyn felt outraged, "Father, we have been in each other's company for no more than ten minutes and you are already trying to make a business decision about who you can use me to form an alliance with. Do I get any choice in this?"

Her father turned to her, simmering outrage evident in his features, "If choice is what is what you wish for, I will find you two options and you will choose the one that is most appealing to you, but you will do as you are told. Just as your sister did before you."

Joellyn sighed in frustration, but turned to her father saying, "Thank you for at least giving me some choice in this matter."

Tywin nodded his head, then they entered the throne room. Joellyn took her place with the other ladies of the court and began to search for Sansa. She would be expected to be here as well. Her father took his place by the King and Joellyn noted that Cersei was also up there. She doubted that any queen in the past had as much a voice in the ruling of King's Landing as she did. If there was one good thing about her father arriving, it was that he would make a point to cut off Cersei's influence, at least some. He would be displeased with how his grandson was ruling. Though Joellyn doubted that Joffrey would listen to anyone, even his grandfather.

She soon found Sansa and wrapped her arm in Sansa's. The two girls silently greeted each other and waited for the gathering to begin. Apparently, the Tyrell's had been persuaded to unite with the throne to fight against Stannis. This was the main reason for the victory against him. Without the forces that the Tyrell's had provided, they would have never been victorious. These were just whisperings that Joellyn heard from the ladies standing around her. She would be sure of the truth of the situation soon enough.

Joffrey began this gathering by declaring that his grandfather was declared rightful Hand of the King. This was not shocking information to anyone. Tyrion himself had known that his time as Hand of the King would be short lived.

She was surprised, however, as Joffrey called Littlefinger forward saying, "For your good service and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal with all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day to the end of time."

Joellyn felt her stomach curl in disgust as Littlefinger smirked and replied, "You honor me beyond words, Your Grace. I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons."

The people gathered in the throne room laughed at his response. Joellyn just became uneasy. She hadn't necessarily taken notice of the fact that he had been gone, but she regretted now being aware of the fact that he was back in King's Landing. He was so self-serving and conniving. There could be nothing good that would come out of granting him more power and income. She cast these thoughts aside, however, as her nephew turned to the Tyrells.

He spoke to Loras, and Joellyn felt Sansa tense when she heard Loras's name, "Ser Loras Tyrell. Your house has come to our aid. The whole realm is in your debt. None more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it, and it shall be yours."

Joellyn determined that Sansa was just surprised and excited to see Loras again, but Sansa really did tense and become nervous when Loras replied, "Your Grace, my sister Margaery, her husband was taken from us before. She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our houses."

She could not tell if Sansa was going to be sick or rejoice. All Joellyn knew was that she was glad that she was holding Sansa's arm. She feared that if she had not been holding her that she would have collapsed. Joellyn struggled to focus on what Joffrey, Cersei, and other members of the small council were saying. Joffrey made a show about wanting to keep his holy vows, but everyone was discouraging him by calling Sansa and her family false. It even came to advising the septon and the septon assured Joffrey that the crimes of the Stark family excused him of forming an alliance with House Stark.

Joffrey happily declared, though it had all been a show, "The gods are good. I am free to follow my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister. You will be my queen and I will love you, from this day to my last day."

Sansa released Joellyn's arm and quickly left the throne room. Joellyn wanted to follow, but she met her father's eyes, and they clearly conveyed that she should stay in the throne room. She turned her head and saw that Littlefinger had made his way over to Sansa. This was not something that she wanted to happen. Littlefinger, it was well known, had always loved Sansa's mother Catelyn. Sansa looked very much like Catelyn. It made Joellyn uncomfortable to see him close to her, whispering things to her, but she could do nothing about it. Her father did not want her to leave, and she could not and would not disobey him. She was a grown woman, but her father was not someone to be gone against.

There was some other business that had to be taken care of, but soon most everyone had left the throne room. All that remained where Joellyn, Cersei, their father, Joffrey, and the Tyrells. The matriarch of the family stepped forward to greet her father.

"Tywin Lannister," she said, "We meet at last."

Her father bowed his head slightly, "Olenna Tyrell. We have already dealt with one matter. Our houses will be united between my grandson and your granddaughter. Is there anything else that your family would ask of us?"

She smiled knowingly, almost looking in Joellyn's direction, but Joellyn was sure she imagined it, "We have plenty of money, you know, so we do not require any money in return for our help. We are honored to be able to form an alliance with the crown and have my granddaughter one day be queen. If you are willing to concede more, I do have one more request to make."

Tywin nodded his head and said, "My lady."

Lady Olenna smiled again, this time definitely looking at Joellyn, "I heard of how Robb Stark broke his vow to marry your daughter. You have a daughter that needs married. I have a grandson that needs married. Is that something you would consider?"

Joellyn felt her eyes grow wide as her father's narrowed, "I will consider it. There is a conversation I wish to have with another family, as well as my daughter. We will give you our decision within a fortnight."

Lady Olenna bowed her head, "You consideration is enough for now. Come, let us leave the Lannister's to have their family meeting."

Olenna Tyrell led the rest of her family out of the room, leaving Joffrey, Joellyn, Cersei, and Tywin in the throne room.

It filled Joellyn with a little too much pleasure to hear her father say, "Joffrey, I would speak to my daughters alone. You are dismissed."

Joffrey's face, and Cersei's likewise, turned red and he looked outraged, "I am the king. I can stay if I want to stay."

Tywin turned back to him, without missing a beat, "Yes, you are the king, but you have not yet come of age. Until you come of age, you will listen to and do what I ask you to do."

Joffrey clearly disagreed, but Cersei held up her hand at him to silence him from saying anything else, "Go to your chambers, my boy. I will be up there when we are finished here."

Cersei sounded far too calm for Joellyn's liking, but it did get Joffrey to leave the room. As soon as he had left, Cersei spoke, quite loudly, "You cannot possibly mean to give her some choice in who she marries. I did not have any choice in the matter!"

Tywin did not raise his voice any in response, "I seem to recall that you were once quite eager to be married to the king. You did not go unwillingly into that match. You may have regretted it later, but that is of no matter now. You have allowed your son too much indulgence. Do you have any idea the mess that I have to fix now that I am here?"

Cersei opened her mouth to speak, but their father cut her off, "Go to your son and coddle him some more. I will be up to see you both shortly."

Cersei bowed her head to their father, glared at Joellyn, then stalked out of the throne room. When they were alone, her father said, "You know your first choice now. Ser Loras Tyrell. I am also currently conversing with Doran Martell. Apparently his brother Oberyn's paramour has recently passed from an illness and is seeking someone else to connect with. Since Myrcella and Doran's son are marrying and Myrcella will produce heirs for house Martell, we are considering joining you and Oberyn to produce heirs for house Lannister."

Joellyn felt as if the world had pulled out from under her. Her options were a man that preferred the company of men and a man that had to be at least twice her age, "How long do I get to make my decision?"

Her father considered for a moment, "I told the Tyrells we would have an answer for them in a fortnight. You will, therefore, have a week to make your decision. I wish to let the Martells know before we tell the Tyrells."

Joellyn nodded and asked to be excused, which her father granted. She wound her way through the Keep back to her room, but heard noises that she did not want to hear from inside. Shae must have come to visit and comfort Tyrion and it turned into fucking, as per the usual between the two of them. She would find her way back to her room later. She wandered through the Keep some more, and finally made a decision to go see Sansa. Sansa would have some sort of advice on what to do.

Unfortunately for Joellyn, she ran in to Littlefinger first. He bowed to her in the hallway saying, "My lady, Joellyn, how good it is to see your beautiful face again."

She curtsied, only to be polite, in response, "I am glad you are back safely as well, Lord Baelish, but please excuse me. I have a great deal to discuss with a friend."

As she tried to step around him, he stepped in her way, "Would that friend be Sansa Stark, and would that information be about who you are going to marry?"

Joellyn took a step back to get away from him, "How could you possibly know anything about who I am going to marry?"

Littlefinger smirked, making her feel uncomfortable, "Varys has his sources and I have mine. Tell me, how will you choose between Loras Tyrell and Oberyn Martell? Two excellent choices."

Joellyn stepped around him, and this time he let her pass and fortunately did not follow her. She and Littlefinger were never going to be able to be kind to each other and he was now taunting her about deciding between two impossible choices.

She did eventually make it to Sansa's room and, when she entered her room, collapsed into Sansa's arms and let herself cry and feel all the unhappiness that she felt. This was a strange turn of events for them. Usually it was Joellyn comforting Sansa, but Sansa was being incredibly kind and understanding with Joellyn, and she had not yet told Sansa about what was wrong.

It just wasn't fair. Jaime was still missing. Now Tyrion was injured, and she was going to have to marry someone that she didn't know or love at all, and she didn't even know which someone she was going to choose yet.


	18. A Decision

Sansa had been understanding when Joellyn was finally able to explain herself. Sansa had been trapped in her very own engagement until just that day, so she was able to relate to what Joellyn was feeling. She was also able to calm Joellyn down enough so that Joellyn could have a coherent conversation about who to choose. With only a week to decide, it was best not to wait too long, Sansa had pointed out. Her father could grow weary of waiting on her and make the decision himself. Sansa was, herself, enamored with Loras Tyrell, so Joellyn could not bring herself to tell Sansa that she did not want him because of his affection for men rather than women. She just spoke of how brave he was and how handsome he was in his armor.

"He is handsome, Sansa," Joellyn admitted, "But I do not care for him. I do not think I will be able to care for him. He's not for me."

Sansa looked at her sadly, "Joellyn, I know that you love the man you spoke of in the garden, but you told me yourself that you two are never going to be able to be together."

Joellyn shook her head, "It's not that, Sansa. I'll always treasure my time with Jon, but..." At that Joellyn trailed off and put her hand over mouth. She had not intended to tell Sansa that it was Jon that she was speaking of.

Sansa's eyes widened, "Joellyn, you did not tell me it was Jon! Jon kissed you, when he knew you were engaged to Robb!? He must really care for you. Oh that it could have been. We could be sisters!"

Joellyn was surprised by Sansa's reaction, but replied, "As I said, it could never have been. I'm a Lannister, and he's a bastard. More than that, he's gone to join the Night's Watch. It doesn't matter. Please, let's not speak of Jon anymore. I hate that I told you it was him."

Sansa smiled sadly, "I won't bring him up again, my dear friend. What do you know of Oberyn Martell?"

Joellyn shrugged in response, "I do not know anything except that he is the same age as Jaime and Cersei. He's much older than me. He probably has bastard children of his own already. He never married. He just had a paramour as far as I know. Father said that she had died and he was now trying to find someone else."

Sansa chewed her lip, as if considering the two options, "Is there anyone who can tell you anything else about him? Anything about his looks or his character?"

Joellyn nodded, "Tyrion probably can. Cersei definitely can, but I do not think it is wise that I seek her out after my outburst during the battle."

She actually had not thought about what she had said to Cersei until now. Cersei was surely furious with her. Joellyn should not have let her anger get the best of her, but it did not matter much. As unstable as her sister seemed, Cersei would either hold onto the grudge forever or put it out of her mind when the next big trouble arose. At the moment, especially since their father had given Joellyn some choice in her future husband, Joellyn was betting that she would hold onto the grudge forever. That just meant that she and Tyrion would be in the same company, and that was okay with Joellyn.

Sansa spoke again, bring Joellyn out of her musing, "You should speak to Tyrion, then. He will be able to help you more than I could. Besides, I'm sure you would wish to check on him and see if he is doing well."

Joellyn smiled, "You are most right, Sansa. I shall visit you sometime later. Thank you for being here for me."

The two girls hugged and Joellyn left to head back to her room. She was sure that Tyrion and Shae would be done with their activities by now. Joellyn thought more about Sansa. Cersei did not give Sansa enough credit. Sansa had grown smarter and wiser from her time in King's Landing. She had learned that not all people could be trusted, and she had learned how to hide her true feelings to protect herself. Cersei and Joffrey may have wanted to bring Sansa down, but the two of them had really just managed to make the girl stronger than she had been before. It was nice to know that those two didn't manage to succeed, as far as Sansa was concerned anyway.

Joellyn arrived at her door and listened for a brief moment. There didn't sound like there was any movement from inside, so she entered and found that Tyrion was resting. As she closed the door, he awoke, spotted her, and looked away in what seemed to be shame. She moved across the room to the small bed that had been set up for Tyrion and sat by his side.

Tyrion slowly made eye contact with her, "Well, what do you think, baby sister?"

Joellyn surveyed his face. There was a large gash that started above his left eye, went down across his nose, then down below his right eye. It could have been much worse. It looked like he had barely escaped being killed as it was. She was just grateful that he was alive.

Joellyn smiled, "You are not as handsome as you were before, but you are alive. And you carry proof that you are a fighter and will hold onto your life."

Tyrion scoffed, "You see things in a much more positive light than I do, dear sister. I'm hideous. And I wouldn't even be here with you except that Pod killed the man that tried to kill me."

Joellyn's heart swelled with affection for Podrick, though the boy was nowhere to be seen, "I shall have to thank him later, personally, for following through on the promise he made me to keep you safe."

Tyrion scoffed again, "I'm sure you won't repay him half as well as I will. All the same, I am glad to not leave you alone in this godforsaken place. I hear our father is being given credit for the victory."

Joellyn nodded her head, "He is. You know our sister, and probably our father as well, would have it no other way."

Tyrion nodded sadly, "Have you seen much of our father, yet?"

Joellyn's face fell at his question, "Well, other than the fact that this is my room which we will be sharing, that is why I am here now. Father has arranged two possible marriages for me and gives me the choice of which husband I would rather have."

Tyrion cocked an eyebrow, then grimaced in pain, "I shall have to be more careful with my facial expressions for a while... He has given you a choice? Who are the two choices?"

Joellyn sighed, "Loras Tyrell and Oberyn Martell. I know enough of Loras Tyrell to know that he will not be interested in me, and frankly I'm not interested in him."

Tyrion smirked a little, but that also caused him to grimace.

Joellyn laughed slightly, in spite of herself, "It serves you right for that look you were trying to give me. But, brother, I know nothing of Oberyn Martell. What can you tell me about him?"

Tyrion sighed, "Our dear sister would know more than I do, but I know a little. He is the youngest child in his family. His sister, Elia, was the one married to Rhaegar instead of Cersei. I believe that he blames our family, at the very least people in the service of our family, for the death of his sister and her children. He is correct, as far as I know. I do know that he studied some at the Citadel, but did not enjoy his studies so he abandoned the quest to become a maester. He is, however, very cunning and a very skilled fighter. And, from what I hear, he has a rather large sexual appetite."

Joellyn sat processing this information for a brief moment as Tyrion finished, "So there you have it, sister. You either get a husband who would to prefer to have a husband himself, or a husband who is much older and much more experienced than you."

Joellyn shook her head, "How does father expect me to choose? I do not want to marry either of them. I suppose I would rather have a husband who prefers the company of women, but how many women has Oberyn been with in his life?"

Tyrion shrugged, "You may find out one day if you choose to marry him."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door, and whoever was at the door did not wait long. As it turned out, that person was Cersei.

Cersei surveyed the room then stated, "This is not the room that I had chosen for our brother, Joellyn. How did he end up here?"

Joellyn squared her shoulders and replied, "I was not happy with him being injured and being that far away from me. I planned on visiting him frequently, so I had Podrick and Bronn move him here to my room. That makes it easier on me to make sure that he is healing well and being taken care of."

Tyrion interrupted, "He is in the room, you know," then turned to Cersei and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cersei stopped glaring at Joellyn and turned to Tyrion, "They said you'd lost your nose, but it's not as gruesome as all that."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "The man who cut me lost more than his nose."

Cersei took a seat on the other side of Tyrion so that he was surrounded by his sisters, "I should hope so. The rebels came for Joffrey's head. They lost their own in the process."

Tyrion cocked his head and Joellyn noted that he was careful to not change his facial expression this time, "It was not a rebel who tried to kill me."

Cersei raised an eyebrow, "Curious. I hear that you're meeting father today."

Joellyn saw how Cersei reacted when Tyrion told her that it was not a rebel who tried to kill him. She had known that before he had mentioned it. That must mean that she was the one who orchestrated trying to Tyrion killed. Joellyn knew that Cersei disliked Tyrion, but she never imagined that the dislike ran that deep into absolute hatred.

Tyrion responded to her, "How do you know that?"

Cersei joked, "Because I have hundreds of spies in my employ..." then rolled her eyes when Tyrion glared at her and admitted, "Father told me. What do you want from him?"

Tyrion was becoming irritated, "What do I want from him? I'm his son. Do I need to want something? Why do you care what I want from him?"

The two began bickering about something that had happened before Joellyn was born. She grew tired of how often the two of them fought, but she supposed that she was just as guilty. She had done this much with Cersei during the battle. Tywin Lannister's children did not all get along together, and Joellyn was becoming to see that she was more like Tyrion than like Cersei. Tyrion was a kind soul, though he masked it with sarcasm because of all the pain and insults he had experienced in his life. Cersei was cruel, and there was no other word for it. The two continued to bicker as the door opened revealing Podrick and Bronn.

Cersei turned and said, "Oh good. It's the squire and Ser Whosit of Who Cares."

Bronn faked being offended, "I am Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. The king anointed me himself."

Cersei waved her hand, "You're an up-jumped cutthroat. Nothing more."

With that, Cersei left the four of them alone. Joellyn was sure that she had not heard the end of Cersei's thoughts about Joellyn having Tyrion moved to her room, but she really didn't care anymore.

Bronn questioned Tyrion after greeting him, "As much as I appreciate the walk in the sunshine, my lordship, I am wondering why you sent Podrick here to get me?"

Tyrion looked at Joellyn, almost seeming uncomfortable with what he was about to say, then turned to Bronn, "A number of people in this city want to kill me. You're here to protect me."

Bronn grew silent, then replied, "I've been doing that for a while. I grow poor protecting you."

At this Joellyn felt the outrage that Tyrion verbalized, "Poor!? Under my patronage you've become a knight and served as commander of the city watch!"

Joellyn had also been providing him with money as well, so she glared daggers at Bronn. If she had one with her, she may have thrown one at him. She and Tyrion both had been paying Bronn well for his services, now he was complaining about his financial situation, trying to get more money out of him.

Bronn continued, "And now my pockets are empty! You've given me a taste for the finer things. If you want me to carry on protecting you, you'll need to pay more."

Tyrion's face fell as he asked, "I thought we were friends?" and Joellyn felt her heart break. Tyrion did trust Bronn, and now Bronn was trying to get more money out of him. Joellyn didn't know how to feel. At the heart of it, Bronn was a sellsword that Tyrion had bought initially. Of course he had been in it for the Lannister gold. But Joellyn had allowed herself to hope that there had been some true affection that Bronn held for her brother.

Bronn sighed and sat by Tyrion's side, "We are friends. But I'm a sell sword. I don't loan my sword. I sell it."

The two ended up settling on a new price and Bronn went to leave. Joellyn excused herself from Podrick and Tyrion and followed Bronn into the hallway.

He turned and was surprised to see her there, "My lady Lannister, what can I do for you?"

She closed the door and walked away from the door a little so that Podrick would not be able to overhear their conversation, "So I take it since you have just requested a pay raise from my brother that you will be wanting one from me as well?"

Bronn smiled slyly, "If you're offering."

Joellyn shook her head, "I'd rather not. You're the same person that was training me. You just have a new title. I don't see that your accomplishments or skills have truly increased. I don't believe I want to pay more."

Bronn narrowed his eyes and surveyed her, almost as if to see if she was bluffing or not. Then he laughed saying, "Girl, you have bigger balls than your brother sometimes. We'll stick with the same price for you."

Joellyn watched him walk away. At least she had been able to stand her ground against his demands. And he hadn't said that he wouldn't be training her anymore, so that was comforting to know that she would progress in her skills still. Joellyn spent some time wandering through the Keep and wandering the gardens, and soon found a spot to sit and think.

Oberyn did not seem like an ideal choice in husband, but when compared with Loras Tyrell, she supposed that he would have to be the one that she chose. She could not pick Loras. With Loras, the two of them would both be unhappy. Loras would always prefer a man, and she would always know that she was just a cover to protect the Tyrell name, and she just could not do that. Oberyn at least would be attracted to her and, from what Tyrion said, was an intelligent man that she might be able to have conversation with as well. Who knows, maybe he would even teacher her things about fighting that Bronn would not be able to teach her. She still was not happy, but she did have her decision for her father. Oberyn Martell would be the man that she would marry.

As Joellyn went up the Tower of the Hand, she approached to knock on the door but heard her Father's voice raised saying, "You are an ill made, spiteful little creature, full of envy, lust, and cunning. Men's laws give you the right to bear my name and display my colors since I cannot prove that you are not mine. And to teach me humility, the gods have condemned me to watch you waddle about wearing that proud lion that was my father's sigil and his father before him. But neither gods nor men will compel me to let you turn Casterly Rock into your whore house. Go, now!"

Joellyn wanted to run away and pretend she had heard nothing, but Tyrion had opened the door and she heard her Father threaten him one last time, "The next whore I catch in your bed, I'll hang."

Tyrion met her eyes and Joellyn could see deep seeded pain hidden behind the anger, and it broke her heart. She wanted nothing more than to go with Tyrion back down to their room and talk and drink and forget about the horrible words their father had said to him. But it was too late. Their father had already seen Joellyn and called her into his chambers. She simply put a hand on Tyrion's shoulder and squeezed to let him know that she cared, then entered her father's chambers.

He motioned for her to sit and said, "I had not expected to see you again today, Joellyn. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

It amazed Joellyn that he was being so polite and calm with her after the words he just yelled to Tyrion, but she calmed herself and replied, "Father, I don't want any more time to decide who to marry. I know who I can live with and who I can't live with."

Tywin leaned back in his seat and asked, "Is that so. Who will we be forming an alliance with?"

Joellyn breathed in deeply, then replied, "Oberyn Martell. We'll be forming another alliance with Dorne."

Her father looked like he relaxed a little, but it was so brief that Joellyn could have imagined it, "Very good. I'm glad you did not make a fuss about this decision, and this also eases up another issue for me."

Joellyn cocked her head to question what he was talking about, but all he would say was, "In due time, my dear daughter, you will find out. I will write to Prince Doran and let him know of our decision. Prince Oberyn was going to come to King's Landing for Joffrey's wedding anyway, so now it looks like he will be coming for his own as well."

This was clearly a dismissal, so Joellyn excused herself and went back to her room. Tyrion had not made it back yet, so she stripped to her night clothes and crawled into her bed. All she wanted after today was to go to sleep. Her sister had been cruel during the battle, her brother had been injured, her father arranged a marriage for her, and her father was verbally cruel to her dear brother. She would sleep and hope that the world was a less crazy and hurtful place when she awoke.


	19. Revelations

Training with Bronn had been difficult and satisfying all at the same time. Ever since Joellyn told her father that she would marry Oberyn Martell, there had been a substantial increase in the amount of stress in her life. Of course, this wasn't only because of her impending marriage to a stranger.

Cersei had become insufferable, and it was starting to spread to everyone that she encountered, no longer just Joellyn and Tyrion. Cersei was not happy about Joffrey's engagement to Margaery Tyrell, and even less happy with the fact that Joffrey seemed to be enamored with her beauty and personality. Joellyn saw her unhappiness and dissatisfaction for what it really was, though. Cersei was use to being the one that manipulated and controlled Joffrey. Now Cersei could see that her hold over Joffrey was waning because of Margaery, and she did not want to lose the power that came from being the most important woman in the king's life.

Cersei also continued to be unhappy with Joellyn. Joellyn had defied her wishes and continued to let Tyrion stay with her. Joellyn could tell that Tyrion was ready to move on and be in his own room again, but Cersei had been so insistent that he would only be allowed to stay in the miserable little room that she requested for him that he could not leave Joellyn's chambers. Cersei had also expressed her unhappiness, many times now, that Joellyn was able to choose the man that she was going to marry. Joellyn hardly considered it a choice. A real choice in who she got to marry would mean finding a man, falling in love, and her father having nothing to do with it. This was more like a choice between the lesser of two evils.

Bronn was another frustration. She had not gotten over how quickly Bronn demanded more money from Tyrion after he had been promoted to the rank of knight. Training was a good time to try to let out this frustration, but unfortunately it seemed to make her more frustrated with Bronn. Yesterday they had worked with a bow and arrow some more. He was finally beginning to be satisfied with her performance with a bow and arrow, but he was still pushing her hard to become better at evading attacks and using her throwing daggers. While trying to evade his attacks, she ended up in his grasp or on the ground more often than she was successful in actually getting away from him.

After yet another time of ending up caught in his grasp, he released her and exclaimed, "You are not even trying, Lannister! You've got to think quicker and move faster!"

Joellyn turned to him and let her frustration run over, "Do you think that I have not thought the same things to myself!? I know that you are quicker than me, I know I should be able to better anticipate your next move! You reminding me of that is not going to make it happen!"

Bronn's face turned what appeared to be an angry shade of red as he replied, "Well you are clearly not doing a good enough job of reminding yourself, my lady, so I must remind you what you need to do. You have not progressed any at evading attacks since we began."

Joellyn yelled back at him, "Because you are so much stronger and faster than me! How am I ever supposed to defend myself against a well-trained man?"

Turning away in frustration, Joellyn picked up one of her daggers and threw it, with all the force she could muster, at the target that Bronn had set up. To both her surprise, as well as Bronn's the dagger sailed true through the air, right to the target, and embedded itself deeply in the center. Forgetting her previous frustration with the man, she turned around and faced him with a huge smile on her face.

"I've never hit dead center like that before," she exclaimed.

Bronn rolled his eyes, "I think we're done for the day, my lady. We'll resume again tomorrow."

Joellyn did not need to be told twice. She returned to the Keep quickly, so she could clean and dress herself for the day. One result of having Tyrion stay with her was that she could no longer keep her training secret from him. She was concerned about what he would think at first, but he seemed more pleased than anything. Pleased that she had taken the initiative to protect herself and not depend on others to protect her.

When she entered her room, she heard Tyrion greet her, "Well Jo, how did the training go today?"

Joellyn responded, "Not as well as I should like it to be going. Bronn is expecting me to improve much faster than I am actually improving. So, he grows frustrated with me as I do with him."

Tyrion laughed, "I am not surprised. Bronn is not an incredibly patient man."

Joellyn laughed quietly in agreement, as Tyrion continued, "But once your future husband arrives, you'll no longer have to depend on paying for Bronn's services to learn to defend yourself."

Joellyn did not like the ease with which others talked about her upcoming marriage, but Tyrion had meant no harm. "I'm sure he will be just delighted to have a wife that is interested in combat," she said sarcastically.

Tyrion shook his head, "That'll never do for a lady. Ladies should never be sarcastic."

Joellyn rolled her eyes and set about getting ready for her day. She and Sansa had been planning on spending the day together, and it would be a welcome thing. Sansa had not been free from her engagement to Joffrey for long, so Joellyn had never really known a carefree Sansa. Hopefully, free from her tie to Joffrey, Sansa would be more relaxed and more herself than she had been at any point so far.

Joellyn excused herself from Tyrion and went to Sansa's chambers to see if she was ready. Shae called for her to enter after she knocked, and Joellyn saw that Sansa was nearly ready to go, but she had clearly come in the middle of an argument between the two, as either of them barely greeted her.

Sansa just continued talking to Shae by saying, "He just takes an interest because he loved my mother."

Joellyn didn't need any guesses as to who they were talking about. Ever since her marriage to Joffrey had been called off, Littlefinger had taken a keen interest in Sansa and it did not make Joellyn comfortable.

Shae responded with, "Men only want one thing from a pretty girl."

Sansa laughed and rolled her eyes, "Littlefinger is not in love with me!"

Joellyn cautioned her, "Sansa, I do not think love is what Littlefinger wants."

Sansa appeared to be disturbed, "But he's too old! He could never want me."

Shae shook her head, "He would never see it that way. Did he ask you to spy on anyone?"

Sansa exclaimed, "No, he has asked nothing of me! You two are being ridiculous."

Joellyn disagreed, but said nothing as Shae spoke before she got a chance to, "You will tell me if he touches you or tries anything."

Sansa began to ask, "What will you do about it?" when they all heard a knock on the door. Joellyn rose to answer it and saw that it was Loras Tyrell. She turned and faced Sansa again saying, "Sansa, Ser Loras Tyrell is here."

Sansa became visibly flustered, but recovered quickly as she called for Loras to enter and he greeted her saying, "My sister, Margaery, invites you and your friend to take the air with her and our grandmother, the Lady Olenna in the gardens. Might I escort you to them?"

Sansa looked at Joellyn, almost as if asking her permission, so Joellyn told her, "Go ahead with Ser Loras. I must speak to Shae about something then I shall join you as well. Please tell Lady Margaery that I will be shortly behind you."

Sansa nodded and rose quickly to go with Loras. It really was as shame that Loras would not be able to make Sansa as happy as she dreamed about. She would let Sansa live with her fantasies a little longer. She had more pressing matters with Shae at the moment.

Joellyn waited until the door closed then said, "What can you tell me about Littlefinger's interest in Sansa?"

Shae shrugged, "I do not know much, but the red-headed woman that works for Littlefinger cautioned me to look out for her. Specifically in regards to him. I do not know what he is scheming, but he will not lay his hands on her."

Joellyn nodded, "Shae, I cannot thank you enough for watching over Sansa. I know you were not happy with this placement at first."

Shae looked Joellyn in the eyes and said, "No, I was not. I thought Tyrion was trying to rid himself of me. But I have grown to love the girl. No harm shall come to her when I am with her."

Joellyn hugged Shae quickly, and Shae seemed startled by the show of affection but returned it. As Joellyn pulled away she cautioned, "Shae, I know my brother has warned you already, but you must be careful around him. My father has threatened to kill any whore he finds in Tyrion's bed. You must be cautious."

Shae rolled her eyes, "You lions worry too much. I can take care of myself."

Joellyn shook her head as she took her leave to go join Sansa with Margaery, and said in farewell, "All the same, my brother cares for you, so I do as well. Please be careful."

It did not take Joellyn long to get out into the gardens. Sansa was seated across from Margaery and Lady Olenna. Even from behind, Sansa did not look terribly comfortable, but Joellyn couldn't say that she was truly comfortable with this meeting either. Her father had recently told Olenna Tyrell that Joellyn would not be marrying Loras. Joellyn was a little nervous about how Lady Olenna would treat her, and if she would consider it a slight that her father had given Joellyn's hand in marriage to another.

They all seemed in good enough spirits though, as Joellyn heard Lady Olenna say, "What do you say to that, Sansa? Shall we have some lemon cakes?"

Sansa timidly replied, "Lemon cakes are my favorite," and Joellyn put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Lady Olenna smiled at Sansa and said, "So we've been told," then turned her attention to Joellyn saying, "Ah, Lady Joellyn. It is good of you to join us as well."

Joellyn took the empty seat by Sansa and apologized saying, "I am sorry Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery. I had some business that needed attended to, but I am here now. I hope I have not missed much."

Margaery smiled, "We have just been exchanging pleasantries. I am very glad you could join us as you will be my aunt someday soon."

Joellyn laughed, almost embarrassed, "My lady Margaery, we are quite the same age, even if I am slightly older than you. I would prefer to think of us as friends."

Margaery smiled, "I would love that, Joellyn. And you as well Sansa!"

Sansa seemed to get more comfortable, but Lady Olenna seemed to have an agenda as she asked, "Well, well, did either of you know my son, the Lord of Highgarden?"

Joellyn shook her head as Sansa said, "I haven't had the pleasure."

Lady Olenna scoffed, "No great pleasure, I assure you. A ponderous oaf. His father was an oaf as well. My late husband, Lord Luthor. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst hawking. They say he was looking at the sky and paying no mind to where his horse was taking him. Now my son is doing the same thing, only he's riding a lion instead of a horse."

Joellyn felt herself grow uncomfortable and could not deny that Lady Olenna's eyes had rested on her for the last statement that she made. However, it did not feel unkind, she just seemed unsure of something. Probably her precious granddaughter's marriage to Joffrey. They knew nothing of Joffrey, all they knew was that they wanted Margaery to be Queen. This must be why she and Sansa had been called to visit with Margaery and Lady Olenna. To acquaint them with information needed if they were to be forging an alliance with the Lannisters.

Lady Olenna continued speaking, to both of them, "I want you to tell me of this boy, Joffrey. We've heard some troubling tales. Is there any truth to them? Sansa, you were engaged to the boy and Joellyn, you are his family, though we hear whispers that you may not have strong allegiances to your family. What do we need to know about him?"

Joellyn felt herself grow uncomfortable and she turned to Sansa to see that she was visibly uncomfortable. She almost looked terrified. Her skin had turned pale. Joellyn reached out and took her hand. She wanted Sansa to speak first. Joffrey had never truly mistreated Joellyn. He was just her spoiled brat of a nephew. However, Joffrey had been incredibly cruel to Sansa. They needed to hear it from Sansa. From someone who could truly convey the fear they felt.

Lady Olenna grew impatient, "Had he ripped out your tongues?"

Sansa shook her head and spoke timidly, "Joff...King Joffrey...His Grace is fair and handsome and brave as a lion."

Lady Olenna shook her head, "Yes, all Lannister's are lions. And when a Tyrell farts, it smells like a rose." Joellyn could tell that she was growing to like Lady Olenna, even if Lady Olenna did not return the feelings.

Margaery spoke this time, "Sansa, Joellyn, I am to be his wife. Is he kind? Is he clever? I only want to know what being his wife means."

Sansa turned to Joellyn, and Joellyn could read in her features that she did not want to be there having this conversation with the Tyrells. She squeezed Sansa's hand tighter and spoke, "Sansa is frightened, and for good reason. My sister and my nephew have never been kind to her."

Lady Olenna's and Margaery's eyes softened as Sansa turned to them, faint tears brimming in her eyes. Margaery spoke softly, "She's terrified grandmother."

Lady Olenna leaned forward and said quietly, "There is no need to be frightened. There are only women here. Tell us the truth. No harm will come to you."

Sansa paused for a moment, then let everything spill out at once, "My father always told the truth, and they named him a traitor and took his head. Joffrey promised he would be merciful and he had my father's head cut off. And he said that was mercy. Then he took me up to the walls and made me look at it..." Then Sansa appeared to come to her senses, "Please don't make me say anymore."

At this point, Joellyn took over, "Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery, please allow me to speak freely for Sansa. My family has mistreated her, as well as the rest of her family, and I am ashamed of it. My nephew is not a good man. He is cruel and proud and will throw a tantrum when he does not get his way. My sister has done nothing to discourage this."

Sansa spoke again, adding softly, "He's a monster."

Lady Olenna and Margaery sank back in their seats and Maragery said softly, "Pity."

Sansa grew terrified again, "Please don't call off the wedding because of me!"

Joellyn turned Sansa to face her and said, "Sansa, my friend, they cannot do that anymore than I can call of the marriage my father arranged for me."

Lady Olenna nodded, "My oaf of a son is convinced that Margaery must be queen. No fear of the wedding being called off, my dear."

Sansa appeared to calm, so Joellyn asked, "If I may, could I return Sansa back to the Keep. She seems distressed and I would like her to rest."

Margaery spoke, "Oh, there's no need for that. I will take a turn with her through the garden. She and I can speak. I'm sure you have things with your wedding arrangements that need taken care of. I will make sure she is seen safely back to her room."

Joellyn felt uneasy, but she looked at Sansa and Sansa nodded her head to let her know that it would be okay. She returned to the Keep and wandered aimlessly to her room. It had been a while since she had done reading or needlework, so she was trying to decide which she would rather do. The meeting with the Tyrells had been fairly painless. Lady Olenna did not seem to hold a grudge about Joellyn's upcoming wedding to Oberyn rather than Loras, so that was good news. However, she was troubled about Margaery's marriage to Joffrey. That was something to worry about for another time though.

Without thinking, Joellyn entered her room without knocking and saw her brother and Littlefinger talking, "Excuse me, I did not think to knock. I forget that we share this room now, brother."

Littlefinger bowed at her entrance saying, "It is no trouble at all, my lady. I was just handing over the books to the new Master of Coin. Your father named Tyrion to the position today."

Joellyn felt confused, "I thought that was your position, Lord Baelish, or was I misinformed?"

He smiled his uncomfortable smile, "It was my position. I am off to the Eyrie. I am set to marry Lysa Arryn."

Joellyn felt a sense of relief that he was leaving, "Well, I offer you my congratulations. I pray that you two make each other very happy."

He nodded his head, "You as well, my lady. I am sure Oberyn Martell will be a wonderful match for you."

At that he bowed and took his leave, so Joellyn said to Tyrion, "Master of Coin. That is an honor."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "It is not an honor. Our father names me to this position so that when something goes awry he can blame me for it. Regardless, it is my duty so I intend to carry it out to the best of my ability."

Joellyn nodded, "Of course, brother, I have doubts that you will. I will leave you to your books. I just came to get a project and will find a quiet sunny place to work on it."

Joellyn took her needlework and found a bench that was partially shaded and began to work. She enjoyed the mind numbing time of being able to only focus on the work in front of her. It let her forget the worries in the world. It was as if, for a time, she was not Joellyn Lannister, living in King's Landing, set to be married to a stranger. She enjoyed letting herself be lost in the project. However, it was too good to be true, as she soon felt someone sit next to her.

She heard Varys's voice greet, "My lady, Joellyn. I hear congratulations are in order."

She sat her project aside and looked at Varys saying, "I am not married yet, though everyone seems to treat me as if I am."

Varys smiled, "That is precisely why I wish to speak to you. I know Loras Tyrell was objectionable, but have you considered the consequences of agreeing to marry a Martell?"

Joellyn shook her head, "What consequences?"

Varys replied, "Ah, I suppose you have heard of what the Mountain did to Oberyn's sister Elia?"

Joellyn nodded, "Yes, Tyrion told me. It is just terrible. But why do you bring that up?

Varys intensified his gaze at her, "Have you considered that Oberyn Martell blames your father for his sister's death and, as such, may be seeking a way to take revenge on your father. Why else would he agree to marry a Lannister?"

Joellyn felt her stomach drop. Why had she not considered this, "Lord Varys, are you saying that Oberyn agreed to marry me so that he can kill me and get his revenge?"

He shook his head, "I know nothing for sure, only what my intuition tells me. My birds know nothing of his intentions. I just wish you to take caution. Continue your training with Ser Bronn, but also consider the paths that I showed you before Blackwater."

Joellyn shook her head, "Lord Varys, I cannot defend myself well enough to escape on my own, and I'm sure no one is willing to let me leave or leave with me."

"Well then," he stated, "I suppose you will have to become better at defending yourself. Just in case."

Varys left her with her thoughts on the bench. This was a wrinkle that she had not anticipated, but she should have. The more she thought on it, the more sure she grew. Oberyn did not want a wife. That was his cover for his true intentions. He surely meant to come to King's Landing, marry her, and then find a way to get revenge on her father.


	20. Uniting Westeros

A few weeks had passed since Varys had mentioned to her the possibility of Oberyn only agreeing to marry her to get revenge on her father. Joellyn had not worked up the courage to mention it to anyone yet. All she knew was that her confidence in Varys's intuition had increased the more that she thought on Oberyn Martell's intentions. As a result, Joellyn dived deeper into her training with Bronn. She had become very consistent with bow and arrow. She felt like she would be able to keep her mind focused in the midst of distraction if she needed to. However, that was not what she was as concerned with.

She was still terrible at hand-to-hand combat and fending off attacks at close range. Her frustration mounted practice after practice as she continued to stall and not improve. Bronn's impatience also grew, and this did not help Joellyn's growing frustration. It had come to the point where it felt like Bronn was purposefully attacking her with more speed and difficulty. It was also becoming more difficult to cover the bruises that were forming from her terrible practices with Bronn.

After one particularly frustrating practice, she ran back to her room to get away from Bronn as quickly as possible and slammed her door and began muttering to herself, " _You have to move more quickly, Lannister. An enemy will not take it easy on you, so I won't either. The best way to learn is to feel the pain and try to avoid it. If I don't hurt you, you have no reason to want to improve._ Well, fuck you Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Fuck you and your fucking terrible self-defense lessons!"

Joellyn jumped in surprise when she heard Tyrion say to her, "Bad practice, huh?"

Joellyn sat down ungracefully into a chair across the table from Tyrion as he was working on some papers saying, "That is an understatement. There have been weeks upon weeks of bad practices. I don't know why I continue to pay him to beat up on me and frustrate me."

Tyrion laughed, "I think frustrate is an understatement, my dear. I haven't heard so much profanity out of you at a single time in your entire life."

Joellyn felt all of her pent up frustration unleash as she opened her mouth to reply, "Of course I am frustrated. I'm furious. I am to be married in a few weeks' time, and I know nothing about this man who probably only wants to marry me so that he can hurt me and get his revenge for what happened to his family! I want to become better at defending myself, just in case that is Oberyn's intention, but your friend Bronn is not helpful. At all."

Tyrion put down what he was working on and looked at her with concern, "Why are you so concerned that Oberyn will want to hurt you? Where did this idea come from?"

Joellyn sighed, "Originally, it came from Varys, but the more I think on it the more I believe that it must be true. Oberyn does not have a reputation that would lead me to think that he is willing to settle down and spend his life with one woman. On top of that, the Mountain serves our father. The Mountain killed Elia Martell. It only makes sense."

Tyrion asked, "Have you discussed this with our father?"

Shaking her head, Joellyn replied, "Of course not. You know he does not listen to us."

Tyrion stood saying, "I will leave you to ready yourself for the day. We should discuss this with our father. I cannot believe that I did not consider that myself until just now. I will return shortly to accompany you."

He left quickly and Joellyn instantly regretted saying anything to Tyrion. Of course he would want to tell their father, but she truly did not think it would do any good. Their father would think they were overreacting and would insist that she had no choice in the matter. Her duty was to the Lannister family, he would say, and she would need to marry and produce heirs to continue their hold at Casterly Rock.

Joellyn was at least grateful for this time away from Tyrion to soak in her bath and relax her sore muscles. Training with Bronn had been brutal here lately. She had fallen on her shoulders, elbows, knees, and ass so many times that they were almost perpetually sore. The warm bath water did relieve this some. She had her handmaiden prepare a hot bath and she stripped and got in the tub, at least for a little while.

No sooner had she really begun to relax, though, when she heard a knock at the door and her handmaiden announced that Sansa Stark was at the door. Joellyn sunk a little deeper into the water and told her handmaiden to let Sansa in.

Sansa came in, saw Joellyn in the bath tub, and apologized, "I am sorry, my friend. I would not have come in had I known you were bathing."

Joellyn shook her head, smiling at Sansa, "It is no problem Sansa. Just have a seat and I will be finished shortly. What have you come for?"

Sansa sat down and Joellyn could see that Sansa was incredibly happy. She had been happy since her marriage to Joffrey had been called off. It seemed as if the dark cloud that had been hanging over Sansa had transferred and taken residence in Joellyn's life, but Joellyn was happy that Sansa was able to be more carefree. She deserved it. All of the Starks truly deserved it.

Sansa smiled and it seemed to take up her whole face, "Oh, Joellyn, I am just so happy! Margaery and Lady Olenna wish for me to marry Loras and move to Highgarden! I am going to marry Loras Tyrell!"

Joellyn smiled at Sansa's happiness, but felt guilty that Sansa still did not know that Loras was not interested in women, "That is excellent news, Sansa. I am sure you will love Highgarden."

Sansa began to gush about how thrilled she was, "Oh, Margaery has told me all about the beauty of Highgarden and I can scarcely wait to go there! I shall marry Loras and we shall have children, and I will be able to get away from this horrible city."

Joellyn's eyes and heart fell a little, but she tried not to take offense to what Sansa had just said. King's Landing had brought Sansa nothing but sorrow. Of course she would want to escape. It was just hard to think of Sansa leaving. Sansa had become such a dear friend, "I truly am happy for you, Sansa. After all of the terrible things that have happened, you deserve happiness."

Sansa seemed to realize that her words had sounded harsh and said, "Joellyn, I did not mean any offense toward you. I will, of course, regret leaving you. But you will not be in King's Landing long either. You will marry Oberyn and move back to Casterly Rock."

Joellyn tried to smile and have it reach her eyes, "I know, I just shall regret not having your company whenever I wish it." It felt fake to her, but apparently it passed for Sansa.

Another knock sounded on the door and her handmaiden let her know that Tyrion had return. She asked her to let Tyrion know that she would be ready in ten minutes and return then, so Sansa excused herself so that Joellyn could get out, dry, and dress for the day. Ten minutes later, on the dot, Tyrion returned, but did not look happy.

Joellyn furrowed her brows, "What is wrong, you are not in good spirits?"

Tyrion shook his head, "Oh, it turns out that father wishes to meet with all of his dear children. So we will be joining him with Cersei."

Joellyn groaned. It had been a while since she had to interact with Cersei and she had enjoyed this time away from her, "Well, I suppose we should not keep them waiting, nor should we drag this out any. Let us be on our way."

Tyrion and Joellyn soon arrived in their father's chambers, and Tyrion greeted, "You'll be happy to know that I met with Olenna Tyrell this morning and have managed to save the crown hundreds of thousands on this wedding."

Tywin motioned for them to sit at the table with him and Cersei and said, "Never mind that now, we have something important to discuss."

Tyrion began to argue, "But I am the Master of Coin..." but Joellyn spoke over him saying, "I think Tyrion just wishes to inform you of his progress in his job. We are aware that you called us here for a purpose, father."

Tyrion cast a sideways glance at her, then returned his gaze to their father. Joellyn did not mind if she frustrated him by interrupting him. She was in no mood to listen to her family bicker today, but it seemed that they always bickered when they were together, so she would probably not be able to escape it. Just delay it some.

Their father made eye contact with all of his children and said, "Cersei has learned that the Tyrells are plotting to marry Sansa Stark to Ser Loras. Of course, all she has heard are rumors. Joellyn, you know Sansa well. Has the girl mentioned anything to you?"

Joellyn hesitated to give herself a moment to think, but decided it was better not to lie to her father given that she was going to discuss her concerns about Oberyn when she had the opportunity, "She did mention that this morning."

Tyrion raised his hands as if to question the relevance of this topic, "Very well, she's a lovely girl. She's missing some of Loras Tyrell's favorite bits, but I'm sure they'll make do."

Cersei rolled her eyes, "Please, we don't need any of your filthy conversation here."

Tywin interrupted the two of them, "We don't need jokes or commentary here. The Tyrells are plotting to steal the North from me."

Tyrion and Joellyn were both confused at this comment, so Tyrion questioned, "Since when is Sansa the key to the North? Her younger brothers are dead, that is sure, but she still has an older brother."

Joellyn felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She had never told Sansa that her younger brothers had been killed by Theon Greyjoy. So much had been happening in King's Landing that she forgot to tell Sansa. So much time had passed. There was going to be no good excuse as to why it took so long to tell her.

She was not able to feel this guilt long as her father replied, "The Karstarks have marched home. The young wolf has lost half his army. His days are numbered. And, as you said, Greyjoy murdered both his brothers. This leaves Sansa as the heir to the North. I am not about to hand her over to the Tyrells. With Sansa we will hold the North, and Joellyn's marriage to Oberyn Martell will give us hold in the South as well." Now Joellyn knew that she would never be able to get out of this marriage arrangement to Oberyn. Her father was slowly creeping out the Lannister control over all of Westeros.

Tyrion argued, "The Tyrell's are helping us win this war. Do you think it wise to refuse?"

Cersei scoffed, "There is nothing to refuse. This is a plot, not public knowledge. Besides, they will not carry this out until after Joffrey's wedding. They know that if they take Sansa from us that Margaery's marriage to Joffrey will not happen. Lady Olenna is not an idiot."

Tywin nodded his head, "As it stands, we must find Sansa another husband before they can hatch their plan."

Joellyn saw the look of glee on Cersei's face and new exactly where this was heading before Tyrion had the chance to say, "Wonderful. How do we do that?"

Cersei smiled a beautiful and unsettling smile, "It is wonderful."

Tyrion looked around at the three others in the room, and Joellyn could see confusion turning into revelation, which turned into denial, so Joellyn said, "Brother, I believe that they mean for you to marry Sansa."

Tyrion stood quickly and turned to their father, "You can't mean it!"

Tywin remained calm, "I can and I do."

Tyrion shook his head and raised his voice, "Joffrey has made this poor girl's life miserable since the day he took her father's head. Now she's finally free of him and you give her to me? That is cruel, even for you."

Joellyn could see his anger and frustration, so said softly, "Tyrion, you will not mistreat her."

Their father added quickly, "And the girl's happiness is none of my concern."

Tyrion almost yelled, "Exactly. The GIRL!"

Cersei rolled her eyes, "She is a woman. She has flowered, I assure you."

Tywin spoke on the subject for the last time saying, "There it is. You will wed her, bed her, and put a child in her belly. Surely you are capable of that."

Tyrion asked defiantly, "And if I refuse?"

Tywin finally raised his voice, "You wanted to be rewarded for you role in the battle. Sansa Stark is a better reward than you could have hoped for. Besides, it is past time that you wed."

Cersei laughed to herself, seeing Tyrion's growing frustration, and this angered Joellyn to the point that she considered trying out the self-defense techniques that Bronn had been unsuccessfully teaching her, but she did not have the chance to as her father turned to Cersei saying, "You will wed as well. Tyrion will bring in the North, Joellyn the South, and you will marry Loras Tyrell and secure the Reach."

Cersei's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open before she yelled, "You have married me off before. I won't do it again. I will not be sold off like cattle."

Tywin stood and faced all of his children saying, "You will all do as you are told for the good of this family. Tyrion will marry and remove the shame of his whoring. You will marry and put an end to the disgusting rumors about you. Joellyn will marry and rid me of the shame of having yet another daughter who could not hold onto the engagement that was arranged for her."

Joellyn felt his words keenly. She had done nothing to ruin the engagement to Robb Stark, so she spoke before she thought, "Do you forget, Father, that I had nothing to do with calling off the engagement to Robb, just as Cersei had nothing to do with calling off the engagement to Rhaegar. I am innocent in this. I have only done what has been asked of me!"

Tywin turned on her, "Most begrudgingly. You did, I'll give you, develop a keen sympathy for the Starks in the time that you were engaged to the young wolf, but that is not what I asked of you. More than once, advisors have questioned your loyalty since you are so close to Sansa Stark, but I assured them that you were loyal to the Lannister cause. Prove it to me now by marrying Oberyn Martell and shutting your mouth about these matters."

Joellyn, for the first time in her life, did not wish to honor her father, and stood and stormed out of the room. He had never been so harsh to her before. She was vaguely aware of him calling her to come back, and she felt a hand grab her arm as she was storming off. She turned and was surprised to see Cersei was the one that was pulling her back.

Joellyn pulled her arm away, but Cersei said, "Come back. It will be worse for you, and all of us, if you leave."

Joellyn glared toward their father, then back at Cersei, then decided that Cersei was right and went back into their father's chambers. Their father stood in silence for a short while and said, "You all will do as you are told. These alliances are being forged to improve the family standing. You three will go down in the history of our family for being the ones to reach the Lannister hold over all of Westeros."

With that, he left his three children sitting in his study together. The three of them sat in silence for a while, and Cersei broke the silence by saying, "It is hard to tell which of the six of us is getting the worst of this arrangement?"

Joellyn scoffed, "No it's not. It's Sansa. She finally thought she had her way out, and our father has managed to ensnare her again."

Tyrion nodded in agreement, "But, our father does not discriminate. We're all being shipped off to hell together. On a boat that you built," he added toward Cersei.

She shrugged, almost in defeat, "The Tyrells were plotting to undermine our family. I did what I did to protect our family."

Joellyn lowered her eyes and she heard Tyrion add, "I am your family. A member of your family that has actively contributed to your family's survival. Whether or not you or father or anyone else wants to admit it."

Tyrion may put on a brave face, but it hurt him deeply that Cersei and their father refused to treat him as an equal, but Joellyn was surprised to hear Cersei say, "I do admit it. If it weren't for your trick with the wildfire, Stannis would have sacked the city and killed all of us before father got here."

Joellyn shook her head in disbelief, "So why did you try to have him killed in the battle?"

Tyrion continued the question, "There are two people who can order a member of the Kingsguard. Did you order Ser Mandon to try to kill me in battle? Or did Joffrey? He hates me, so I understand him agreeing, but he did so stupidly. He could have had me poisoned, and no one would have known. Instead he ordered a member of the Kingsguard to kill me in battle. The boy's an idiot."

Joellyn was astounded. She had not actually suspected that it was Joffrey behind trying to kill Tyrion rather than Cersei, but it made sense. Tyrion was the only one who ever challenge Joffrey, so of course Joffrey would want him dead.

Cersei sighed, "What are you asking?"

Tyrion exclaimed, "I'm asking is my life in danger?"

Cersei shook her head, "Probably, but not from Joffrey any longer. Not with father here."

Joellyn laughed and the two turned to look at her, so she said, "All of Westeros is united in fear of Tywin Lannister."

The two laughed in agreement, and Tyrion added, "Cersei may yet escape. Loras may receive a sword through the bowels when Jaime arrives back."

Joellyn watched Cersei's face fall, "If Jaime arrives back."

Joellyn did, in spite of herself, feel a little sympathy for Cersei. She was a terrible person, but she did love Jaime in her own way, so she added, "I kept this information to myself, because I was unsure of what would come of it, but Varys did tell me that Jaime escaped from the Starks. He should be returning to us."

Cersei quickly grew from sad to furious, "You knew that our brother had escaped and kept that from us?"

Joellyn went to apologize, but Cersei got up, slapped her, and left. Joellyn was left holding the cheek where Cersei had slapped her. It seemed every time that she took a step forward in her relationship with Cersei, she managed to take three steps back.

Tyrion shook his head, "You should not have kept that from us, but I understand why you did. Varys is untrustworthy, but you have learned that he also had good information. In the future, I would try to share information like that, sister."

Joellyn nodded in agreement, rubbing her cheek to try to keep it from hurting quite so much, "Well brother, I believe that you and I have news that we need to go share with Sansa."

He sighed in response, clearly not wanting to, but said, "That we do sister, that we do."


	21. The Wedding

_Robb,_

 _It has been so long, I hardly know how to begin. Both of our live are so different now. You are married, and I wish you the sincerest wishes for your happiness. I know that she must be a wonderful woman to gain your affections. I must confess, though, I was and still am worried about you since I heard of your marriage. From what I can gather, Walder Frey is not a forgiving man. I hope you are able to reach some sort of arrangement to appease him._

 _I do have news to share with you. Unfortunately, none about Arya. It does concern what is happening in Sansa's life. When Stannis attacked King's Landing, the King's forces would not have succeeded without the help of Tywin Lannister's army and the army of the Tyrell's. As a reward for joining in with the crown, King Joffrey offered the Tyrell's anything that they would ask for. They asked for Margaery to marry the king instead of Sansa, and everyone agreed that it would be best to end his engagement to Sansa and marry Margaery Tyrell instead._

 _Sansa was so happy to be released of this engagement. She was smiling and enjoying life as I had never seen her do before. She had even discussed plans of marrying Loras Tyrell with the head of the Tyrell family in order to be able to get Sansa out of King's Landing. This was, unfortunately, short lived. The Queen Regent found out about this plan and reported it to Tywin Lannister, who is now in place as Hand of the King. He arranged for Sansa to marry Tyrion Lannister and Cersei to marry Loras Tyrell. He has also arranged a marriage for his youngest daughter with the Martells. Tywin is slowly trying to spread his power out all over Westeros._

 _I write to you now on the morning of Sansa's wedding. She is not happy, but Tyrion is not either. Tyrion feels that it is wrong that she is not allowed to be happy, but Tywin will not listen. He is too concerned with extending his reach of power. I do not doubt that Tyrion and Sansa can learn to love each other and make each other happy, I just regret that it even has to happen to begin with. She is such a sweet, caring girl. She deserves to be happy and enjoy life._

 _Robb, I leave you with one last caution. Tywin arranged this marriage so that Tyrion and Sansa's future children, if they have any, will be heirs to the North. This leads me to believe that he has a plan on killing you. Please, do your best to be careful and stay safe. Do not trust any except maybe those that have always been loyal to you. I doubt I will learn any more of his plans, but if I do I will certainly try to share them with you._

Joellyn felt her heart racing. She had skipped out on practicing with Bronn in order to write this letter to Robb without anyone knowing. She had told Bronn that she was feeling ill due to her flowering and he did not want to hear any more details, so she knew that he would be leaving her alone. She only had to get the letter out before Tyrion awoke, and as she tied the letter to a raven and sent it away she finally felt a sense of relief.

She then turned and looked to Tyrion. This would be the last morning that she woke up sharing a room with him. He never moved out after healing from his wound and she had enjoyed the extra time with him. He would now be joining Sansa in her chambers, though, as they were to be married today.

Sansa had not reacted well to the news, nor should she have. It was devastating for her to learn that she was not going to be able to escape from King's Landing after all. After Joellyn had managed to get Tyrion and Shae to leave Sansa's chambers that evening, Joellyn held Sansa as she cried and tried, what little she could, to offer words of encouragement to her.

But Sansa was almost beyond comforting, "Joellyn, I know he is your brother and that you love him dearly, and this will mean that we are sisters, but I cannot imagine loving him. I do not know him, and he is so much older than me."

Joellyn held her and simply replied, "I know, my dear friend. I know this will mean little to you now, but please take comfort in the fact that Tyrion is not cruel. Tyrion is caring and he will not hurt you." But that did little to comfort Sansa.

The next day, the two girls joined Margaery Tyrell for a walk through the gardens, and they had a similar discussion. Margaery had said to her, "Sansa, women in the position that the three of us are in must make the best of our positions."

Sansa, frustrated, replied, "How am I supposed to make the best of my position? I have to marry him."

As much as Joellyn tried to not be hurt by what Sansa said, it did hurt. Tyrion is her brother, and they both love each other very much. Joellyn had seen how the world had always misjudged Tyrion, looking at his exterior rather than getting to know him. Margaery, fortunately, jumped to Tyrion's defense, "Has Lord Tyrion mistreated you?"

Sansa had shook her head and replied, "But he's a Lannister," then looked at Joellyn and Joellyn knew that Sansa saw the hurt that her words had caused, because she quickly covered, "Not that all Lannisters are bad, my friend."

Joellyn had thought they had finally gotten past her last name, but her last name seemed to follow her wherever she went. She was always going to be associated with her father and her sister. Even after she got married, she clearly looked like a Lannister, so changing her last name did little to help remove the association with the Lannister name.

Joellyn tried to cover up her hurt by saying, "No, but there are some terrible Lannisters. However, my brother is far from the worst. Please, be willing to give him a chance. I know you will not love him right away, but I feel that you will grow to love him." Sansa had looked kindly at her, so she knew that was Sansa's way of agreeing, though she did not think it would ever come to pass.

Joellyn looked over at Tyrion again and decided it was time for him to wake. He had things that he needed to do to prepare for his wedding and he certainly did not need to sleep through his own wedding. She moved over to the lounge that he had been using as a bed, sat at his feet, and softly shook him awake.

"Tyrion," she said gently, "you need to be awake. You will be wanted at the sept in a few short hours to be married."

He groaned, "That is not the way to wake me up this morning," but sat up anyway and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Joellyn looked at him sadly, "I know, brother. I wish it could be different for you. I wish you could be going to the sept today to marry someone that you love."

Tyrion, still trying to wake up, shrugged saying, "I suppose it could be worse."

Joellyn laughed softly, "That is one way to think of it, brother. Please do not go back to sleep. I am needed to go help Sansa get ready."

Tyrion shook his head, "Never fear my sister. I will not leave my wife alone on our wedding day. Go help your friend."

Joellyn cast one more look at him, then left her chambers. She was already adequately ready. She was wearing a satin, emerald green dress that cut low in the front and had an open back that scooped down to reveal most of her back. Her hair curled a little on its own naturally, so she simply left her hair down and tied a small part of it back with a dainty braid to keep her hair out of her face while she helped Sansa get ready. She didn't want to be dressed as nice as she was dressed, but her father had been strangely insistent that she wear that particular dress. Not wanting to cause an argument, she agreed.

Sansa was already awake and Shae was working on Sansa's hair when Joellyn arrived. Joellyn could sense immediately that Shae was not happy, and Joellyn could understand. Shae, whether she would admit it or not, loves Tyrion. It would not be easy for her to know that Tyrion, the man she was in love with, was marrying another and would not ever be able to marry her.

Sansa greeted her, "Joellyn, you look stunning."

Joellyn shook her head, "Not as stunning as we are going to make you look. I know you do not want to marry Tyrion, but we are still going to make sure that you stun everyone present at your wedding, as every bride should."

In spite of herself, Sansa smiled and said, "Thank you, my friend. You are right, I do not want this," and Joellyn saw sadness return to Sansa's eyes, so she set to work making Sansa look as beautiful as possible when she was so incredibly sad.

Just about the time that Sansa was finished, there was a knock on the door and Shae opened the door to reveal Tyrion with his squire, Podrick. They all exchanged greetings and Joellyn noted that Tyrion and Shae hardly looked at each other. Hopefully Sansa was too nervous to note the strange behavior that Tyrion and Shae were exhibiting.

Tyrion spoke to Podrick, "I would like a moment alone with my sister and Lady Sansa. Would you mind escorting Lady Stark's handmaiden?"

Joellyn also saw the dirty look that Shae gave Tyrion, but what else could Tyrion do. He was going to be married to Sansa. Surely he did not intend to continue fucking Shae while being married to Sansa.

Tyrion waited a few moments after the door closed and turned to Sansa, "My lady, I want you to know I didn't ask for this."

Sansa nodded, "I know. Joellyn has told me about how this came to be arranged. I only hope I don't disappoint you, my Lord."

Joellyn felt her heart swell with love for Tyrion. At Sansa's last statement, sadness entered his eyes and he shook his head, "Don't. You don't have to speak to me as if you are a prisoner anymore. You will be my wife... Which I guess is a different sort of prison... Oh..."

Joellyn, filled with sympathy because Tyrion rarely struggled with words, finished for him, "I think my brother is struggling to tell you that he understands that neither of you are really happy, but he wishes to try to make you happy, if you will let him."

Tyrion smiled at her gratefully and Sansa nodded her head, so Tyrion continued, "I promise you this, my lady, I will never hurt you."

Joellyn took this moment to say, "I must take my leave. I need to go to the sept and you two will be expected not long after I arrive."

They both nodded, but Tyrion called to her one last time before she left, "Joellyn, I thought you should know, so it does not come as a surprise, Prince Oberyn arrived in King's Landing late last night. He will be at the wedding today, and father intends for you two to meet today. I did not want you to be caught unaware."

Joellyn was grateful for holding onto the door handle at this moment, because she felt her knees buckle and grew incredibly nervous, "Thank you for warning me, Tyrion. Any words of advice for when I meet my future husband?"

Tyrion shook his head, "Just be smart."

While she was being escorted to the sept, Joellyn felt herself growing incredibly nervous. She was nervous for Tyrion and Sansa, but she almost dreaded meeting Oberyn. She had not expected him to arrive so soon. She tried to calm herself by thinking, " _It is unlikely that father will introduce us at the wedding. He will wait until the feast after the wedding_ ," but it did little to appease her nerves. So, she arrived at the sept feeling sick to her stomach and was working very hard to act like she was looking forward to the wedding and then feast afterword.

Joellyn found, what she thought was an inconspicuous place to stand, away from her father and sister, trying to blend in with the rest of the nobles that were present for the wedding. While standing around, waiting for the wedding to begin, she became aware that a person had walked up and came to a stop to stand beside her. She tried to be nonchalant about seeing who this person was, as she turned her head up and to her right to get a look at whoever had arrived next to her.

What she saw kept her from being inconspicuous. He was a beautifully tanned man, with dark hair, dressed in a yellow tunic, brown pants, and brown boots, with deep brown eyes that were looking right into her green eyes. She smiled in greeting, sure that she had never met this man before, but simply wanted to be polite. The man smiled back and Joellyn could almost feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she thought about how handsome he was, and how much more handsome his smile made him.

He spoke softly, in an accent that she did recognize, "I hope the lady does not mind my company. I do not know many here, so when I saw your beauty when I entered I determined that I would like to know you."

Joellyn smiled and replied quietly, "You are very kind, my lord, and I do not mind."

The beautiful man smiled again, "Very good. So now that I know you do not mind my company, perhaps I might have your name? It would be much better if we knew who we were standing with. I am Oberyn Martell."

Joellyn paused as she felt like the floor fell out from under her. This beautiful, exotic man was to be her husband? Even more troubling, this beautiful, exotic man was going to be her husband and likely was already plotting how to kill her or find some other way to get revenge against her father. She quickly gathered her wits and tried to appear unfazed, "Well, Prince Oberyn, it is by happy chance that we meet like this. I am Joellyn Lannister."

A look crossed his face, and Joellyn was not sure what the look meant, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, "A happy chance, indeed. It is good to know that I found you beautiful before I knew you."

Joellyn blushed a little, but did not get a chance to respond to Oberyn's comment as the wedding ceremony began. She was going to have to be very careful around him. Tyrion had mentioned that he had quite the reputation for sleeping with "half of Westeros," but Joellyn had not anticipated him to be such a smooth talker and a charmer. She had to keep in mind that there was more to his agreeing to marry her than met the eye. There just had to be. A man that enjoyed sex that much could not easily agree to settling for just one person for the rest of his life.

The wedding between Tyrion and Sansa passed by in a blur. Joellyn was too thrown off by Oberyn's presence beside her and her initial attraction to him. Oberyn was, very clearly, a beautiful man who knew how to use his god given good looks. He probably had no trouble convincing any woman to join his bed. Occasionally, throughout the ceremony, Joellyn found herself stealing glances at him, only to find that he would be glancing at her as well. This would make her blush and she could see, even from the corner of her eye, that he would smile in response every time color rose to her cheeks.

Thankfully, the ceremony ended quickly and Joellyn looked forward to gaining a little bit of distance between her and Oberyn. However, he was too charming to allow that. He offered to escort her to the wedding feast, and she could not refuse. The conversation between the two of them was pleasant enough. She inquired about his trip to King's Landing, he shared about how boring it could be to be trapped on a ship, and then the commented about the beautiful weather that there had been today for the wedding. However, what she could not stand was the look of delight on her father's face when she entered the banquet hall with her arm wrapped in Oberyn's. It was almost too much to bear.

Her father crossed the room and joined them saying, "Ah, Prince Oberyn, I see you have already been acquainted with my daughter."

Oberyn released Joellyn's arm and bowed slightly to her father, "Lord Tywin. I happened upon her in the sept and was enraptured by her beauty and knew I had to meet her. Imagine my happiness when I learned that this beauty was the one that I am to marry in a few short weeks."

Joellyn smiled at her father and Oberyn, and she said, "Prince Oberyn has been nothing but kind so far."

Tywin looked pleased then turned to look at his unhappy son and new daughter-in-law at the head table, then turned back to Joellyn, "Maybe one of the marriages I have arranged for my children will be happy after all. I shall leave you two. Please, Prince Oberyn, enjoy the festivities."

As the feast progressed, even Oberyn Martell's unsettling company could not beat out the discomfort that she began to feel for both Tyrion and Sansa. Tyrion grew more and more drunk as the evening progressed, and did not have any intention on stopping his drinking. Sansa just sat at the front, looking uncomfortable while trying to look happy. Joffrey soon called for the bedding and that was when Joellyn was sure all hell was going to break loose.

"There will be no bedding ceremony," Tyrion slurred.

Joffrey turned on him, "There will be if I command it."

Joellyn was surprised by his drunken bravery when Tyrion stabbed a knife into the table and said, "Then you will be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock."

Joffrey became offended, but Tywin intervened saying, "I believe we can dispense with the bedding ceremony. I'm sure Tyrion did not mean to threaten the King."

Tyrion shook his head and slurred as he said, "A joke made out of envy of your royal manhood. I'm so small, my wife won't even know that I'm there. But it is my wedding night, and my tiny drunk cock and I have a job to do. Come wife." To Sansa's credit, she took Tyrion's offered hand and followed dutifully. Joellyn met her eyes and gave her a small smile of encouragement, but Sansa looked like she was going to be sick.

Joellyn's eyes followed the two of them out the door, and her watching them was interrupted by Oberyn's thick accent, "It seems to me that you care more for the bride than you do your own brother. Curious."

Joellyn turned to him, "I am sorry, Prince Oberyn. I have been distracted. Sansa is a good friend of mine. We have been all each other has had for a great time now. I just wish her to be happy, and my brother is not what she wants. I love my brother, but I don't know that she will ever be happy with him."

Oberyn pursed his lips slightly and nodded, "I just mean that you seem to be more concerned with the bride's embarrassment about her husband's actions than you do about the embarrassment he brought your family."

Joellyn nodded slowly, "Oh, that. Well, it will not take you long, Prince Oberyn, to figure out that I am not closely associated with my family. I believe I am probably only a Lannister in name."

Oberyn appeared to be studying her, and Joellyn grew slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. He soon broke the silence by saying, "I look forward to getting to know you better, then, Lady Joellyn. However, the night is late, allow me to escort you to your room."

Joellyn stood and took Oberyn's offered arm. If she was to marry him, she would need to grow much more comfortable with physical contact with him anyway. The two of them left the banquet hall together and he followed her lead to her chambers. They walked in relative silence until they arrived at her door and she said, rambling, "These are my chambers. I shared them with Tyrion for the past few months. It is strange to think he won't be coming tonight."

Oberyn laughed, and Joellyn cocked her head to question why he laughed, so he replied, "It is nothing, my lady. Just your choice of word."

Joellyn realized that he was referring to her use of the word "coming" when talking about Tyrion and grew a little embarrassed, but Oberyn saved her much embarrassment by opening her door and kissing her softly on the cheek as he did so, then said, "I wish you sweet dreams."

Joellyn bit the inside of her lip as she felt heat rush to her face and slight butterflies in her stomach, "Goodnight, Prince Oberyn. Shall we see each other tomorrow?"

He smiled, "I believe we shall," then parted ways with her.

Joellyn closed her door and felt her stomach settle and tried to steady her heartbeat as well. Yes, she was going to have to be very careful around the handsome prince of Dorne.


	22. My Princess

There was no way that she was going to be able to get out of practice with Bronn two mornings in a row. Likely, he only let her get out of practice yesterday because of her lame excuse as well as the wedding. So, Joellyn rolled out of her bed much earlier than she would have liked and headed down to where she and Bronn had been training together. As much as she was hoping that Bronn would not be there, it would have been too good to be true. He was already there, waiting on her, ready to begin.

"Ah, I'm glad you could join me today, Lady Lannister," Bronn said sarcastically.

Joellyn rolled her eyes, "If you're going to be combative before we even begin training, I will leave right now. I'm paying you for this. I don't have to put up with it."

Bronn shook his head in frustration, "Let's just get started then, shall we?"

As per the usual for the past few weeks, practice was not going well. Bronn was attacking her quickly, giving very few pointers about how to defend herself, and knocking her down quite frequently.

"My lady," Bronn verbally sparred as he knocked her to the ground again, "you continue to show no improvement."

Joellyn pushed herself up to standing and finally let out what she had been holding in against him for weeks, "How am I supposed to improve when you are not teaching me? Ever since I told you that I wouldn't pay you extra just because you're now a knight, you've been a pain in the ass and miserable to work with."

Bronn angrily replied, "Well you haven't been sunshine and roses either, Lannister. You've been constantly bitching about my lack of teaching skills, but you have made no effort to improve as a student."

Joellyn wanted to throw herself at him and hit him, but it would have been no use. He would just knock her away anyway, "Well, then why do you continue to come if I am so frustrating to work with?"

Bronn looked her square in the face and said, "That is an excellent question. I'm a knight, I don't actually need this. I think we'll be through here."

He walked past Joellyn, bumping into her as he went, but she continued to stare defiantly ahead over the water, and would have continued to stare at the sea for a while had she not heard an exotic accent say, "I quite agree, you two are through here. You will not be training my lady anymore." Joellyn didn't need to turn around to know who that was. Apparently Oberyn had followed her down this morning.

She heard Bronn reply, "You enjoy your lioness. I'm through here."

Joellyn was relieved that Bronn was gone, but knowing that Oberyn was present made her a different sort of nervous. She turned around and saw him looking at her with a confused look. Still being frustrated from her short training with Bronn this morning, she asked, "What are you staring at?"

Oberyn shook his head, "I am just surprised by you is all. I did not get the impression yesterday that you would be a fighter."

Joellyn scoffed, "Well, if you were watching long you know that I'm not."

Sounding genuinely interested, Oberyn asked, "Then why train to fight?"

Joellyn walked over to a large rock and had a seat, "Not long ago, King's Landing was under threat of attack from Stannis Baratheon. I knew that if his men got into the city, that I would be helpless without someone to defend me. I didn't like that feeling, so I wanted to be able to protect myself and not have to depend on someone else to save me. Bronn was the only person I could think of that would help me. I became proficient with a bow and I'm getting better at throwing daggers, but as you saw I am miserable at hand-to-hand combat and self-defense."

Oberyn, while she was talking, had been slowly walking toward her and took a seat beside her on the rock, "That I understand. Why continue to train now? Especially if training has been like this for weeks?"

Joellyn looked up at him and his dark eyes seemed to see right through her, "I don't know that you'll like that answer."

Oberyn cocked an eyebrow, "Well now I am fascinated, my lady. You must tell me."

Joellyn looked at him again, but decided she needed to look away in order to actually tell him the truth, "I know about what the Mountain did to your sister, Elia. I was, and still am, afraid that the only reason you agreed to marry me was to be able to get your revenge for what happened to my sister. I didn't want to be helpless against you."

For the first time since she had talked to him, Oberyn was not quick with a response, so she looked up to try to see any secrets in his face. She was surprised to see a large smile on his face, so she gave him a questioning look, to which he replied, "When Doran told me of your father's proposal my first reaction was to refuse. 'I hate the Lannisters,' I told him. But you are right, I did see later that marrying you would give me a great opportunity for revenge. I could take something away from the great Tywin Lannister. Something that he cared about."

Joellyn felt her heart rate increase and went to move away from him, but Oberyn apparently anticipated this and grabbed her hand to keep her there, "That _was_ my intention the entire way here from Dorne."

Joellyn questioned him, "Was?"

Oberyn smiled at her again and nodded, "I did not know who you were in the sept. What I said yesterday was true. I was attracted to your beauty, and then was shocked to learn who you were. As I learned more about you, I became more intrigued, and still am captivated. You are a Lannister, but you tell me it is only in name. Then I see you out here this morning fighting. The more I know you, the more it makes me want to spend more time getting to know you."

Joellyn, still uncomfortable with his grasp on her hand, asked, "So, you aren't planning on killing me?"

Oberyn winked and smiled, "No, my lady. You are too beautiful and intriguing. It will be an adventure to know you," he said as he released her hand.

Joellyn felt nerves return, but this time it was out of anticipation and not fear. Oberyn had wanted to kill her, then he met her and changed his mind. This beautiful man wanted to know her better. Did she really trust him? She wasn't quite sure yet, but his tone sounded genuine enough that she would try to let herself be more comfortable around him. They were to be married. If Oberyn was telling the truth, it would be wiser to be willing to get to know him so that their lives would not be miserable together.

Joellyn breathed a sigh of relief, "Will you update me if you change your mind again?"

Oberyn laughed, "Oh my dear, if I wait a few more weeks I don't think I will be able to change my mind."

Joellyn felt a little embarrassed and looked away from his gaze, "So," she asked after a brief moment of silence, "what do we do from here?"

Oberyn stood and offered her his hand to help her up, which she accepted as he said, "If my lady still wishes to learn to fight, I believe I might be of service."

Joellyn felt herself grow nervous again. Oberyn, from the stories she had heard, is a tremendous fighter, "I know you witnessed what just happened when I was training with Bronn. Surely you know it's hopeless."

Oberyn raised his eyebrows slightly, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my lady. Everyone can learn, if only they have the right partner to help them learn. Fighting is like making love. With the wrong partner, it can be terrible. But with the right partner..." he trailed off with a suggestive tone to his voice that made Joellyn blush. This man was much more sexual and confident that she was.

She had to break the silence and the way he was looking at her, so she stupidly asked, "With the right partner what?"

He sent a devious smile in her direction, "That is what you will find out." At that he turned and walked a little further away from her, then turned to face her again and said, "Join me, we will start with close combat."

Joellyn bit her lip out of nervousness, then released it and went over to him tentatively, but he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, "You must not be afraid to get close to an enemy during a fight. Close quarters can work well for a woman in a fight. Now, I want you to put your hands behind my head."

Joellyn did as he asked and questioned, "Why?"

"You need to be taught ways to defend and attack," he replied, then continued, "Now, what you must do is use all your strength to pull my head forward. You will raise your knee into my chest. This can knock the air out of an opponent and stun them for long enough to give you the upper hand." She did as he told her, but made an effort to not knee him too hard. Being so close to him was distracting, so she did not want to hurt him by mistake.

"Very good," he told her, "Once you have kneed your opponent and they are still stooped over, a good way to finish them is to bring an elbow down on the back of their neck. I want you to try those two together."

Practice continued this way for a while. Oberyn taught her, step-by-step, what she could do in different situations. This was what she had been missing from Bronn. She felt like she could think through the moves better because Oberyn described for her when she could use the different moves and why she would use them. Her confidence grew slightly in her ability to one day be able to defend herself from an attacker. It would still take a long time to become any good, but she now felt like she would be able to get there.

She also became keenly aware of how close she and Oberyn were together. At many points, almost all her body was pressed up against his in order to execute the moves that he was teaching her how to do. This let her feel just how toned and muscular he was. This, combined with his alluring personality and admission that he found her intriguing, made Joellyn work very hard to focus on what they were doing rather than how improper it was for them to be in such close proximity already.

After Oberyn felt like she had at least gained a tentative grasp on a few of the techniques he taught her, he suggested that they spar for a little while so that she would be able to apply what she had just learned. As much as it made her nervous, he promised that he would go easy on her, so she agreed.

She watched Oberyn carefully, and he was slowly beginning to stalk around her and size her up, almost as if he was a cat preparing to pounce on its prey. She began to circle with him, but quickly realized that she was on the defensive rather than offensive as he was. Even with him going easy on her, she probably would not manage to hold him off any amount of time. He lunged toward her without warning, and she tried to side-step away from him, but he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into him to establish a grasp on her.

Joellyn desperately focused on what Oberyn had taught her rather than the heat that filled her body from his touch. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but her arms were currently free, so she brought her hands up behind his head, like in the first technique he taught her, and pulled his head down. They were too close for her to be able to bring her knee to his chest, but she was able to bring her elbow down between his shoulder blades, which loosened his grasp on her just enough for her to break free and bring her knee up to his stomach.

He grunted slightly in response, and almost immediately she was filled with concern that she had hit him too hard. The grunt had been all an act, though. She dropped her guard enough that he grabbed her arms, twisted her so that her arms were crossed in front of her stomach and used his hands to hold hers in place at her sides while she was pulled tightly into his chest, facing away from him. She was trapped in his grip all because he had used a feigning tactic to get her to drop her defenses.

They both stood like that for a moment, with his hands holding hers, breathing more deeply than they should have been for how quick that fight was. Joellyn felt his hands release hers, but they continued forward and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her. This no longer felt like she was trapped at the end of a fight, but instead being held in a lovers embrace. She felt Oberyn's breath on her neck and became aware that he was nuzzling his face into her neck, then she moaned softly as he kissed her gently where her neck met her shoulders.

Joellyn felt his head lift and his lips moved to her ears where he whispered seductively, whether he meant it to be seductive or not, "I believe that I won," then kissed softly behind her ear and let her go.

Joellyn stood still for a moment, then exhaled a deep breath to calm her heart beat. She moved away from him enough to put a little bit of space between them so she could turn around. The way he was looking at her was enough to make her turn around and not face him again. His eyes seemed to be darker with desire and he was looking at her with such intensity that it made the butterflies return to her stomach again.

Oberyn closed his eyes and shook his head softly. When he opened his eyes again, they seemed softer, "I should apologize, my lady."

Joellyn shook her head, "No. I mean, probably... I...," then grew frustrated and exclaimed, "Why is it so difficult to speak?"

Oberyn smirked at her, "It is nice to know that my lady is affected by me just as much as I am by her. Come, I believe we should return to the Keep," then offered his arm so that they might walk up together.

Joellyn took his arm, but did not want to talk in silence as they had last night, so as they began walking she asked, "What did my father tell you about me?"

Oberyn laughed softly, "Tywin Lannister is not a man of many words. He assured my brother that you were beautiful, fertile, and innocent."

Joellyn groaned in disgust, "Of course he did. That is truly embarrassing."

Oberyn laughed, this time not softly, "It is not embarrassing. It is what any father arranging a marriage will report, if he wishes to make a good marriage for her."

"But you do not seem like the type of person to want to marry," Joellyn stated, "Do you still wish to marry me, even after you have decided you do not want to kill me?"

Oberyn turned his head to look at her with raised eyebrows, then faced forward again, "You have heard of my reputation, it seems."

Joellyn shrugged, "It would be hard not to hear of your reputation. I just do not see, even if you are 'intrigued' by me, as you said, how I will possibly be enough. And I do not see myself being okay with sharing you."

She saw Oberyn smile out of the corner of his eyes before he said, "So, my lady is the jealous type."

Joellyn elbowed him in the ribcage, "Do not tease me."

Oberyn chucked, "Do not worry about these things. The world has enough worries of its own without you adding to it. Just enjoy life."

Joellyn still was concerned about if he could truly be happy with her. She did not want to be the source of anyone's unhappiness, so she objected, "But..."

"Just enjoy," Oberyn said, cutting her off, "If I do not worry about it, there is no reason for my princess to worry either."

Joellyn felt her face flush as her stomach erupted, all because he called her his princess. What on earth was happening to her? She quickly changed the subject away from sex to plans for the rest of the day. They agreed to meet again and walk the garden in about an hour. Oberyn proposed that he come back to her room when he was ready so that he could escort her down rather than the two of them meeting down in the garden, which Joellyn agreed to.

When they arrived at her door, he did the same thing that he had done the previous night. He opened her door, leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, then pulled away saying, "I will be back in an hour, my princess."

Joellyn smiled in response, then went into her room, closing the door behind her. She thought over the events of the morning and could not believe herself. She had gone from training with Bronn, to talking to Oberyn, to training with Oberyn, only to end up finding herself acting like a silly girl with a hopeless fantasy. She focused on breathing deeply and slowly for a while to calm herself and collect her senses.

Oberyn was a charmer. Oberyn knew what to say to manipulate her, and she had to keep that in mind. There was no guarantee that he had been truthful about no longer wanting to kill her or hurt her in some way. But if he was being honest, there was no reason to build up walls between herself and her soon-to-be-husband. Joellyn felt like she was walking a narrow line. Her body, very clearly, wanted her to trust Oberyn, but her mind was still leery.

In the end, she resolved to focus on getting to know him better without getting too close to him. She needed to know him more before she could decide if she was truly safe with the Prince of Dorne.


	23. In Sickness

Joellyn was almost finished getting ready for the rest of her day when she heard a knock on her door. It seemed a little too early for Oberyn to be arriving, so Joellyn rushed to her door because she was not sure who it could have been. When she opened the door, she was happy to see that it was Sansa.

"Sansa," Joellyn exclaimed hugging her, "I was not expecting you. I'm happy to see you!"

Sansa smiled and entered Joellyn's room, "I was not sure if you would be busy or not. Lord Tyrion told me that Oberyn Martell has arrived in King's Landing."

Joellyn nodded, "He has. He was at the wedding yesterday. We just so happened to meet each other at the ceremony."

Sansa sat down at the small table in Joellyn's room, "What do you think of him so far?"

Joellyn joined her saying, "I'm not really sure so far. He is terribly handsome and can sure talk sweetly. I just don't know what his intentions are."

Sansa cocked her head, "What do you mean, Joellyn?"

Joellyn shrugged, "Oberyn does not have a good history with my family. Part of me is worried that he only agreed to marry me so that he can exact some sort of revenge. He almost said so much himself, but said his is 'intrigued' by me and has chosen to reconsider."

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows, "I am surprised that you and he have talked about this already. When did you have so much time to talk to him?"

Joellyn shook her head, not really wanting to tell Sansa about her training she has been doing, "Just yesterday evening at the feast and for a while after. Alcohol apparently makes me too talkative."

Sansa laughed softly and nodded, "It does so with your brother as well, apparently."

Joellyn groaned, "Oh Sansa, I was so horrified at his behavior last night."

Sansa shook her head, "He did not want yesterday any more than I did. I cannot blame him."

Joellyn smiled at her sadly, "I wish it were different for you," then paused an awkward moment before asking, "Was Tyrion kind to you?"

Shockingly, Sansa smiled, "Joellyn, Tyrion was so kind. He could tell how nervous I was and how much I was just going through the motions. He told me he would not share my bed until I was fully ready."

Joellyn smiled brightly, "Sansa, I know you do not love Tyrion, but I told you that he was going to be good to you."

Sansa nodded shyly, "He is being very kind so far. I..."

But Sansa's next thought was cut off by a knock on the door. This time it probably was Oberyn. Joellyn told Sansa, "Give me a moment, please," and then went to answer the door after Sansa nodded in response.

Joellyn opened the door and smiled a little more brightly than she intended to when Oberyn greeted her, "Hello again, my princess," then kissed her softly on the cheek.

Joellyn tucked her hair behind her ear shylyn, "Hello Prince Oberyn. Please allow me to introduce my dear friend, Sansa."

Oberyn smiled and bowed politely, "Hello, the new Lady Lannister. Allow me to offer Dorne's congratulations and well wishes for a happy marriage."

Sansa had risen and crossed the room to join them, "I am pleased to meet you, Prince Oberyn. It is nice to know who my friend, I guess sister now, will be married to."

"Yes," Oberyn responded, "And you will be my sister someday as well. I look forward to knowing you."

At this Oberyn turned to Joellyn and said, "I believe I must apologize, my princess. Your father caught me on my way to you and has offered me a seat on the small council to represent Dorne. I have also been informed that we will be meeting in a few moments. So I must, with regrets, cancel our day together. Besides, it seems like you would enjoy your day with your new sister."

Joellyn smiled, "It will be alright, Oberyn. I am sure that my father means to honor you by offering you this position. Shall we meet at this time tomorrow?"

He nodded in response, "I will not leave you waiting," and kissed her softly on the cheek again, then turned to Sansa and said, "I hope to see you some more Lady Lannister."

After Oberyn left, Joellyn closed the door and leaned on it and locked eyes with Sansa for a moment before Sansa squealed, "Joellyn, he is so handsome and charming! And the way he called you 'my princess'," she said impersonating his accent, "was so romantic!"

Joellyn shook her head, "Sansa, I love how much of a romantic you still are, but you know that I need to determine if I can trust him or not."

Sansa nodded impatiently, "Well then you must figure that out quickly so you can hurry and fall in love with him!"

Joellyn laughed and shook her head in response, "I shall try, my friend. Now, what shall we do today since your husband and my intended are both busy with small council business?"

Even though it looked like it would rain that day, the two of them did not want to spend the day trapped inside the Keep. So, they spent the day walking in the gardens, walking down to the water to watch the ships take off and come in, then walking in the gardens some more. Their first walk in the garden had been with Margaery Tyrell, and Joellyn was finding that she was harboring a growing admiration for Margaery. Margaery knew what a marriage to Joffrey entailed, and she was finding ways to be positive and see where a female might would be able to manipulate some control over her husband. Margaery was smart, and she knew exactly what game she was playing, and she clearly did not intend to let Joffrey hold her back from being a powerful Queen.

While watching the ships, Sansa and Joellyn were able to talk about Sansa's concerns about Tyrion and Joellyn's concerns about Oberyn. Sansa was still worried about how she could get past Tyrion's exterior and see the man he truly was. It would be a hard road for Sansa. She had always envisioned herself marrying someone like Loras Tyrell, and now she was married to Tyrion. Joellyn could sense that, if Sansa would allow herself time to get to know Tyrion, that she would grow to respect and, maybe one day, love him.

Joellyn questioned, "Sansa, do you think your parents were in love the day that they got married? Even a few months after they got married?"

Sansa sat silently for a moment, "No, I'm sure they did not. Mother has told me so several times that she had to grow to love my father."

Joellyn smiled encouragingly, "See, your parents were very much in love, and it did not start that way. You just need to give my brother some time. He has so many good qualities. You must just give him a chance."

Sansa nodded, then replied, "You must also give Oberyn a chance. I know you must be cautious, with your family history, but do not build up a fortified wall where there may not need to be one."

Joellyn smiled, "You are wise, my sister," then softly elbowed Sansa's ribcage, "Come, let us return to the gardens."

Unfortunately, when they were on the far edge of the gardens, it began raining very heavily on the two of them. Even with rushing to get back indoors, the two of them were soaked through by the time they arrived back in the Keep, but they were full of laughs and smiles.

Joellyn and Sansa were wiping the excess water off of their faces when Cersei walked up to the two of them and scoffed, "You two are grown women and you were caught out in the rain like children, and you continue to act like children."

Sansa and Joellyn looked at Cersei silently before Joellyn spoke, "I am sorry my sister. Next time we will try to better predict what the gods intend to do with the weather."

Cersei rolled her eyes, "For god's sake, I get enough sarcasm from Tyrion, I do not need it from you as well. Our father wants you in his chambers immediately. You should head there now. And Sansa, you should return to your room for dry clothes before you catch a cold."

Cersei walked away and Joellyn rolled her eyes and said quietly, "I suppose she does not care if I catch a cold or not," and the two of them laughed quietly before Joellyn said, "But she is right, you should go get warm."

Sansa nodded, "You should as well. Your father can wait."

Joellyn shook her head, "Not if Cersei said I was wanted immediately. I will be fine. I shall see you later. Remember what I said about getting to know Tyrion."

The two of them parted ways and Joellyn, as she headed to her father's chambers, began to regret not taking the time to dry off and warm up. She was growing colder and people were staring at her appearance, which must surely have been very wild. She tried her best to ignore the looks people were giving her and made it to her father's chambers.

She knocked, was called in, and greeted her father, "Father, Cersei said that you wished to see me immediately."

Her father looked up from his papers at his desk and took in her appearance, "So you decided to get caught out in the rain today?"

Joellyn shook her head, "I did not decide to, it just happened. Then Cersei told me that I was needed here."

Tywin shook his head, "Then I will be quick about it so you don't form a puddle in my floor. You will be married to Oberyn in a week. I have already made arrangements for a dress maker to come by to measure you and the septon has been notified of when the ceremony will be. While the two of you are in King's Landing, he will be part of the small council to begin building more trust between the families."

Joellyn nodded, "He told me so himself this morning. I think he was honored by your appointment."

Tywin raised his eyebrows, "So you've seen him again?"

Joellyn fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes father, I have. I think it wise to know the man that I will be marrying."

Her father nodded, seeming satisfied, "At least one of my children has a steady head on their shoulders. Now, I do have more to speak to you about, but go before you get sick. You must be married in a week. We need you to be your best."

Joellyn excused herself and returned quickly to her room. The wet clothes and cold environment of the Keep were really starting to make her uncomfortable and she had begun shivering on her way back to her room. Unfortunately, she could not warm herself right away because the dress maker was waiting on her to take measurements. The dress maker had her strip down to her underdress, which was also wet, and took several measurements and rambled on about details that would be on the dress. Joellyn really couldn't have been more uninterested. She just wanted to be in a warm bath.

After what felt like an eternity, the dress maker left and Joellyn could tell that she was not feeling well already. She had her handmaiden draw a warm bath, then settled deeply into bed after the bath had warmed her and prayed quickly that she would not be ill in the morning.

But it was a prayer that had been unanswered. Joellyn woke in the morning and her throat felt inflamed and dry and her head was aching unbearably. She had woken when her handmaiden came in, and her handmaiden quickly got her some water and left to get a maester to tend to her. The water made her throat feel less dry, but she still did not want to get out of bed. So, she settled back in and tried to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. How she was feeling had made her forget all about the plans that she and Oberyn had made, so she called for whoever was knocking to enter, not knowing who it would be.

She heard the door open and a moment of silence that was broken by that accent that was becoming more and more familiar, "Joellyn? Where are you at?"

Joellyn groaned, she recalled now that he had promised to not leave her waiting, "I am still in bed. I got wet and cold yesterday, now I am sick today."

She heard a chair being picked up them placed by her bedside and opened her eyes to see that Oberyn was looking at her, trying to gauge how ill she was. She laughed softly, "Some company I'll be today."

Oberyn shook his head, "My princess is sick. I would not want to be anywhere else."

Joellyn smiled, "You are too kind, but I'm sure there are other things you would rather be doing."

Oberyn shook his head again, "I am yours and you are mine. We will see each other through times of sickness and times of happiness, and this shall be our first."

Joellyn spoke more freely since she was not feeling well, "But you are not even sure what you are going to do about me still. Are you going to marry me then love me or marry me then kill me?"

Oberyn's eyes softened, "Two days ago, I planned on killing you. Yesterday, I became unsure. Today, I am sure that I cannot kill you. I do not like seeing you weak and sick in this bed. I like your fire and your wit. I do not like you like this."

Joellyn closed her eyes, "But how do I know I can trust you? There is so much bad blood between our families."

She felt Oberyn take her hand, "Between our families, yes. But not between us. In Dorne we are much more free. We do not work as the rest of the world does. We do not judge relations outside of marriage. I have never married, but have eight daughters. My family loves them as if they were not bastards. And we are able to separate one person's actions from another person's. Yes, hurting you would punish your father, but you do not deserve to be punished. You deserve love and affection. That is what I intend to give you, my princess."

Joellyn opened her eyes and looked into his. He seemed genuine enough. Maybe Sansa was right. Maybe she did need to give him a chance and not build up a barrier that did not need to exist, so she was incredibly honest with him, "I am afraid that you will hurt me, though."

Oberyn leaned forward and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently, "It is likely that we will both hurt each other in our time together, but I think you are worth it. Do you think I am?"

Joellyn looked into his eyes for a moment, surveying his emotions, then responded honestly, "I do. You are not who I expected to marry, but I think that might be a good thing. You will not discourage my desire to learn to fight and I believe that you will make me happy."

Oberyn smiled and Joellyn noted how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He reached forward and smoothed her hair, "Has a maester been summoned for you?"

She nodded in response and he said softly, "Then just rest. We have big day to get ready for and you will need your strength."

It was not long before her handmaiden arrived back with the maester. He gave her some medicine to help with the pain in her head and she began to feel a little better shortly after he had given her the medicine. He also encouraged her to take a small dose of milk of the poppy about three times a day, at least for today and tomorrow, so that she could rest while her body was healing. She did not object to this. Sleep sounded wonderful if it kept her from feeling miserable.

Over the rest of that day and the next day, Joellyn did spend most of her time asleep. However, when she was awake, Oberyn was always there. If he had been planning on hurting her, this would have been the ideal time, but he was there making sure that she was comfortable and keeping her company when she was awake. When she was awake, they talked and got to know each other's pasts a little better.

He had shared about his time studying to become a maester. It had not lasted long, because he grew bored, but he learned a great deal that contributed to his nickname, the Red Viper. He also shared about his paramour, Ellaria Sand, and how she had fallen ill and succumbed to her illness about a year ago. He opened up and shared that he missed her and had not wanted to form a new relationship with anyone, that was until he met Joellyn. She shared briefly about the little bit of time she remembered from Casterly Rock, but mostly what it was like growing up in King's Landing as sister of the Queen and how lonely it had been. Her loneliness only really left when she met Sansa and her family. Oberyn listened carefully to her talking about the Starks and seemed very interested in knowing more about Robb, she assumed because he knew that she use to be intended to marry him.

This time that the two of them spent together over her two days of illness confirmed many things, for the both of them. Oberyn grew to realize that he would not be able to harm her. She had too big of a heart and was so different from her father. He could, in no way, hurt her for what her father had done. He also knew that he was already well on his way to loving her. The way that she had spoken about Sansa and the Starks showed how much she cared for people, but she had a fire in her that made her want to learn how to fight and be able to defend herself, as well as those that she loves.

Joellyn recognized that she would not be able to keep trying to build a wall to keep herself safe. Oberyn had spent two days with her, a woman that was practically a stranger to him, to keep her company and make sure that she made her way back to health. He also had not denied her wanting to learn to fight and was going to continue to help her. Despite any reservations she should have had about trusting him, she let herself open up and trust him and could see that she was well on her way to loving the Red Viper of Dorne.


	24. The Sun and the Lion

Since getting better after short illness, Joellyn was back to her regular routine. This time, her regular routine featured a new person every morning. As much as she had dreaded training with Bronn, she now looked forward to training with Oberyn. She still had a world of improvement to do, but he was actually teaching her and making her feel like she could become a good fighter.

This morning in particular, Oberyn had started her off by having her practice bow and arrow, "We do not want you becoming sloppy at this because your focus has gone elsewhere. We need to make you a well-rounded fighter." Joellyn wasn't excited about practicing bow and arrow since she felt like she was doing well enough at that and still wanted to get better at hand-to-hand combat, but she quickly learned that it would be nice to practice the bow with Oberyn. He observed her technique for a while then came up close behind her and moved his arms around hers to adjust her hold and position. At first it made her more tense to have him so close and touching her, but it began to be a comforting feeling. Like she was being protected. And an added bonus, she hit the center much more consistently after making adjustments for her.

When she finished, she turned around, smiling, "Thank you, Oberyn!"

He smiled in return, his eyes crinkling in the corners, which she loved to see, "You want learn. You need to learn to be good. Now, let's move on to hand-to-hand fighting, my princess."

Every time he referred to her as "my princess", it still made her stomach flutter, but she shoved those thoughts to the side for right now as she said, "As long as you take it easy on me. I'm getting married tomorrow and don't want to have any bruises that need covered up."

Oberyn raised his eyebrows, feigning ignorance, "Are you now? Well, he's a lucky man to be marrying such a beauty. Fear not, I will not keep you from looking your most beautiful for your husband tomorrow."

Joellyn laughed, then they began their training. He still beat her every single time. He was so fast and so graceful, she did not know how to anticipate what he was going to do. She was able to get some hits in to keep him from completely overtaking her right away, but it wasn't long before she lost. Oberyn surprised her by doing a move that he had never shown her before. Since they were so close anyway, he wrapped a leg behind hers and then pulled his leg toward him so that she lost her balance and began to fall.

Oberyn was too fast to let her fall, though. His arms were already behind her, slowing her fall, so that she landed on the ground gently with him hovering over her. Out of reflex, Joellyn had grabbed hold of the front of his tunic when her brain realized that she was falling. Now that she was on the ground and he was above her, her grip on his tunic had just pulled them closer together so that their faces were nearly touching. Joellyn felt her heart beat increase and her breathing quickened, and she noted that Oberyn seemed to have the same reaction.

In spite of his reputation of having sex with every woman that he met, he had been incredibly gentle and did not push the boundaries with her, but now that they were this close together, Joellyn saw that he was fighting an internal battle. This battle lasted only a short while, though, as he muttered to himself, "You're so beautiful," then pressed his lips softly, but passionately into hers.

Joellyn's only other real kiss had been with Jon, but this was nowhere remotely close to the front of her mind at this point. What she was concerned with was Oberyn's lips moving against hers and his hands moving from behind her back to behind her head to pull her head closer to his. She responded in kind by pulling him even closer by his tunic. She groaned in frustration, only for a moment, as his lips left hers, but she was satisfied again as she felt him turn her head to the side and begin kissing right underneath her ear. He trailed gentle kisses down her jawbone, then worked his way back slowly to her lips, which had parted slightly as her breathing increased.

Looking back on this moment later, Joellyn was sure that it would not have lasted much longer, but Joellyn could not help but be frustrated and embarrassed in the moment when she heard a loud cough near the two of them. Oberyn simply looked up calmly to see who had snuck up on them, but Joellyn pulled herself out from underneath him and straightened herself out as she sat up. Oberyn was much more comfortable with sex than she was. She heard Oberyn laugh softly at her. Of course he would not be embarrassed by being caught, but she sure was.

Joellyn hadn't managed the nerve to look up and see who was there yet, but she heard Oberyn ask, "What can we help you with?"

Joellyn was surprised to hear a female voice that responded, sounding uncomfortable, "My apologies. I am Brienne of Tarth," Joellyn's head shot up at the next words out of the lady's mouth, "I have been escorting Jaime Lannister back to King's Landing..."

Joellyn knew it was rude, but she interrupted Brienne saying, "Jaime!? Where is he, my lady?"

Brienne turned to her, "You know Ser Jaime, my lady?" Brienne did not seem like an average lady, but that was not what concerned Joellyn right now.

Joellyn scrambled to her feet, "I am Jaime's sister, Joellyn. Please, where is he? Can you take me to him?"

She felt Oberyn's presence behind her as Brienne replied, "I have left him to rest not too far back. It has been a long journey, my lady, and he needs tending to. We just needed allowed into the Keep. They did not recognize him at the gate."

Joellyn insisted, "Please, take me to him. They will let me in at the gate and I will speak for him. I must see him, though. It has been so long."

Brienne nodded and without another word turned and led the way to Jaime. Oberyn followed closely behind and offered one bit of advice, "He has been gone a long time, and you do not know what he has gone through, my princess. Try not to overwhelm him."

Joellyn nodded, but she was far too excited that Jaime was so close. That excitement quickly turned to concern when she saw Jaime. Brienne had said that it had been a long journey, but Joellyn did not realize just how much Brienne had under exaggerated. Jaime's hair almost looked brown it was so dirty, and he was dressed in what appeared to be brown sacks. Most startling of all was the haunted look in his eye and the arm that was in a sling around his neck that no longer had a hand attached to the end.

Joellyn rushed past Brienne and knelt down in front of Jaime and put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his eyes up to look into hers, "Jaime, you've made. You're home. You're safe."

She saw recognition in Jaime's eyes and he said softly, "Jo. It is so good to see you sister."

Joellyn laughed out of joy and felt tears forming in her eyes, "It is so good to see you too, Jaime. I have been so worried. Let us get you up to the maester."

Jaime nodded weakly and Brienne helped pull Jaime up to his feet as Joellyn asked, "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head in response, "No, I will be fine," then he finally became aware that there was someone other than Joellyn and Brienne with him as he looked up and saw Oberyn, "Oberyn Martell. I never would have dreamed the Red Viper would be part of my welcome home."

Oberyn nodded curtly at Jaime, "I am glad I was able to see you come home. It has made your sister very happy."

Jaime turned and gave Joellyn a questioning look, so Joellyn replied, "In good time, Jaime. Let's get you home and to a maester for right now."

The walk back to the Keep was uneventful and peaceful, but Jaime wouldn't let it go. He was too curious about why Oberyn and his sister were together, so Joellyn ended up telling him, "Our father arranged for me to marry Oberyn. We are actually to be married in the sept tomorrow."

Jaime nodded his head, "I am just in time it seems. Is there any other news that I should know of?"

Joellyn shook her head in dismay, "Jaime, you have been gone for so long and there is so much I could tell you. Tyrion served as Hand for a while before Father made it here. Father arrived and helped defeat Stannis. Tyrion almost lost his nose in that battle. My marriage to Oberyn was arranged, Tyrion married Sansa Stark, and Cersei is to be married to Loras Tyrell, though no date has been set."

Joellyn knew instantly that she should have left the last bit off because Jaime's face hardened and they walked slowly and in silence the rest of the way.

Joellyn hovered nervously over Jaime while the maester tended to him and told him that his wound was healing well. He would just need to keep it clean and he would go back to perfect health. She saw Jaime roll his eyes in frustration and dismiss the maester. He had left some medicine for the pain, but she doubted that Jaime would take any of it.

She sat beside Jaime for a moment, then looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. She had managed to spend the entire day concerned about him. She felt a pang of guilt about leaving Oberyn behind, but surely he would understand. She turned to Jaime and said, "I should leave you. I will have to be up early tomorrow for my wedding. Do you think you will be well enough to come?"

Jaime took her hands in his hand and looked her in the eyes as he asked, "Does he treat you well? Does he make you happy?"

Joellyn smiled, "As surprising as this is since Father did make this arrangement, Oberyn does make me happy. I know he has a past and a reputation, but he has been nothing but kind to me. I care for him, Jaime. And he cares for me."

Jaime smiled softly, "Of course I will make it, Jo."

Joellyn kissed him on the cheek then excused herself so that she could go to bed. Tomorrow was a big day, after all. A day that would be even happier now that Jaime was home.

Joellyn was woken early by her handmaiden to start preparations for the day. Joellyn bathed while her dress was readied. After bathing, her handmaiden tended to her hair. Her hair was braided into three loose French braids that were pulled into a lovely bun at the side of her head. In the bun, small red flowers were woven in, "to compliment the dress," her handmaiden had said. Joellyn had yet to see her dress, so she was excited to see it.

Her excitement was not for nothing. Her dress was a pale yellow, lace dress, with an open back and long lace sleeves. By this time, Sansa had arrived in her room, and Sansa "oohed" and "ahhed" about how beautiful the dress was. Joellyn understood the need for red flowers in her hair now. The Lannisters colors were red and yellow, as were the colors of house Martell. The dress maker had designed a dress that would complement both houses and was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined.

When she was ready, there was still a little time before her Father would be there to escort her to the sept, so she and Sansa were able to talk. Sansa was beginning to grow more fond of Tyrion, but it had not progressed to love yet. She was just glad that Sansa was not miserable being married to Tyrion. They could have very easily made each other miserable, but they both seemed to be genuinely trying.

All too soon, Tyrion arrived to escort Sansa to the sept. Joellyn saw Tyrion's eyes light up when he looked at her as he said, "Sister, you are truly radiant. Oberyn Martell will think that his very own sun is walking down the aisle for him."

Joellyn shook her head, "You are too much, Tyrion."

Tyrion shook his head, then turned to Sansa, "Well, my wife, are you ready to go see a new brother join our family?"

Sansa nodded and said, "He is right, Joellyn, you are radiant. I am glad you are happy."

Then the two left and closed the door, leaving Joellyn on her own for a while. She was happy. Something she never would have expected from an arranged marriage by her father. Did she love Oberyn? No, not yet. But she was well on her way. Oberyn had a rough exterior, but he was, at his heart, kind and cared about her. He would not mistreat her. In fact, he would treat her like a queen. It was too much. For a very brief moment, she thought fondly of Jon. This is what Jon would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted her to pine after a man of the Night's Watch her whole life. He would want her to be happy with someone else. That is exactly what she thought she could be with Oberyn.

Her father soon arrived and escorted her down to the sept. Very few words were exchanged between the two of them, but that was always how it had been with her and her father. As they waited outside the sept, Joellyn was surprised to hear him say, "You look so very much like your mother today."

She looked up at her father and saw a gleam in his eyes, "Thank you. I know how much you loved her and how hard it is for you to talk about her."

And that was about all the conversation that there was between the two of them. Tywin Lannister was not an emotional man, so that was about all the emotion he could stand for one day, she was sure.

The doors to the sept were soon opened and Joellyn felt butterflies form in her stomach. There were so many people gathered to watch her become Oberyn's wife. It suddenly made her self-conscious. That was, until she met Oberyn's eyes and saw the look on his face. Then all of her nerves were gone away. Oberyn, as always, looked very handsome, but this day he was dressed in a red tunic rather than his regular yellow. She almost took no notice of his attire, though, for he was looking at her with such admiration and longing that it was almost all she could do to not run to him.

Eventually, they arrived where Oberyn was and the septon bowed to her father, dismissing him to join the rest of the observers. He turned to Oberyn and said, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her into your protection." Joellyn turned her back to him so that he could cloak her. She felt his arms around her shoulders, then in front of her chest, latching the cloak together. When he was finished, he slowly and softly drug his fingers across her collar bone before returning his arms back to his side. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and turned to face him.

Much of the rest of the ceremony was a blur. The septon talked for longer than she thought was necessary and she really didn't even recall saying the vows with Oberyn. What she did remember, and probably would always remember, was the kiss. When the septon said, "You may now kiss your bride," Oberyn wrapped one arm behind her back and the other behind her neck, pulled her close and arched her back into him so that they both dipped into the kiss. He kissed her deeply, and it did not feel long enough, but he pulled her back to standing and they turned to face their audience.

Joellyn saw the faces of her family, which now included Sansa. Sansa, Tyrion, Jaime, and Tommen appeared to be genuinely happy for her. Joffrey, Cersei, and her father seemed to be forcing their smiles a bit more, but Joellyn did not want to let them ruin how happy she felt that day, so she turned to face Oberyn again, smiling. He led her out of the sept and to the feast that was being held in their honor. That was really not where she wanted to be. She just wanted to be alone with her husband, but that also made her nervous.

Oberyn seemed to sense that she was growing more and more nervous. From his seat beside her at the head table, he placed a hand on her thigh and his touch brought her comfort. She was more comforted to feel Oberyn lean over and then whisper into her ear, "I know you are anxious, my princess. There is no need for it. I have talked to your father and there will not be a bedding ceremony."

Joellyn breathed a small sigh of relief and told him in return, "Thank you. I cannot imagine how humiliating that would have been. Besides, I rather like this dress. I'd hate to see it destroyed."

Oberyn smiled, but this time his smile held a different emotion, one Joellyn could only describe as lust, "No other man would have survived touching you on this night," then paused before he added, "And I rather like the dress too, but I believe I shall enjoy removing it when we are alone together."

Joellyn blushed furiously. She was so inexperienced and he was so experienced. She hoped, very much, that she would not be a disappointment to him. She knew, even without him telling her, that he had been much slower with pursuing her than he had with any other women, and she appreciated the respect that this showed he had for her. Tonight, though, she felt like she was going to see Oberyn Martell in his element and see a different side of him than she had before.

These thoughts were cut off by a stream of well-wishers and gifts. While Joellyn enjoyed the time that she had to talk to family and acquaintances, she was constantly aware of Oberyn's small touches and kisses and there was mounting anticipation that was growing in her body. Eventually, the well-wishers stopped filing by and went to their tables to enjoy their feast. She felt Oberyn's hand squeeze her leg softly and he leaned over and said to her, "While our guests are occupied, why don't we find our way back to your room?"

Joellyn nodded softly in response and took Oberyn's hand as he stood and led her out of the banquet hall. As they were leaving, Joellyn met Sansa's eyes, and Sansa smiled at her encouragingly. Sansa had been in this position not too long ago herself. She knew how nerve-racking this moment was. Joellyn was sure, though, that her first night of marriage was going to be entirely different that Sansa's first night of marriage.


	25. The Day After

Joellyn woke in the morning resting on something warm. Correct that. Someone warm. As her awareness returned to her, she felt Oberyn's arms wrapped around her naked body and her head and hand was resting on his bare chest. She smiled softly to herself and nestled into his chest a little more as thoughts of last night flooded into her memory. She had been so nervous last night, but Oberyn had been so kind.

 _"My princess, you have no reason to worry about pleasing me," Oberyn had told her, while lovingly caressing her face, "Tonight is about you and your pleasure. Let me show you how much pleasure you have been missing. Trust me," he purred into her ear and began kissing her._

That was all it took. Joellyn gave into all of her pent up emotions that being around Oberyn had built up in her and it was amazing. Well, it hurt a little at first, but it became amazing. Oberyn was clearly very experienced, and she didn't actually think she minded all that much. His experience had taught him how to please a woman, and that was exactly what he had done.

She knew that it was late in the morning and that the two of them were probably expected to be somewhere, but she didn't really want to be anywhere else. She began trailing her fingers softly down his chest and onto his stomach where she traced the lines of his muscles. He stirred only a little before he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him, and Joellyn felt warm desire rising in her stomach for him.

He opened his dark eyes, pulled her face to his to kiss her deeply, then whispered, "Good morning, my princess."

Joellyn smiled as she felt his arms snake around her waist and hold her tightly to him and responded, "It is a good morning, my prince."

She saw Oberyn's eyes darken with desire. That was the first time she had called him "my prince" and it clearly had an effect on him. His voice had dropped deeper with desire as he asked, "And how are you feeling this morning?"

Rather than responding verbally, she kissed him deeply and tried to convey the desire that she was feeling as well. He obviously received the message, as the two of them picked up right where they had left off the night before. After they had finished and lay entangled in each other, Joellyn thought that she might never feel as if she had enough of Oberyn. This would be good, seeing as her husband had quite a large sexual appetite.

Oberyn sighed, "I would keep you in this bed all day with me, but I am expected to be in the small council meeting in a short while," and got out of bed.

Joellyn sat up in bed, pulling the covers over her body so that she could watch Oberyn get dressed. He was so graceful, in everything that he did. She didn't quite realize how much she had been staring at him until he pulled his tunic on and questioned, "Are you enjoying the show?"

She blushed and smiled as she nodded slowly and responded, "That I am."

He crossed the room as he was tying his tunic and stood beside their bed. When he finished, he put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes, "You have made me immensely happy, and I very much enjoyed last night. I look forward to it again tonight," then kissed her. He deepened the kiss enough to get the feeling of desire rising in her again, then pulled away saying, "Enjoy your day, my princess."

She nodded, "You as well, my prince."

Joellyn saw his eyes darken with desire again as he took one more kiss from her lips, then left saying, "You have no idea what your words do to me."

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked down at his trousers and replied, "No, I think I do."

He shook his head, laughing to himself as he made necessary adjustments to hide his growing manhood, "I must go now. Go find our new sister and spend your day with her. I will count the hours until we can be together again, my love."

Oberyn kissed her temple softly then left their room, but Joellyn continued to sit in their bed for a short moment. Had Oberyn even realized what he called her? Until just then, he always called her "my princess". Had "my love" just been a slip of the tongue? Or did it mean that he really loved her? Better yet, what did she feel for him?

As she rose from bed to ready herself for the day, she ignored the aches in her body that reminded her of her nighttime activities with Oberyn. She knew that she did not love Oberyn, at least not yet. She was, very much, going to enjoy being married to him, but there was still a nagging fear that she would someday grow to not be enough for him. A man did not suddenly change his ways. Yet, she was reminded of what Oberyn had told her. He was not worried, so she should not be worried and should focus on enjoying their time that they had together.

After she was ready for the day, she left her room to see if she could find Jaime. She had wandered around the Keep for a good while looking for him until she remembered that Oberyn had mentioned a small council meeting. That is where Jaime would be. So, she resumed her search, but this time for Sansa.

It did not take long to find Sansa, as she knew her friend so well. She and Sansa had taken to meeting in the gardens daily with Margaery. Margaery was quickly becoming a valued third friend to the two of them. She knew that she was marrying a horrible person, but she managed to stay positive and upbeat, and she managed to hopeful that things could change if she could manage to get Joffrey away from Cersei enough. Joellyn really doubted that, but she did not want to be so negative for Margaery's sake.

Joellyn found both Margaery and Sansa seated in the garden enjoying their meal. It was only then that she realized how late she and Oberyn had been in bed. She greeted the two of them and took a seat saying, "Good day my friends. I am sorry that I'm so late."

She saw Margaery and Sansa exchange a look with each other, and they both smiled knowingly at Joellyn as Margaery said, "Oh, my dear Lady Martell, we understand that you had _other things_ to keep you busy last night and this morning."

Joellyn blushed and the two of them laughed at her, so she replied, "Yes, he kept me busy. Can we move on?"

Her two friends took pity on her and gratefully changed the subject. They spent much of their time today discussing plans for Margaery's wedding to Joffrey. It sounded like it was going to be a beautiful ceremony, but it was so odd to think that the three of them would all be related once they were all married. Sansa and Joellyn would both become Margaery's aunt once she was married to Joffrey.

Joellyn laughed softly to herself at the realization and her two friends gave her a questioning look, to which she replied, "It is just strange that we are such good friends and we will all be family in a few short weeks. I've never really liked my family, other than Jaime and Tyrion, all that much. It will be nice to have members of my family that I like."

Margaery smiled graciously, but the smallest look of guilt passed through Sansa's features before she smiled also saying, "I have considered you family for a while now, Joellyn. It is just nice for it to be official." Joellyn nodded in response, but Sansa's look of guilt had not gone unnoticed.

The three of them began taking a turn through the garden when Joellyn was surprised that they were joined by her husband.

He bowed and greeted them, "My ladies. You three all look beautiful today."

Margaery spoke for the group saying, "Thank you, prince Oberyn. Sansa and I have been enjoying our time with your wife, though she was a little late to join us this morning."

Joellyn looked over and faked an angry glare at Margaery as Oberyn bowed slightly in an apology, "I must take the blame for that. I believe that marriage to the beautiful Joellyn agrees with me."

Joellyn rolled her eyes slightly at his words and added, "I believe marriage to you agrees with me as well, my prince. What can we do for you?"

Oberyn turned to Sansa and Margaery again, "I have some business that I need to attend to with my lovely wife. Would you ladies be so kind as to return her to me?"

Sansa and Margaery giggled as Sansa said, "Of course, Prince Oberyn. We look forward to seeing her again tomorrow."

Joellyn laughed with her two friends, then took her leave and went for a walk with Oberyn. She was surprised when he led her to where they had been training together. She did not question why they were headed there until they actually arrived and he stopped walking.

"Oberyn, why are we here," she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, then replied, "I was conflicted on if I should tell you this information or not. Out of jealousy, I almost did not tell you, but you deserve to know for the sake of our new sister."

Joellyn took a moment to process what he was saying then asked, "What do you know about Sansa's family?"

Oberyn continued, "After the small council meeting, your lord father dismissed your brothers and a few other members, but asked me to stay behind. I believe that he kept me there with the intentions of asking me about our first night together, but he became distracted by a raven that arrived. While he was reading his letter, I happened to see another that contained information about Sansa's brother."

Joellyn felt her breath catch in her chest as her chest constricted, "Oberyn, what do you know about Robb?"

He shook his head, almost seeming disappointed, "You are so concerned for his well-being."

Joellyn threw up her hands in frustration, "I do not love him, Oberyn. I have never loved him. He became a good friend and he is Sansa's brother. I do not want Sansa to lose anyone else. She is happy for the first time in a long time."

Oberyn nodded, but still almost seemed hesitant to tell what he knew, "I know, my princess. Your father has made plans with a man named Frey and a man named Bolton to have Robb Stark killed. I did not get long to look at the letter, but it mentioned something about his uncle marrying one of Frey's daughters."

Joellyn brought her hand to her mouth and began to feel sick to her stomach, "Oberyn, I have to get word to him. I have to try to warn him not to go."

Oberyn nodded, "I brought you down here so we could talk without fear of being overheard. There are too many people we do not trust in the Red Keep. We will not speak of this anymore."

Joellyn nodded, but continued speaking, "I know it is dangerous, but I have to tell him. I have been sending him information as long as Sansa has been here. If there's a chance we can keep him from going to the wedding, we have to do it."

Oberyn took her hand, "I have no intention of stopping you. We just cannot speak of this anymore."

Joellyn finally cleared her mind enough to realize what he was saying. They were safe to discuss it down here. No one was around and they could talk about whatever they needed to talk about. Once they began returning to the Red Keep, there were too many prying eyes and ears, so she nodded her head and said, "I understand."

Oberyn finally looked relieved and said, "Good. Let us return."

In their walk back to the Keep and through the Keep, they were stopped and greeted many times by well-wishers. Any other time, Joellyn would be grateful and think it kind how many people were happy for them and wishing them the best. However, right now she was just impatient to get back to her room and get out all the information she was holding in right now. When they were almost back to their room, they were met in a passageway by Jaime. Joellyn groaned softly to herself in frustration. Of course she was happy to see Jaime. She just felt like it was important to get this information written down and sent as soon as possible.

Jaime hugged her softly in greeting, "I just came by to see if you were busy this evening and you were not in your room. How fortunate we happened upon each other."

Joellyn smiled in return, "Yes, I was planning to come see you earlier, and then I remembered that you would have been in the small council meeting this morning."

Jaime shook his head, "Yes, our father wastes no time in getting me right back to work. Though I don't think he actually wants me to get back to work. And I doubt my ability to be a good Lord Commander without my sword hand."

Oberyn spoke up at this point, "You are a good fighter. It will take time, but you will learn to adjust."

Jaime didn't really look grateful for the input, but responded, "Thank you, but I'm not as confident that I will."

There seemed to be tension between Jaime and Oberyn, so Joellyn broke the awkward silence by asking, "You said you wanted to see if I was busy this evening?"

Jaime turned his attention back to her, "I did. Our father and sister seem otherwise occupied and do not seem interested in acquainting me with everything that happened in my absence. I was wondering if you and our brother would join me for dinner tonight."

Joellyn was grateful for his invitation. It would be nice to be able to spend time with Jaime and Tyrion together, "I cannot speak for Tyrion, but I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

Jamie nodded in return, "Will you join me in an hour, then? I still am recovering and this day has been difficult."

Joellyn felt sympathy and sadness well inside her, "Of course, Jaime. I will be there. You need to get your strength back."

As Jaime took his leave of them, they entered their room and Oberyn said, "You must do this quickly. There is already a raven waiting."

Joellyn quickly gathered her supplies and went to work.

 _Robb,_

 _This is by far the most important information that I have been able to send to you. I do not know how you will be able to get out of this, but you must not go to your uncle's wedding. It is of the utmost importance that you are not there._

 _Walder Frey and Roose Bolton have made plans, though I know none of the specifics, to have you killed at some point during that wedding celebration. You are not safe. Your men, your mother, and your wife will not be safe if you go to the wedding._

 _Think of the North. The North needs a Stark to reside in Winterfell. And think of your sister, Sansa. She has gone through so many terrible things since her time in King's Landing. Even with being married to Tyrion Lannister, she is experiencing happiness. She needs to continue to have happiness in her life._

 _I do not know how you do it, but do not go to the wedding._

Joellyn quickly folded her letter, attached it to the raven, and sent the raven out the window. As she watched the raven and its precious cargo fly away, she felt Oberyn's presence behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and she felt his lips on her shoulder and began working his way slowly up her neck. She was astounded at how quickly she felt her worries and concerns leave her mind and her focus turned solely to her husband behind her.

He put pressure on her hips to encourage her to turn and face him. He pressed her body up against the wall and whispered huskily into her ear, "I have thought of you often today, my princess."

Joellyn felt herself shudder and responded, "I have thought of you as well, my prince."

She heard him growl involuntarily in response. He apparently liked being called "my prince", she would have to remember that. "Are you sure you want to go have dinner with your brother," he asked in between kisses to her neck.

Joellyn fought for some semblance of her sanity and said weakly, "I do."

Joellyn squealed as Oberyn lifted her into his arms saying, "Then we must act quickly, because I will not be able to wait for you until tonight." He dropped her softly onto the bed and hovered over her, looking into her eyes.

He shook his head slightly saying, "I never would have imagined myself in bed with a Lannister."

She raised an eyebrow in return, "You are not in bed with a Lannister, my prince. You're in bed with a Martell."

At this point, conversation did not happen anymore. Joellyn knew, from the first moment that she met Oberyn, that she was attracted to him and that he was attracted to her. She just didn't realize how deep that attraction truly ran. His kisses and his touch ignited a passion in her that she did not know could exist between two people. The two of them still had so much to learn about each other and had so much room to grow as a couple, but she looked forward to doing it with him.

For being a marriage that was arranged by her father, Joellyn was as happy as she could have ever dreamed to be.


	26. The Red Wedding

Days passed and soon it had been weeks since Joellyn had sent Robb the letter warning him about her father's plan for Robb's death. Joellyn and Oberyn continued to further develop their relationship with each other. They both began to feel as if they knew each other better, and they both enjoyed spending time with the other.

Joellyn had done her best to keep herself distracted and busy after sending the letter to Robb. Every morning she trained long and hard with Oberyn and she could feel herself continue to improve. After over a month of training together, Joellyn was really beginning to feel more confident. On this morning she actually managed to hold her own against him longer than she ever had before. Not that she was able to best him, but she was able to fight against him for a longer period of time than usual.

Training with Oberyn had so many layers to it. On the surface, Joellyn fought hard against him and worked hard to improve so that she might please him and feel as if she would be able to defend herself in a fight if it ever came down to it. At a deeper level, it was incredibly sexy to be this close to each other without making love. As a result, their training ended almost the same way every day. Joellyn and Oberyn would both get to the point where they felt like they could not stand it any longer, race back to the Keep, and make love to each other before starting the rest of their day. It was a pattern that she was happy with continuing.

On this particular morning, Joellyn was rushing back to the Keep with Oberyn trailing closely behind her. He called out to her, "I will catch you, my princess." She laughed and tried to increase her speed as she called back, "You will try, my prince." Though she was not facing him, Joellyn knew that her taunt would press him on more quickly.

As they crossed into the Keep and began rushing through corridors, Joellyn was only vaguely aware of the scene they must have been causing because she was enjoying this care free time too much. They rounded a few corners and went deeper into the Keep, but she soon squealed as she felt Oberyn grab her waist and pull her into him. He pressed her up against the wall of the corridor they were in and whispered in a husky voice, "You should know better than to taunt me."

Joellyn felt her heartrate increase with desire and taunted him again, "Well my prince, what ever will you do with me now that you have me?"

Almost instantly, Oberyn's lips were on hers, kissing her with wild desire. His lips did not linger long as he began kissing down her jaw, finding the place on her neck that made her weak at the knees. Joellyn felt hot desire rise in her and the desire only increased as he kissed his way down her neck and onto her chest. She had to stop him, but she did not in the least want to. They were still in a corridor of the Keep, so anyone could walk down the hall and find them. It took all of her will power, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

Oberyn's eyes met her own and he cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he said, "Shall we find a more private place to continue this?"

Not in the least bit embarrassed, Joellyn moaned, "Gods, yes."

Oberyn took her hand and began leading her through the corridors back to their chambers. They were a few doors away from their own when Joellyn heard Sansa's voice in nearing them say, "I hear that you're a pervert," and Tyrion reply, "I am the imp. I have certain standards to maintain," then both of them began laughing. Joellyn was glad to hear the two of them joking and laughing with each other, but seeing them, or anyone, was the last thing she wanted right now.

The two couples soon met each other in the hallway. Since Oberyn still had Joellyn's hand in his own, his abrupt stop forced her to run into him. Joellyn felt Oberyn quickly pull her to stand in front of him and hugged her tightly to himself. As he did so, Joellyn felt his growing manhood press into her and it took all of her concentration to focus on being polite and cordial to her brother and friend.

Joellyn smiled and asked, "What on earth are you two talking about perverts for?"

Tyrion and Sansa looked at each other and laughed, then Tyrion replied, "Sansa heard me recite the list of names of people who deserve some sort of punishment from me or our family. She asked how to punish them and I mentioned I could speak to Varys to find out what, if any, perversions they had. I believe you know the rest dear sister."

Sansa chimed in, "What might you be doing this morning?"

Joellyn felt her face heat up with embarrassment as Oberyn kissed her neck softly before replying, "My lady wife is too tempting for me and, as it turns out, I am too tempting for her as well."

Joellyn looked long enough to see that Sansa was blushing and Tyrion looked, for once in his life when sex was being discussed, horrified as he said, "Prince Oberyn, I am well aware that you fuck my baby sister. I don't need to be reminded of it."

Still holding onto her from behind, Oberyn replied, "But your sister is a beautiful woman," and since he was clearly not going to let it go Joellyn cut him off by saying, "My prince, not everyone is as open as you are in Dorne."

Fortunately, they were spared much more awkwardness by Podrick rushing up to the four of them and saying to Tyrion, "Your father called a meeting of the small council. Yours and Prince Oberyn's presence have been requested immediately."

Tyrion bowed to thank Podrick, dismissing the boy, then turned back to Joellyn and Oberyn and asked, "Shall I tell our Lord Father that Prince Oberyn is..." and paused to think for a moment before continuing, "otherwise engaged and will come soon as he is ready?"

Joellyn felt Oberyn release her, then grabbed her hand and continued toward their chambers, "That will work well. Thank you."

Before they closed the door to their chamber behind them, Joellyn called to Sansa, "I will come visit you in your chamber later," then lost herself in her husband.

After they had their fill of each other for the time, Oberyn left to go to the small council meeting and Joellyn left to carry through on her promise to come visit Sansa. Since the two of them frequented each other's chambers anyway, they had done away with the formality of knocking on each other's doors. That was why Joellyn was surprised that Sansa's door was locked and she was not able to enter.

Joellyn knocked on the door and called out, "Sansa, is everything alright?"

Joellyn was surprised again when the door opened after a few moments because she had heard no movement in the room. Sansa did not greet her but crossed the room and sat down in her seat by the window and stared across the waters.

Closing the door behind her, Joellyn questioned, "Sansa, you are worrying me. This is not like you."

For the first time since arriving at her room, Sansa turned and met Joellyn's eyes and Joellyn was disturbed to see them red from tears, so she rushed to Sansa asking, "My friend, what has happened," and reached for Sansa's hands. However, Sansa pulled her hands away and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her head, and began crying again.

Joellyn sat in stunned silence for a moment, then anxiety began to fill her belly, so she plead, "Sansa, you want to be alone right now, but I beg you please tell me what is going on."

Sansa raised her head and met Joellyn's eyes and Joellyn saw nothing but pain and anger contained in Sansa's. She began her reply saying, "My family has had nothing put loss and pain since we encountered your family. First Bran, then my Father. Gods know what has happened to Arya. Now I hear from the servants that your family has killed my mother and my brother."

Joellyn felt as if she was going to become sick. Her letter had not made it to Robb in time or he chose to ignore it. Robb and Catelyn Stark were dead. Sansa, other than maybe Arya, was alone in this world and she still didn't even know Theon had killed Bran and Rickon. Joellyn began to reply, "Sansa, I..." but Sansa cut her off.

"Don't try to comfort me Joellyn. How can I possibly continue our friendship? Every bit of pain in my life stems from your family. Every time I look at you I see your sister, your father, or Joffrey and am reminded of what has happened. This pain is too much. You are too much. I must ask you to leave at once and do not seek me out again."

Joellyn continued to feel stunned, but cared about Sansa enough to respect her wishes. She worked very hard to level her voice and not show Sansa the pain that she was feeling as she said, "Very well. You will not be bothered by me again." Joellyn regretted the tone of her words as soon as she said them, for Joellyn heard Cersei's voice come out of her own mouth. She sounded too much like her sister when trying to hide her emotions, and Sansa's eyes showed even more hurt as she recognized the unfriendly tone.

However, it could not be undone, so Joellyn turned and rushed out of Sansa's room. Tears filled her eyes as she rushed away and was not paying attention, so she rushed headlong into a strong body and fell to the ground. Unable to hold in her emotions any more, Joellyn let her tears fall freely and began weeping. She should have been embarrassed to be a Lannister and show this much pain publically, but she felt as if she had lost a lot too. Her whole goal in sending information to Robb was to keep him safe so that Sansa would always have him. She had failed in her goal, failed her friend, and lost her friend. She was going to let herself feel these emotions.

She was pulled away from her weeping momentarily when a female voice asked, "My lady, what is the matter?"

Joellyn looked up and wiped tears away and saw that she was looking at the woman who had brought Jaime back to King's Landing. What was her name? She was so excited about Jaime being back that she had forgotten this woman's name.

Again, the tall blonde woman asked, "My lady, are you well? Something is the matter. Please let me help you."

Joellyn shook her head to pull herself out of her grief, "I am... I am well. Just grieved."

The woman's eyes filled with sympathy, "My lady, let me escort you back to your chambers. Or someone who can help you. Should we find Ser Jaime or your husband?"

Joellyn shook her head again, "They are in a small council meeting. They will be busy. I would be glad of your company back to my room."

The woman smiled in return. It was not a beautiful smile, as she was not a beautiful lady, but she seemed genuine and friendly as she helped Joellyn up and walked with her back to Joellyn's chambers and asked, "If you do not mind me asking, you still do seem terribly upset. Is there something that is the matter?"

Joellyn's crying was at least more under control than it was before, but she had to continue wiping away tears as she replied, "My friend has lost everyone in her family and blames my family for it, as she should. But she no longer wishes to be my friend. She says it is too painful."

The woman's blue eyes filled with sadness, "Who is she?"

Joellyn's heart was heavy as she said, "Sansa Stark." Even hearing Sansa's name brought the pain more forward. Joellyn had never experienced rejection like this on such a personal level. Sansa was disgusted with Joellyn because Joellyn was a Lannister.

Joellyn quickly realized that the woman had stopped in her tracks and asked, "Stark? Sansa Stark?"

Joellyn nodded and asked, "Why, my lady?"

Her blue eyes filled with more sadness than before as she said, "Lady Catelyn is dead?"

Joellyn nodded weakly in response, and the woman seemed to shrink as she whispered, "I failed her."

Joellyn went to her, put her arm in the other woman's, and continued walking toward her chamber and asked, "How have you failed her?"

The woman replied, "I pledged myself to her service. I swore to protect her. She sent me away to bring Ser Jaime back to the capital in hope's that they would release Sansa. I fought back. I wanted to stay and keep her safe, but she made me promise to look over Sansa instead. If I had stayed, she could still be alive."

In spite of the pain Joellyn felt, she felt she had to comfort this woman. She was feeling genuine guilt about fulfilling Catelyn Stark's request and had safely delivered Jaime back. She could not let this woman blame herself, "No, my lady. You would also be dead if you had stayed. You, Robb, Catelyn, all Robb's men, and my brother. You brought my brother back. For that my family is greatly indebted to you. You cannot blame yourself for what my family did to the Starks. You should blame me, Jaime, and my family as well. Everyone else is." At that last statement, Joellyn's eyes filled with tears again.

The woman kept her arm wrapped in Joellyn's as she replied, "My lady, it is not you nor your brother. You are both good people. Good people trapped in a bad family. You should not blame yourself. Nor should you let others place blame on you. You are not guilty of your father's sins. Or your sister's."

Joellyn smiled up at the woman that was accompanying her. This woman did not know her at all, but here she was providing comfort to someone who was the enemy of the Starks in the eyes of the rest of the world, "Thank you, my lady. It means more than I can say to hear you say that."

The woman smiled softly back, "There is no need to call me a lady. I am no lady. Please just call me Brienne."

Joellyn felt relieved to finally know her name, "Brienne. Thank you for keeping me company. I am still not well, but you have relieved some of the guilt I am feeling."

Brienne shook her head as they arrived at Joellyn's chambers, "You should feel no guilt, my lady. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. It's not as if you knew what was going to happen."

Guilt clawed its way back in to Joellyn's stomach. She had known what was going to happen. She had tried to prevent it, but it was not enough. Joellyn just meekly nodded her head as Brienne said, "I will take my leave. If I see your brothers or your husband, I will let them know that you are in need of company."

Joellyn thanked Brienne and went into her room and sat down by the window to think. Brienne was a strange woman, but she had brought Joellyn some small form of comfort when she wanted to give into the darkness and cry until she could cry no more. But Joellyn could not ease the pain or the guilt she was feeling. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Bran, and Rickon. All of them were dead because of the Lannister family. No one knew anything about Arya. All Sansa had left in the world was a bastard brother at the Wall that she would never see again.

At this thought, Joellyn thought of Jon for the first time in a while. Her heart ached for him as well. He would be receiving news at the Wall of the happenings of Westeros. He would know that his family was dying away and that there was nothing he could do about it. He probably felt more helpless than Joellyn did here. At least here, Joellyn could learn information and try to send it out. Jon made his vows and was destined to live out the rest of his life at the Wall while his family was quickly dying away. Now that she was alone, she let herself feel all that she wanted to feel and began crying again.

She didn't know how long she cried, but she felt someone lifting her, carry her across the room, then lay her in bed. She felt a hand smooth out her hair and the hand lingered on her cheek. As she opened her eyes, she was hardly surprised to see Oberyn kneeling beside the bed with a look of sadness on his face.

He smiled softy at her and said, "I am sorry I could not have been with you when you heard the news. How are you, my princess?"

Joellyn felt her eyes fill with tears again as she shook her head. Oberyn joined her in bed and opened his arms, when she gratefully went into and began crying softly again.

Oberyn rubbed her back comfortingly and asked, "What can I do?"

Joellyn shook her head again and rested it on his chest as she calmed herself, then said, "There is nothing you can do unless you can make Sansa forgive me for the crime of being a Lannister."

She felt Oberyn breathe in a deep breath and let it out before he said, "There is no one that can forgive you of that. You were born a Lannister. Though you married a Martell, you will always be a Lannister. You bear the weight of what your family has done."

Joellyn resumed crying again, but Oberyn placed a hand under her chin, tilted her face up to look into his eyes, wiped away her tears, and continued, "That does not mean that you are guilty of this. No matter what Sansa thinks." Then silence fell between them for a moment before he said, "We now have something more in common."

Joellyn sniffled and took a deep breath to calm herself, "What is that?"

Oberyn said flatly, "We both want revenge because of something your father has done."

Joellyn took pause to measure her emotions and her feelings. Did she want revenge? Was that the word for it? Her father had not been the source of Ned, Bran, and Rickon dying, but he had been the one to orchestrate Sansa's marriage to Tyrion and the murder of Robb and Catelyn. Her father's actions had cost Sansa her happiness and Joellyn her friend. The more she thought on her father's actions, the more convinced she became that Oberyn's words were true. She did want revenge. Her father deserved some action against him for all of the pain he had wrought. Both with the Martells and the Starks.

Joellyn nodded in response to Oberyn's statement and said, "But what can we do?"

Oberyn held her tighter, "Do not worry, my princess. The right course of action will reveal itself."

Joellyn nestled into Oberyn's embrace. When she had first traveled to Winterfell all that time ago, she would have never dreamed of doing anything to purposefully defy her father. Now she was married to a man who was seeking revenge against her father and she had developed that desire as well. Oberyn's words to her may well have been true. To the world, she would always be a Lannister, and the Lannister house words did apply to what she was feeling. She would "pay her debts" and let her father "hear her roar," but the Martell words may have been truer for her now. She was now standing, "unbowed, unbent, and unbroken," willing to go against her family for the good of her husband, friend, and all of Westeros.


	27. Unexpected Loss

Joellyn's relationship with her family had been tense at best since news reached King's Landing that Robb Stark had been killed, along with his mother and his troops, at his uncle's wedding. Her father and her sister were delighted that one more obstacle was out of the way for Joffrey's rule of Westeros. Jaime and Tyrion seemed to feel oddly conflicted. Joellyn was just sad and angry so she had spent quite a bit of her time in the few weeks that had passed avoiding her family, especially Tyrion and Sansa now that Sansa had decided that she no longer wanted to continue her friendship with Joellyn.

Oberyn had left Joellyn alone in their chambers this morning. She was not feeling well, so she decided to let him practice on his own this morning so that she could rest. She chose to sit and read for a while he was out training. Then the two of them planned on spending the day together as her father had been too busy making plans for the king's upcoming wedding to call any small council meetings. Her reading was interrupted by a knock on the door and, as she had dismissed her handmaiden for the day, she stood quickly to go over and open the door. A wave a nausea rushed over her when she stood up, so she had to stand still to regain her stomach and her balance before she answered the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Jaime.

Joellyn had few chances to converse with Jaime since he arrived back at the capital. From what Joellyn could tell, he was still determined to maintain his position in the King's Guard. Even with losing his sword hand. She wasn't sure how she felt about that decision. Jaime probably felt some sense of duty to keep his son safe, but he probably did not want to be parted from Cersei. Even though she had been terrible to him since he arrived back.

She greeted him, "Good morning, brother. Please come in."

She went back to her seat and marked her place in her book and invited Jaime to come sit with her. However, he was busy pacing about the room. He was clearly very frustrated and this was how he dealt with frustration. He would let her know what was going on soon enough.

After a few more paces across the room, Jaime turned and took a seat beside her saying, in a very frustrated tone, "Our family is going to drive me to insanity."

Joellyn laughed, "We have always known that our family is a difficult one to be a part of."

Jaime shook his head, "Difficult is an understatement. Do you know that Father still expects me to leave the King's Guard and return to Casterly Rock?"

Joellyn nodded her head, "He has made it clear, numerous times, that he disagrees with your decision. He still holds onto hope that he will have an heir through you."

Jaime stood and took of his sword belt and dropped them to the ground and took a seat again, "Yet, he had Ned Stark's sword reforged into a new sword for me. Why would he have this made for me if he expects me to leave?"

Joellyn shrugged, "Perhaps he thought he could bribe you into leaving?"

Jaime shook his head, "He knows that I am called King Slayer and Oath Breaker, yet he expects me to break another oath. All because he thinks I need a wife and children."

Joellyn reached out for Jaime's hand and squeezed it, "He doesn't think you need a wife and children. He needs an heir. You know our father thinks only of his family and how to have more power. I don't think he truly loves any of us. Just his legacy. The thought of carrying on his legacy through Tyrion insults him, though it shouldn't. Tyrion is a better man than our father is."

Jaime looked quizzically at her, "I don't believe I've ever heard you speak so ill of our father."

Joellyn took a deep breath. She trusted Jaime, but not as much as she trusted Tyrion. It was probably not the wisest idea to inform Jaime that she wanted her father held accountable for what he did to the Starks. She finally formulated her reply, "You know that Sansa is...or I guess was my friend. He took away the last good she had in this world and, in the same move, took away the only true friend I think I've ever had. It's going to be difficult for me to move past that for a while."

Jaime nodded before replying, "How are you doing?"

It had been about two weeks since Sansa had sent her away, so she was better, but she had been sick almost constantly since that interaction from anxiety, "I'm doing better. I still feel ill, but I think I'm emotionally getting better. Oberyn is helping."

Jaime shook his head, "Who knew that a Martell would make such a good match with a Lannister."

Joellyn rolled her eyes, "You really should make more an effort to get to know him," then stood to pour a glass of water. When she stood, she again felt nausea hit her, but it was worse this time. She tried to steady herself, but felt herself growing weaker. She heard Jaime call her name before her vision went black and then felt herself falling.

Joellyn had no sense of how much time had passed when she opened her eyes again. She was laying in her bed, but had no memory of how she got there. She turned and looked to her side and saw that Jaime was still with her, sitting in a chair beside her bed, so she asked, "What happened?"

Jaime leaned forward and took one of her hands in his, "I'm not sure. You stood up, looked confused, and then fell without warning. I moved you to your bed and rushed to get a maester and send someone to find Oberyn. Do you have any idea where he would be?"

Joellyn sat up slowly and pressed her free hand to her forehead as her head was aching, "He should be returning soon. He was going down near where Brienne brought you back to the city."

Jaime nodded, "I will send someone else. If he is on his way back, they will find him along the way. You should lie back down."

Joellyn shook her head, "It was just a dizzy spell. I've been having them since Sansa sent me away. I will be fine."

Jaime raised his eyebrows at her, "Have you passed out before?"

Joellyn shook her head, and he continued, "Then you'll forgive me for making sure that it's not more than what you think it is."

Joellyn rolled her eyes and laid back down to appease Jaime. It didn't take long for Maester Pycelle to make it to her chambers and Tyrion was in his company. Tyrion kissed her forehead and greeted her before Pycelle got to her saying, "Now sister, if you wanted attention all you had to do was ask. There was no need for theatrics."

Joellyn laughed and shook her head, "You know me... Do you know where Oberyn is?"

Tyrion shook his head, "He's being looked for. He'll be by your side soon."

But that was all the time Joellyn got with her brothers. Pycelle ushered Jaime and Tyrion out of the room so that he could examine her and ask her some questions without them being in the room. "Now, my lady," he began, "Let's get the obvious out of the way first. When did you last bleed?"

Joellyn's breath caught in her throat. She had been so upset about this mess with her family, the Stark's, and Sansa that she hadn't even considered that a possibility. She replied, "Give me a moment," and thought backward. Her bleeding should have started a few weeks ago. She took a deep breath to calm herself and told Pycelle, "I should have bled a few weeks ago. I didn't even think..."

Pycelle seemed to consider her words for a moment then said, "I'll need to check you. You are probably with child, but this fainting business is not normal. If you are with child, we need to determine why you are so ill."

Joellyn became nervous. For herself and for the baby she didn't know if she was carrying or not. What would Oberyn think? He already had eight daughters. Did he want a child with her so soon? Did she even want a child yet? It was not something that she had considered. If she was with child, why was she so ill? Was there something wrong with her or the baby? These thoughts all raced through her head to distract her from what Pycelle was doing. She soon had to focus on breathing more deeply because all of these thoughts and questions only increased her anxiety and made her feel more ill.

Pycelle finished examining her and sat down where Jaime had been seated beside her. She looked over at him and expected him to tell her what was going on. When he didn't say anything she questioned, more forcefully than she intended to, "Are you going to tell me what is going on or sit there like an idiot?" She regretted her tone and her words again. She sounded so much like Cersei when she was angry, and she hated it.

Pycelle didn't seem taken aback by her impatience. Too many years of serving Cersei probably made him use to it. He replied in a matter of fact tone, "You are with child, my lady. However, the child has not taken hold in the right location. As it is right now, if you continue this pregnancy, you will continue to be very ill for a few more weeks. The child will continue to grow, but since it is not in the correct location, it will outgrow the space it is in, the space will rupture, and you will likely die."

Joellyn took a moment to let all of this information wash over her. She was pregnant with Oberyn's child, but she would not be able to have the child. If she tried to carry the child, she and the child both would die. There was of course, only one thing that could be done, but the question on her mind that filled her with such anxiety that she ended up asking Pycelle was, "I know we have to end this pregnancy. Does this mean this will happen again in the future? Will I ever be able to carry a child?"

Pycelle smiled at her, "You are worrying too much, my lady. We will need to give your body a few months to fully heal, but you will likely have many successful pregnancies in the future."

Joellyn breathed a sigh of relief. Until that moment, she didn't realize how much she did hope to have children someday, "Thank you, grand maester."

Pycelle smiled sadly and said, "I'll go get the moon tea so this process can begin. It will not be a pleasant process, my lady. It will be like your monthly bleeding, just more painful and will probably last longer."

Joellyn sighed deeply and said, "Nothing else can be done, though. Will you send my brothers back in as you leave?"

Pycelle hobbled out of the room and as he exited Jaime and Tyrion came back in, this time accompanied by Oberyn. He rushed to her side and kissed her quickly but passionately then looked her over before saying, "How are you feeling? What did the maester say about why you are ill?"

Jaime looked at Oberyn in disbelief and shook his head as he said, "You aren't going to tell her what you were doing?"

Tyrion looked visibly frustrated with both Jaime and Oberyn as he said to Jaime, "Now is not the time. We don't even know what is going on with our sister."

Joellyn turned to Oberyn, too caught by what Jaime had said, and asked, "What were you doing? I thought you just went to train?"

Oberyn glared over at Jaime before turning to her and said, "I did go train this morning. On my return, Lannister men shouted insults at me. Told me I should be fucking a goat rather than my lioness. I approached them, they continued to insult me, so I used my knife to stab through one man's wrist onto the table they were at. That is when your brother's squire found me."

Jaime finished Oberyn's story, apparently unhappy with Oberyn's narrative, "The man will likely die."

Oberyn scoffed, "Not if he receives attention quickly."

Jaime argued back, "But he will lose use of that hand."

Tyrion talked loudly and quickly to end their argument, "This can wait until later. Or have you forgotten that Joellyn is still in bed ill and the three of us do not know what is wrong with her yet?" He paused for a moment and the room was silent before Tyrion asked, "What did Pycelle say?"

Joellyn felt empty. She didn't feel sad because she had not gotten the chance to be attached to the idea of having a child, but she didn't feel happy. She looked at the men in the room around her and said quietly, "I... I am with child... But the pregnancy has to be put to an end. The baby is not in the right spot in my body and will kill me if I try to carry the child."

Jaime and Tyrion's faces fell, but Oberyn's reaction was more heartbreaking. He kissed her forehead, then stood up and walked out of the room without another word. Joellyn looked back and forth between Tyrion and Jaime, then began crying. Jaime came and sat beside her, but Tyrion rushed out of the room after Oberyn. Jaime wrapped his arm around her and comforted her as best he could saying, "I am sure you will be fine."

Joellyn said, through her tears, "I know I will be fine. Why did Oberyn react that way?"

She felt Jaime kiss the top of her head softly then say, "Because, baby sister, all men are idiots." Joellyn laughed weakly and leaned into Jaime's side and let herself drift to sleep. Again, Joellyn was not sure how much time had passed, but she came to and heard Jaime and Oberyn talking before she opened her eyes.

She heard Jaime say from beside her, "You know, it hurt her very much when you left without saying a word to her. That is when she needed you. Not me. Not my brother. She needed you."

Oberyn replied, from what sounded like the foot of the bed, "I am aware. I do not need you to remind me when I already feel so guilty by myself."

Jaime scoffed, then asked, "Then why did you leave?"

Joellyn felt the bed sink in a little at the foot. She guessed Oberyn took a seat at the end of the bed, "As evidenced by earlier today, I do not handle strong emotions as well as is expected in this society. In Dorne, we wear our emotions and show our emotions much more. In my anger, I would have frightened her."

She felt Jaime's grip around her tighten as he pulled her closer, "I do not trust you with her."

Oberyn chuckled, "I do not trust you either. I cannot promise that I will never harm you, your father, or someone who serves your family, but I can promise Joellyn is safe with me. I would rather die than see her hurt or be the one who hurts her."

The two men were silent for a moment. Joellyn assumed that they must have been sizing each other up. She felt Jaime work to gently remove his arm from around her, then felt him get up from the bed as he said, "You better be telling the truth Martell. If you're not, I'll kill you myself."

She felt a new presence sit beside her on the bed as she heard the door to her chambers open and close. She tried not to think too much about the words that Jaime and Oberyn had exchanged. Of course they didn't trust each other. There was too much bad history that they had been a part of. Joellyn pretended to wake up as she felt Oberyn wrap his arms around her.

She blinked a few times to fully take in the time of day and asked, "How long have I been sleeping?"

Oberyn replied quietly, "Only about an hour..." then silence filled the room.

Joellyn was still hurt that he had left without trying to provide her any comfort. She was not attached to the idea of having a child because she found out that she had a child and was going to lose it all in the same sentence. However, Oberyn leaving her to deal with it on her own had hurt her deeply.

Joellyn broke the silence by saying, "You know you hurt me by leaving me when I told you about losing our child."

Oberyn pulled her tighter into himself and said, "I know. And it is inexcusable."

She looked up at him, "I overheard what you said to Jaime. Don't you think that seeing you be angry about our loss would bring some comfort to me?"

Oberyn shook his head, "I do not know. Perhaps."

Joellyn sighed and asked, "Can you promise to not hide your emotions from me anymore? I know that you stabbed a man through the wrist for insulting you and handled that just fine. Don't you think I could handle you throwing or breaking a few things in anger?"

Oberyn placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head, "You continue to surprise me, my love."

Joellyn was taken aback by his use of the word love rather than princess, but she was saved from having to respond to it by a knock on the door. Pycelle had arrived back with the brewed moon tea and supplies for her to be able to brew the tea on her own as well. He directed her to brew and drink the tea three times a day and informed her that moon tea normally took two to three days before it would end the pregnancy. After that time period, she would need to drink moon tea once a day for a few months to give her body time to heal.

She listened to his instructions quietly, as did Oberyn. When Pycelle left, she began drinking the moon tea and was shocked by how disgusting it was. "This is quite possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever put in my mouth," she told Oberyn.

Oberyn laughed, "But you must drink it. We all must suffer through inconveniences from time to time. This is one of them. I want to keep you alive."

Joellyn smiled at him. She had already forgiven him for leaving. She definitely couldn't stay upset with him for long, "And I want to stay alive."

Oberyn smiled and Joellyn was once again reminded of how much she loved the crinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled. She probably would never get over how handsome her husband was. She was pulled from these thoughts by Oberyn stating, "I did speak with Sansa for a moment today. Would you like to know how she is doing?"

Joellyn was heartened to hear that Sansa was no longer keeping to her room, but Oberyn's words did little to comfort her. Sansa had simply greeted him and asked how he was doing. He told Joellyn that he had mentioned to Sansa that Joellyn had been ill, but Sansa changed the subject and left his company quickly. This made Joellyn wonder how Sansa and Tyrion were faring. If she couldn't stand to think about or talk about Joellyn, surely her relationship with Tyrion had devolved as well.

Not too much later, Oberyn sent for their supper to be delivered to their room so that they might spend a quiet evening together. The two of them did not talk much, but it comforted Joellyn to have Oberyn by her side and helping her get through this. Besides, she needed her rest so that she could see a new queen take her position in just two short weeks when Joffrey got married to Margaery Tyrell.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the feedback and everything that you've been giving me. I know I don't reply or talk to you much, but it means so much to hear from you! Things are really about to pick up in the next chapter, and I hope I've got some things lined out for upcoming chapters that you'll really enjoy.**_


	28. The Purple Wedding

Joellyn was having breakfast with Tyrion and Jaime. As per the usual, Cersei was not with them. Cersei was too upset about Joffrey's wedding being the next day. She was probably drinking until she reached the point where she no longer felt as upset about it. Joellyn had fallen off into her own world as Jaime and Tyrion were talking. She still did not feel well. It had been two weeks since she found out about both having a baby and having to lose the baby. She was toward the end of the process of losing the baby and Pycelle had under exaggerated immensely. It was not just somewhat worse than her monthly bleeding. It was much worse than she could had imagined. Because of the pain and the heavy bleeding, she and Oberyn had decided to postpone training for a while. That was why she was here, eating breakfast with Tyrion and Jaime. Well, Tyrion was eating breakfast. She and Jaime were more playing with their food than anything else.

Tyrion was commenting on how nice Jaime's new, golden hand was. He was doing so sarcastically, as always. The gold hand was ostentatious, but Cersei had it designed especially for Jaime. What better fit for a Lannister than a golden hand? Joellyn was pulled away from playing with her food when Tyrion commented, "You're not eating. Why is no one eating? My brother starves himself while my sister and my wife waste away."

Jaime narrowed his eyes before replying, "I'm not hungry." Joellyn didn't want to respond, but she couldn't seem to help herself right now, "Excuse me for not being terribly hungry. I am in quite a bit of pain presently... As is your wife. Or have you forgotten?"

Tyrion looked offended, if only for a brief moment, but recovered and said, "My sister, how could I forget," then raised his glass and gave a mock toast, "To the proud Lannister children. The dwarf, the cripple, the mother of madness, and the friendless."

Joellyn cast a glance at Jaime, then put her napkin and fork on the table as she stood to leave saying, "I'm already reminded that I only have you two and my husband for companions in this world on a daily basis by myself. I don't need you to remind me as well, brother. I'll take my leave."

Jaime stood to follow her, but knocked over a glass of wine with his golden hand and Podrick began fussing about cleaning up the mess for Jaime. Joellyn took this as a perfect time for her exit. She decided to return to her chambers and wait for Oberyn to return from training so they could attend the pre-wedding lunch together. As she reflected, she seemed to be spending a lot of time in her chambers, either alone or with Oberyn lately. It would be good for Joffrey and Margaery to hurry on and get married. That way she and Oberyn could leave the capital. Before they took up residence in Casterly Rock, they planned to visit Dorne so that Joellyn could meet Oberyn's daughters and brother. She was incredibly nervous about that prospect, but Oberyn reassured her almost constantly that they would all admire her just as he did.

Not paying attention to where she had been going, Joellyn rounded a corner and bumped into someone who was coming toward her. She apologized and tried to pass without making any further contact with that person, but felt someone grab her hand to stop her. Joellyn was surprised to see that it was Cersei, and Cersei did not presently look upset. Though she did look somewhat drunk, so that helped Joellyn understand their interaction later.

Cersei's eyes seemed somewhat glazed over because of all the wine, and Joellyn could smell it on Cersei, but Cersei's eyes filled with sympathy as she said, "Sister, I have not known how to come and talk to you. I am sorry for what you are going through."

Joellyn pulled her hand back from Cersei and thanked her and tried to pass, but Cersei stopped her again, "Joellyn. You and I have never had anything in common other than the prospect of an arranged marriage. I would have never wished the loss of a child on you, but it gives us something else in common. No woman should have to go through it. I am here if you need any help." Joellyn mustered her strength enough to reply through her shock, "Thank you, Cersei. I appreciate it," then continued her way to her room.

Later, she and Oberyn were going to lunch together to celebrate the wedding with both families and other lords and ladies of high status in the capital. She felt Oberyn's eyes drift over to her several times as they made their way to the pavilion for lunch, but she tried to ignore his extra attention. Oberyn, of course, had been wonderful, gentle, and taking good care of her through this process, but she began to worry that the lack of sex would drive a wedge in between them. She felt Oberyn's eyes on her once again, and this time he questioned, "My princess, we do not have to attend if you do not feel up to it. Or I can attend on my own?"

Joellyn stopped and looked around her to see if there were any people around them. Satisfied that they were alone, she turned to him, took his hands in her own, and looked into his eyes before asking, "Tell me honestly, are you able to tolerate our lack of intimacy right now?"

She saw surprise in Oberyn's features, "Of course I miss it, but this is only for a short time. It will begin again."

He led her to a bench on the path nearby and they sat down, but she continued to question him, "Oberyn, I do not understand. I was assured by many people that you fucked everything that moved. How have you been able to change? How can monogamy not bother you?"

Oberyn's eyes showed a sadness that he did not often show as he replied, "Ellaria…She and I had such a loving relationship, but we were both open to having more people involved in our sex. It was only when she became ill and passed that I realized how much I had loved her and how much I would miss her. I could not, as you say, fuck anyone after she passed. I thought my heart would never love again."

In Oberyn's short pause, she let his words soak in. He had loved someone so deeply that losing her changed his entire outlook on life. She could not imagine what a pain that must have been.

Oberyn's paused only lasted a short while as he continued, "That is partially why I agreed to marry a Lannister. To get me out of Dorne and away from the memory of Ellaria, plus the chance for some revenge. However, I found more than I could have dreamed. I found someone to heal my heart. I found someone who made me realize I could love again. When you find someone who heals you from your brokenness and lets you love again, Joellyn, you understand that they are worth waiting for. You are worth waiting for."

Joellyn's eyes filled with tears, then she threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. She did not realize the extent of Oberyn's feelings for her. He responded eagerly to her kiss, but pulled back before she was ready for it to end. With his hands one either side of her face, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Joellyn Martell. That is why I can wait for you."

Joellyn grabbed and held onto one of his hands and replied, realizing it for the first time herself, "I love you too, Oberyn. More than I could have imagined."

He smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling, and kissed her softly once more before standing, pulling her to her feet, and saying, "Now, let us be off to this wedding lunch. We have the king's wedding to celebrate."

Joellyn's heart was so happy, that much of the lunch passed without her notice. Since she was the king's aunt, she and Oberyn were seated at the far end of the high table beside the Tyrell family. Tyrion and Sansa were on the other end of the table. Joellyn assumed this to be Cersei's work. It would make Tyrion happy to have Joellyn seated close to him, so she put Joellyn as far away from him as possible. She and Oberyn mostly just ignored what was going on around them and talked about plans for traveling to Sunspear after the king's wedding festivities had passed. Now that they had finally admitted their love for one another, Joellyn felt more attached to him than she had before and could more easily get lost in his company.

When the time came for the presenting of gifts, Joellyn and Oberyn were expected to give their gift first. Oberyn rose to present the gift he had brought from Dorne saying, "My brother, Prince Doran, all of Dorne, as well as your aunt and I, send wishes for a long and happy marriage, your grace. We also present you with this golden brooch in the shape of a scorpion. In Dorne, scorpions are used to attack our enemies. May you always be successful in any battles you face."

Margaery turned and smiled at Joellyn in thanks and Joffrey took the gift and cast it aside. If Oberyn was bothered by Joffrey's action, he did not show it as he came gracefully back to his place beside her. He did reveal his anger to Joellyn as he took his seat and whispered into her ear, "Your nephew is a hard headed cunt. I'd have rather stabbed him with the brooch than present it to him." Joellyn suppressed a laugh and placed her hand on his thigh to calm him as she said quietly in reply, "It is almost over, then we just have the wedding tomorrow to get through."

Margaery's father presented them with the wedding cup and Joffrey thanked them graciously. It made Joellyn want to vomit. Joffrey really was a terrible person, but he could put on a show when it was required of him. After Margery's father, Podrick placed a book in front of Joffrey and Margaery then Tyrion followed and stood in front of them saying, "Grand Maester Kaeth's History of the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy, and Daeron the Good. A book that every king should read."

Joellyn suppressed a laugh again. What Tyrion meant with his words was, "Read this. Learn what the bad kings looked like. Learn how to be a good king." Joffrey clearly received the message, but Tywin gave Joffrey a look that clearly said, "Do not say anything ungrateful." Joffrey exhaled and said, "Now that the war is won we should all find time for wisdom. Thank you uncle." That was probably the kindest thing Joffrey had ever said to Tyrion.

This gift was quickly overshadowed by her father's gift to Joffrey. Apparently Jaime's sword was not the only sword their father had forged. He presented Joffrey with a Valyrian steel sword and Joffrey was beyond taken by this gift. As he rushed around the table and pulled it out of its scabbard, her father warned, "Careful, your grace. Nothing cuts like Valyrian steel."

Joffrey smiled an evil smile and said, "So I've heard," then brought the sword down on the book that Tyrion had presented him with. Joellyn filled with more anger than she had thought possible at Joffrey's insolence and the hurt that filled Tyrion's and Sansa's faces. Sansa may have wanted nothing to do with her anymore, but that did not keep her from caring about Sansa. After completely destroying the book, Joffrey called to the guests to ask for names for his sword. He finally settled on Widow's Wail saying, "I like that," then turned to Sansa before he added, "Every time I use it, it will be like cutting of Ned Stark's head again."

Joellyn still had her hand on Oberyn's thigh and tightened her grip in her anger. She felt Oberyn take her hand to try to calm her, but there was nothing Joellyn could do to ease the pain she saw in Sansa's face. Joffrey continued to be cruel to her and she did not deserve it. For the rest of the lunch, Sansa turned her back toward Joffrey and kept her eyes on the table. Joellyn wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but knew that was the last thing Sansa wanted. Instead, she focused on Oberyn and calming herself. If today was any taste of what tomorrow would be like, she needed more practice in keeping herself calm.

The wedding the next day was an extravagant affair. The whole of King's Landing was to be in on the celebration, though not all were invited to the ceremony in the sept. Oberyn and Joellyn found themselves standing by Tyrion and Sansa in the crowd that had gathered. When Sansa realized who they were standing by, she made a point of moving to his left side so that Tyrion and Oberyn both stood between Joellyn and Sansa. It hurt to know that Sansa was still so adamant on avoiding her, especially since she seemed to still be on decent terms with Tyrion, but she tried to put that out of her mind right now. As the ceremony ended and Joffrey was making a show of kissing his new wife and queen, she heard Sansa say, "Well, we have a new queen." Joellyn had never agreed with Tyrion more when she heard him reply, "Better her than you."

As they made their way down to the feast after the ceremony, Oberyn and Joellyn made a point to walk around and take in the sights of all the entertainment that the Lannister and Tyrell's had joined forces to provide. Oberyn appeared to be particularly enraptured be the performance of a contortionist. Joellyn tugged his hand and cast a sideways glance at him, to which he replied, "I apologize my love." She rolled her eyes in return as they continued taking in the sights. She had been bleeding for longer than her normal monthly bleed. Hopefully this would be over soon so she and Oberyn could have sex again. The man was growing hungrier for sex every day.

As they were approaching the table they would be seated at, Joellyn saw Brienne approach Joffrey and Margaery to give her congratulations for their marriage. She turned to Oberyn and said, "You can be seated, I wish to speak to Brienne when she is finished with them," and indicated Brienne speaking to the king and queen. Oberyn leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he replied, "Of course, my love. Do not leave me for long." She smiled at him before he walked away, then grimaced as she saw that he encountered her father. Her father had been avoiding her, it seemed, since news of her losing her pregnancy had reached him. He was probably disappointed in her inability to properly conceive a child.

Joellyn saw Brienne bow and turn to leave. She moved toward Brienne, not realizing that Cersei had followed Brienne as well. Cersei reached her first saying, "Lady Brienne, you're Lord Selwyn Tarth's daughter. That makes you a lady whether you want to be or not."

Joellyn had now reached the two of them as Brienne bowed a little again and replied, "As you say, my lady."

Cersei smirked as she saw Joellyn standing with them before continuing, "I and my sister owe you our gratitude. You returned our brother safely to King's Landing."

Brienne smiled genuinely at the two of them, "In truth, my ladies, it was Ser Jaime that saved me. Several times."

Joellyn smiled, glad to know that Jaime could be a decent person to someone that he judged to be beneath him, but Cersei continued, "Did he? Haven't heard that story before. Have you sister?"

Joellyn shook her head, "I'm afraid I haven't heard it either."

Brienne began to grow visibly uncomfortable, "Not such a fascinating story I'm afraid."

Cersei could not let anything go, "I'm sure you have many fascinating stories. Sworn to Renly Baratheon, then to Catelyn Stark, now our brother. It must be exciting to flit from one camp to the other, serving whichever lord or lady you fancy."

Brienne grew more uncomfortable saying, "I don't serve your brother, your grace."

Cersei cocked her head to the side as she questioned, "But you love him?"

Brienne stood in silence then said softly, "Your grace, my lady," and turned away and left them quickly. Joellyn turned to Cersei in frustration and asked, "Why must you always make people uncomfortable," then ran after Brienne.

When she caught up to Brienne she called out, "Brienne! You should ignore my sister. That's what most of us who want to keep our sanity do."

Brienne stopped and looked at Joellyn, "I believe that is easier said than done, my lady."

Joellyn placed a comforting hand on her arm saying, "You will learn. I just wanted to thank you for helping me a few weeks ago. I had not seen you since then. You showed me a great kindness and let me talk. It is exactly what I needed."

Brienne shook her head, almost in disbelief, saying, "You are welcome, my lady," then paused a moment before adding, "I do not think I will ever understand your family." Then she turned and left Joellyn to wonder what she had meant by that last comment.

As Joellyn returned to Oberyn, she took her seat beside him and asked, "What did my father want earlier?"

Oberyn shook his head, "Nothing of importance. He inquired if I was enjoying the festivities. Your sister joined us and we discussed how she must be happy to give up her regal responsibilities. Your father sent well wishes for my brother to heal from his gout and reminded me that he and the people of Westeros do not have the luxury to develop such a disease."

Joellyn groaned in frustration, "Of course he did."

Oberyn laughed, "I reminded them both that there are differences everywhere. Such as in Dorne we do not condone the rape and murder of women and children, and the Myrcella is lucky to live in a place such as Dorne." Joellyn looked at her husband in disbelief then they both began to laugh to themselves. It was nice to know that they both disliked her father and sister.

Joffrey soon called all guests to silence and said, "There's been too much amusement here today. A royal wedding is not an amusement. It is history. The time has come for us to contemplate our history. My lord and ladies, I give you King Joffrey, Renley, Stannis, Robb Stark, and Baelon Greyjoy. The war of the five kings!"

Joellyn watched in anger as five dwarves ran out and mockingly reenacted the battles that led up to the deaths of Renly, Stannis, Robb, and Baelon. Her anger only grew as she took in the delight in the faces of Joffrey, Cersei, and her father and the disgust and horror on the faces of Tyrion and Sansa. She felt Oberyn's arm around her, seeking to provide her some comfort, but all she could do was watch as her nephew chose to make a spectacle of her brother and her friend.

When the dwarves finished their show, Joffrey stood again, "A true champion defeats all the challengers. Surely there are others out there who still challenge my reign. Uncle, how about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume."

At this point, Oberyn was all that was keeping Joellyn in her seat as she wanted to run up and punch Joffrey in his smug, arrogant little face. Fortunately, Tyrion kept her head more than she did as he stood and replied, "One taste of combat was enough for me, your grace. I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery in the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne."

Joffrey walked over to were Tyrion took his seat again and poured out his glass of wine on Tyrion's head. Joellyn felt anger burn up inside of her again as her father and sister did nothing to stop Joffrey from humiliating Tyrion. Joellyn heard Oberyn say quietly to her, "My love, you will only make it worse now if you try to interfere. Your brother is faring well on his own. Do not humiliate him further by having a woman fight his battle for him." She took a deep breath to calm herself as Joffrey continued to taunt Tyrion and said, "Uncle, you can be my cupbearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

Tyrion said, with no emotion to his voice whatsoever, "Your grace does me a great honor," to which Joffrey replied menacingly, "It's not meant as an honor." The tension in the atmosphere grew until Margaery saved them all by exclaiming, "Look! The pie!"

Joellyn let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as Joffrey sliced the pie with his sword and she saw that Tyrion and Sansa were trying to leave. They both deserved to be able to leave. Unfortunately, they could not get away that easily as Joffrey exclaimed, "Uncle, where are you going? You're my cupbearer, remember?"

Tyrion looked defeated as he said, "I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, your grace."

Joffrey began choking on his pie, as he laughed and said, "No, no, you're perfect the way you are. Hurry up, this pie is dry…Mmm…But it's good. It just need washing down."

Tyrion grudgingly filled the goblet and handed it to Joffrey and returned to Sansa saying, "If it please your Grace, Lady Sansa is very tired."

Joffrey continued coughing and choking as he said, "No, no you'll wait here," then was consumed in a coughing fit. Chaos seemed to erupt as Lady Olenna exclaimed, "He's choking! Help the poor boy! Idiots, help your king!"

Joellyn grabbed tightly onto Oberyn's leg as she watched Cersei shove everyone out of the way to get to her son, and she was soon joined by Jaime. Though she did not love Cersei nor Joffrey, Joellyn couldn't help but be filled with sympathy and sadness as Cersei held him exclaiming, "Joffrey, what is it? Help him! Someone help my son! Help your king!"

Her siblings were joined by her father as he said in a deadpan tone, "He's gone. Our king is gone."

Cersei was shaking and crying uncontrollably as she turned to Tyrion. Tyrion was inspecting Joffrey's goblet, trying to see if anything had been in it. She breathed a few angry breaths before exclaiming, "He did this. He poisoned my son, your king! Take him! Take him!"

Joellyn rushed to stand as Tyrion was grabbed by several members of the King's guard and escorted away, but Oberyn grabbed hold of her and held her in his lap so that she could not get away. She fought against him saying, "Oberyn, you know he did not do this. Let me free, I must go after him."

Oberyn held her tighter and said only where she could hear, "Your nephew was poisoned, your brother was accused, and you are married to the Red Viper of Dorne. Do not make yourself look guilty as well, my love." At this Joellyn stopped fighting. She knew he was right.

Cersei, continuing to hold onto Joffrey yelled out again, "Where is his wife? Where is Sansa?" Everyone present realized that, in all of the chaos, they hadn't taken note of what Sansa was doing or where she had gone. Joellyn heard her father scream, "Find her! Bar the gates of the city! Seize every ship in the harbor. No one leaves the capital. No one!"

As members of the King's guard scattered and guests began vacating the area as well, Joellyn still sat with Oberyn, in shock of all that just happened. What did this mean for King's Landing now?


	29. The Jury's In

Tywin was dragging his feet on getting a jury together to hold a trial to determine if Tyrion was guilty of killing Joffrey or not until the wake and the funeral were over. It had been a few days since Joffrey passed and today was the last day of the wake. Tomorrow was the funeral and then the trial would begin shortly after that. Other than the knowledge that Tyrion was sitting in a prison cell below the Keep, it was actually a pleasant few days in the capital for Joellyn.

Tywin, Cersei, and Jaime had been so busy with the wake and making arrangements for the funeral that she had not seen them much. It would have been nice to see Jaime more, but the absence of her father and her sister had definitely been nice. She was also finally feeling better. Her bleeding had stopped and she was no longer in any physical pain so she was able to begin training with Oberyn again.

Oberyn told her that he was very happy with the progress that she made and that he believed he would be able to catch any man who tried to attack her unaware because she was beautiful and deadly all at the same time. Most of all, they had slipped back into their regular routine. They finished training this morning and rushed quickly back to their chambers. The time that the spent without any intimacy only made them feel more frantic for each other this morning.

They rushed into their chambers and as soon as the door was closed Oberyn's lips were on hers and his hands were behind her back making short work of removing her dress. Their lips never leaving each other's Joellyn's dress and under clothes came off and she began working on Oberyn's tunic and pants as well. As soon as he was free of his clothes, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked her over to the bed and laid her down.

His lips finally left her own as he trailed down her neck to her chest, then down her stomach. She began squirming underneath him in anticipation of what he was going to do. He continued trailing kisses down her stomach to her hip bone and whispered as he went, "Be patient, my love. Enjoy the sensations," then nipped at her hip bone. She moaned in response and replied, "My love, it has been too long. Please don't tease me."

Resting his chin on her stomach he made eye contact with her and said, "I love it when you beg for me," then continued kissing up her again until his lips met hers again. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to hers and continued kissing him deeply. When she broke away from his lips she said, "Well then, my love, please fuck me." Oberyn bit his lip and raised an eyebrow before saying seductively, "With pleasure."

Before he got a chance to carry through with his promise, they were interrupted by hearing her father's voice behind them say, "Prince Oberyn?"

Joellyn covered herself as best she could and exclaimed, "Gods, father. Have you ever heard of knocking on a closed door?" She buried herself under the covers and Oberyn simply covered the lower half of his body as he said, "Lord Tywin. I hope this is an emergency."

Joellyn was astonished that her father had no reaction at all to interrupting his daughter in bed with her husband. He really had no shame about him. She was further convinced that he had no shame as he turned to her and said, "I have need of your husband for a few moments. Could you give us the room?"

Joellyn gave him an incredulous look, "You cannot be serious? You barge into our chambers with no thought about what you could be interrupting and expect me to leave?"

Oberyn rubbed her back to calm her as he chimed in, "I quite agree, Lord Tywin. Your daughter is my wife. She will know what we discuss anyway. She might as well hear it now."

Tywin narrowed his eyes slightly, as if to determine if it was worth the fight, then thought better of it and gave in saying, "Fine, do as you will."

Oberyn motioned to the end of the bed and offered, "Would you like to sit?"

Tywin took in the two of them again and replied, "No thank you."

Well, this was going to be unfriendly. Joellyn sighed in frustration, but Oberyn continued to try to be pleasant as he said, "I am sorry about your grandson."

Her father raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Are you?"

Oberyn shrugged, "I do not believe a child is responsible for the sins of his or her father... Or grandfather. It was an awful way to die."

Joellyn cut her eyes over at Oberyn. He must have intentionally added in the "or her" to try to get a rise out of her father and Oberyn was crazy if he thought it went unnoticed by her father. Tywin gave no indication of the implication, though, as he questioned, "What way is that?"

Oberyn and Joellyn both scoffed at her father's question and they turned and met each other's eyes and smiled slightly before Oberyn turned back to her father saying, "Are you interrogating me, your daughter's husband, Lord Tywin?"

Joellyn noted that her father smiled, but her father never smiled genuine smiles. He replied, "Some people simply believe that the king choked."

Joellyn scoffed again and cut into the conversation saying, "Some believe the sky is blue because we live in the eye of a blue eyed giant."

Her father was clearly not amused by her retort, but Oberyn slid his hand up her leg under the blanket coming dangerously close to her most intimate spot as he added onto her comment, "The king was poisoned." Joellyn was not going to be able to handle Oberyn trying to tease her like this with her father in the room.

If Tywin noticed Oberyn's motion under the blanket, he gave no indication as he bantered back, "I hear you studied poisons at the Citadel."

Oberyn continued teasing his fingers toward her sex as he replied nonchalantly, "I did. That's how I know." She turned and looked at Oberyn, begging him with her eyes to stop what he was doing to her. Oberyn only smirked in response and slid his hand back down her leg.

Her father had clearly started to take notice, but continued to try to ignore what Oberyn was doing as he said, "Your hatred for my family, except for my youngest daughter apparently, is well known. It is also well known that my youngest daughter did not think much of her nephew. Then you arrive in the capital and my grandson just happens to die of poisoning. Rather suspicious."

Oberyn settled back into the bed and questioned, "Then why haven't you thrown me in a dungeon? Or Joellyn for that matter?"

Her father took a seat in a chair close to the foot of their bed and said, "It is wide spread knowledge that you are seeking vengeance for what happened to your sister, yet I come in here unarmed and unguarded. Should I be concerned?"

Oberyn put his arm around Joellyn and pulled her closer to him so that she was reclining on his chest as he replied, "I am a man of reason. If I slit your throat right now, I will be drawn and quartered tomorrow."

Tywin smiled, but this time it almost looked like it was in admiration. That was not a look that Joellyn was used to seeing on his face. He continued, "Men at war commit all kinds of crimes without their superior's knowledge."

Oberyn shook his head, "So you deny involvement in my sister's murder?"

Her father nodded and Oberyn continued, "I want to speak to the Mountain."

Joellyn pushed away from him slightly so that she could get a better look at him. Surely he did not have death wish. The Mountain was unbeatable, probably even for Oberyn. Oberyn pulled her back into himself as her father replied, "I can arrange that meeting, but I want something in return."

Joellyn narrowed her eyes at her father and looked to Oberyn to try to give him a warning look, but Oberyn nodded his head to encourage her father to continue. So he did saying, "There will be a trial for my son. As custom dictates three judges will render a verdict. I will preside. Mace Tyrell will serve as second judge. I would like you to be third."

Oberyn and Joellyn both seemed shocked by this offer, and Oberyn questioned this choice, "Why me?"

Tywin laid out all the details for them, "Not long ago the Tyrells had sided with Renly Baratheon. Now they are our closest allies. Between you marrying my daughter, Doran's son marrying my granddaughter, and giving you a seat on the council as well as the jury, we are trying to become the Seven Kingdoms again by welcoming Dorne back into the fold. The king is dead, the Targaryen girl has three dragons in the east. Before long, she will turn her eyes to Westeros. Only the Dornish managed to resist Aegon Targaryen and his dragons."

Oberyn developed a smug smile as he said, "So you are admitting you need us."

Her father shook his head and corrected, "We need each other. You help me serve justice to the king's assassins and I will help you serve justice to Ellia's."

Oberyn considered his words for a moment then looked to Joellyn and raised his eyebrows. She took that as a question of her opinion, so she nodded her head agreeing that there seemed to be no other option but to go along with what her father wanted. Oberyn replied, "When will the trial start, Lord Tywin?"

Joellyn noted how pleased her father seemed with this decision and replied, "The funeral will be tomorrow and the trial will begin the fortnight following at the tenth hour." At this, her father stood and left their chambers.

Joellyn shook her head in disgust as her the door to their chambers closed, "The only person in the world that man cares about is himself. Himself and the stupid honor of his household."

Oberyn pulled her so that she was lying on top of him and wrapped his arms around her saying, "You let him get too much into your head. He thinks that I will go along willingly with his plan because of the flattery he paid Dorne and agreeing to take care of Ellia's murder with me. You and I both know he will not deliver. We just now have a way to know more about what your father's plans are."

Joellyn nodded in agreement, but something still did not sit right with her. She did not get much a chance to dwell on this discomfort as Oberyn picked up right where he had left off before they were interrupted by her father.

Later that day, Tyrion's squire, Podrick, called on her to let her know that he was going down to visit Tyrion in the cells. Joellyn agreed to go along with him for she was eager to see Tyrion and check on how he was doing. When they reached the cells, Podrick paused before entering Tyrion's cell and said, "I should check to see if he wants you to visit or not."

Joellyn waved Podrick along and waited in the corridor for him to return with word on if Tyrion wanted to see her or not. Fortunately, this did not take long as Podrick opened the door and ushered her in. She rushed to Tyrion and embraced him, but Tyrion did not seem too eager for this physical affection right now as he pulled away quickly saying, "Apologies for the stench. I have to piss and shit in a bucket and have not been able to wash myself since being thrown down here."

Joellyn's heart filled with sadness. Tyrion was too good. He did not deserve this. Podrick broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, "I tried to bring you some wine. Your sister insisted that they would not let me bring it to you. They did end up taking it from me."

Tyrion laughed softly, "Well, my sister is a wise woman. You're a good man for trying, Podrick."

Joellyn and Tyrion were both surprised as he began pulling out other things saying, "They didn't find the candles though. Nor the quill, some parchment, duck sausage, almonds, and some hard cheese."

Joellyn began to tear up at how touched Tyrion was by this gesture as he thanked Podrick then asked, "Any word on Shae?"

Joellyn had no idea that anything had happened to Shae and asked with concern, "What happened to her?"

Tyrion shrugged, "I had her leave King's Landing."

Joellyn felt sadness once again. Tyrion truly cared for Shae, but there was nothing that could have ever been done about it. Podrick replied to his question, "I've heard nothing, my lord."

Tyrion paused and let out a sigh, "I suppose that's a good thing..." then he turned to Joellyn and asked, "What are they saying about me out there?"

Joellyn shook her head, "Joffrey's funeral is to be tomorrow, then your trial will begin a fortnight after. You're to stand trial for his murder."

Tyrion sat down in defeat, "Podrick, Joellyn, you know I did not murder him. The world is a better place without him, but I had nothing to do with it."

Podrick nodded and Joellyn replied, "Of course you didn't. You're far too smart to kill the king and be caught standing there right as he died."

Tyrion smiled weakly at her, "You know me well sister... So, trial in a fortnight? Have they announced the judges yet?"

Podrick nodded, "I know two of the judges are your father and Mace Tyrell."

Tyrion showed almost no emotion as he said, "Of course. And Mace Tyrell will vote exactly as my father tells him. No word on the third judge?"

Podrick shook his head, but Joellyn cut in, "Actually, our father called upon Oberyn this morning and invited him to be the third judge."

Tyrion shook his head, "Oberyn Martell. Well, I'll give it to our father, he never fails to take advantage of a family tragedy."

Joellyn couldn't help herself from sitting beside Tyrion and wrapping her arm around him, "You know that father has wanted Dorne back in control of King's Landing for a while now. He believes that my marriage, Myrcella's future marriage, and giving Oberyn a position in the small council and on the jury will be enough to pull Dorne back in."

Tyrion nodded, but said, "I believe our father underestimates how much your husband and his family hate our family. Except for you of course."

Joellyn laughed softly in response as Podrick said, "I'm to get a list of names from you, my lord. As witnesses. Anyone who might testify on your behalf."

Tyrion nodded his head, "Oh, I can call my own witnesses? Very well, my wife."

Joellyn shook her head, "Sansa disappeared the day that Joffrey died. She has not been seen since."

A silence followed Joellyn's statement and Podrick asked hesitantly, "You don't think she...?"

Tyrion cut him off, "Gods no. No one had more cause to kill Joffrey than Sansa, but she's no assassin. Whoever framed me wanted me to lose my head for this. With Sansa's disappearance it only makes me seem that much more guilty."

A silence fell on Tyrion's cell again and Tyrion looked to Podrick and said, "Pod, you'll be followed. Maybe by my sister or maybe by my father. Maybe Joffrey was too much work for him. Whenever something bad happens to me, I assume my sister has something to do with it. But say what you will about Cersei, she loves her children. She's the only one I'm certain had nothing to do with this murder. Which makes it unique as far as King's Landing murders are concerned."

Joellyn couldn't help but laugh, but Podrick looked uncomfortable so he asked, "Any other witnesses?

Tyrion shrugged, "Varys could vouch for me if he dared."

Podrick contradicted him by saying, "He's already been called as a witness for the Queen."

Tyrion shook his head in disappointment, "Of course," then turned to Joellyn and said, "Sister, I wish to spare you of any involvement in this. You are convinced of my innocence, but you do not need to be carelessly drug into this."

Before Joellyn got a chance to argue, Tyrion turned back to Podrick and said, "Fetch Bronn, I have a job for him."

Podrick's face filled with sadness, "I tried, my lord. They won't let you see him. They say that he's a cutthroat and a known associate. He's under investigation himself."

Tyrion shook his head, growing more desperate, "Well, they let my sister come with you. Send for Jaime."

Podrick nodded and turned to leave, but stopped short of the door and said, "There's one other thing. There's a man, I didn't know his face, he asked me to testify against you. Said I'd be Ser Podrick Payne if I testified that you used a poison called the Strangler to kill Joffrey."

The look on Tyrion's face was almost utter defeat, and his tone matched as he said, "Ser Podrick Payne. That has a nice ring to it. What did you tell them?"

Podrick stood proudly, "I told them no."

Tyrion stood quickly and went to him saying, "Testify against me. It's not a suggestion. If they can't tempt you with honey, they'll soon try something less sweet."

Podrick shook his head, "You've been good to me, my lord."

Tyrion turned his back on Podrick and kept his head down, "The trial is in a fortnight. They'll want an answer before then."

Podrick opened the door to leave, but said, "I've already given them my answer."

Tyrion called him back and said, "I don't want you dying on my behalf. Pod, I'm giving you an order. Do you understand?"

Podrick nodded grudgingly and Tyrion said, "Good. Go find my brother, tell him I need him immediately. And get yourself out of King's Landing before it is too late."

Podrick rushed off and left Joellyn with Tyrion. He turned to face her and said, "Well sister, look at the mess I've found myself in now."

He came and sat beside her and Joellyn said, "We've always known that our father and sister do not care for you the same way Jaime and I do. This should come as no real surprise. Especially considering how many times you did speak against her and Joffrey."

Tyrion pulled his knees into his chest and put his head on his knees in frustration, "I know, my big mouth gets me into trouble frequently, but this is the worst trouble it has gotten me in."

Joellyn put a hand on his back and rubbed comfortingly and said, "I do not know how much a comfort this is, but I am convinced of your innocence which means Oberyn will be as well. I will not let you go without a fight."

Tyrion looked up and met her eyes, "I do not deserve a sister like you. Cersei is the sister I deserve."

Joellyn shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, Tyrion. You're better than you know you are. You were so good to Sansa and you continue to worry after Shae even though she is gone. We will get you out of this. Somehow. I swear it."

* * *

 _I want to wish you all happy holidays! I appreciate all of the reads, favorites, follows, and reviews I have been getting! Enjoy the holiday season!_


	30. Oathkeeper

Since her first visit down to see Tyrion, Joellyn made a point to try to visit Tyrion at least once a day. She knew it was lonely down in the cells for him with nothing but his negative thoughts. She invited Oberyn to come with her, but it was simply to be polite. She knew, very well, what Oberyn thought about the rest of her family. He did not particularly care for any of them, though Tyrion he seemed to tolerate the best. Probably because Tyrion was an outcast from the Lannister family, just like she was. However, Oberyn told her that it would be improper for him to spend time visiting Tyrion as a judge that was taking part in the trial and Joellyn agreed. She was just glad that Oberyn did not try to stop her from visiting her brother.

Today she was finally able to work up the courage to tell Tyrion the story of exactly how their father had asked Oberyn to be a judge for his trial. Well, courage was maybe not the right word. It was more like she had to overcome her own mortification at what had happened and be able to see the humor in the situation for herself. She at least knew that Tyrion would see the humor in it and she wanted to be able to be some sort of a bright spot on his day.

"Tyrion, I'm telling you he didn't even knock or make any noise until he was already in the room," she told him, "Oberyn was on top of me and we were about to... Well, you probably don't need to know more details..."

Tyrion scrunched his eyes and nodded, "You would be correct. You can skip over that part."

She laughed, "Then father just said, 'Prince Oberyn?' to get our attention and acted like nothing was going on. As if he had interrupted nothing!"

In spite of his discomfort at thinking of his baby sister in bed with Oberyn Martell, Tyrion laughed as he said, "Of course he acted as if nothing was going on! He has to show he is in control of all situations. Interrupting the two of you was the perfect way to show that he still does possess power over the both of you."

Joellyn leaned back against a pillar and said, "Regardless, I was probably newborn the last time our father saw me naked. I hate to know how much he saw...or, worse yet, heard."

She and Tyrion both jumped when they heard Jaime's voice from the doorway, "I'm afraid to know what you two are talking about right now," then he closed the door behind him and sat down on another pillar, putting the three of them in a triangle all facing each other.

Tyrion smirked at Joellyn then turned to Jaime, "Oh, just about the time that our father walked in on our darling baby sister in bed with her Dornish prince of a husband."

Jaime raised a hand to stop Tyrion, "I don't think I actually want to know more. Sister, I do not know what you see in him."

Joellyn shot a nasty look in Jaime's direction, "And I don't know what you see in our sister."

Jaime paused for a moment, but he didn't look angry as he replied, "Honestly, sometimes I don't know what I see in her either."

Tyrion and Joellyn were both surprised by his honesty and a comfortable silence settled on the three of them before Jaime said, "You know, this isn't so bad in the grand scheme of things. Four walls, a pot to piss in. I was chained to a wooden post covered in my own shit for months."

Tyrion looked at his siblings in disbelief, "Is this really supposed to make me feel better? Stories of my sister's sex life and knowing what life was like for you as a captive?"

Jaime shrugged and raised his hands as he said, "Maybe a bit... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Then it was finally out in the open. Jaime had acknowledged how long it had taken him to come see Tyrion. Joellyn and Tyrion had tried to avoid the subject, but Tyrion couldn't keep it a secret from her that he was hurt by their brother's absence. The three of them had always sought solace from each other, especially as it was concerned with Tyrion turning to Jaime for help. It had been hard on Tyrion to depend on his baby sister for social interaction and not have Jaime come check on him even once until now.

Tyrion nodded, "It's complicated, I know. How is our other sister?"

Jaime scoffed, "How do you think she is? Her son died in her arms!"

Tyrion retorted quickly, "Her son?", but Joellyn could not let this devolve into an argument right when Jaime decided to visit so she said, "Don't. Either of you. You both know what's coming. Tyrion, you're going to be on trial for regicide. There are important things right now."

Jaime looked a little ashamed of himself and Tyrion did as well, but that didn't keep Tyrion from a smart remark, "I'm well aware of what's coming, sister. I know the whole bloody country thinks I'm guilty. I know that one of my three judges has wished me dead more times than I can count, and that judge is our father. As for Cersei, well she's probably working on a way to avoid a trial all together by having me killed."

Jaime gave a grim smile as he said, "Now that you mention it, she did ask."

Tyrion slumped a little as he asked, "Well, should I turn around and close my eyes?"

Joellyn exclaimed again, "Stop. Why can we not get together without having to argue all the time?"

Jaime glanced at her before turning his gaze back to Tyrion and saying, "That depends... Did you do it?"

She couldn't believe that Jaime even had the nerve to ask that question. She and Jaime knew, better than anyone else in the world, that Tyrion would not have been capable of that. She was even more upset that Jaime asked when she saw the hurt that registered in Tyrion's eyes as he said, "The kingslayer brothers. Wouldn't that be something..." then paused before adding, "Are you really asking me if I'd kill your son?"

Jaime replied in a soft tone, "Are you really asking me if I'd kill my brother? How can I help you?"

Tyrion shrugged, "You could set me free."

Joellyn shook her head and answered before Jaime got a chance to, "Tyrion, you know Jaime cannot do that."

Tyrion pulled his knees to his chest as he said, "Well, then I guess there's really nothing left to say."

Jaime let out a frustrated sigh, "What do you want me to do? Kill the guards? Sneak you out of the city on the back of a cart? I'm the Lord Commander of the King's Guard."

Tyrion scoffed, "Sorry, I'd forgotten. I'd hate for you to do something inappropriate."

Jaime argued back, "Inappropriate? You're accused of killing the king. Who I am sworn to protect. I cannot just let you loose, which is why we're having the trial."

Tyrion shook his head, almost as if in defeat. Joellyn looked between the two of them and said, "You both know that this argument is headed nowhere. This trial is going to be a farce. Even if Joffrey's true killer came forward and confessed in excruciating detail, it wouldn't make a difference."

Jaime put his head in his hands as Tyrion added on, "Our sister will not rest until she sees my head on a spike."

Jaime nodded and raised his head, "Not just your head. She's offering a knighthood to whomever find Sansa."

Joellyn exclaimed before Tyrion had a chance, "You know that Sansa did not do this."

Jaime shrugged, "Who had more reason in the Seven Kingdoms than Sansa? Do you think it coincidence that she disappeared the same day that Joffrey was killed?"

Tyrion shook his head saying, "No, but the fact remains that Sansa is not a killer. At least not yet."

That thought about broke Joellyn's heart. The path that the gods had put Sansa on was such a different path that she deserved. Sansa, more than almost anyone in this world, deserved happiness for all the horrible things she had gone through. Yet, she was continuing to have more and more bad happen to her. There's only so much bad she would be able to take before she broke. That breaking could potentially make her a killer. Joellyn hoped it never came to that.

She and Jaime did not stay much longer with Tyrion. Both Cersei and their father would frown upon them visiting at all, much less for long periods of time and as regularly as Joellyn had been coming. As she and Jaime left together, he stopped her and said, "I have need of a favor Joellyn."

Joellyn thought back. In all her life, she had never known Jaime to ask her for anything, so she replied, "What can I do?"

He looked relieved, "Our sister expects me in her quarters soon to discuss Tommen's protection, but I need to speak to Brienne. Could you fetch her and come to my quarters with her? There is something that I need to discuss with the both of you."

Joellyn scrunched her face in in confusion, but nodded her head, "Of course, Jaime. We will be there shortly."

They then parted ways so that Jaime could attend to his King's Guard duties before returning to his chambers. Joellyn had actually been unsure of where Brienne's quarters were exactly, but she knew where to find Varys and she knew that Varys would know. Upon arriving at Varys's quarters, she knocked on the door and saw a very surprised Varys open it.

Varys smiled, "My dear Joellyn. It has been too long. You've only grown lovelier, my dear."

Joellyn smiled in return, "Thank you, Lord Varys. Much as you and I might have worrieed about Oberyn's intentions toward me, I think marriage suits us both."

Varys bowed, "I am happy to hear it. Now, what can I do for you? It's highly unusual for you to seek me out."

Joellyn nodded, "I know, I apologize for any interruption I may have caused. I am looking for Lady Brienne, but I realized I do not actually know where she is staying. Would you be able to guide me to her?"

Varys entered the corridor with her saying, "Of course, my dear. Any reason to be able to spend time with you. Besides, I would love to be acquainted with what your life is like as Joellyn Martell."

It was not a long walk to Brienne's chambers, but it was nice for Joellyn to be able to tell Varys all that had been going on in her life, though he probably knew on his own because of his little birds before she even had a chance to tell him herself. It was strange to Joellyn how comfortable she had become in his presence. She never would have dreamed it those few years ago when the Starks first came to King's Landing, but Varys had put a great deal of trust in her. She could have easily had him killed because of the information he was passing along to her, just as he could have had the same done to her. It was hard not to develop a mutual respect and trust for each other when their lives depended on them keeping secrets for and about each other.

As they arrived at the door Varys pointed out as Brienne's he said to her, "My dear, I really do hope all the best for your brother's trial. He is a good man."

She thanked him, "It means a great deal for you to say that, Varys. I hope that you are not under too much stress as a witness for my sister."

Varys shook his head, "Not at all, my dear. I am use to your sister after all these years. Do take care," then left her standing in front of Brienne's door.

Joellyn knocked and heard Brienne call, "Enter," and though it felt unusual to enter with hardly knowing the woman, Joellyn did open the door and enter her room. When Brienne saw her, surprise registered on her face, "Lady Martell. This is unexpected. Is everything all right?"

Joellyn smiled. She wasn't sure she would ever get use to being called Martell instead of Lannister, "Thank you, everything is fine, Brienne. Jaime sent me to bring you to his quarters. Apparently he has business he would like to discuss with the both of us. I'm not sure what it is that he needs, but it sounded important."

Brienne seemed caught off guard, but said, "Just a moment, my lady. I will not take long."

Brienne slipped on some boots and then the two of them set off toward Jaime's chambers. Brienne broke the mutual silence between them by asking, "How have you been, my lady? Between your health, your family, and Lady Sansa, you have been dealing with a lot."

Joellyn nodded, "I am fine. At least relatively. I worry about my brother. I know he did not do this but there is nothing that I can do to help him."

Brienne appeared to think for a moment before replying, "I do not know Lord Tyrion, but if you are sure of his innocence I am sure it will come out that he is clear of the charges. Besides, I am sure your father would not want to lose a son nor your husband see his wife go through the heartache of losing a brother."

Joellyn scoffed, "You overestimate my father. He has never loved Tyrion. And my husband... Well, he does want me to be happy, but he hates the rest of my family."

Brienne shook her head, "You surprise me, my lady."

Joellyn questioned, "Why?"

Brienne continued to look ahead as they walked through the Keep, "You look so much like your sister, and I just expected you to be like her. Then I heard that you were to marry Prince Oberyn and I was sure that you must have been at least somewhat of a, no offense my lady, cold hearted warrior. You are not either of those. You are warm and caring."

Joellyn sighed as she thought of what she should reply and decided that Brienne was unlikely to tell her secret to anyone, "Well, I am learning to be a warrior, at least trying to. Oberyn is helping me with that. I would not say I am anywhere as good as you are or he is, but I can hold my own. As for being like my sister, I have never admired her for anything but her beauty. I learned what not to be from my family."

Brienne stopped at Jaime's door, "You and Ser Jaime are more alike than I realized."

Joellyn laughed softly, "I'm not sure that's a compliment or not, Brienne."

As Joellyn opened the door and entered Jaime's chambers, Brienne said, "I assure, my lady, it is a compliment. Your brother has his flaws, as we all do, but he is a good man. Even if he tries to cover it."

The two of them continued to exchange pleasant conversation while waiting for Jaime. Brienne was odd and very different, but Joellyn found herself growing to like and respect her. When Jaime arrived back to his chambers, he did not seem to be in good spirits, but he had just left Cersei. Cersei either made him a happy man or a miserable man. There was no in between. Apparently today was a miserable man sort of day.

Jaime greeted them, then opened a book and pushed it across the table toward Brienne. She looked up at him, then back down and read aloud, "Ser Jaime Lannister. Knighted and named to the King's Guard in his sixteenth year. At the sack of King's Landing, murdered his king Aerys II. Pardoned by Robert Baratheon. Thereafter known as the Kingslayer."

A silence fell between the three of them as Jaime said in a sad tone, "It's the duty of the Lord Commander to fill those pages. And there's still some left in mine." At that he handed a sword over to Brienne and Joellyn recognized it as the one that their father had made for Jaime from Ned Stark's sword.

Brienne pulled the sword from its scabbard and said in awe, "Valyrian steel."

Jaime nodded, "Yes. It's yours now."

Joellyn placed her hand over her heart. It was a priceless gift for Jaime to give to her. Brienne apparently agreed as she said, "I cannot accept this," and tried to hand it back.

Jaime shook his head, "It was reforged from Ned Stark's sword. You'll use it to defend Ned Stark's daughter. You swore an oath to return the girls to their mother. Lady Stark is dead, and probably Arya as well, but there's still a chance to find Sansa and get her somewhere safe..." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, then added, "I've something else for you as well. I hope I got your measurements right."

He pulled a cloth off of a suit of armor and Brienne's eyes filled with tears. These were both generous gifts from Jaime. Brienne walked over to the armor and touched it gently, as if to test and see if it were real. She turned back toward Jaime and said, "I'll find her. For Lady Catelyn. And for you."

Jaime bowed his head, "We just need time to prepare. Tyrion's squire, Podrick, should go with you, but the boy needs some training before you two head out together. Joellyn also has insights into Sansa that none of the rest of us do. It would be valuable for you and Podrick both to spend time conversing with my sister and learn as much about Sansa as you can. I feel that you will likely be ready to go search for her after Tyrion's trial has completed. Podrick will be better suited for you, and you both will be more prepared."

Joellyn felt like her lungs had stopped working. She had always known that Jaime was better than Cersei ever was, but she was not sure when he had become so caring and why he cared so much about Catelyn and Sansa Stark, "Jaime, why are you doing this? This cannot be safe for you?"

Jaime shook his head, "It's probably not. Nor is it the smart choice. But, I made a promise to Catelyn Stark to return her daughters to her. I cannot see to that personally, but I trust Brienne. She will help me fulfill my oath."

Brienne whispered to herself, "Oathkeeper."

Joellyn turned to her and said, "Come again?"

Brienne repeated, "Oathkeeper. I am going to name my sword Oathkeeper."

Joellyn turned to look at Jaime and was surprised to see the emotions contained in his green eyes. It was not normal for him to be so touched by something. Joellyn knew, though neither of them had admitted it to her, that something important had happened between the two of them. More than the two of them saving each other's lives. She would not press the issue, though. If they wanted her to know, one or both of them would tell her. For now, she had to think about all that she knew about Sansa so that she could give Brienne and Podrick the information they needed to help find and keep her friend safe.


	31. The Trial: Part 1

Sitting in the courtroom waiting for Tyrion's trial to begin was a painful thing for Joellyn, so she tried to think on other things as she and everyone else gathered waited for the judges to enter so the trial could begin. As she nervously played with her fingernails, she reflected over what had happened in the past two weeks. In the fortnight that had passed since Jaime gave Brienne his sword, not as many things happened as Joellyn would have liked. Brienne and Podrick had come to the same location that she and Oberyn had been training together, quite by accident. However, she was happy this had happened, once she made Brienne and Podrick swear that they would not tell that she was learning how to fight that was. Joellyn wasn't sure why she was so determined to keep it a secret anymore except for the fact that her father and Cersei would certainly not approve. It also made her feel as if she had an advantage over them if she held this information secret. Brienne and Podrick, not interested in interacting with her family any more than they had to, quickly agreed not to mention what she was doing to anyone and then Joellyn was able to watch and see Podrick's progress. It was almost pathetic how bad he had been initially. In fact, Joellyn had probably been better at fighting initially than he was. However, he was improving much more rapidly than she had ever improved. He was by no means going to be a master swordsman by the time that he and Brienne left to go search for Sansa, but he was at least not going to hinder Brienne.

Oberyn had been so busy with small council meetings here lately, their training time in the morning then time together after dinner was really all the time that they had together. He had begun to teach her to use a spear, and this made her feel as if she had lost all progress that she had gained. The spear seemed foreign and bulky to her, but Oberyn assured her that she would grow to love it as a weapon once she became familiar with it. It took a few training sessions, but she did become a little more comfortable with using a spear. Once her comfort level grew, she was determined to become even better at it, since a spear would provide distance between her and anyone trying to attack her. After training with Oberyn in the mornings, Joellyn had most of the day to herself, so she spent quite a bit of time down in the dungeons with Tyrion. Tyrion was beginning to lose himself down in the darkness so, even though he was nervous about the trial, he was anxious for the trial to begin so that he would be able to leave the darkness of his cell.

Joellyn looked around the courtroom at all who had gathered and couldn't help but recall Tyrion's words to her from the day before. She had hugged him as she went to leave and said, "Brother, the truth will come out. You know that Oberyn knows of your innocence and Father cannot be so cruel as to see you killed."

Tyrion shook his head as he heard her words and scoffed before he said, "Baby sister, your optimism has always been one of my favorite things about you. But you know very well that our sister will not let me live through this. She and all the city have turned against me. I believe that all I may be able to hope for is to die with dignity."

Joellyn hugged him tightly again before saying, "You're wrong. You have more to hope for than that," but she doubted her words now as she sat in the courtroom and took in the faces of the people around her. They looked eager and they looked angry. A combination like that could not possibly mean anything good for Tyrion. As she took one more glance around the courtroom, she jumped slightly as she heard a door open.

When she turned her attention to the front, she saw her father, Mace Tyrell, and Oberyn file in and take their seat as judges, followed by the rest of the small council taking their seat in the courtroom. Joellyn met Oberyn's eyes and smiled sadly up at him, to which he nodded softly in return. She wanted nothing more than to have him by her side through the trial, but having him as a judge was the best thing for Tyrion. It meant there was someone that was not wholly convinced that Tyrion was guilty.

As she heard the main entry door into the courtroom open, she felt anxiety claw its way into her stomach. She knew that meant Tyrion had arrived. She turned and saw that he was escorted in, in chains, by Jaime. She turned her attention back to her father and glared at him, though she was sure that escaped his notice. She could not believe that he really thought it was necessary to chain Tyrion into place during the course of the trial. After Jaime chained Tyrion in place, he came and took the empty seat beside her. Joellyn looked up at Jaime's face and saw the same concern etched into his features that she was feeling, so she took his hand and they held onto each other to provide a small semblance of comfort.

Tommen, who had recently been sworn in as king, stood and proclaimed, "I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men, do hereby recuse myself from this trial. Tywin of the House Lannister, Hand of the King and Protector of the Realm, will sit in as judge in my stead. And with him, Prince Oberyn of the House Martell and Lord Mace of the House Tyrell. And if found guilty, may the gods punish the accused." At those last words, Joellyn saw that Tommen looked unsure. Tyrion had always been so good to Tommen. This had to be painful for him to be doing this. Tommen then excused himself and the trial began.

Joellyn felt an unfamiliar feeling of hatred fill her as her father stood and spoke, "Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?" There was a part of her that still couldn't believe that their father was actually doing this, but a greater part of her that knew her father had never loved Tyrion. She hated how clear her father's disdain for Tyrion was and she hated that he had allowed Cersei to develop the same hatred.

Tyrion, fortunately, was able to respond with a calm, "No."

Her father countered, "Did your wife, the Lady Sansa?"

Tyrion shook his head and remained calm as he replied, "Not that I know of."

She saw her father's eyes narrow as he asked, "How would you say he died, then?"

Tyrion shrugged, "Choked on his pigeon pie?"

Joellyn saw Cersei become visibly angry at his response, but their father was oblivious as he asked, "So you would blame it on the bakers?"

Tyrion shrugged again, "Or the pigeons. Just leave me out of it."

If the circumstances had not been so dire, Joellyn might have laughed. It was just like Tyrion to make light of situation when he had no business trying to make a joke. As the trial continued, Cersei called her first witness, Ser Meryn, to the stand. Joellyn was not pleased with his testimony. Ser Meryn told about the time that Joffrey had Meryn beat Sansa in the throne room while Joffrey was pointing a loaded crossbow at Sansa. The Hound kept Joellyn from trying to interfere, but Tyrion had come in and put a stop to the cruelty of Joffrey. However, all Ser Meryn told from that story was how Tyrion had called Joffrey a halfwit and a fool and compared him to the Mad King. Ser Meryn claimed that he tried to come to the King's defense, but Tyrion threatened to kill him.

Joellyn looked at Oberyn in desperation and shook her head. He nodded softly, which she took as confirmation that he believed her. This communication between them passed unnoticed as Tyrion interrupted Ser Meryn by saying, "Why don't you tell them what Joffrey was doing!? He was pointing a load crossbow at Sansa Stark while you tore at her clothes and beat her!"

Her father's voice cut over everything as he said, "Silence! You will not speak unless called upon." Joellyn looked to Tyrion and saw that he settled back onto his seat, but he looked a little more defeated than he had when he first entered. Her father then dismissed Ser Meryn and called Grand Maester Pycelle to the stand.

As he took his place on the stand, Pycelle began listing off things that he had in his stores, "Basilisk venom, widow's blood, wolfsbane, essence of nightshade, sweetsleep, tears of Lys, demon's dance blind eye...", but was cut off when Oberyn said, in a frustrated tone, "I think you have made your point, Grand Maester. You have a lot of poison in your store."

Pycelle shook his head, "Had, Prince Oberyn. My stores were plundered."

A look of surprise settled in on all of the judges' faces as Oberyn continued, "Oh, by who?"

Pycelle, turning toward Tyrion, replied, "By the accused, Tyrion Lannister, after he had me wrongly imprisoned."

She saw Oberyn's gaze turn to her, but Joellyn truly did not know if this was true or false. She shrugged and shook her head, in what felt like defeat. There was so much that she didn't know about all the happenings of King's Landing. She hadn't known that Pycelle's stores had been plundered, or if he was even telling the truth about that. She felt Jaime squeeze her hand, so she turned her attention to him.

He shook his head at her and whispered into her ear, "You cannot risk being seen communicating like that with Oberyn while he is serving as judge. It will put the both of you in danger. And while I wouldn't mind him being in danger, I do mind if you are."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but stopped herself because she knew Jaime was acting out of concern for her. She just nodded in response and listened to more of Pycelle's testimony as he began explaining how he had examined Joffrey after his death, "It was, without a doubt, poison that killed the King." He pulled a necklace out of his tunic and continued, "This was found on the body of Ser Dontos Hollard. The King's fool. He was last seen spiriting Sansa Stark, the wife of the accused, away from the feast. She wore this necklace the day of the wedding. Residue of a most rare and terrible poison was found inside the stones of this necklace."

Joellyn felt sick. Sansa was the one who had convinced Joffrey to have Ser Dontos be his fool rather than kill him. He would have felt an obligation to help Sansa if he had known of a way. Would Sansa have really done this? Could she have? It was not the Sansa that she knew. Someone must have use Sansa as an unwitting tool to get poison at the wedding, but Ser Dontos could not have acted alone. Someone else must have been behind it, but who? She grabbed Jaime's hand for comfort again. She did not like the way this trial was going.

Cersei was next to take the stand, and she told about many of the horrible things Tyrion had said to her in the past, "'I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you will know the debt is paid.'" Joellyn knew that Tyrion and Cersei said terrible things like this to each other fairly regularly, but this one sounded especially bad, especially while being quoted in a courtroom.

Oberyn questioned, "You said that Tyrion said, 'you will know the debt is paid.' What debt?"

Cersei betrayed no emotion other than grief at the loss of her son as she replied, "I discovered he'd been keeping whores in the Tower of the Hand. I asked him to confine is salacious acts to the brothel where such behavior belongs. He wasn't pleased."

Their father thanked Cersei for the "courage of her testimony" then Lord Varys was called to the stand. This testimony saddened Joellyn most of all. Varys had told her, time and time again, that he respected Tyrion as well as her. She knew that Varys had to protect himself, but it hurt all the same to hear him testify against Tyrion. Varys told of the time that, in a small council meeting, Tyrion said to Joffrey, "Perhaps you should speak more softly to me, then. Monsters are dangerous, and just now kings are dying like flies."

Mace seemed shocked and asked, "And he said this at a meeting of the small council?"

Varys gave a sad nod, "Yes, shortly after we had received news of Robb Stark's death. He didn't seem gladdened by the news. Perhaps his marriage to Sansa Stark made him more sympathetic to the northern cause."

Joellyn fought to keep her eyes from filling with tears as her father excused Varys, but Tyrion cut in, "May I ask the witness one question?" Their father granted permission and Tyrion continued, "You once said that without me, this city would have faced certain defeat. You said histories would never mention me, but you would never forget. Have you forgotten, Lord Varys?"

Varys shook his head, "Sadly, my lord, I never forget a thing."

Joellyn watched Varys return to his seat and she felt anger rise in her again. Her father dismissed the court for an hour. As Oberyn, her father, and Mace left and went back to discuss the testimony they had heard, Joellyn kept her eyes glued on Varys. Once or twice it seemed he made eye contact with her, but she could not have been totally sure. She still did not take her eyes off of Varys as Jaime said, "Sister, I believe I have things to discuss with our father. I will return."

She nodded in response and took this as a chance to go to Varys. Varys didn't seem surprised that she joined him as he greeted her, "My lady, might we find somewhere more private we could talk?"

Joellyn just nodded and let Varys lead the way. They could not go far, as court was only adjourning for an hour, but Varys knew of all of the safe places inside the Red Keep. Varys ushered her into a small room and closed the door behind them. She did not give him a chance to speak before she berated him, "You have told me, numerous times, that you respect both me and Tyrion. Was the threat they made on your life so great that you had to betray him? You know there was nothing close to love between Sansa and Tyrion. He was saddened by Robb's death because he knew that our family was, yet again, bringing pain into the poor girl's life. How could you dare to go speak against him? I thought you were his friend?"

She then felt herself start crying and tried to contain the tears to keep them from becoming full blown sobs. She sank into a seat and fought against her emotions as she felt Varys sit beside her and place a comforting hand on her back. He soothed her for a bit until she was able to calm. She inhaled and exhaled deeply then turned to look at him. He gave a weak nod before speaking, "From your perspective, I deserved that."

Joellyn sat up straight and questioned, "What do you mean from my perspective?"

Varys looked at her, almost as if trying to determine if he really could trust her, then said, "There are things at work here that you do not know about, my lady. I would never betray your brother. That is all I can tell you."

Joellyn nodded, trying to accept the words she heard. Varys had some reason for telling what he did, he was just not going to tell her. She didn't get a chance to respond because he continued, "Another thing, my lady, I believe you should know something more about what happened with the Frey's and the Bolton's."

Joellyn felt herself grow sick again, "What else could there possibly be to know, Lord Varys? Frey killed Robb, Robb's men, and Catelyn. Frey will get what he deserves one day for betraying someone welcomed into his home under guest rights."

Varys nodded, "Walder Frey will receive punishment someday, my lady. Hopefully from Robb Stark himself."

Joellyn was glad she was sitting, for she felt as if the world was pulled out from under her, "What do you mean? Robb isn't dead?"

Varys shrugged, "I don't know so I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that he didn't die at the Twins."

Joellyn struggled for words, "But... how? What about Robb's wife? And Catelyn Stark? Are they alive as well?"

Varys shook his head, "Sadly, the news about them is true."

Joellyn sighed, "Then, I am even more confused, Lord Varys. If Robb knew he was in danger, why would he let his family and his men go, but not go himself?"

Varys shook his head, "My little birds tell me that he was unware of the danger he was in, but his mother knew. While Robb was sleeping, Catelyn Stark convinced Robb's wife and men that Robb had ordered them on ahead of him. She believed that Frey would not harm them if Robb was not with them. She told Walder Frey that Robb had been killed in action and Robb's wife apparently put on such an act that he believed them. However, to fulfill your father's demands, Frey still had everyone else killed."

Joellyn put her hand to her chest to calm her heartbeat, "How did Robb not catch up to them? He could not have been that far behind? And how did news of this not reach my father?"

Varys smiled, "Frey wanted the credit for all of the deaths, so he lied to your father. I do not believe Roose Bolton cared either way. As for Robb not catching up, I do not know. Perhaps his mother or his wife used milk of the poppy to keep him asleep longer, but I can only speculate."

Joellyn tried to process all of the information Varys had just told her. Varys had some sort of plan to help Tyrion, but he would not tell her so that his information would stay secret. Then he had trusted her enough to tell her that Robb might yet still be alive. This made her feel bad for yelling at him first thing when, "Lord Varys, forgive me for yelling at you. I should have known you would not betray Tyrion."

Varys shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive, my lady. I told you once that it would be wise for you to not trust me. That just shows that you still do not fully trust me, which is a wise choice."

Joellyn laughed softly, "And why did you tell me about Robb?"

Varys shrugged, "You are the one passing information to Brienne of Tarth about Sansa Stark. I thought it might be helpful for her to know that Robb is still alive to try to seek him out as well."

Joellyn looked up at Varys in shock again, "Did Jaime tell you about Brienne?"

Before Varys could respond, the bell tolled calling them back to the courtroom. Joellyn groaned in frustration as Varys said, "All in due time, my lady. Remember, that our conversations must stay secret to keep us both safe."

Joellyn nodded as they headed back to the courtroom. As she took her place beside Jaime again, Joellyn realized that she was filled with emotion she didn't know how to deal with. She looked to Jaime and said, "I don't know how I'm going to make it through this trial, Jaime."

Jaime wrapped his arm around her and said, "Don't worry, Jo. It's all taken care of. Tyrion will be fine. That I can promise you." But Joellyn noted that Jaime did not sound happy.

"Jaime," she asked, "what did you do?"


	32. The Trial: Part 2

Jaime hushed Joellyn saying, "I have not done anything drastic, sister. I've just made a deal with our father."

Joellyn shook her head in disbelief as she said, "Making a deal with our father sounds fairly drastic."

Jaime softly shook his head, "Not as drastic as Tyrion dying... After Tyrion is found guilty, which he will be, Father will allow him to plead for mercy. Tyrion will go to the Wall and serve at Castle Black if he does. I've talked to Tyrion about this already, so he knows what he needs to do."

Joellyn's heart dropped. If Tyrion goes to Castle Black, she'll never be able to see him again, but he'll be alive. "I guess that is better than him being dead," she stated, "but that doesn't explain the deal that you made with Father."

Jaime sighed deeply before saying, "I agreed to leave the King's Guard in exchange for Father granting Tyrion this mercy."

Joellyn felt sympathy for Jaime. He took pride in being part of the King's Guard, but he was willing to give that up so that they could know that Tyrion was alive in the world, "Jaime, you did not have to do that."

Jaime shook his head, "I did. Neither of us want to see our brother die. He knows to play by the rules for the second half of the trial so that his life can be spared."

Their conversation was cut off at this point as the judges reentered, soon followed by Tyrion. Joellyn cast a glance at her father and felt nothing but anger toward him. He was finally getting what he had always wanted. Jaime was going to marry and father children while Tyrion was going to be cast out of his life for good. Unlike last time, this time her father met her eyes. Rather than look away, as she was wanting to, she crossed her arms and continued to stare at him defiantly, trying to let all her anger channel into her eyes. But this did not bother him. Her father simply continued his job as judge by stating, "The crown may call its next witness."

Joellyn finally turned away from her father to see the next witness and was stunned to see Shae walk in. From what Joellyn had understood about the situation, she thought that Tyrion had worked with Varys to get Shae out of the city and to safety. Clearly things had not gone according to plan. Joellyn turned her attention to Tyrion and saw that her shock was nothing compared to what Tyrion was feeling. He looked angry, sad, and hurt all at the same time.

The pain in Tyrion's features was so evident that Jaime leaned over and asked her, "Who is this woman?"

Joellyn realized suddenly that Jaime wouldn't have known who Shae was. He had been a captive of the Starks or trying to get back to King's Landing the entire time that Shae had been around. She felt conflicted on how honest she should be, but decided the truth would come out in the trial anyway, so she softly replied, "She is Tyrion's..." and struggled to think of the right word before deciding on "... companion. She was posing as Sansa's handmaiden in order to keep the both of them safe."

Jaime leaned back in his seat and groaned in frustration, "This does not bode well for our 'play by the rules' plan."

Joellyn nodded her head slowly in agreement as the trial commenced with her father asking for Shae to state her name and swearing that her testimony would be true. Joellyn almost forgot the rest of the world around her as she watched her brother's pain. He was so upset to see her here when he thought that she had been taken away to safety, and he was upset that she was now being used against him.

Her father asked, "Do you know this man?"

To which Shae nodded and responded, "He is Tyrion Lannister."

Her father seemed satisfied with this and continued, "And how do you know him?"

Shae didn't pause a moment before replying, "I was handmaiden to his wife, the Lady Sansa."

Joellyn didn't feel good about Shae standing as a witness. She was going to be used against Tyrion. Surely that was what her father and her sister were playing at by using Shae as a witness. Her father continued, "This man stands accused of murdering King Joffrey. What do you know of this?"

Shae spoke quietly and did not seem as confident as she had always been, "I know that he's guilty. He and Sansa planned it together."

Tyrion said, in the most heartbreaking tone, "Shae..." and Joellyn felt like she was going to break for him, but their father cut him off from saying anything else by saying, "Silence!" then he turned his attention back to Shae and said, "Continue."

Joellyn couldn't look at Tyrion or Shae anymore. She just focused on holding Jaime's hand and looking at Oberyn for what little comfort the two of them could provide as Shae lied, "She wanted revenge for her father, her mother her brother. She blamed their deaths on the king. Tyrion was happy to help. He hated Joffrey. He hated the Queen. He hated you, my Lord. He stole poison from the Grand Maester's chambers to put in Joffrey's wine."

Joellyn shook her head and fought back the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes. It was outrageous to think that Tyrion and Sansa were capable of this, but no one in the court room except for her, Jaime, and Oberyn knew that it was ridiculous to think that Tyrion and Sansa planned this together. Of course Sansa was angry about her family and it was Joffrey's fault. But, as Tyrion had said before, Sansa was not a killer. Nor was Tyrion.

Oberyn questioned Shae, "How could you possibly know all this? Why would he reveal these plans to his wife's maid?"

Shae began to look uncomfortable and said quietly, "I wasn't just his wife's maid. I was his whore."

Mace made a choking sound and questioned, "I beg your pardon. You said you were his..."

Shae nodded, "His whore."

Tyrion had slumped down in his seat. Joellyn knew that Shae meant more to him than that. Maybe that was their original arrangement, but Tyrion and Shae had grown to care for each other.

Their father questioned Shae again, "And how did you come to be in his service?"

Shae replied, "He stole me. I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army. But when Tyrion arrived at the camp he sent one of his cutthroats to our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. 'You belong to me know,' he said, 'I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world.'"

The court room exploded into laughter at this point. Of course this seemed ridiculous to them. They didn't think of Tyrion as anything other than a joke. Joellyn turned and looked at Jaime and saw the same expression of anger and hurt in his face that she was feeling. They were both struggling with having to watch Tyrion sit silently and be humiliated in front of people who were only interested in taking in the spectacle of the dwarf on trial for killing the king. She then turned her attention to Oberyn as her father called the court back to order.

Oberyn asked Shae, "And did you?"

Shae looked confused as she asked, "Did I do what?"

But Joellyn knew exactly what Oberyn was asking her, and anger began to well up inside of her toward her husband as he asked, "Fuck him like it was his last night in this world?" The people in attendance at the trial laughed again, but Joellyn made eye contact with her husband and crossed her arms and shook her head before looking away from him. He had to have known that this was painful for her to sit through and he was asking a question that made it more humiliating for Tyrion.

Shae responded to Oberyn's question, "I did everything he wanted. Whatever he told me to do to him. Whatever he felt like doing to me. I kissed him where he wanted. I licked him where he wanted. I let him put himself where he wanted. I was his property. I would wait in his chambers for hours so he could use me when he was bored. He ordered me to call him 'my lion,' so I did. I took his face in my hands and said, 'I am yours and you are mine.'"

Joellyn hadn't wanted to turn her attention back to Tyrion, but she turned to look at him as he pled, "Shae, please don't." Tyrion never looked defeated, but that was how he looked right now. The usual pride he carried himself with was gone and the mask of confidence he wore in front of the world had been taken off. He was a broken man, standing before them. A broken man that was being betrayed by the woman that he loved. Joellyn grabbed tighter onto Jaime's hand this time and he looked down at her and smiled weakly. He clearly knew how bad this was going as well.

Shae replied to Tyrion with anger in her voice, "I am a whore. Remember?" Then Shae began addressing her father again, "That was before he married Sansa. After that, all he wanted was her, but she wouldn't let him into her bed. So he promised to kill Joffrey for her."

Joellyn shook her head in disbelief at the words leaving Shae's mouth, as well as Tyrion next statement that was so quiet she almost didn't hear him at first, "I wish to confess. I wish to confess."

She turned to Jaime and whispered, "I thought you told him what he needed to do."

Jaime whispered back harshly, "I did, but you know our brother. Always playing by his own rules."

Joellyn let out a frustrated sigh as her father asked Tyrion, "You wish to confess?"

Tyrion nodded and stood up in his box and said, anger filling his voice, "I saved you. I saved this city and all of your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis kill you all." Joellyn dropped her head into her hands. Tyrion was angry and he was lashing out. There was no way this was going to follow the plans that Jaime had made.

Their father stopped him, "Tyrion...Do you wish to confess?"

Tyrion nodded and yelled out to everyone, "Yes father. I'm guilty. Is that what you want to hear?"

Her father cocked his head, "So you admit to poisoning the king?"

Tyrion shook his head strongly, "No, of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty of a much more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf."

Her father did not look amused as he responded, "You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

Tyrion shook his head again, this time almost in defeat, "Oh yes I am. I've been on trial for that my entire life." His words cut through Joellyn's heart. Tyrion had been living his whole life as an outcast because of what he had been born as. She knew, more than almost anyone, that if people would simply give Tyrion a chance and get to know him they would find that he was a kind and caring person. But people, especially her father and sister, could not get past his exterior and considered it a disgrace.

Their father questioned one more time, "Have you nothing to say in your defense?"

Tyrion turned toward Cersei and said in a strong and angry voice, "Nothing but this, I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had. Watching your bastard die gave me more relief than 1,000 lying whores. I wish I was the monster that you think I am," then addressed the whole court room, "I wish I had poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it."

Joellyn felt herself go numb at Tyrion's words. He was making this much worse for himself. There was no way their father was going to grant mercy now.

Her father commanded, "Ser Meryn, escort the prisoner back to his cell."

Tyrion fought back and said loudly, "I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder. And I know I'll get no justice here. So I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat!"

Ser Meryn then escorted Tyrion out of the court room and everything went into uproar. The people there were offended, rightly so, by Tyrion's words, but everything he had said was true. They wanted him to be a monster, but he simply wasn't one. Their father called the court room to silence then said, "You all are dismissed. There are things that need to be discussed with the judges and my family. Leave."

As everyone filed out, Joellyn looked over at Oberyn again. He was giving her an apologetic look and he mouthed, "I'm sorry" to her. Joellyn shrugged and rolled her eyes in response as she was still upset with him, then stood and joined her father, the rest of the judges, Jaime, and Cersei.

Her father spoke first saying, "Tyrion has demanded a trial by combat. Per the laws of the land, we must grant him this request." Her father turned to Cersei and said, "You, as well as Tyrion, have the right to select your champion."

Cersei spoke quickly, "I do not need time to decide. I name Ser Gregor Clegane as my champion."

In spite of herself and her lingering anger at Oberyn, she turned to look at him and saw anger register in his features before he smoothed his appearance. He then looked at her and nodded his head, as if to indicate that he was fine.

Their father nodded, "Very well. The trial will take place in a week's time. This will give Tyrion time to name his champion and make the necessary arrangements for the combat. You are all dismissed," he finished with a wave of his hand.

She and Jaime left the court room together, both knowing without speaking to the other that they were going to go see Tyrion. Oberyn caught up to the two of them and said, "Excuse me, Ser Jaime. Might I borrow my wife for a moment?"

Jaime nodded and said, "I will go down to Tyrion ahead of you."

Joellyn nodded in response and watched Jaime leave before focusing on her husband. They stood facing each other in the corridor for a while before Joellyn broke the silence by asking, "Well?"

Oberyn nodded sadly, "You are angry with me."

Joellyn gave a single nod in response before saying, "You know that he was being humiliated and you piled on by asking Shae that question."

Oberyn took her hands in his saying, "I know, but you know that I do things without thinking. I am sorry that I hurt you."

Joellyn nodded, knowing that she was going to forgive him eventually, "I know you are. I just need to go see my brother right now."

Oberyn, still holding onto her hands, pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the forehead before saying, "I know. I will go back to our chambers and wait for you."

Joellyn wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, which he returned quickly. Joellyn turned her face up to look at him and asked, "How am I going to make it through this?"

Oberyn shook his head and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, "I don't know, my love, but know that I will be here to help you through it. Now, go to your brother. I know that's where you want to be." Joellyn kissed him quickly then left his company to join Tyrion and Jaime down in the cells.

By the time Joellyn made it to the cells, Jaime was already berating Tyrion for his behavior in the court room, "I made a deal for you to keep your ungrateful head on your ungrateful little neck a little while longer."

Tyrion looked confused and questioned, "I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to be grateful for. The opportunity to live and die at the Wall? For a crime I did not commit?"

Joellyn came and sat down on a post in the cell shaking her head and saying, "You knew there was only one option going in: that you would be found guilty and put to death. You had the option to keep your life, and you threw it away." She hadn't realized until she spoke that she was angry at Tyrion too. If he had played by the rules Jaime set forth, the trial would be over and she would know that Tyrion was going to live.

Jaime nodded in agreement, "This is not a joke. You just cast you chance at life away. You understand that, don't you?"

Tyrion shook his head in defeat, "Of course it's a joke. Just not a very funny one. I couldn't..." then Tyrion paused and looked at the two of them desperately before saying, "I couldn't stand there and listen to her telling lies. I couldn't do it."

Jaime shook his head, "Brother, you fell in love with a whore?"

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I fell in love with a whore. And I was stupid enough to think she had fallen in love with me. That deal you made, it was everything father had ever wanted. Don't you see that? He gets you back as his heir, the future Lord of Casterly Rock. And he ships me off to Castle Black, out of sight at last. It was all so perfect and it felt good to take that away from him."

Joellyn could see from Tyrion's perspective and understood why he did what he had done, but said, "I know you didn't want to give our father the satisfaction of winning, but did you consider Jaime or myself when you took these actions? Don't you think we would feel better knowing that you were alive?"

Jaime nodded softly, agreeing with what Joellyn had said, but Tyrion responded, "He knows I'm innocent and he's willing to sacrifice me anyway."

Jaime scoffed, "He's willing to sacrifice any of us."

Tyrion shook his head, "Not you. You're the golden son. You can kill a king, lose a hand, and fuck your own sister. You'll still be the golden son."

Jaime took great offense, understandably, to what Tyrion had said, "Careful. Joellyn and I are the last friends you have. It will not do to offend one of your last friends."

Tyrion nodded, accepting this as true, then paused a moment before saying, with a hint of pride, "At least I got to tell them what they really are."

Joellyn rolled her eyes, but was glad to hear Tyrion sound more like himself, as she said, "Yes, it was a brilliant speech. You know all of King's Landing will be talking about it for days to come."

Jaime laughed, though it did not sound genuine, "Yes, just how you like it brother. I thought you were a realist. I didn't realize you would die for pride."

It was Tyrion's turn to look offended, "Don't count me out just yet. I've survived one trial by combat, though you weren't there to save me."

Joellyn took in what Tyrion's words meant and felt herself go numb again. Tyrion could not really mean that Jaime was to be his champion. Jaime stopped this train of thought by saying, "I can't save you this time either. My training has proved that I can't beat a stable boy with my left hand."

Tyrion laughed, "Come now, where is your sense of adventure. Even if you lose, imagine the look on our father's face when you fall. Our family name snuffed out with the single swing of the sword."

Jaime sunk down and took a seat saying, "It is tempting..."

Joellyn felt outrage fill her, "You cannot be serious. I can't handle the thought of losing Tyrion, much less both of you."

Tyrion shook his head, "Of course not, sister. Well... Bronn fought for me once, he will do it again. If he wins, I expect I'll be in his debt the rest of my life."

Joellyn added for emphasis, "If he wins."

Silence fell over the three of them for a moment before Tyrion asked Jaime, "Will you find him for me. I know our sister here is not willing to spend any amount time with him."

Jaime nodded in reply and Joellyn glared at Tyrion, "You know very well that I am grateful for all he has done for you. It doesn't make him less of an ass."

Tyrion laughed and asked, "Who does Cersei plan on naming as champion. I hope it's Ser Meryn Trant. I'd enjoy watching Bronn disembowel that pompous child beater."

At this, Joellyn's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't speak to tell Tyrion who Cersei was going to name as champion. Fortunately, Jaime could, but Joellyn's heart did not feel any lighter when she saw the defeat in Tyrion's features as Jaime said, "No, not Ser Meryn. She has named Ser Gregor Clegane as her champion."

* * *

 _I'm so sorry this took longer than normal to upload. I hope you like this chapter enough to make up for it. I've made a lot of headway on the next chapter as well, so it shouldn't be much longer before I can put up chapter 33._

 _I'm glad you guys were happy to see that Robb is still alive. To answer one question: Yes, that does mean that Grey Wind is still alive! It's gonna be a little while, but I just couldn't stand to let Robb die. He had so much potential and it got taken away because of his mistake in breaking his promise to Frey._

 _I hope you all are doing well!_


	33. Champion

Joellyn spent the next couple of days feeling very uncomfortable. Jaime had sent for Bronn, but as of today Bronn still had not responded. This was probably Bronn's way of getting out of doing the trial by combat for Tyrion, which was definitely the coward's way out. Bronn could easily meet with Jaime and say no, but he had still given them no indication that he had even received the message that Jaime wanted to meet with him. Tyrion was beginning to grow desperate and began to feel as if he was going to have to fight The Mountain himself, which Joellyn hoped very much would not have to happen.

She was also restless because The Mountain had returned to King's Landing and this sent Oberyn almost over the edge. He was anxious for her father to follow through on the promise to arrange a meeting with The Mountain, but that was not likely to happen until after Tyrion's trial. If The Mountain even lived through the trial, which was seeming to be more and more likely with each passing day that no one would step up for Tyrion.

Joellyn had just managed to remove herself from bed. She and Oberyn had been seeking a great deal of comfort in each other the past few days just because of the stress that both of them were experiencing. As she readied herself for the day, she went back over to the bed and took a seat by Oberyn, who was uncharacteristically still in bed.

"My love," she began, "I'm going to go meet Jaime to see if we can come up with some sort of plan for Tyrion."

Oberyn sat up and pulled her closer to him. He placed a hand on her neck and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb as he said, "You look worried, my princess."

She leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened her eyes as she replied, "I am worried. I do not think anyone is willing to fight for Tyrion. The trial is going to be difficult to watch regardless, but it will be so much worse if I have to watch him fight for himself and be killed by The Mountain."

Oberyn nodded sadly before saying, "That will not happen."

Joellyn scoffed, "How do you know? My brother is the most hated man in King's Landing right now. To fight for him is to fight against the Crown."

Oberyn interrupted her with a soft kiss. Joellyn continued to be amazed at how much comfort his presence brought her as it felt like the world slipped away for the few moments they were kissing. When Oberyn pulled away, he said calmly, "Your worries do nothing. Go to Jaime and make a plan to help Tyrion. That is better than worries."

Joellyn nodded then went on her way. It struck her as odd that Oberyn was still in bed, but she had so much on her mind that she hadn't thought to ask why he was not up yet. That would have to wait until later though, as she began her search for Jaime.

After she and Jaime found each other, they went deep into the Red Keep to see Tyrion before they tried to make plans. They had just made it down to the cells and greeted Tyrion when the three of them were surprised by Bronn appearing and joining them simply by saying, "My lord, my lady, Ser Jaime."

The four of them stood in silence for a moment before Jaime spoke, "You have new clothes."

Bronn nodded, "Do you like 'em," then showed his gloves saying, "Gloves are doeskin. Softer than a virgin's thighs."

Joellyn, disgusted with Bronn's comment, turned and looked past Jaime and Tyrion to Bronn saying, "Jaime and Tyrion sent for you days ago. What have you been doing to avoid us since then?"

Bronn appeared to try to pretend that her words had not been so vicious and replied calmly, "I have had a wedding to prepare for. I'm to wed Lollys Stokeworth. My lonesome bachelor days are over."

Joellyn scoffed, as did Jaime and Tyrion. Joellyn knew of Lollys. She was not pretty, nor was she intelligent. She did not have much to offer, except for her father's estate. Tyrion pointed as much out to Bronn saying, "Lollys Stokeworth? She doesn't strike me as your type of girl. She's dim witted."

Bronn laughed a little in response, "If I wanted wits, I'd have arranged to marry either of your sisters a long time ago."

Joellyn shot Bronn a disgusted look before asking, "When my dear older sister arranged this match for you, did she fail to mention that Lollys had an older sister? A sister who will inherit her father's estate?"

Bronn nodded, "Aye, I knew of the older sister. She's 40 and barren. So she has no heir and she won't inherit her father's estate if she dies before he does. Then Lollys gets his castle and all his estate."

Joellyn was mortified and apparently Jaime and Tyrion was as well as they both asked, "What?"

Bronn shrugged saying, "Ladies fall from their horses and break their pretty necks all the time."

Tyrion sighed, "You and Cersei deserve each other." Joellyn couldn't agree more. Cersei was concerned about protecting her family to the point of insanity and Bronn was concerned with furthering his name and was willing to sacrifice anyone along the way. They were both terrible people.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four of them again, then Tyrion suddenly asked Bronn, "Why did you even come here?"

Bronn replied, "You said once that if anyone ever asked me to sell you out that you'd double your price."

Jaime rolled his eyes and asked, "Is that what you want? Do you want two wives or two castles? Or both?"

Bronn shook his head, "No, one of each will do. But if you expect me to kill The Mountain for you, it had better be a damn big castle."

Joellyn stood away from the three men to let them try to sort the deal out. Bronn did not like her and she did not like him. There would be nothing that she could say to help convince Bronn to fight for Tyrion.

Tyrion shook his head in disbelieve, then said, "I'm short on castles at the moment. But I can offer you gold and gratitude." Gold. Of course. That was the Lannister answer for everything.

Bronn raised an eyebrow, "I have gold. What can I buy with gratitude?"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow in return, "You'd be surprised. A Lannister always pays his debts."

Bronn shot back quickly, "Your other sister is a Lannister as well."

Tyrion replied, almost as quickly, "And my wife is heir to Winterfell. If emerge from this with my head still on my shoulders, I may one day rule the North in her name. I could carve you out a big piece of it."

At mention of Winterfell and Sansa, Joellyn thought about what Varys had told her again. Robb hadn't been killed at the Twins, so Sansa was not actually heir to Winterfell. Robb was still alive somewhere. He would be heir to Winterfell. Joellyn felt a little guilty holding onto this knowledge for herself, but it would not serve to discredit Tyrion's claim to the North right now.

Bronn shook his head in reply to Tyrion's suggestion, "If and may and could. And it's bloody cold up North. Lollys is soft and warm. And close. If I gave you the choice between fighting The Mountain and fucking Lollys, you'd have your britches down and your cock out before I could blink."

Joellyn knew that Bronn was right. No one in their right mind would be willing to fight The Mountain. It was like a death sentence. While Bronn and Tyrion had been talking, she and Jaime had taken a seat beside each other and she rested her head on Jaime's shoulder. It felt hopeless. Bronn was really the last hope they had. If Bronn was unwilling to fight, the task was going to fall on Tyrion.

Tyrion slumped a little as he asked, "Does he frighten you so much?"

Jaime spoke silently, "He'd be a fool to not be frightened."

Bronn nodded, "He's freakish big and freakish strong. And quicker than you'd expect for a man of that size. Maybe I could take him. Dance around him until he's so tired of hacking at me I get him off his feet somehow. But one misstep and I'm dead. Why should I risk it?"

Tyrion said sadly, "Because you're my friend."

Joellyn had always doubted how much Bronn really cared for Tyrion, but she was surprised to hear sadness in Bronn's voice as he said, "Aye, I'm your friend. I like you. Pampered little shit that you are. I just like myself more."

Joellyn would never like Bronn after all the horrible trainings and cruel things they had said to each other, but she understood why Bronn had to say no. Tyrion did as well as he replied softly, "I understand."

Bronn shook his head, "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Tyrion laughed, "Why are you sorry? Because you're an evil bastard with no conscience and no heart? That's what I liked about you in the first place."

Bronn nodded, "We had some good days together..." then paused before asking, "What will you do now?"

Tyrion shrugged, then mustered a little courage to reply, "I suppose I'll have to kill The Mountain myself. Won't that make a great song?"

Bronn nodded and said, "I hope to hear it someday," then left the three siblings on their own.

Jaime shook his head in disappointment, "I'm not surprised, but what other options do we have now, brother?"

Tyrion sat down on the other side of Jaime in defeat, "I don't know. I don't want to fight The Mountain, but I can't think of anyone else who would stand for me."

Jaime looked to Joellyn and said, "I can think of one person who might."

Joellyn registered what Jaime meant and almost yelled, "You cannot be serious!"

Jaime nodded, "But I am. Oberyn hates The Mountain. He might take the chance to fight him."

Joellyn shook her head, "No, you can't suggest this to him."

Tyrion sighed, "Jo, I won't ask him to. I can't do that to you. But if he offers, I won't turn him way."

Joellyn scooted away from the two of them so she could see the both of them before she said, "You must promise that you won't ask him to do this. He is already on edge because of The Mountain's presence in King's Landing. If you asked this, he would agree instantly. I can't handle the idea of losing two people I love on the same day."

Neither Jaime nor Tyrion looked happy to agree to this, but they both nodded Jaime added in, "I will not seek him out. Though I do need to go find someone to stand for our brother, so if you'll both excuse me." Jaime stood and left Joellyn and Tyrion alone.

The two of them sat in relative silence for a few moments before Joellyn asked, "I know this question is ridiculous to ask under the circumstances, but how are you doing?"

Tyrion laughed, "You're right. It is ridiculous, but no one else thinks to ask me that, my kind-hearted sister," then he paused for a moment and continued, "I am not well, but I am healthy. It is my mind that ails me."

Joellyn nodded and hugged her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she said, "I can understand that... Is there no one that you can think of that is enough of an ally that they will fight for you?"

Tyrion shook his head and silence fell between the two of them again. It was getting harder and harder to keep up conversation when she was down with Tyrion. Tyrion was becoming more and more anxious and depressed and talk of the outside world did little to distract him. She also had not been active in the outside world because of her concerns about Tyrion, so she did not have as much to tell him recently.

The two of them would have probably continued to sit in silence except for hearing the door to Tyrion's cell open. Joellyn turned around and her heart leapt when she saw Oberyn walk in. She and Tyrion both stood quickly and Tyrion greeted him, "I did not expect you down here."

Oberyn shrugged, "My wife is down here and she worries about you."

Tyrion nodded, but Joellyn began to grow nervous about the direction this was going. Not once since Tyrion had been locked in a cell had Oberyn expressed any interest in coming to see Tyrion. This sudden change in behavior, plus him lying in bed for much longer than normal this morning, made a pit form in Joellyn's stomach. Jaime didn't have time to go talk to Oberyn, but it was likely that Oberyn had come up with the same plan as Jaime all on his own.

Oberyn continued, "Cersei approached me before your trial. We spoke a great deal about her daughter. How worried your sister is about her. She was trying very hard to pretend that she had not come to sway me against you. I think she may have even believed it herself." Joellyn thought back to before Tyrion's trial and remembered when Oberyn had told her about this occasion. Cersei had asked Oberyn to take back a gift to Myrcella in Dorne. At the time it seemed touching, but Cersei never would have approached Oberyn without other intentions. Knowing that he was a judge for Tyrion's trial was the reason she went to him. To garner sympathy about her daughter being away and losing her eldest son.

Tyrion nodded and scoffed, "Making honest feelings do dishonest work is one of her greatest gifts."

Oberyn nodded continued, "It was difficult for her to hide her true intentions. She desperately wants to see you killed."

Tyrion agreed saying, "Yes, but she didn't need to bother you. It looks as though I've taken care of that myself. The joy she will feel when my head leaves my neck. She's wanted this for a long time."

Oberyn's next words surprised both Tyrion and Joellyn, "Yes, I know. We met, you and I. Many years ago."

Joellyn looked at Oberyn shocked, "You never told me that."

Tyrion shook his head, "It didn't happen, sister. I think I would remember that."

Oberyn shook his head in reply, "Unlikely. You had just been born. Our father brought me and my sister Elia on a visit to Casterly Rock. My first time away from Dorne. I didn't like anything about the Rock. Not the food, not the weather, not your accents." He turned to Joellyn before adding, "I would have never believed then that the Rock would be my future home."

Joellyn laughed softly to herself as Oberyn turned to Tyrion and continued, "The biggest disappointment was you."

Tyrion made a frustrated noise before saying, "You and my family have more in common than you might be willing to admit."

Oberyn ignored that comment and continued, "The whole way from Dorne, all anyone talked about was the monster that had been born to Tywin Lannister. A head twice the size of his body, a tail between his legs, claws, one red eye, the privates of both a boy and a girl."

Joellyn was saddened to hear this and saddened even more to see Tyrion's reaction to this. His face betrayed the hurt that his voice did not as he joked, "That would have made things so much easier."

Oberyn again ignored Tyrion and said, "When we met Cersei, she promised she would show you to us. Every day we would ask and every day she would say, 'Soon.' Then she and your brother took us to the nursery and unveiled the freak. Your head was a bit large. Your arms and legs were small, but no claw. No red eye, no tail between your legs. Just a tiny pink cock. We didn't even try to hide our disappointment. 'That's not a monster,' I told Cersei, 'That's just a baby.' And she said, 'He tried to kill my mother. We still aren't sure if she is going to recover.' And she pinched your little cock so hard I thought she might pull it off until your brother made her stop. 'It doesn't matter,' she told us, 'Everyone says he will die soon. I hope they are right. He should not have lived this long.'"

Joellyn watched Tyrion's reaction through all of Oberyn's story. There was so much pain that filled his eyes as he realized that Cersei had always hated him. Every day of his life. Joellyn wiped a few tears that had silently fallen down her face away as Tyrion sniffed and said, "Well, sooner or later Cersei always gets what she wants."

Oberyn bantered right back, "What about what I want? Justice for my sister and her children?"

Joellyn felt it becoming harder to breathe as her breaths became more shallow and more rapid. Tyrion scoffed, "If you want justice, you've come to the wrong place."

Oberyn shook his head, "I disagree. I've come to the perfect place. At first, I thought I could achieve it through marrying then killing your sister. That plan was thwarted as soon as I met her. She made the unthinkable happen and made me love a Lannister. This is how I will get justice, though. All who have wronged me are here. I will begin with Ser Gregor Clegane, who killed my sister's children then raped her with their blood still on his hands before killing her too. I will be your champion."

Tyrion looked shocked and did not get a chance to respond as Joellyn gathered her thoughts and exclaimed, "And when did you make this decision?"

Oberyn looked taken aback by her anger and he replied, "I have considered it since your sister said Gregor Clegane would be her champion. I finalized my decision upon seeing your worry about your brother this morning. No one else will stand for him, but I will."

Joellyn stood and felt herself shaking, but continued, "Did you consider what this decision would do to me? If you win, that's fantastic. You and Tyrion both live. But if you lose? You die and then Tyrion will die shortly thereafter."

Oberyn approached her but she backed away from him. She was too angry with him right now and did not want him close to her. Oberyn seemed to sense this and stopped, but said, "I am an excellent fighter. I will win."

Joellyn shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut to try to keep the angry tears from slipping out. However, she was unsuccessful. As she opened her eyes, the tears broke free, and she said, "There's no way you can know that for certain," then rushed out of the cell to leave both Tyrion and Oberyn.

Joellyn wasn't sure where to go, but she knew she could not return to their chambers. Oberyn was the last person that she wanted to see right now. He said he had made this decision for her, but he was truly making this decision for himself. He wanted revenge and he saw this as his way to take it. As she continued winding her way through the Red Keep, she ended up at Brienne's door and knocked on it several times.

Brienne soon appeared as she opened the door and Joellyn ran into her room and embraced Brienne. She felt Brienne stiffen for a moment in shock, then she wrapped her arms around Joellyn and Joellyn let herself cry. She had lost Sansa as a friend and didn't know if Sansa was alive or dead. Tyrion had been accused of Joffrey's murder and had idiotically demanded a trial by combat. Now she also faced the possibility of losing Oberyn. It was almost too much for her to take.

Brienne just continued to hold Joellyn and let her cry for a while longer. As Joellyn's hysterics winded down, Brienne asked Joellyn calmly, "Lady Martell, what has happened?"

Joellyn pulled away from Brienne and took a seat as she said, "My husband has agreed to fight for my brother." As she said the words aloud, the reality of it struck her again. Either they were both going to live or they were both going to die, and in just a few days' time she would find out which world she was going to live in. One where her husband saves her brother from certain death, or one where she watches both her husband and her brother die.


	34. Trial by Combat

Brienne had done little to really comfort Joellyn, but that was fine as far as Joellyn was concerned. What Joellyn really needed was someone to let her be mad and someone to let her cry until she finally came to her senses, and that was exactly what Brienne did. Brienne simply listened and let Joellyn complain about how selfish Oberyn was to volunteer to do this and how hot-headed Tyrion had been to demand a trial by combat. Brienne would nod and offer small things such as, "Your brother probably thought it was his only chance at life" and "Your husband is a good fighter" but the most important thing she did was give Joellyn's anger and hurt time to abate.

A silence fell between the two women and Joellyn felt Brienne take her hands into her own larger ones. Joellyn turned to Brienne and saw concern etched in her features. Joellyn looked into Brienne's eyes for a moment, then Brienne said softly, "My lady... Joellyn... I know you are having a hard time with this, and I am glad to help you, but think about the consequences of staying in here with me. If they die, you will always regret not having spent more time with them."

Joellyn let Brienne's words sink in and fought to not cry again. "Of course, Brienne," Joellyn said, "You're absolutely right. I'm so sorry I've bothered you with this. I should go to my brother."

Joellyn stood up, but Brienne did not let go of her hands yet saying, "I did not say you bothered me. Just go make things right with your family."

Joellyn squeezed Brienne's hands and nodded, "Thank you, for everything."

Brienne nodded and released Joellyn's hands and said, "Go so you do not have to live with regret."

Joellyn left Brienne's chambers and returned to the cells under the Red Keep. Joellyn hoped that Oberyn had left. She was not sure she was going to be able to deal with the two of them at the same time right now. The guard opened Tyrion's cell for her and she entered to find both her brothers. Apparently Jaime had returned in the time that Joellyn had been away.

The door to the cell closed and an uncomfortable silence fell over the three of them. Joellyn looked at both her brothers and saw concern. Whether for Tyrion's situation, for her, or for both, she was not sure. Joellyn broke the silence by saying, "I'm not happy."

Jaime hung his head and Tyrion nodded sadly before saying, "I would not expect you to be."

Joellyn buried her face in her hands for a moment and let out a sigh before looking up again and saying, "I want to be mad at you... I am mad at you. But I know I won't be able to live with myself if you die and I never came to see you again. I love you, my unthinking, impatient brother. I'm just terrified."

Tyrion stood and walked over to her, took her hand, then sat back down, pulling Joellyn down beside him. He continued to hold her hand as he said, "I know you are. I regret your involvement in this."

Joellyn placed her hand on top of Tyrion's and looked across the cell at Jaime, who offered her a sad smile before saying, "You know I will be by your side through the whole trial."

Joellyn nodded and squeezed Tyrion's hand softly, "I must go. I have not talked to Oberyn."

Tyrion squeezed her hand in return, "Of course, sister. I will... I will see you tomorrow morning."

Joellyn felt chest constrict a little at his words, but nodded and took her leave of her two brothers. On her way back to her chambers, she felt as if all eyes were on her. Word had surely spread that Oberyn had agreed to fight for Tyrion. It felt as if every person she passed was taking in the sight of the woman who was struggling to deal with the reality tomorrow would bring. Even if it was all in her head, Joellyn couldn't really stand to see people at the moment, so she hung her head and watched her feet on the way back to her chambers. That at least allowed her to ignore the people she passed by more effectively.

She stood outside the door to her chambers for a moment. What was she going to say to him? Joellyn knew she was feeling too much to be able to really explain to him what was going on inside of her. There was a small part of her that was grateful that he loved her so much that he was willing to stand for her brother when no one else would. But that part of her was very small and overshadowed by the rest of her that felt like he agreed to fight for his own revenge and she was, as a result, angry and terrified.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, entered, then closed it quietly behind her. She looked up and saw Oberyn seated at the small table in their room writing a letter. He looked up and they made eye contact with each other. They both stayed like that for a moment, on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other. Joellyn felt her heart quicken in anticipation of whatever was about to pass between them and began slowly crossing the room toward him. He stood and met her halfway, placing his hands on her hips, so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joellyn looked up at him, feeling so many different emotions coursing through her, but managed to say softly, "I love you."

Oberyn sighed, almost in relief, in response before saying, "And I love you." Joellyn pulled herself closer to him and his lips crashed into hers. She kissed him desperately in response as Oberyn lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him to hold tightly onto him. She began working on undoing his tunic as he walked over to the bed and sat down so that he could untie the back of her dress. As their clothes came off and they began to make love to each other, Joellyn felt most of her concern drift away, at least for the moment.

No matter what tomorrow brought, she was with Oberyn right now. She let the world slip away and focused solely on Oberyn. The way his lips felt on hers. His caresses and everything about the way she felt when his hands were on her body. The way he made her feel when he entered her and began moving inside of her. She loved the soft moans he made and the way he said her name when they were making love to each other. She wanted to make sure that she was fully aware of everything he was doing and lost herself in the experience of loving her husband, just in case this was the last time they ever got to have each other.

When they had finished, Joellyn laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She put her hands on his chest, rested her chin on her hands, and looked up at him for a moment before she said, "I can't apologize for how I reacted earlier. I was already worried about Tyrion. Now I have to worry about you as well."

She felt Oberyn rub her back comfortingly as he said, "I know. I knew you would be upset. But I promise, I will not lose. I will kill The Mountain tomorrow, your brother will get to live, and we will have many more happy years together."

Joellyn nodded and felt her eyes fill with tears, so she squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head back down on his chest as she said, "I hope you're right."

The two of them spent the rest of their day together. Oberyn finished his letter that he had been writing. He was writing to tell his brother about the trial and to let him know to expect a letter with news, either way, about what had happened. If Oberyn won, he would write Doran and let him know of his success. If Oberyn lost, Joellyn would have to write Doran instead. Oberyn had also written short letters to each of his eight daughters just in case. Oberyn may have been confident, but he was at least being realistic and was not leaving his daughters without something from him if the worst happened.

Joellyn wasn't sure how she had managed to sleep, but she was surprised when she woke and saw daylight coming through the window. Her heart sank as she realized she was in bed alone, so she sat up quickly and saw that Oberyn was again at the table writing. He was already dressed for the trial and Joellyn felt herself fill with dread. She got up without disturbing him and dressed comfortably. The day would be stressful and she was determined to at least not be uncomfortable. As she finished getting ready, she walked over to where Oberyn was still seated at the table and saw that he was sealing the envelope on the letter he was writing.

Joellyn sat beside him at the table and asked, "Who is that for?"

Oberyn turned the letter over and she saw her name on the front of it. It felt almost as if her heart had stopped beating for a moment. She looked at Oberyn and he smiled as he said, "We will read this together tonight, my love," then took her hand into his and she did her best to smile in return.

They headed down to where the trial by combat was taking place and Joellyn felt her feet grow heavier with each step. It was hard to believe that this was really happening. When they arrived at the site for the fight, she saw seats had been set up for the audience, as well as two tents. One for The Mountain and one for Oberyn. Her father and Cersei were already seated, waiting for the trial to begin, but Tyrion had not yet been brought up.

Oberyn began adjusting his armor and inspecting his spears that had been brought for the fight. Joellyn just focused on breathing at a steady pace. She heard Tyrion's voice come up behind them and say, "Looks like very light armor."

Oberyn poured himself a glass of wine, which did nothing to calm Joellyn's nerves, as he replied, "I like to move around."

Joellyn finally looked and saw Jaime and Tyrion had arrived at the tent together. Tyrion was visibly nervous saying, "You could at least wear a helmet..." then realized that Oberyn was drinking and said, "You shouldn't drink before a fight."

Oberyn scoffed a little, "You learn this during your years in the fighting pits? I always drink before a fight."

Tyrion shook his head, "It could get you killed. It could get me killed!"

Oberyn shook his head in response, "Today is not the day I die."

That silenced Tyrion for a moment, which gave Joellyn an opportunity to embrace Oberyn tightly. He wrapped his arms around Joellyn in return and nuzzled his face into her neck. Joellyn closed her eyes, enjoying this moment, but it ended all too soon as Oberyn pulled away.

Jaime came over and took Joellyn's hand and tried to lead her away, but Joellyn shook his hand off and embraced Oberyn one more time, kissing him with all the passion she could muster before saying, "Don't you dare leave me."

Oberyn winked in response, "Never, my love."

Joellyn wanted desperately to stay longer with Oberyn and Tyrion to try to delay the fight, but Jaime took her by the hand and led her to where their family was seated to watch the trial. As they took their seats, Cersei cast an angry glace at the two of them as Grand Maester Pycelle began speaking to begin the trial, "In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this man, Tyrion Lannister. May the Mother grant them mercy. May the Father give them such justice as they deserve..."

Joellyn tuned out Pycelle's word as she felt Jaime take her hand and leaned over to say to her, "Jo, you have to breathe."

Joellyn squeezed Jaime's hand tightly and nodded, as she hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at Oberyn. He nodded softly to her as the trumpet sounded to begin the fight.

The man in the tent with Oberyn and Tyrion tossed a spear to Oberyn and he walked out spinning his spear and showing off. As he finished, he turned to the crowd and looked up at Joellyn and smiled as the crowd began applauding for him. She tried to smile in return, but it most likely came out a grimace. At the moment, Oberyn's back was turned to the Mountain. That was not a position that Joellyn wanted him to be in often.

Oberyn turned to face The Mountain and asked, "Have they told you who I am?"

The Mountain almost growled back in response, "Some dead man!" The Mountain lunged at Oberyn with his huge sword, but Oberyn was able to quickly block it and the two men began to walk in a circle, sizing each other up.

Oberyn continued, "I am the brother of Elia Martell. Do you know why I have come to this stinking shit-pile of a city? For you." Oberyn attacked first this time and actually managed to hit The Mountain's head, but he was wearing a helmet so no damage was done. The Mountain swung back in retaliation, and Oberyn slid backward to narrowly avoid having his neck sliced open. The crowd gasped as both were close calls and Joellyn took a sharp breath as The Mountain's sword almost ended her husband's life.

Oberyn and The Mountain continued to circle each other in the fighting pit as Oberyn said, "I'm going to hear you confess before you die. You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick." The Mountain was clearly not use to having men talk to him this much during a fight, and yelled out as he charged at Oberyn. The two of them exchanged blows for a while, and neither of them appeared to have the upper hand, but Oberyn caught The Mountain a little off balance and managed to knock his helmet off.

The Mountain was hunched over and had his back turned to Oberyn, and as Oberyn said, "Say it!", the Mountain turned quickly and attacked again. They kept exchanging blows and, again, neither of them appeared to have more of the upper hand than the other did. Joellyn felt her anxiety increase, so she squeezed Jaime's hand a little tighter. Oberyn continued to almost taunt the Mountain as they fought, by saying in between blows, "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children."

Oberyn put some distance between the two of them as the crowd cheered for him. The Mountain lunged forward to attack again, but Oberyn evaded the attack easily. Joellyn felt Jaime squeeze her had softly and he leaned over to say quietly to her, "This might actually go our way."

Joellyn began to nod in response, but instead yelled and put her hand over her mouth as The Mountain kicked Oberyn and knocked him down. This put Oberyn in a defensive position, rather than offensive, which was clearly more in The Mountain's favor. Oberyn leapt up quickly and came on the attack again, but the Mountain sliced his giant sword through Oberyn's spear, taking the tip off, then knocked the rest of the spear away with the next blow. Oberyn fell to his knees from the force of the blow and managed to jump up just in time to avoid the Mountain's sword.

As Oberyn walked back over to the tent and caught another spear, Joellyn looked up at Jaime and said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This isn't over until one of them is dead." She was fighting the urge to run out of the stadium and not have to watch this anymore. Oberyn and The Mountain were too equally matched. This was not a fight that was going to be over quickly.

Oberyn attacked quickly once he had his new spear, but The Mountain had apparently learned how Oberyn fought. He fended off a few of Oberyn's blows, but was able to grab him by the shoulder and throw him aside. Joellyn watched in horror as The Mountain went over to Oberyn and raised his sword to deliver the final blow, but Oberyn reacted quickly and used his spear to block the blow and raised to his knees and stabbed The Mountain in the stomach.

Joellyn felt hope fill her for the first time since Oberyn agreed to fight for Tyrion yesterday. As the Mountain fought back, now filled with anger, Oberyn yelled again, "You raped her! You murdered her!" and managed to cut the Mountain's calf and the Mountain fell to his knees. Joellyn looked around her and saw that her Father and Cersei seemed horrified with the turn of events, Jaime was smiling slightly, and Tyrion's face showed a hope that she had not seen there in a long time.

Joellyn fought very hard to remember the words he had just said to Jaime. This wasn't going to be over until one of them died. She had to remember that Oberyn was not safe until The Mountain was dead. Oberyn stood away from The Mountain for a moment before screaming, "You killed her children!" then took a running start and leapt into the air. As he came down, his spear landed right in The Mountain's chest and blood spewed out of The Mountain's mouth. Joellyn felt hope well up inside of her again as she and Jaime turned and smiled at each other and they saw Tyrion smile slightly was well. Cersei, on the other hand, looked like Joffrey had just died all over again.

As she turned her attention back to Oberyn, she saw he was circling around The Mountain saying, "You're dying? No, no, you can't die yet. You haven't confessed," then pulled his spear out of the Mountain's chest. He continued walking around the Mountain, "Say it, say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children. Elia Martell. Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order!?"

Joellyn wanted to yell at him, but she could only watch as Oberyn continued to seek more after vengeance than ensuring that he lived. She turned at looked at Jaime, who still looked as if he was satisfied with how things were going. Joellyn just couldn't help but feel like this was pride and revenge on Oberyn's part. He wanted what he wanted. And he was putting his life at risk by not finishing the Mountain.

Joellyn watched as Oberyn continued to yell down at The Mountain, "Say it! Say her name! Elia Martell! You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children!" Oberyn turned his attention to Joellyn, with a satisfied smile on his face for the briefest of moments. Then it felt like everything went into slow motion. Oberyn was standing right beside the Mountain's arm, which the Mountain swung unexpectedly and knocked Oberyn down.

Joellyn screamed as she watched the Mountain grab Oberyn by the throat, pick Oberyn up above himself, and punch him so hard that blood and teeth came flying out of Oberyn's mouth. The Mountain mustered the last of his strength to flip Oberyn on his back and climb on top of Oberyn. Joellyn couldn't watch anymore. She buried her face in Jaime's chest and felt Jaime wrap his arms around her. All she could hear was the screams of the crowd and The Mountain's rough voice saying, "Elia Martell. I killed her children. Then I raped her. Then I smashed her head in like this!" The whole time, she also had to hear Oberyn's painful screams, then his screams suddenly stopped after a horrible crunching noise.

Then from close beside her, she heard her father say, "The gods have made their will known. Tyrion Lannister, in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Joellyn felt herself losing control and she began hyperventilating. She still had her head buried in Jaime's chest and she felt his grip tighten on her as he stood and said, "Come on, Jo. Let's get you out of here. Come on."

She just couldn't help herself. She pulled herself out of Jaime's grip and turned to see the scene in the fighting pit. If she hadn't known it was Oberyn lying there beside the Mountain, she never would have been able to identify him. Her vision began to grow dark as she became overwhelmed with what she had just seen and what had just happened. She grasped onto the bannister in front of her and felt herself slump to her knees, but Jaime caught her before her knees could hit the ground. He picked her up and pulled her into his chest, but Joellyn passed out from shock before she could know where Jaime was taking her.

* * *

 _Please don't be too mad at me._ _I love Oberyn, so it was hard to let this play out the way it did in the books and on the TV show, but there are big things ahead for Joellyn._

 _I also apologize for the inconsistency with updating. We've been going through a bit of a family crisis right now, so I've been pretty busy, but I do intend to see this story through to the end. Even if it takes longer to update, I haven't abandoned this story. Best wishes to you all!_


	35. A New Beginning

Joellyn opened her eyes and surveyed the room she was in without moving. She fought very hard to focus on the details of the room rather than what she saw as Jaime was taking her away from the trial today...Had the trial been today? She didn't actually know. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was in Jaime's room. She supposed that Jaime had been worried about taking her back to her room and being alone after losing Oberyn at the trial.

Thinking about Oberyn, she felt grief and anger well up inside of her, but she quickly pushed those emotions down as she sat up. She would not let herself wallow in her grief. She jumped in surprise as she turned to look to her right and saw Brienne sitting at her side. She yelped a little then said, "Brienne, excuse me. I did not know anyone else was in here."

Brienne shook her head, "There is nothing to excuse," then paused a moment as she looked over Joellyn before saying, "Ser Jaime thought that it would be better for you to not be alone when you woke."

Joellyn bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check, "Thank you, Brienne, but I'm sure you would be happier doing anything else."

Brienne looked sadly at her and Joellyn felt herself resenting the pity that Brienne's eyes held. Brienne again shook her head, "You are mistaken, my lady. You and Ser Jaime are good people. I want to help, however I can."

Joellyn hung her head. This was how people were going to be treating her for a while. As if she was broken. Joellyn felt grief filling her again, so she quickly thought of a way to change the subject, "Now that my brother's trial is over, how much longer until you leave to begin your search for Sansa?"

Brienne looked hesitant to answer, so the two of then sat in silence for a few moments before Brienne replied, "Lord Tyrion's execution will be the day after tomorrow. Podrick and I will take leave of the city tomorrow morning."

Joellyn nodded, fighting back tears, "Podrick does not want to see the execution?"

Brienne nodded in reply and silence fell over the two of them again. Joellyn got herself out of bed and walked over to a window that had a view looking out at the sea. Staring out over the water, Joellyn began thinking. Oberyn was gone, Brienne and Podrick were leaving tomorrow, and then Tyrion would be executed the next day. The only person Joellyn really had to care about in King's Landing anymore was Jaime, and he would always be busy with his job in the King's Guard. Her father would give her time to mourn and grieve, but he would begin trying to find someone else to marry her off to. The time her father gave her to mourn would likely be just a few weeks, not nearly enough time for Joellyn's liking. Not nearly enough time for her to be ready to marry again.

So her thoughts turned to what Brienne and Podrick would be doing. They would be searching for Sansa and Arya, but Sansa and Arya had no reason to trust either Brienne or Podrick. Sansa had only seen Brienne a few times and knew Podrick as her husband's squire. Arya didn't even know who the two of them were. But they both knew her. If they were able to find the Stark girls, having Joellyn with them might encourage the girls to trust them. It would also get her out of King's Landing, away from her father's influence over her life, and away from memories of Oberyn and Tyrion.

Joellyn hugged her arms around her stomach, as if holding tightly to herself could keep her from falling apart, and turned around to face Brienne. Of course, Brienne had been watching her. As Brienne smiled softly at her, Joellyn thought there was no way Brienne was going to agree to Joellyn's plan. So Joellyn had to be smart about how she was going to get out of the capital with them. She let out a deep breath and asked, "Brienne, would you mind escorting me to my chambers? I have things I need to gather and a letter I need to write to Prince Doran. I would rather get this over with quickly."

Brienne stood as she questioned, "Of course, but are you sure you need to do this now?"

Joellyn nodded slowly, "Oberyn wrote his brother yesterday. I do not want Prince Doran to have to wait in anticipation any longer than necessary."

The two of them walked in silence to Joellyn's room. Joellyn kept her eyes looking down at her feet. She did not want to see anyone nor have anyone offer their sympathies. It would be more than she could handle. As they arrived at her door, she stood at the door for a moment with her hand on the handle. It reminded her very much of what she had done just a day ago when going in to talk to Oberyn after he declared his intentions to fight for Tyrion.

Joellyn took a deep breath to steady herself and pushed the door open, her eyes filling with tears again. She blinked her eyes quickly to try to stop the tears, but she was unsuccessful. She felt Brienne's hand on her shoulder and Joellyn took a moment to calm herself before she set about her tasks. She walked over to the table where her writing supplies were at and saw the letter that Oberyn had written for her. There was no way she was going to be able to do what she needed to if she read that, so she sat it aside for the moment and pulled out supplies to begin writing her own letter.

 _Prince Doran,_

 _I wish this letter were written in Oberyn's hand. This letter being in someone else's hand means that you already know the news that this letter contains. I wish I could send you different news, more than anything in the world. In the short time that we were married, Oberyn became the world to me. I was terrified when he told me that he was going to fight for my brother because I could not imagine a world without him. Now we are living in a world without him and it is harder and darker than I could have even imagined._

 _The silent sisters are preparing your brother to be returned to you, and I will gather his possessions to send back as well, keeping only a few things for myself to have tangible memories of him. I am sorry, more than my words could ever express, at how much pain and loss my family has brought to yours._

 _Because of this, I do not know that you will ever want to reach out to me or hear from me again, but know that I am leaving King's Landing, just in case you do. I cannot stay here, with losing your brother and my brother. I have a dear friend and her sister that are missing, and I intend to go help find them. They have a half-brother that is at Castle Black that I hope we can deliver them to. That is where I hope to arrive at eventually. Your brother has given me the courage to do what I know is right, and this is right. I will forever be grateful to him, and therefore you, for making me a stronger person._

 _Again, I am so very sorry, for both your family and myself, about Oberyn._

 _Joellyn Martell_

It still felt strange to go by Martell, but making the decision to leave King's Landing meant that she was abandoning every part of being a Lannister. She folded and sealed the letter and sent it on its way, then set about the task of gathering up Oberyn's possessions. There was not much that he had brought with him to King's Landing, but everything that was in their room was so full of memories of Oberyn that this was the hardest part for her. She gathered all of his clothing and traced her fingers along the suns that decorated each of his tunics. She picked out the red one that he had worn to their wedding and folded it tightly and sat it on her bed. She then found the ring that he always wore and put it on her thumb. There were a few weapons that were in their chambers and she added them to the stack of his clothing.

Joellyn turned her attention back to Brienne and asked, "Would you find the silent sisters and let them know that Oberyn's possessions have been gathered and are ready to be placed with his body?"

Brienne stood from her seat and nodded, but questioned, "Are you sure you want to be left alone?"

Joellyn nodded in return, "I need time to mourn for myself."

Brienne gave her a sad look then said, "Of course. You should go back to Ser Jaime's room when you are ready. That is where he will be expecting you."

Joellyn thanked Brienne and watched as Brienne left. As Brienne closed the door, Joellyn ran over and listened to make sure that she was really walking away. When she was satisfied Brienne had left, Joellyn found a small bag to pack some of her belongings and set to work quickly. She packed her few clothes that would travel best, but most of her clothing were dresses except for the clothes that she had been training to fight in. Those would be the clothes that she would need to take.

Joellyn grabbed the letter that Oberyn had written her, and folded that into his tunic from their wedding and placed that on the bottom of her pack, then put her clothes on top. She did not know when she would be ready to read that, but she certainly was not today. Her daggers were in her room as well, so she added those to her pack and tried to think of anything else she should bring. Her bow and arrows would be more difficult to get, so she decided that she might have to do without them. She had gold and silver in her room that she added to her traveling supplies and surveyed anything else that she might need. Food and water would be difficult for her to get, but she knew of someone who would likely help her.

Joellyn arrived at Varys's door with her travel pack, knocked on his door, then waited as she began playing with Oberyn's ring on her thumb. It took a few moments, but the door soon opened and Varys seemed surprised then saddened to see Joellyn standing there. He greeted her, "Lady Martell, I am very saddened by how events played out today."

Joellyn smiled sadly in return, "Thank you, Lord Varys," then she hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I come in?"

Varys seemed surprised but nodded and motioned her into his room. As he closed the door, he said, "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Joellyn sat down her bag by the door and said, "I cannot stay in King's Landing. I intend to leave tomorrow with Brienne and Podrick, but I need help."

Varys seemed to survey her words for a moment, then nodded his head toward her pack asking, "I assume that is what the bag is for?"

Joellyn nodded, "It is all I should need for the journey, but I do not have food or water. I know of no way to get it myself without drawing unnecessary suspicion."

Varys seemed to be considering her for a moment again before asking, "Have you truly thought through what you are deciding to do?"

Joellyn felt anger at this question, "Do you really think I can stay here after losing my husband and my brother? Then to have my father begin controlling my life all over again? Besides, Sansa and Arya have no reason to trust Brienne and Podrick, but they do have reason to trust me." She wiped a few tears away that had fallen as she said that. She was growing very tired of crying.

Varys smiled slyly at her, "I knew there was a reason I admired you. I will have food and water for you tomorrow morning, and a horse waiting for you outside of the city. Do you remember how to get out of the Keep safely?"

Joellyn shook her head, "It has been too long since I've seen the map of the tunnels."

Varys dug through some papers and found the map, showing her the path the tunnels took from his room, "If you follow this path, my lady, it will lead you to where your food and water will be waiting with your horse. You will just need to come here to make your escape."

Joellyn nodded and looked over the map again, committing the path to memory, then surprised both herself and Varys by embracing him. As she let go she said, "Thank you for your help, Lord Varys. In everything. The information you gave me to send to Robb, warning me about Oberyn, telling me that Robb might still be alive. Everything. I just wish there had been more that you could do for Tyrion."

Varys shook his head, "Sadly, there is nothing to be done. I still admire your brother, but he ruined the plans I had for his safety with this trial by combat he demanded."

Joellyn took a deep breath and released it, "I must go back to Jaime's room. That is where he will be expecting me."

Varys bowed slightly, before saying, "Ser Jaime will be busy with sending Lady Brienne off tomorrow, so that will be your chance to come here and get out of the Keep."

Joellyn nodded and thanked Varys again before leaving to go back to Jaime's chambers. When she arrived back, she saw that Jaime had returned in the time that she had been away and was currently seated at his table drinking. Joellyn joined him silently and poured herself a glass of wine as well. Jaime looked at her as she joined him and Joellyn saw that he was concerned for her, but his concern did not bother her like others did.

Joellyn took a drink and then spoke first, "Thank you for taking care of me today."

Jaime took a long drink before replying, "What type of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Joellyn smiled a little before saying, "A terrible one." They both laughed sadly before Joellyn said, "But really, thank you. I don't know that I would have made it out of there today without you."

She felt tears forming again and, in her brother's company, finally decided to let them out. She sobbed covered her face with her hands and lost herself in her emotions for the first time. Joellyn felt Jaime's arms around her and heard him say, "Shh, Jo. I know, I know."

Joellyn returned his embrace and held onto Jaime tightly as she choked out between sobs, "Why was he so stupid? Why were they both so stupid? They could both be alive."

Jaime held her tightly and just let her cry. She would have been horrified with anyone else other than Jaime or Tyrion seeing her cry like this, but she knew that Jaime did not think any less of her for this display of emotions. Jaime had experienced loss in his life, but Joellyn had never, in her 19 years now, experienced anything remotely like this. After feeling as if she had cried herself out for a while, she pulled away and looked up at Jaime. He wiped away a few of her tears before saying, "You should stay here for a while. You shouldn't be alone."

Joellyn smiled though her guilt she began to feel about leaving him, "Thank you Jaime."

He nodded and looked her over before saying, "Now, you should eat and get your rest."

Through the supper that the two of them had together, Jaime was kind enough to not bring up either Oberyn or Tyrion. He talked about how he would likely be gone before she awoke in the morning because of preparations that needed to be made for Brienne and Podrick. Joellyn asked politely about what the plans were to search for Sansa and Arya, but all Jaime knew was that the plan was to take both girls, if they were found, to Castle Black to be with their half-brother. It sounded like it was going to be a long journey, and Joellyn was not really excited about that prospect, but she wanted to help. She just began to feel more and more guilty about leaving without telling Jaime about what she was doing.

Joellyn woke as she heard Jaime get up the next morning. She pretended to sleep while Jaime readied himself and then, as soon as she heard his door close, she got out of bed and began her preparations as well. She braided her hair to keep it out of her face, then dressed for travel and wrapped herself in a cloak so that she could hide her attire from anyone she happened to come across in the Red Keep on the way to Varys's room. She ate a small breakfast then wrote Jaime a short note before leaving.

 _Jaime,_

 _I could not stay here. I am sorry to leave you this way, but I can be more help searching for the Stark girls than I ever could be here. Know that I love you and that I always will, brother. Take care of yourself and keep yourself safe. I beg you, though I have no way of knowing if you do this or not, to not tell our father or our sister of where I have gone. My life will be better away from them._

 _Love always,  
Joellyn_

Placing the note on Jaime's table and praying that he was the one to find the note, she left his chambers and slipped through the corridors of the Red Keep to Varys's chambers. Fortunately, the gods were with her, and she did not encounter anyone on her path. As she entered the room, she saw her pack was where it had been yesterday. She picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder, and found the entrance to the tunnels. Varys had left a torch for her, as the tunnels would be dark, so she lit the torch from the fire in Varys's room and began her journey.

It was dark and it was cold, but she knew she would be safe and was finally getting out of the capital. The further that she walked into the tunnels, she started to feel as if she had taken a wrong turn or was lost, and her anxiety began to grow the further that she walked. Just about the time that she was convinced that she was going to be lost in the tunnels forever, she saw the exit and walked into the daylight, finally outside of the Red Keep.

Joellyn let her eyes adjust to the bright outdoor light and saw a horse waiting for her, semi hidden in the trees. She went to the horse and threw her pack over the back of the horse and tied it in place. She also inspected to see that Varys had been true to his word and had left her plenty of food and some water for the journey. He had also left her a note that read, _"You are not far from where they will be leaving. Wait for them here and join them when you no longer see your brother. Good luck, my lady."_

Joellyn smiled a little and began her wait for Brienne and Podrick. It did not take long to see them arrive outside the city, Jaime by their sides. She was too far away to hear anything that they were saying, but she was able to see them and saw Brienne and Podrick take leave of Jaime and head away from the city. Jaime watched for a few moments before returning to the city. That was when Joellyn finally felt safe enough to join them.

Joellyn mounted her horse and rode through the trees until she arrived on the path behind Brienne and Podrick. She was still quite a distance behind them and decided to stay behind them for a while until they were further away from the city. The further they were away from the city, the less likely Brienne was to try to send her back.

After a few hours of riding, Joellyn finally felt like they were far enough from the city to join them, so she sped up slightly and the distance between them began closing. She began to be able to hear their conversation as the distance grew smaller and smaller. Brienne was trying to convince Podrick that she did not need him and that having a squire was unnecessary as she was not a knight. Podrick went to contradict her, but they both heard her horse approaching and turned. When they saw her, surprise filled their faces.

Brienne exclaimed, "Lady Martell! What are you doing here?"

Brienne and Joellyn managed to stop their horses, but Podrick struggled a little more. Joellyn watched him a moment before replying, "I can help. Sansa and Arya don't know you and therefore won't trust you. They know me. Having me with you will make them trust you."

Joellyn doubted her words a little, but spoke with confidence so that Brienne wouldn't be able to contradict her. Brienne looked torn for a few moments before asking, "Does your brother know about this?"

Joellyn shrugged, "He might by now, but I did not ask his permission. I needed to get away from the Red Keep and you need my help. It seemed like the perfect solution."

Brienne still looked unhappy, but said, "I cannot send you back at this point. And I suppose it will be good to have you with us. Come along," then Brienne pushed her horse forward.

Joellyn smiled to herself, feeling success fill her. This was what she needed, to feel like she was doing something worthwhile and finally be away from the influence of her family. She knew it would be a long journey, but it would all be worth it if Sansa and Arya could be found safely.


	36. Arya

Traveling with Brienne and Podrick had been harder than Joellyn had anticipated. In retrospect, she should have expected it to be difficult. The only other long journey she had taken was to Winterfell and back. That was a long journey, but they went slowly and took several breaks because of the King, Cersei, and "their" children. Searching through Westeros for the Starks did not allow for much time for breaks or taking it easy.

Just a few days into the journey, Joellyn was grateful when Brienne called them to stop for the evening. The places where they had been resting were not comfortable, but it was nice to get off of the horse and walk about on her own for a while. Brienne had managed to kill a few rabbits while Joellyn and Podrick gathered wood for a fire. She and Brienne left Podrick to tend the fire and start roasting the rabbits so they could go to a stream they had seen nearby and gather more water for their journey.

Once they were far enough away from camp where Podrick would not have been able to hear them anymore, Brienne asked, "How are you faring?"

Joellyn shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I suppose." Being with Brienne and Podrick got her out of King's Landing, which was one of the main reasons she wanted to be with them. To get out of King's Landing and away from so many memories that would have haunted her. However, the three of them mostly traveled in silence, so she had a great deal of time with just her and her thoughts which was not ideal.

Brienne nodded softly in return and replied, "I admire the bravery it took for you to leave your home and your family to help us search for the Stark girls. But forgive me, Joellyn, I just worry about how you are handling everything."

Joellyn took a deep breath to steady her emotions and try to level her voice, but was unsuccessful and said in a shaky voice, "It is difficult knowing that Oberyn and Tyrion are both gone, but it is easier to be here than it would be to be there."

She and Brienne had reached the stream, so they began collecting water as Brienne said, "Just know that I do not expect you to heal from this quickly. When Renley died, I was, and sometimes still am, devastated. You lost two people who loved you more than Renley ever cared for me."

Joellyn had frozen in place without realizing it after Brienne finished speaking. She had never really taken Brienne to be an emotional person, so it surprised her to hear such an honest confession of grief. Trying to not be rude by staring, she resumed sealing the canteen and said, "All loss is difficult. That's why we're both here. To give ourselves purpose during our grief."

Brienne smiled at her and the two of them began their return to camp to check on Podrick and make sure he had not burned down their camp. Their walk back to camp was in silence, so Joellyn began pondering when she should share that Robb was likely still alive and that they should be searching for him as well. And if they found Robb, what would Robb do? The plan was to take Sansa and Arya to Castle Black to be with Jon. Would Robb want to go there as well? Maybe he would want to take the girls somewhere else, but Winterfell was not an option.

Joellyn was pulled out of her thoughts by seeing Podrick stamping a fire out and she quickly realized it was the rabbits that Brienne had caught earlier. Brienne realized this as well as she yelled, "Did you remove the skin?"

Podrick hung his head, "No, my lady."

Brienne, frustration still evident in her voice, asked, "Have you ever cooked a rabbit before?"

Podrick, still ashamed, shook his head as he replied, "No, my lady."

Brienne turned and looked at Joellyn in disbelief, and Joellyn shrugged, trying to stay out of the one-sided conversation Brienne was having with Podrick. Brienne asked, "Did you ever cook anything for Lord Tyrion?"

Brienne sat down to remove the armor that Jaime had given her, and Podrick went over to her as he replied, "No, my lady, that was the cooks" then began trying to help her take off her armor.

Brienne pulled away from him asking, "What are you doing?"

Podrick looked confused for a moment before saying, "I'm helping you with your armor."

Brienne pulled further away saying, "I've been removing my own armor for quite some time, thank you very much. What exactly did you do for Lord Tyrion?"

Joellyn busied herself trying to salvage the rabbits as Podrick told Brienne about his duties. It was difficult to even hear Tyrion's name knowing that he was no longer in the world. Tyrion had been her best friend for most of her life, not just her brother. He showed her the love and affection that their father and sister had not shown her. It was a tragedy that such a good person had been taken out of the world for a crime that he did not commit.

Brienne, frustrated with his answer, asked, "Whilst in Lord Tyrion's service, did you ever do anything remotely related to combat?"

Joellyn made eye contact with Podrick for a moment and had to look away quickly. Podrick had killed a man to save Tyrion during the Battle of Blackwater. It was the first moment that Joellyn really had an appreciation for how much Podrick cared about Tyrion. Remembering that moment brought tears to her eyes, so she resumed skinning the rabbit as Podrick replied, "I killed a member of the kings guard that tried to kill Lord Tyrion at Blackwater."

Brienne seemed taken aback by Podrick's reply and silence fell over the three of them for a moment before Brienne said softly to Podrick, "Help me with these straps."

Joellyn finished removing the skin from the rabbits and put them back above the fire to let them cook for a while. Podrick had just helped Brienne get that last piece of armor off as Joellyn blurted out, "Robb Stark might still be alive."

Brienne and Podrick both stared at her like she was crazy, so Joellyn continued, "Lord Varys told me that Catelyn convinced Robb's men to leave him behind because Robb was in danger if he went to the Twins. Then she lied to Walder Frey and said that Robb had been killed in combat."

Brienne shook her head, "Why would she have done that? How could she have known he was in danger?"

Joellyn looked at Brienne and Podrick staring at her for a moment before saying, "Because I had been sending Robb information about what had been happening in King's Landing. When Oberyn learned of my father's plan with Walder Frey to have Robb killed, I sent Robb that information as well."

Brienne and Podrick seemed to finally accept what she was saying as true, but Podrick questioned, "But, my lady, why would Lord Robb have agreed? Surely he would not have let his family and his men go into danger without him."

Joellyn shook her head, "I don't know. Varys didn't know either. He could only speculate that Catelyn or Robb's wife drugged him and then left. All I know is that Varys trusted me with this information and we have another Stark to be searching for."

Brienne rubbed her temples for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut, then looked at Joellyn and said, "I know why Sansa and Arya trust you. They knew you in King's Landing, but how did you come to sending secret information to Robb Stark?"

So Joellyn told Brienne about her trip to Winterfell, the engagement to Robb, and then an abbreviated version of everything that happened after that. Joellyn finished by saying, "I never loved Robb, but I knew that he was a good man and that he was part of a good family. I wanted to keep him safe, and I wanted Sansa and Arya to still have their brother. If there is any chance that I can help reunite the three of them with Jon..." then trailed off, unsure of how to finish that thought. It just felt right to get the Starks back together, as much as possible.

Brienne took in her words and nodded before saying, "We should eat and get some rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us. And apparently another Stark to find as well."

After several more weeks of travel, they still had not seen any sign of any of the Starks, nor did anyone they happened to come across have any information that would help them. Since they were coming up on a town, they decided to spend some of their money to get some better rest, food, and comfort before continuing on their journey.

Brienne said to the other two, "A bit of comfort never hurt anyone. We've been sleeping in ditches and fields for the past several weeks. I think we can treat ourselves to a featherbed for the night and a hot meal not cooked by us. Don't you agree?"

Joellyn nodded and Podrick enthusiastically replied, "I couldn't agree more, my lady."

Joellyn laughed about Podrick's enthusiasm, but Brienne continued, "Just don't start expecting silk underclothes. You're not in King's Landing anymore."

The three of them tied up their horses and entered the little inn that was in that town. Joellyn felt a little nervous about being so visible to other people. Her blonde hair and green eyes, to anyone that knew her family well, would pin her as a Lannister, even with the travel worn clothes that she had on. She just hoped that they would attract little attention.

There was a young boy that began serving them and, while Joellyn was tempted to have ale or wine, she thought the better of it and stuck with water. The boy brought out food for them and asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Joellyn shook her head and replied for the group, "No, this will do nicely, thank you."

Brienne had eaten some of the food the boy brought them and said, "The kidney pie is wonderful."

The boy's face lit up as he said, "Thanks, I do my best."

Apparently this boy was the cook as well as the server. Joellyn began eating hers as well and was surprised by how good it was. The boy sat down beside their table and began rambling, "A good kidney pie is all about the ingredients. Flour, lard, water, eggs, and milk are easy enough. But the meat, peacetime or not, is not easy. Getting your hands on round steak or calves' kidneys is not easy. I mean, some people settle on plain old beef kidneys. Don't have a right to cook, them people. Oh, and the gravy, don't get me started on the gravy," then he turned to Brienne and said, "That's nice armor. Are you a knight?"

Brienne shook her head and the boy continued rambling, "Oh, it's just the people with armor are knights, generally speaking. From King's Landing, though, aren't you? I'm from there myself. Flea Bottom, born and bred. What brings you to these parts?"

Joellyn replied, "We're looking for some friends of mine."

The boy seemed excited to be able to help, "Anyone in particular? Maybe they came in here? A lot of people come in here."

Joellyn looked to Brienne, unsure of what she should say. Brienne understood and replied, "A girl, tall, red hair, very pretty. Her name is Sansa Stark, but she might be using a different name."

The boy's whole demeanor changed as he said, "Starks? What, like them lot from Winterhell? No, ain't seen anyone like that. Heard they're all traitors, that lot. Don't need no traitors in here."

Brienne and Joellyn noted the odd behavior, and Joellyn nodded at Brienne. Brienne continued, "I pledged my life to their mother, Catelyn Stark. I swore I'd bring her daughters home."

The boy questioned, "Sure I can't get you more kidney pie?" and when they all answered in the negative, he ran off quickly.

Joellyn looked at Brienne and Podrick. Clearly they had noticed the change in his behavior as well. Joellyn said softly, "That boy turned odd when you started talking about the Starks."

Brienne nodded and she and Joellyn both saw that Podrick was looking worried, so Brienne questioned, "What is it?"

Podrick shook his head, but Joellyn said, "You wouldn't be screwing up your face like that if it was truly nothing."

Podrick sighed and looked to Joellyn as he said, "I don't want to offend, my lady, but your family wants Lady Sansa. Your family has money. People kill for money," then turned to Brienne and said, "I don't think we should be telling people we're looking for Lady Sansa."

Joellyn knew that Podrick was right, but it didn't make it any easier to swallow that her family was still causing so much trouble for the Starks. Joellyn excused herself and headed to the room she would be staying in for the night. However, she was stopped in her tracks by a notice that had Tyrion's name on it. She stopped on the way out of the dining hall and read, _"By order of his grace, King Tommen, Tyrion Lannister is wanted for the murder of King Joffrey Baratheon and Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister. Anyone who brings the head of the accused to the King will be rewarded."_

Joellyn felt like the world stopped. Tyrion was wanted, which had to mean that Tyrion was not dead. But Tyrion was wanted for their father's murder. She wanted desperately to know what happened, but she looked too much like a Lannister to be able to ask about the notice without raising questions. She simply took down the notice from the wall and folded the paper into her belongings once she got into her room. She placed the notice about Tyrion with the letter that Oberyn had written her. Even now, weeks later, she was not able to open up the letter and read it. She still missed him too much and was afraid of what reading his words to her would do.

It should have made Joellyn sad that her father was dead, but if she was being honest it did not. Her father never really cared for her, not truly. He cared about the legacy that he would leave behind, but did not care about who he destroyed on the path to ensuring his legacy. As Joellyn laid down in the featherbed, she slept better than she had since she set out with Brienne and Podrick. Partially because of the bed, but mostly because she knew that Tyrion was alive and her father was not in this world to cause any more pain or destruction.

The next day as she, Brienne, and Podrick were gathering their horses and supplies to resume their journey, they boy that was talking to them at dinner the previous night rushed up to Joellyn and said, "Could I have a word, my lady?"

Joellyn bent down to get more on eye level with him and said, "Not about kidney pie, I hope?"

The boy shook his head and said, "You seem like proper ladies. You and your friend. People that can be trusted... I never met no Sansa Stark, but I know her sister Arya Stark."

Joellyn placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to keep him there and called for Brienne. Once Brienne got over to them, Joellyn said, "No one has seen Arya since before her father was beheaded. That was the last time I saw her."

Brienne nodded and added, "She's presumed to be dead."

The boy shook his head, "She weren't when I last spoke to her."

Joellyn urged him to continue, "When was that?"

He paused and looked around to make sure no one was going to overhear them and said, "Heading up north, to the Night's Watch. She was all dressed up like a boy," then nodded toward Brienne and said, "Like your ladyship, just without the armor. Going by the name Arry."

Joellyn let out a sigh of relief. Arya was likely still alive. She asked him, "What happened to her?" and Brienne added in, "The quick version."

The boy nodded and looked in Joellyn's eyes, "The Lannisters took us prisoner. We escaped. The brotherhood took us prisoner. They sold me to the inn keep. They were going to sell Arya to her mother at Riverrun along with another prisoner. A big ugly fellow. Foul mouth and a face like a half burnt ham. Not friendly."

Joellyn knew exactly who the boy was talking about. She asked, "The Hound?"

The boy nodded, "That's the one," then dug in his apron and pulled out something wrapped in cloth and said, "If you find her, could you give her this? She liked the last one I gave her, but this one turned out better."

Joellyn nodded and said, "Thank you, you have helped us more than you know."

The boy nodded and ran back into the inn, so Joellyn stood and turned to join Brienne and Podrick. Brienne had just asked Podrick, "What were you saying last night, about telling people that we were searching for the Starks?"

Podrick nodded grudgingly, then said, "Her mother's dead... The brotherhood will likely take her to the Eyrie."

Brienne looked confused and asked, "Why the Eyrie?"

Joellyn gasped, "Lysa Arryn is her aunt. Catelyn Stark's sister."

Podrick nodded, "She's Arya's last living relative with money and she hates the Lannisters... Lord Tyrion made sure I knew which house married which and who hated who."

Brienne nodded and added, "Sansa could be there too."

Joellyn agreed, "Could be," then dug through her bag and handed the notice she took from the wall to Podrick and said softly, "Tyrion is alive. I don't know how, but he is. I found this last night. I thought you should know."

Podrick looked over the notice and smiled. Brienne read it as well and said, "I am sorry about your father, Joellyn."

Joellyn shook her head, "I'm not. He deserved to die and no one deserved to kill him more than Tyrion. I only hope he got out of Westeros. My sister will never stop hunting for him."

After another long week of travel, they were nearing the Eyrie. It was beginning to grow much colder, so sleep was uncomfortable, but Joellyn was still managing to get some sleep each night. This morning, she was awoken by Brienne yelling, "Podrick!? Where are the horses?"

Joellyn sat up quickly and surveyed their surroundings. The horses were gone. She put her head in her hands in frustration as Podrick replied to Brienne, "I hobbled them last night. A figure eight, like you taught me."

Brienne began gathering all the saddle bags and said, "Not like I taught you, or the horses would be here. We're thirty miles from the Eyrie. You're carrying the saddle bags," then handed the saddle bags over to him. Joellyn groaned as she rebraided her hair to pull it out of her face better. Traveling so far on horse had been difficult, much less not having a horse anymore.

After hours of walking, they spotted two figures up ahead and Brienne called out, "Morning," as they came up on them.

The smaller of the two figures replied, "Morning. I like your sword."

Joellyn felt her heart stop. It had been years since she heard that voice, but she knew instantly who it was. Now she was just afraid of scaring her off.

Brienne asked, "Are we getting close to the Bloody Gate?"

Arya, though Brienne and Podrick did not know it was her, replied, "About ten more miles."

Brienne turned to her and Podrick and said, "Joellyn, Podrick, did you hear that, only ten more miles to the Bloody Gate."

When Brienne said her name, Joellyn felt her heart stop again as she turned her attention back to Arya. Arya didn't hear Brienne, didn't remember Joellyn, or was pretending to not recognize her as she asked Brienne, "Are you a knight?"

Joellyn tuned out the conversation that Brienne began having with Arya and tried to look over Arya and make sure that she was okay. She seemed to be in good health and had grown quite a bit since the last time she had seen her. Her hair had also been cut off, probably in an effort to disguise herself as a boy. Joellyn was slowly making her way up to stand beside Brienne so that she could let Brienne know that she was talking to Arya.

Then the larger of the two figures joined Arya. Joellyn recognized him instantly as well. She whispered quietly to Brienne, "This is Arya. She is with the Hound, just like the boy told us."

The Hound asked gruffly, "Do you want something?"

Joellyn said softly, "Arya, do you remember me?"

Recognition crossed over Arya's features as Brienne said, "I'm Brienne of Tarth. My companions are Podrick Payne and Joellyn Martell."

Confusion crossed Arya's features at the name Martell, but the Hound seemed to gloss over their names and asked again, "I asked if you wanted something?" Joellyn began to fear that this interaction was not going to end peacefully.


	37. Life Will Begin Anew

The Hound continued staring at the three of them and it was a very intimidating sight. The man, in spite of how he seemed to take a liking to Sansa while in King's Landing, was still as scary as he had always been. Brienne seemed unaffected by his harsh words and stare as she spoke directly to Arya, "I swore to your mother I would bring you home to her."

Arya's face fell a little as she said, "My mother's dead."

Brienne nodded, stepping forward a little, "I know, I wish I could have been there to protect her."

Arya kept staring directly at Brienne, "You're not a northerner."

Brienne shook her head, "No, but I swore a sacred vow to protect her."

Arya became upset as she yelled out, "Why didn't you?"

Brienne seemed taken aback, so Joellyn replied for her, "Your mother commanded her to take my brother Jaime back to King's Landing."

Arya's expression held mixed emotions. She seemed a little happy to see Joellyn again, but she was definitely experiencing mixed feelings about her at the moment because of what had happened and Brienne's words. The Hound, however, stepped in at this point and said, "You're paid by the Lannisters. You're here for the bounty on me."

Brienne shook her head, "I'm not paid by the Lannisters."

The Hound, becoming agitated, spit back, "No? Fancy sword you got there. Where'd you get it? And you're with a Lannister, even if she goes by a different name now. I've been looking at Lannister gold my whole life. Go on, Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold."

Brienne engaged back, "Jaime Lannister gave me this sword," and she seemed to be consumed in her conversation with the Hound, so Joellyn kept her attention focused on Arya. Arya seemed to become more nervous and agitated with each passing moment. She looked as if she was on the verge of running away from this and Joellyn had no intention of letting Arya get away from her.

The Hound tried to divert her attention away from them, "The Bloody Gate is in ten miles," but Brienne focused back on Arya saying, "I swore to your mother, by the old gods..." but was interrupted by Arya who screamed, "I don't care what you swore."

Joellyn said softly, "Arya, please listen," but the Hound spoke over her and she couldn't know if Arya actually heard her or not, "You heard the girl, she's not going with you."

Brienne countered back, "Yes, she is," and Joellyn still kept careful watch on Arya. They had come too far now to lose her and it seemed like Brienne was going to become occupied even further with the Hound.

Brienne drew her sword as the Hound stepped closer, so Joellyn backed away a little. The Hound laughed, "That Valyrian steel? I always wanted some Valyrian steel."

Brienne ignored him again and said to Arya, "Come with me, Arya. I'll take you to safety."

Joellyn made eye contact with Arya and nodded, trying to convey nothing but love and good intentions, but the Hound laughed loudly again saying, "Safety? Where the fuck's that? Her aunt in the Eyrie is dead. Her mother's dead. Her father's dead. Her brother's dead. Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There is no safety, you dumb bitch. Don't you know by now you're the wrong one to watch over her?"

Joellyn watched the pain in Arya's face each time the Hound listed one of her dead family members and Joellyn wanted nothing more than to hold her, just as she once had after the incident with the direwolves and Joffrey. Brienne asked the Hound, "Is that what you're doing, watching over her?"

The Hound barked back, "Aye, I'm watching over her," then drew his sword just as Brienne had hers drawn.

Brienne raised her eyebrows and then said, "I have no wish to kill you, ser."

The Hound shook his head, "I'm not a knight," then charged to attack Brienne.

Joellyn took stock of the situation. The Hound and Brienne were heavily engaged in fighting each other, and Brienne seemed to be holding her own ground just fine. Podrick was invested in watching the fight, and was probably willing to jump in if it seemed like Brienne needed a helping hand. Arya, on the other hand, saw her opportunity to run away, so Joellyn took in her surroundings to try to make sure she knew where she was and took off after Arya.

Arya had not gotten too far away, so Joellyn yelled ahead, "Arya, please stop. It is Joellyn, only me. I just want to talk."

Arya slowed and hid behind a large rock so as not to be seen by The Hound or Brienne, but the two of them were still too busy fighting each other. Joellyn joined her behind the rock and knelt down beside her. She took Arya's face in her hands and surveyed her again, just from a much closer distance this time. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Arya in for a quick embrace before saying, "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you."

Arya pulled away and seemed a little embarrassed by the familiarity, but said in reply, "I thought I'd never see you again. Who is Martell? Why did you marry him? Why didn't you marry Robb?" Her tone sounded accusing.

Joellyn fell to her knees and was now looking up a little at Arya as she replied, "Oh, Arya. There's so much that you missed. Your father, before he was arrested, decided that it was better to end my engagement to your brother. For your brother's safety as well as my own."

Arya nodded, "So who'd you marry?"

Joellyn felt tears prick her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to try to keep them at bay as she replied, "Someone my father arranged for me to marry. He...um...he died, so I decided to leave King's Landing to help Brienne search for you and Sansa."

At Sansa's name, Arya's eyes brightened, "What do you know about Sansa?"

Joellyn shook her head, "She left King's Landing the day that Joffrey died. No one knows where she went, but last I saw her she was well and healthy, just not happy."

Arya nodded sadly, so Joellyn continued, "We left King's Landing to search for you and Sansa so that we can take you to Jon at the Wall. That way you'll be safe with family."

Arya looked at her sadly and seemed to be conflicted, so Joellyn asked, "Arya, what is it?"

Arya shook her head, "I want to see Sansa and I want to see Jon, but there's something that I need to do. Something I need to leave Westeros for."

Joellyn shook her head sadly and took Arya's hands in her own before asking, "Are you sure? I would feel much better knowing that you were safe with Jon. I won't know what has happened to you if you leave."

Arya pulled her hands away and said, "I have to go. There's things I need to learn, things I need to do."

Joellyn fought a battle within herself. She was standing here with Arya. She could touch her, she knew that Arya was safe. But Arya did not want to be taken to Castle Black. Joellyn never wanted to be told what to do, so why should she now decide what was right for Arya to do, even if the girl was still just a child. Joellyn put her hand on Arya's face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb as she said, "I want, more than anything, to force you to go with me. But I have never enjoyed being forced to do anything. Just please, there are a few things before you leave."

As Joellyn pulled her hand away, Arya grabbed it and nodded her head, urging Joellyn to go on. Joellyn felt her nerves increase before she told Arya, "I have a friend from King's Landing, you probably know him as the Spider. Lord Varys. Have you heard of him?"

Arya nodded, "I have. I met him a few times."

Joellyn nodded once in return, "Good. Varys has many spies that work for him. He told me that Robb was not killed at the Twins. If that is true, Robb may not be in Westeros anymore either. We are searching for him as well, but if you leave you should look for him too."

Arya's mouth dropped open for a moment in shock, then asked, "How did Robb escape?"

Joellyn shook her head, "He did not escape, he never went to the Twins. I don't know how this happened. I wish I could tell you more."

Arya nodded as she said, "I'll look for him."

Joellyn smiled sadly as she squeezed Arya's hand, "Second thing, we met a friend of yours at an inn a while back. He wanted me to give something to you." She dug through her bag and found the bread in the shape of a direwolf that the boy at the inn had given them.

Arya took it in her hands and smiled softly as she said, "Hot pie… How was he?"

Joellyn shrugged, "We didn't speak long, but he seemed well. I have one more thing to ask of you, Arya."

Arya nodded, so Joellyn said, "I cannot just let you escape. Brienne or Podrick may have seen me run off after you. You've got to make it look like you got away from me."

Arya shook her head, "I don't want to hurt you."

Joellyn heard sounds of fighting still going in the distance, and squeezed Arya's hand again, "You have to. Hit me in the back of the head so I'll pass out. It'll look like you fought me to get away from me. I don't have any way to defend myself."

Arya made an unhappy face, then unexpectedly hugged Joellyn tightly. As she pulled away, Arya said, "Thank you for being a friend for my family. Make sure you find Sansa and get her to Jon. Jon will keep her safe. He'll keep you safe too."

Joellyn smiled at Arya before saying, "I will. And I'll look for Robb too. If you find him, tell him where we will be taking Sansa."

Arya nodded in return, then Joellyn felt an unexpected pain in the back of her head and her vision blacked out as she fell to the ground.

When Joellyn opened her eyes again, she still felt a pain in the back of her head. She sat up slowly and moaned a little as she looked around the room that she was in. The room was unfamiliar, but the bed was comfortable and she was grateful for that. She rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain in her head to go away. She had told Arya to hit her to make it look convincing, she just hadn't anticipated how much it was going to hurt later.

She heard the door open to the room she was in and looked up to see Podrick. She tried to smile at Podrick, but it likely came out a grimace instead. Podrick rushed over to her bed, "My lady, are you well?"

Joellyn shook her head slowly, "No, I'm not, but I'm awake. How long was I out?"

Podrick replied, "A few days. Arya must have hit you hard to knock you out for so long. We got you here as fast as we could to let you get some more comfortable rest. Had to take the Hound's horse."

Joellyn continued to rub her temples as she asked, "How long is Brienne willing to stay?"

Podrick shrugged before saying, "I could go get her for you."

Joellyn shook her head, "No, just tell her that I'm awake the next time you see her. Could you bring my bag to me? And some water?"

Podrick nodded and rushed to get her bag, sat it beside her on the bed, then rushed to get a glass of water for her. She took the water gratefully and drank the whole glass, not realizing how thirsty she had been.

Podrick pointed to the small bedside table as he refilled her water and said, "There's some bread and cheese there. You should eat. We'll probably start traveling again soon."

Joellyn nodded as she accepted the glass of water again and said, "Thank you, Podrick. You can go. Please don't fetch Brienne. Like I said, just let her know I'm awake the next time you see her."

Podrick nodded and excused himself. Joellyn took a little bit of the bread and cheese and ate slowly as to not upset her stomach after not having eaten for a few days. After she ate a little, she dug down to the bottom of her bag and found the letter Oberyn had written her the day he died. It was probably the head injury that was making her want to read it now, but she also realized in the short time since she had woken up that she was not guaranteed to have the time to read the letter if she waited much longer. This was not guaranteed to be a safe journey.

Joellyn took another drink of water and ate a little more bread as she stared at the envelope with her name written on the outside of it. She traced her fingers over her name then fiddled with Oberyn's ring that she was still wearing on her thumb. She finally decided that if she stared at the envelope much longer that she would never work up the nerve to open it. She turned it over, broke the seal, and pulled out the pages that he had written her. She opened them slowly and took a deep breath before she began reading:

 _Joellyn, my love,_

 _I hope we are reading this together, for that means that the Mountain is dead and Tyrion and I are alive. I will finally be able to feel peace about my sister's death, and you will be able to have peace knowing that your brother is able to live his life, freed from the accusation of having killed your nephew. You and I will take great adventures together, my love. First we will travel to Dorne after your other nephew is married. In Dorne you'll be able to meet my family and my daughters and have them fall in love with you, just as I have. You are brave and fierce and beautiful. No one in Dorne will be able to think otherwise and the people of Dorne will love their new princess. Especially when they see how happy she makes their prince. After we leave Dorne, we will take up residence at Casterly Rock and we can begin the enjoyable work of making heirs for house Lannister. It will make happy to be able to spend the rest of my days with you._

 _If you are reading this letter on your own, events will be different for you. Your life will begin anew. There are many things that I would ask of you if I do not survive this trial. First, do not mourn me forever. You are young and you are beautiful. You deserve the fullness of life. Do not waste your life mourning over me. As you grow older and wiser, you will realize that the time we had together was but for a moment, and there are a great many more opportunities to love and enjoy life. I thought I would never love again after Ellaria passed, but you proved me wrong. If you think you will never love again after loving me, please take my advice. You will find someone to love and you will eventually be able to look back on our time together with happiness._

 _Another thing that I would ask is that you do not mourn Tyrion forever. Tyrion would not want you to spend the rest of your life in sadness or in anger about the way things turned out. I lived out my days in anger about my sister's death, and it never brought her back to me. It will not bring Tyrion back to you. You know I do not have any love for your family, but Tyrion has shown himself to be different from your father, just as you are different. He, like me, would want you to find happiness and live your life in happiness and love, not sorrow._

 _A third and final request I would make is that you would not forget the person I fell in love with. I fell in love with you because of how much you cared about the injustice your family has wrought on the world. You love Sansa as a sister, just as I love Elia. The way you spoke about her and the way you wanted to be able to defend yourself and those you care about was intriguing. You are beautiful, that cannot be questioned by anyone with eyes, but who you are is what made me fall in love with you. You have a kind heart, but you are willing to fight for what you know is right and who you know you love._

 _Do not mourn me forever if I am dead, my love. Think of me often, and think of me with love, but begin your life again._

 _Love always, your prince,  
Oberyn_

Joellyn felt the tears running silently down her face as she was reading the letter, but worked hard to hold them back as she was reading it. She did not want her tears to ruin the letter and she wanted to be able to read the letter clearly. As soon as she was finished and put the letter aside on the bedside table, she let her tears flow freely and felt grief overcome her again as she sobbed, but the grief felt different this time. It did not feel quite as deep as it had right after Oberyn was killed.

Oberyn wanted her to move on after he had died. She was nowhere near thinking about moving on from loving Oberyn, but it brought her a sense of peace to know that Oberyn wanted her to have someone else to spend her life with. It also hurt her deeply to be reminded of the life that they should have had. It would have been wonderful to see Dorne and see where Oberyn had grown up and spent much of his life. It would have been more wonderful to spend their lives together and have children together. She let herself cry the tears that she had been holding back for a long time and it felt cleansing to be able to get some of her grief out.

She heard a knock on her door and wiped away most of the tears on her face before saying, "Come in."

She saw Brienne open the door and when Brienne took in her appearance, she closed the door and quickly rushed to her side, "Joellyn, is everything all right?"

Joellyn nodded, wiping away a few more of her tears, "Yes, everything is fine. I am still not feeling well and have just read a letter that Oberyn wrote for me before he died. I guess I am just tired and emotional is all."

Brienne looked relieved and sighed, "Good. I was worried that there might have been something more serious."

Joellyn shook her head, "No, I am well. My head just hurts. I guess Arya really didn't want to be found and saved after all."

Brienne looked grieved about that, "I do not know why she wouldn't want to come with us. Did she say anything to you?"

Joellyn felt guilty about the prospect of lying to Brienne, but said, "No, I chased after her, but lost her among all of the rocks. As I was searching for her, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. That is all I can remember. What happened?"

Brienne shook her head, "I was too busy fighting the Hound. After I injured him and pushed him off of a cliff, I started searching for Arya. Podrick did not see where either you or Arya had gone. He was too busy watching the fight. Once we found you, I became too worried about your health to search for Arya much longer."

Joellyn nodded, again feeling guilty about lying, but knew that it was better for whatever Arya had been planning on doing. Joellyn asked, "How much longer will we stay here before we resume our search for Sansa?"

Brienne surveyed her carefully before saying, "If you feel well enough tomorrow, we will leave tomorrow morning. We can eat breakfast here at the inn then begin searching. Podrick was able to buy some more horses for us, so travel will be easier again."

Joellyn nodded, grateful that they would not have to travel on foot, then said, "I know I only just woke up, but I would like to get some more rest before we begin again tomorrow."

Brienne nodded, "Of course, I will send Podrick to make sure you are awake in the morning."

As Joellyn found herself alone again, she reflected on what Oberyn's letter had said. He had fallen in love with her because of her dedication to what was right and fixing what wrong her family had done. Leaving King's Landing was right. Finding Sansa and getting her to Jon would fix part of the trouble that her family had caused. She would be reuniting part of the Stark family. She also thought of his first wish for her, finding someone else to love. It would be a long time before she would feel ready to love again, but this journey may just be the perfect thing to get her ready. Maybe they would find Sansa, and finding Sansa would mean seeing Jon.

Maybe seeing Jon would bring back old feelings and remind her that it is possible to feel for someone other than Oberyn. Even though Jon would never be able to marry or have children, maybe the feelings she had for Jon all those years ago would resurface and allow her to feel as if it would be possible to one day love again. All these thoughts gave Joellyn a renewed sense of purpose to begin their journey again tomorrow, even if she still missed Oberyn desperately.


	38. Sansa

The next morning, as Brienne promised, Podrick came to wake her, but she was already awake and preparing for the day. Today they were going to begin their search for Sansa again and Joellyn found herself filled with a new sense of purpose. They had found Arya and it made her feel as if they were close to finding Sansa as well. She had a much better relationship with Sansa than she ever had with Arya, so it was more likely that if they found Sansa that she would come with them.

Podrick let her know that they would be having breakfast down in the dining hall of the inn in about half an hour, so Joellyn thanked him and finished getting ready and gathering her few belongings that she had gotten out. She took the letter from Oberyn and placed it back in the bottom of her pack with Oberyn's tunic. There was still a deep, raw hole inside of her because Oberyn was gone, but Joellyn began to feel it healing. It made her sad and glad all at the same time. She was tired of being sad and grieving all the time, but it also meant that she was becoming use to the fact that he was no longer in this world and that felt wrong.

She took one last look around the room to make sure that she had everything and left to find Podrick and Brienne. She found them both down in the dining hall, as Podrick had promised. She handed her pack to Podrick, who stood quickly and rushed out of the dining hall to put her pack with their horses and supplies. Joellyn took a seat in the booth that Podrick had vacated and greeted Brienne, "Good morning."

Brienne smiled in return, "How are you feeling? Do you feel well enough to travel today?"

Joellyn looked down at the porridge that had been ordered for her and her stomach turned a little as it didn't look all that appetizing, but they had ordered some fruit as well and that looked much better. Joellyn nodded in response to Brienne's questions, "I'm well enough, I think. My head does not hurt anymore. I think I just need to eat," then began to do just that. The porridge was as unappetizing as it looked, but it filled her belly and she knew that would bring some of her strength back. The fruit was much more refreshing and she began to feel more like herself as her stomach was filled.

Podrick joined them soon and the three of them ate in a comfortable silence. Joellyn just let the noise in the dining hall soak over her. After being alone with Brienne and Podrick on the road, it was nice to have noise surrounding her. She hadn't realized how use she was to noise being a constant thing from Casterly Rock and King's Landing. It brought her a small sense of comfort to lose herself in the noise. Through the noise though, she heard a female voice cut through that sounded familiar.

She stopped eating a looked around the dining hall to see if she could identify the voice, and while looking around noticed that Podrick was doing the same. He had heard the voice as well apparently. She looked to Podrick and he nodded toward a different table in the dining hall. Joellyn felt her breath catch in her throat. The table Podrick indicated was currently in use by Littlefinger and Sansa.

Joellyn said quietly, "Pod, do you see?"

Podrick nodded and Brienne finally noted the odd behavior between Joellyn and Podrick and asked, "What is it?"

Podrick said quietly, "Sansa Stark." Brienne began to turn around but Podrick whispered harshly, "Don't look!"

Brienne nodded and questioned the two of them, "Are you sure?"

Joellyn nodded in return and said, "She's dyed her hair, likely to disguise herself, but that is Sansa." Sansa's back was to them, so she couldn't tell how well Sansa looked, but she seemed to be mostly herself. Joellyn felt anxious to be able to see her.

Brienne questioned, "How is she? Who is she with?"

Podrick replied, "She looks well. She's sitting with Lord Petyr Baelish."

Brienne looked confused by this information and questioned, "Littlefinger?"

Joellyn was not as surprised by this as Brienne was. Littlefinger always paid too much attention to Sansa, likely because he had loved Catelyn Stark. It worried Joellyn to know that Catelyn was dead and that Sansa was now with the man that was in love with her mother. Sansa looked enough like her mom that it was likely that Littlefinger had transferred his feelings from the mother to the daughter. It also made sense now as to how Sansa was able to escape the capital without a trace. Littlefinger had just as many spies as Varys and would have been able to arrange for Sansa to escape. He was probably behind Joffrey's murder as well.

Podrick continued describing the situation to Brienne, "Aye, Littlefinger. He's got a bunch of knights with him. Look like knights of the Vale."

Joellyn thought Brienne's eyes were going to bug out of her head with Podrick's vague description, "A bunch? What's a bunch? 100? 6? 20?"

Joellyn took over for Podrick, "I count 10, Brienne. There's too many to deal with." She didn't know how they were going to be able to approach Sansa. Littlefinger was unlikely to let his prize escape.

Brienne seemed to pause and think for a moment, so Podrick took advantage of the silence and said, "My lady, I don't think this is the right time..."

But Brienne cut him off and said, "Ready the horses."

Podrick looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded and left the table.

Joellyn sat with Brienne in silence for a moment before saying, "What are you planning?"

Brienne shook her head, "I don't know that it's really a plan," then left some money on the table to pay for their food and said, "Stay behind me. With Littlefinger here, you'll be recognized. We need to make sure you're safe too."

Joellyn nodded. She had never trusted Littlefinger anyway, so it was fine with her to stay back for a moment and let Brienne deal with the situation. However, Joellyn was eager to see Sansa and try to convince Sansa to come with them. The two got up and Joellyn followed closely behind Brienne, feeling nerves rise up in her. Would Sansa come with them? She had to think of what to say to convince Sansa to trust her, in spite of all her family had done to Sansa's. Especially since Littlefinger was the one who got her out of King's Landing. She probably trusted Littlefinger now, and that would make it harder for Joellyn to convince Sansa to come with them.

As Brienne approached the knights, the blocked her way and one said, "That's far enough."

Brienne stood taller than the knights, so she called over them and said, "Lord Baelish, Lady Sansa, my name is Brienne of Tarth."

Joellyn saw that Sansa froze in place, clearly not comfortable with being recognized. Littlefinger, however, was always a smooth speaker and said, "We've met. With Renley Baratheon. He said, 'Your loyalty came free of charge,'" then paused for a moment to survey Brienne's appearance and said, "Someone appears to have paid quite a bit for it since then."

Littlefinger motioned to the knights to let Brienne through and surprise registered in his features when he saw Joellyn behind Brienne. As Brienne got on one knee by Sansa, Littlefinger spoke again, "And now I know someone has bought your loyalty. Hello, Lady Joellyn. You are a long way from home." Joellyn felt uncomfortable with his attention, but she focused on Sansa instead.

Joellyn saw Sansa stiffen, then she turned and made eye contact with Joellyn. She saw emotion in Sansa's eyes, but was unable to read what emotion was held there. She smiled softly at Sansa before saying to Littlefinger, "Brienne's loyalty has never been paid for. She is too honorable for that. Other people can be bought and swayed, but not Brienne."

Littlefinger narrowed his eyes at Joellyn, clearly knowing that she had been talking about him. Before he had the chance to say anything back, Brienne spoke to Sansa, "Lady Sansa, before your mother's death, I was her sworn sword. I gave my word I would find you and protect you. I will shield your back and keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and new."

Sansa looked uncomfortable with all that was going on around her. She looked at all the people surrounding her, then looked to Littlefinger. It was going to be difficult to convince Sansa to come with them. Littlefinger had done too much for her already, and it broke Joellyn's heart to know there was likely nothing they could do to convince Sansa he was not trustworthy and that she should be with them.

Littlefinger spoke for Sansa, "Lady Brienne, there is no need for such formality," and motioned for Brienne to stand, which she did. He continued, "You are Catelyn Stark's sworn sword?" Brienne nodded in reply, so he continued again, "Strange. I knew Cat from the time that we were children. She never mentioned you."

Brienne paused a moment before saying, "It was after Renly's murder."

Joellyn had been pushing closer to Sansa and was now close enough to lay a hand on Sansa's shoulder. She squeezed Sansa's shoulder softly and Sansa pulled away uncomfortably. Joellyn felt her heart break all over again. Sansa still did not trust her.

Littlefinger saw the exchange and seemed pleased by it, but continued to speak to Brienne, "Ah yes, you were accused of killing him."

This set Brienne on the defensive, "I tried to save him. I was accused by men who were not there and did not see what happened."

Littlefinger questioned her, "Well, what did happen?"

This was something Joellyn had never heard Brienne talk about before. She knew that Brienne had been accused of killing Renley, but she knew Brienne well enough now to know that Brienne would never have done that. Not only was she too honorable, she loved Renley in her own way.

Brienne looked like she didn't want to answer, but said, "He was killed by a shadow. A shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon."

Littlefinger scoffed, "A shadow? With a face?" then he turned his attention to Sansa, "This woman swore to protect Renley; she failed. She swore to protect your mother; she failed," then he turned back to Brienne, "Why would I want someone with your history of failure, and accompanied by the Lannisters of all people, guiding Lady Sansa?"

Joellyn questioned him, "And why do you get to decide who she should go with? Why should you have anything to do with her affairs?"

Brienne nodded to her, as if to confirm her questions, and Littlefinger replied, "Well, Lady Lannister...or do you go by Martell still…Regardless, I am her uncle now. I married her aunt Lysa shortly before my beloved's untimely death. We're family now, and you're both outsiders. Forgive me, but experiences have made me wary of outsiders."

Joellyn took a deep breath to steady herself, "Sansa, please let us speak with you." There was no way this was going to go the way she wanted it to.

Brienne added in, "Yes, could we have a moment alone, my lady?"

Sansa spoke for the first time in all of this, "No. I saw you at Joffrey's wedding. Bowing to the king."

Joellyn felt her heart fall as Sansa turned to her and said, "And I had already told you to not seek me out again."

Brienne's eyes reflected the sadness that Joellyn was feeling, "Neither of us wanted to be at the wedding. Sometimes we don't have a choice."

Sansa shot back, "And sometimes we do. You should both leave."

Joellyn said softly, "Sansa, I have been worried about you."

Sansa looked back at her, and Joellyn saw that tears were starting to form, "You should not have been. Your family has done enough already. You really should leave."

As Sansa turned away, Joellyn knew that it was over. Sansa was not going to go with her and Brienne. She felt that she could trust Littlefinger and, as much as Joellyn knew it was a mistake, there would be no way to change her mind right now. Joellyn nodded, though Sansa could not see her and said softly, "As you wish, my friend." Giving her what she wanted was the only thing she could do to begin gaining her trust again.

She went to turn away, but the knights blocked her and Brienne as Littlefinger said, "Now, we don't want our new friend wandering the countryside alone. These roads aren't safe. Why don't you stay, Lady Brienne? And Lady Joellyn, I'm sure your sister would be interested to know about your whereabouts, since you did disappear from the capital so close to your brother's escape and your father's death."

Joellyn felt her discomfort go from a tolerable level to pure anxiety. Littlefinger would send Cersei news about her if he felt like it was in his best interest, and he would likely be rewarded for sending information about her runaway sister. Brienne pushed toward the knights again as one of the knights said, "He asked you to stay."

Brienne looked at Joellyn nodded toward the knights. Joellyn read the situation and realized what Brienne was about to do. Brienne was going to fight her way out. Joellyn looked to Sansa one more time then nodded to Brienne. Joellyn watched Brienne elbow the knight in the face and then knock the other two knights out of the way as she grabbed Joellyn by the shoulder and pushed her forward saying, "Find Pod!"

Joellyn didn't need to be told twice. She knew how to fight, but Oberyn had not taught her how to fight when a man was wearing armor to defend himself. She ran out of the inn and found Podrick with the two horses. She yelled, "Podrick, we have to leave. Now!"

Podrick acted quickly and helped her up on the horse then jumped on the horse in front her. They saw Brienne rush out of the inn. She used the sword Jaime had given her to cut through the post that horses were tied off to and scared the horses away. She ran over to the two of them, mounted the remaining horse and then took off. Joellyn held onto Podrick. She was use to riding horses, especially after all this time on the road with Brienne and Podrick, but she was not comfortable with being on a horse, with another rider, going this fast.

Podrick followed after Brienne into the woods. Joellyn could tell that Podrick was struggling with controlling the horse, but had to trust that he would get them to safety. Unfortunately, when Joellyn looked up, she saw that Brienne took one fork in the road and Podrick, unable to control their horse, took a different one. She head Brienne yell, "Podrick!" but Brienne was soon far away from them and Joellyn knew that they were one their own.

Podrick kept struggling to stop the horse and turn around, and Joellyn, in frustration, yelled, "Podrick, we have to turn back! Don't you know how to ride a horse?"

Podrick yelled back at her, "I'm trying to stop us, my lady. The horse isn't listening!" She simply could not understand how Podrick still struggled with the horse this much.

They soon came to a river and Podrick yelled, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" pulling on the reins. The horse entered the water, splashing water up on them, but the horse finally did stop. Joellyn breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank the gods." She saw Podrick nod in response to her statement and turned the horse around to go back on shore. Unfortunately, Podrick struggled with the horse some more, and it reared back and the two of them fell off, Podrick landing right on top of Joellyn.

Joellyn sat in the water for a moment, not believing what all had just happened. They had found Sansa, but she was with Littlefinger and did not trust them. Then they had to escape because Littlefinger would likely have used his knights to send them back to the capital, which would not have been safe for any of the three of them. The hope that Joellyn had felt this morning while getting ready had been squashed out. Podrick got off of her quickly, stood, and offered a hand to help her up as he said, "I'm sorry, my lady."

Joellyn took his hand and shook her head, "I'm the one that is sorry, Pod. I should not have yelled at you."

Podrick shrugged as they began trying to follow the horse, but as they entered the woods again they saw a knight not too far away from them. Podrick quickly pushed Joellyn behind him and picked up a large rock. She was impressed with the bravery that he was showing, but it was likely not going to keep either of them from being killed. Podrick threw the rock at the knight, but missed by a long shot.

The knight laughed, "I guess that means you're unarmed," then pulled out his sword before saying, "Means it'll be easier to kill you then have a little fun with your friend here." Joellyn felt nausea coming on. His definition of fun was certainly not going to be fun for her.

As the knight began rushing toward them, she heard Brienne yell from behind them, "Down, get down!"

Joellyn reacted faster than Podrick and crouched down and rolled out of the way. Podrick was slower to react, but had soon gotten out of the way as well. Brienne used Oathkeeper to easily dispense of the first knight, then another knight soon came up on them. They fought for a moment before Oathkeeper broke the other knight's sword into pieces and Brienne was able to stab him through the neck. As the knight fell from his horse, Brienne said calmly, "Podrick, Joellyn, you can stand now."

The both stood slowly and Podrick asked, "Sansa Stark?" Joellyn tried hard to not look at the knights dead on the ground. Death was not something she was ever going to get use to after having to see Oberyn's death.

Joellyn shook her head to answer Podrick's question and shake away memories of Oberyn's death, "Wary of strangers, as she should be. She's not stupid."

Brienne nodded and added, "When we separated, I saw her riding on the East Trail with Littlefinger. We'll be able to follow behind them."

Joellyn nodded, feeling relieved that they at least knew where Sansa was going, even if it still hurt that Sansa refused to trust her. Podrick didn't look as relieved as he said, "My lady, both Stark girls refused your service. Maybe you're released from your vow."

Brienne a chance to respond and Joellyn responded quickly in anger, "You cannot be serious, Podrick! Just because they refused Brienne's service doesn't mean that they don't need help still. We may not know where Arya is, but we can follow behind Sansa and make sure that Littlefinger doesn't do anything to hurt her. You can't trust her with Littlefinger, can you?"

Podrick shook his head then bowed his head. Brienne spoke softly, "Joellyn is right. I swore that I would protect them, but that is not the only reason I still want to follow Sansa. Littlefinger cannot be trusted. She's not safe with him."

Podrick nodded, "Aye, my ladies."

Joellyn felt a little bad for her outburst, but not bad enough to apologize. Podrick had suggested that the abandon Sansa, tuck tail, and abandon their mission. That was not going to happen.

Brienne said, "Pod, go get your horse. Joellyn, with me."

As they mounted the horses and took off again, Joellyn found a little bit of comfort in knowing that they were on Sansa's trail, but it was still hard to know that Sansa was with Littlefinger and all they could do was follow.

Joellyn said quietly to Brienne, "Thank you for not giving up on her."

Brienne was silent for a moment before saying, "Thank you for agreeing that we should continue on."

As silence fell over them again, Joellyn only hoped that they would be able to monitor Sansa from a distance and keep her safe that way. Maybe one day, Littlefinger would break her trust enough to send Sansa back to them and then they could take her to safety.


	39. Journey North

Joellyn was still riding with Brienne and Podrick followed closely behind them. The three of them rode in relative silence. Joellyn assumed that Brienne was licking her wounds. She had promised Catelyn Stark that she would help her girls, but Arya ran away and Sansa refused Brienne's service. Her honor compelled her to continue to watch over Sansa from afar, but it still had to have hurt Brienne that Sansa did not want her help. Podrick was likely embarrassed at what had happened with the horse and the Knight of the Vale earlier, so he wasn't talking either. Joellyn just liked having silent time to look at the scenery and try not to think about all that had changed for her lately.

In just a few short months, she went from having a marriage arranged for her, being terrified of meeting Oberyn, falling in love with Oberyn, then being widowed. At the same time, Tyrion was blamed for Joffrey's murder then lost the trial by combat that had made Joellyn a widow. On top of all of that, after leaving King's Landing, Joellyn found out that Tyrion had escaped and killed their father in the process. She wasn't sad about her father's death, but so many things had changed in such a short amount of time that it was hard to cope. So it was nice to get out of the capital and do something so out of the norm from the rest of her life's story.

Brienne pulled their horse to a stop at the top of a large hill. Joellyn looked down the hill ahead of them and saw Moat Cailin and the party that Sansa was traveling with. As the party began passing into the keep, she heard Podrick groan from behind them.

Joellyn turned and asked him, "What is it, Pod?"

Podrick sighed, "How are we going to get through Moat Cailin? I don't think they'll like us traveling through. Especially not with a Lannister, no offense my lady."

Joellyn shook her head. No, the further north they got the less favorable the Lannister name was going to become, "No offense taken. You're right."

She turned back to face the front as Brienne urged the horse to begin forward again saying, "We don't go through. We go around."

From behind her, Joellyn heard Podrick counter, "It's miles out of the way to go around. We'll lose sight of them."

Brienne shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I know where they're going."

Joellyn though about the path Sansa's party was taking. Moat Cailin would lead them further north. The realization hit her suddenly: Littlefinger was taking Sansa back to the north to Winterfell.

Joellyn gasped, "Brienne, didn't my father give Roose Bolton the title Warden of the North?" Joellyn hoped that she was wrong, but dread filled her anyway.

Brienne nodded solemnly. Roose Bolton had helped her father kill Sansa's mother and Robb's men. As far as anyone other than Varys, Arya, and her little group knew, Robb was dead. Even with Roose's title as Warden of the North, the Bolton's would still never have a legitimate claim on the North. If Sansa was returned to Winterfell, their claim would be legitimized. Joellyn felt her heart drop into her stomach. Littlefinger had convinced Sansa that he cared about her, but here he was using her as a pawn in his plans again.

Joellyn sighed in frustration, "Brienne, Sansa won't be safe in Winterfell with the Boltons."

She felt Brienne take in a deep breath and sigh in return before saying, "We can't stop her from getting there. The best thing we can do is to get to Winterfell and see if Sansa still has any allies that will help us help her." Joellyn knew Brienne was right, but it still felt like it was too small. Sansa was not going to be safe with the Boltons, but there was nothing else they could do right now.

They rode in relative silence for most of the rest of the day. They lost sight of Moat Cailin quickly, but they were going to be able to make it around. It would just be a long journey. When Brienne stopped for the evening, Joellyn slid down off of the horse gently and began to stretch her muscles out. Riding on a horse for so long had been making her uncomfortable, so it was nice to be able to stand and try to work out the sore muscles. Especially since she still had not fully recovered from Arya's hard hit.

Before they settled for the night, they set about the task of gathering fire wood. It was beginning to grow colder, so it was going to be important to stay warm as much as possible. They did not have to search far or long to find firewood, but Joellyn was surprised at how tired she was. She was grateful when they were finished and she could drop her haul with Brienne's and Podrick's. Brienne then sat down and took of her boots and Podrick sat beside her and began scrubbing her boots for her. She took this as her cue to relax as well.

Walking over to her horse, she got her pack and sat down a small distance from Brienne and Podrick. She dug down to the bottom of her bag to look at the letter from Oberyn again. When she read her name in Oberyn's hand on the front of the letter, she felt the pain rip open inside of her again. As she felt tears well up in her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her emotions. She skimmed through the letter again, wishing that she could hear Oberyn's voice one more time.

" _First, do not mourn me forever. You are young and beautiful. You deserve the fullness of life._ "

" _You will find someone to love and you will be able to look back on our time together with happiness._ "

" _You are beautiful, that cannot be questioned by anyone with eyes, but who you are is what made me fall in love with you. You have a kind heart, but you are willing to fight for what you know is right and who you know you love._ "

It amazed her that Oberyn was able to write her something so meaningful and beautiful when he must have been anxious about the trial by combat, but it brought her so much comfort to know that he wanted to take care of her, even if he did not make it through the trial. He was so poetic and so loving, and she still felt deep sorrow at losing him. Even if it had now been many long months. She wiped a few of the silent tears that fell down her face away as she looked up and made eye contact with Brienne. Brienne smiled softly and Joellyn returned it before folding up the letter and returning it to her pack. Oberyn had loved that she was willing to fight. That was what she did when she left King's Landing. She was fighting for the people that she loved and that, whether they remembered it or not, loved her.

She stood to stretch out her muscles some more. Sitting on a horse for so long, the last thing she wanted to do was to continue to sit some more. As she paced slowly around their small campsite, she heard Brienne ask Podrick, "Aren't you getting a bit old to be a squire? How did you end up squiring for the Imp?"

Joellyn was surprised to hear Podrick say, at the same time as herself, "He hates that nickname." She and Podrick smiled at each other. Even without him here, they both were still set on defending Tyrion.

Brienne shook her head at them, "Fine. How did you end up squiring for Lord Tyrion?"

Podrick had finished scrubbing Brienne's boots and handed them back to her then replied, "I squired for a knight named Ser Lorimer during the War of the Five Kings. One night he had a little too much to drink and he...borrowed a ham."

Brienne asked in disbelief, "Borrowed?"

Joellyn had walked over and stood near them and added in, "Did he plan on returning it when he was 'finished' with it?"

Podrick shook his head, "He wasn't a thief. Just drunk and hungry and wasn't thinking. I was drunk too and he gave me half the ham. Next morning, one of the guards found him passed out under a wagon with the ham bone still in his hand. They hanged him that afternoon. Made a noose for me too, but Lord Tywin heard my name was Payne. He pardoned me and sent me to squire for his son." Joellyn wasn't happy with hearing her father mentioned. It may have come across as an act of compassion, but her father would have happily hanged Podrick. There we other motivations behind keeping Podrick alive.

Brienne nodded, "As punishment for you both." And Brienne figured out what those other motivations were.

Joellyn nodded in return, "Yes, more so for Tyrion."

Podrick shook his head, "I never saw it as a punishment. Lord Tyrion was always kind to me." It made Joellyn happy to hear Tyrion spoken of so kindly.

Joellyn smiled, "It's because Tyrion has always known what it is like to be mistreated. Much as the world likes to think so, my brother is not a monster."

Brienne rolled her eyes, seeming to be frustrated, "Yes, all of your lords have been kind to you. All except me. Sorry you have to squire for such a nasty person."

Podrick looked offended, "I'm not sorry. You're the best fighter I've ever seen. You beat the Hound. I'm proud to be your squire."

Joellyn, already emotional from reading Oberyn's letter again, felt her eyes tear up. Brienne thought that she was so unlikeable. It was nice that Podrick was showing her that this was not true. Brienne, Joellyn could tell, cares deeply about what is important to her, but she's simply misunderstood because of her size, just as Tyrion is.

Brienne's eyes softened as she looked over at him, "I'm sorry I'm always snapping at you."

Podrick shrugged, "If you didn't snap at me I wouldn't learn anything."

Joellyn smiled at the shocked look on Brienne's face and the contentment in Podrick's. He and Brienne needed to have this moment for a long time. It let them see that they truly appreciated each other. Podrick set about setting the fire and they all sat in the quiet for a moment while Podrick got the fire going.

Brienne broke the silence by asking, "Podrick, you want to be a knight?"

Podrick sat back down and nodded, "Yes."

She nodded, "Well, then starting tomorrow we'll resume training again. We'll train with the sword twice a day, before ride in the morning and after we camp in the evening. And I'm going to show you how to ride properly."

Podrick thanked her, so she continued, "I can't knight you, but I can teach you how to fight."

Podrick nodded, "I suppose that's more important."

Joellyn was still standing and watching them. She thought for a brief moment before adding in, "I want to train as well."

Brienne looked taken aback, but Joellyn spoke before she could argue, "Oberyn was already training me, but I never learned how to use a sword. Just how to fight with my hands, use a bow, and throw knives." She wished that she had time to learn more, but at least she wasn't hopeless here and now, asking Brienne to train her some more.

Podrick scoffed as he said, "Just..." but Brienne sighed before saying, "We can continue hand combat with you. Podrick needs to learn as well, but while Podrick and I are using the sword you should practice with your knives. From what I saw, you're pretty good at both of those."

Joellyn sat down and huffed. She wasn't happy with the answer, but she wasn't unhappy either, so she nodded in acceptance. At least she wasn't going to lose what Oberyn taught her. His fighting lessons would be one thing that she could keep of him forever.

Podrick had crossed behind Brienne and started helping her take her armor off and he asked, "You weren't a knight, but you were a Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon, weren't you."

Brienne paused for a moment before saying, "I was."

Joellyn could sense the hesitancy in Brienne's voice, so she said, "Tyrion always said that Renly was a good man."

Brienne nodded, "He was." She still wasn't really willing to talk about this, but Podrick didn't sense this the way that Joellyn did.

Podrick continued, "But how did you end up serving him."

Joellyn didn't know details, but she knew that Renly was a sensitive subject for Brienne. When Littlefinger had asked Brienne about Renly, Brienne looked very uncomfortable. Brienne seemed to be gathering her thoughts, then said, "When I was a girl, my father held a ball. I'm his only living child, so he wanted to make a good match for me. He invited dozens of young lords to Tarth. I didn't want to go, but he dragged me to the ballroom."

She paused again and Joellyn commented, "It's just like our lord fathers to think they know what is best for us," hoping to encourage her to continue.

Brienne laughed softly, then continued, "It was wonderful. None of the boys noticed how mulish and tall I was. They shoved each other and threatened to duel if they thought it was their turn to dance. And whispered in my ear that they wanted to marry me and take me back to their castles."

Joellyn smiled as Podrick continued to remove Brienne's armor and said, "That sounds lovely."

Brienne shook her head, "It was. I'd never been so happy until I heard a few of the boys sniggering. Then they all started to laugh. They couldn't keep it going any more. They were toying with me, calling me Brienne the Beauty. It was then that I realized that I was the ugliest girl alive. I tried to run away, but Renly took me in his arms and said, 'Don't let them see your tears. They're nasty little shits and nasty little shits aren't worth crying over.' He dance with me and none of the other boys could say a word."

Joellyn felt sympathy for Brienne. She had such a good heart and people could be so hurtful, "How could they? Renly was the king's brother." She could also see now why she was still so loyal to Renly. He had shown her true kindness when no one else had.

Brienne smiled sadly, and Podrick awkwardly asked, "But wasn't he... Lord Tyrion said he was..."

Brienne replied in frustration, "Yes, Pod, he liked men. I'm not an idiot. He didn't love me, he didn't want me. He danced with me because he was kind and wouldn't see me hurt. He saved me from being a joke to his last day and I couldn't save him in return. Nothing's more hateful than failing to protect the one that you love. One day I will avenge Renly." Joellyn understood her words completely. She had lost Oberyn because her sister demanded that Tyrion stand trial for Joffrey's death. Cersei would pay one day for everything that she had done, both to Joellyn and the rest of Westeros.

Podrick questioned Brienne and pulled Joellyn out of her darker thoughts, "But you said a shadow killed him? How do you fight a shadow?"

Joellyn nodded, trying to make Brienne feel better, "No amount of training and love could have given you the skill you needed to fight sorcery. If you could have, you would have saved him. I know you would have."

Brienne shook her head, "But I didn't. And it was a shadow. With the face of Stannis Baratheon. I know it was Stannis, I know it in my heart. Stannis is a man, not a shadow. I can kill him."

It was the first time Joellyn felt she really understood Brienne. Brienne felt loyalty to Renly, to Catelyn, and to Jaime. Her loyalty to Renly was going to have her fighting against Stannis until she avenged Renly's death. Her loyalty to Catelyn was leading her to the North to watch over Sansa until they could get her away from Littlefinger and the Boltons. Her loyalty to Jaime was probably why she was so willing to trust Joellyn. Brienne seemed, to the outside world, to be strong and unfeeling, but she really felt deeply. She was very much like Tyrion. Misunderstood.

The rest of their long journey to Winterfell, the days developed into a steady pattern. They began their day with training. She and Podrick would spar with each other in hand to hand combat. She had the upper hand against Podrick from the beginning because she had more training initially, but Podrick was fast learner. Their fights became even and longer the more that they fought against each other. Joellyn could also tell that Oberyn had taught her well because she was able to read Podrick and know what he was about to do before he launched an attack.

Once they finished with hand to hand combat, Brienne would train Podrick with the sword and Joellyn would find a tree to practice her knife throwing. Along the way, she also found a bow and some arrows that she could buy, so she was able to start practicing that as well. When practicing with her bow, she tried to remember what it felt like when Oberyn was standing behind her and adjusting her position. He had been able to make her hit the center of the target consistently. She was happy to find that her knife throwing skills and archery skills had not gone away. She was also happy to have this time to train. It was the time of day that she felt closest to her memories of Oberyn.

They would then travel in relative silence most of the day. She still stayed on the horse with Brienne because Brienne was giving Podrick tips on how to become a better rider throughout the day as well. Occasionally, Brienne would let Joellyn take the front and lead the horse so that she could focus on instructing Podrick. This was when Joellyn enjoyed being on a horse the most. It reminded her of the time so long ago when she had been traveling to Winterfell with her family. That had been such a different time. Ned and Catelyn were alive, Jon was at Winterfell, and all the Stark children were happy at home with their family.

In the evening when they made camp, they would eat and then do some training again. Brienne and Podrick would train with swords and Joellyn would focus on stretching out her sore muscles from the morning training and riding all day.

Eventually, this pattern led them to Winterfell. It was just as Joellyn had remembered it, except there were Bolton banners rather than Stark banners. There were so many old emotions that welled up inside of her that she didn't realize were still there. Being at Winterfell brought memories of Jon back to the surface and she began wondering more and more frequently how he was doing at the Wall. She knew that Winterfell was not all that far from the Wall and that, if Sansa ever came to them, the Wall is where they would head. She hoped, very much, that she would be able to see Jon again. Often, though, the part of her that was excited about the prospect of seeing Jon was made to feel bad by the part of her that still loved Oberyn deeply. In those moments, she hung on Oberyn's words that he did want her to love again, but it did not do much to ease the guilt.

The three of them had found a place to stay and began their wait for Sansa to come to them. Podrick had just returned with supplies this morning, after being there for several weeks. Brienne and Joellyn were looking out a window, hoping to see Sansa in the distance, when Podrick asked, "Maybe Lady Sansa is better off here. This is her home."

Joellyn turned to look at Podrick and shook her head, "No, she's not better here, Pod."

Brienne nodded in agreement, "She's not better off with the Boltons. They murdered her mother. Sansa's in danger here, even if she doesn't realize it."

This conversation was cut off as a servant entered with some water and towels. Brienne thanked him and Joellyn questioned, "Have you lived here long, sir?"

He nodded, "Aye, I have."

Brienne smiled, "Did you know Lord Eddard?"

The man looked sad as he said, "I knew him and his father before him, but the Starks are gone now."

Joellyn shook her head, "Not all of them," and Brienne added, "We know who is in that castle."

The man paused and hesitated, "Everyone does. The Boltons."

Brienne shook her head, "I'm not talking about them. I need to get a message to her. To Sansa Stark."

Then man looked frightened for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

Joellyn replied, "We're friends of Sansa's, and my friend here swore to keep Sansa safe."

The man looked back and forth between them, "Swore to who?"

Brienne seemed to swell with pride as she replied, "Lady Catelyn Stark."

The man shook his head, "She is dead."

But Brienne countered, "That does not release me from an oath. I served lady Catelyn, and I serve her still. Who do you serve?"

Joellyn watched the man's face. She could tell that he was still loyal to the Starks. There were likely to be many more in Winterfell still loyal to the Starks rather than the Boltons. She, Brienne, and Podrick would form allies and they would be able to reach Sansa. This was going to work. They were going to save her and return her to Jon, then Sansa would finally be safe.


	40. Castle Black

The servant that Brienne and Joellyn had talked to managed to get a candle to Sansa. At least he told them that Sansa received the candle. Supposedly, he also conveyed the message that, if she were to ever wish for help, that she still had allies in the north and all she would need to do is light the candle and place it in the window of the Broken Tower. That had been weeks ago, though, and there had been no indication that Sansa wanted help to escape Winterfell. Podrick had wondered aloud, many times, if they should abandon waiting for Sansa and begin searching for Robb. He reminded Brienne and Joellyn frequently that Sansa had refused their service, but that Robb could probably use their help, if he was still alive. Joellyn hoped that Brienne was not losing hope as it seemed that Podrick had. Joellyn wanted to get Sansa out of Winterfell, and she felt comforted that Brienne had not abandoned her daily task of watching the Broken Tower to see if a lit candle was ever placed in the window.

Joellyn had decided to join her today. Waiting around for nothing to happen was not exciting business, but she wanted to be there to see the moment that Sansa wanted their help, if she wanted their help. Their watch, however, was interrupted as Podrick came running up to them saying, "My ladies, Stannis Baratheon is coming! With his whole army!"

Brienne continued staring at the tower as she asked calmly, "How do you know that it is Stannis?" Clearly, she was not convinced on his word alone.

Podrick, still trying to catch his breath from running up to them, panted out, "He's carrying his flaming heart banners. From the Blackwater. I'll never forget them." At being reminded of Blackwater, Joellyn felt her heart rate increase. It was the first real battle she had ever experienced. Now here she was, likely on the edge of another, and she wanted nothing more than to have Sansa by her side again.

Joellyn took a good hard look at Brienne and could see that she was torn. She wanted to continue to wait for Sansa, but her opportunity for revenge on Stannis had arrived. Brienne looked at the tower one more time, then turned her attention to Joellyn. Joellyn read a questioning look on Brienne's face, almost as if Brienne was asking permission to leave. Joellyn closed her eyes for a moment, then turned her attention to the tower one more time before turning back to Brienne and nodding.

Brienne cast one more look at the tower then shook her head saying, "Very well, let's go."

She turned away from the tower and started walking toward the Baratheon army. Podrick picked up his axed and followed quickly behind Brienne. Joellyn, however, lingered a moment longer as she picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. There was still no candle in the window, so she turned away sadly and followed after Brienne and Podrick, wishing more than anything that Sansa had wanted them.

As she caught up to them, she felt fear rise up inside of her. This was an army and she did not have castle walls to protect her this time like at Blackwater. She was unsure of what Brienne's plan was, so she tried to not let herself fear too much. Brienne might not even be planning on fighting in the midst of the battle.

As she arrived back at Brienne's side, she slowed down to match Brienne's pace and ask, "What is your plan?"

Brienne sighed, "Much as I want to take Stannis head on, it would be suicide. The Bolton's are well defended in here. Stannis and his army will not stand a chance. If we hide and wait, I might still have my chance to take revenge on Stannis for Renly's death." Joellyn felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. She did not care to be part of a battle. She had been training, but it surely would not compare to a real battle.

Joellyn quickly learned that she was right. Just the sounds of battle up close were terrifying and they were hidden in a spot that kept them well away from the fighting. It was quickly evident that Stannis and his army were no match to the Bolton's. Flaming heart sigils were falling to the ground quickly and it seemed like the Baratheon fighters were losing their will to fight and were simply giving up and accepting that they were going to lose. It was not a long battle, but Stannis Baratheon's army was decimated. Brienne had been right. The Bolton's were too strong.

When the sounds of battle had all gone away, Brienne led them out of their hiding and she began wandering amid the dead, Joellyn assumed to see if Stannis had survived. They heard yelling ahead of them and the sounds of a small fight beginning, so Brienne headed in that direction. Joellyn chose to hang back behind Brienne and Podrick, not particularly wanting to be involved as she was still preoccupied by worrying about Sansa. Surely, if Sansa was going to escape, this would have been when she did it. The cover of the battle would have been perfect.

As they arrived upon the scene of the noise, Joellyn was pulled from her thoughts as she saw a lone man take down two Bolton men. Brienne approached the man as he fell, and he looked up at Brienne asking, "Bolton has women fighting for him now?"

Joellyn saw Brienne stiffen as she responded, "I do not fight for the Bolton's. I'm Brienne of Tarth. I was Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon. I was there when he was murdered by a shadow with your face. You murdered him? With blood magic?" Brienne was finally going to be able to avenge the man that had meant so much to her.

Joellyn hadn't realized that she had grabbed hold of Podrick's arm to steady herself. Brienne had found Stannis. Brienne was going to kill Stannis. The last time Joellyn saw someone die was when Oberyn died. She did not want to witness another violent death.

After a silence, Stannis replied flatly, "I did."

Podrick seemed to sense Joellyn's discomfort, so he moved between her and Brienne, blocking Brienne and Stannis from Joellyn's view. She rested her head on Podrick's shoulder and tried to focus on anything but what was about to happen. Sansa could have escaped, she could be out of Winterfell. When Brienne finished here, they would need to go looking for her.

She couldn't, however, tune out Brienne saying, "In the name of Renly of house Baratheon, First of his Name, Rightful King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, I, Brienne of Tarth, sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?"

A silence fell again for a moment before she heard Stannis say weakly, "Go on, do your duty."

She heard Brienne unsheathe her sword then heard the sound of the sword cutting through flesh. Joellyn squeezed her eyes shut, even with being hidden behind Podrick, and groaned. She soon heard Podrick say gently, "It's through, my lady." Joellyn nodded into Podrick's shoulder and turned around so she wouldn't have to see Stannis dead on the ground.

They turned and began walking back to where their horses were stabled and where their belongings were. Joellyn thought some more about the possibility of Sansa escaping during the battle and asked, "Brienne, what if Sansa got out while the Bolton men were fighting? It would have been the perfect time for her to leave."

Brienne stopped in her tracks for a moment then quickened her pace, "We need to hurry to the horses so we can look in the woods to see if she escaped. There's plenty of snow. We'll be able to see any tracks. Hers will be smaller than that of the soldiers. It will make it easier to spot hers."

They ran to the horses and Joellyn mounted the horse behind Brienne after they packed their belongings on the horses. For the first time in a long time, Joellyn felt hopeful. Podrick followed closely behind as Joellyn pointed at a snow bank that went high up the wall of Winterfell, "That snow bank is high and looks like it has been disturbed."

Brienne nodded and pointed the horse in that direction. As they arrived at the snow bank, Joellyn saw that her observation had been correct. There appeared to have been two people that jumped down the wall into that snow bank then head out into the woods surrounding Winterfell. They were definitely not the tracks of soldiers, so they continued to follow the tracks. Joellyn prayed that the tracks would lead them to Sansa and not some enemy and more trouble.

It did not take long before Joellyn heard dogs barking and she was not sure if that was a good sign or not, but Brienne moved the horse into the direction of the dogs. As the dog barking grew closer, Joellyn heard a male voice in the distance say, "Stay here. I'll lure them away."

She could've fallen off the horse in surprise when she heard Sansa's voice reply, "No, I won't make it without you."

The male voice replied, "You will. Go north, only north. Jon is Lord Commander of Castle Black. He will help you." Sansa clearly knew this man from before, but Joellyn could not imagine who it could have been, and the time Joellyn spent at Winterfell had been so long ago she was not likely to remember many people she saw.

When they broke through the trees, Joellyn saw Sansa with a man that looked familiar facing four men in dressed with a Bolton sigil. Joellyn said to Brienne, "That is Sansa! I don't know who she is with, but that is Sansa. We've found her."

Brienne acted quickly urging their horse toward the Bolton men. As one of the men saw her, he yelled, "It's a bloody woman!"

Brienne cut down one of the Bolton men easily as Podrick engaged in mounted combat with another. Joellyn didn't particularly like her position on the back of the horse while Brienne was fighting, but she did not want to be a burden for Brienne to take care of. She dug into her cloak, taking care to hold steadily onto Brienne and not fall off, and dug one of her daggers out. If they got close enough, she would be able to help Brienne.

Brienne squared off with another man, and their swords clashed against each other, but no one sustained an injury. Missing this man led Brienne and Joellyn into the path of another one of Bolton's men, but this one managed to knock both Brienne and Joellyn off of the horse. As Joellyn picked herself up out of the snow, she took in her surroundings. Brienne was still struggling to get her sword, but a soldier was closing steadily in on her. Joellyn, forgetting about Brienne for the moment, focused on the dagger in her hand and the man in Bolton sigils that was not too far from her. The man's back was to her, as he was focused on Brienne. As he drew nearer to Brienne, he drew his sword and Joellyn knew Brienne would not make it to hers in time.

Joellyn stood, acted on instinct, and threw the dagger. The dagger embedded itself in the man's neck, giving Brienne enough time to get her sword and cut the other man down. Just as Brienne cut her man down, Podrick cut down the man that he was fighting against. Joellyn dropped to her knees as the reality of what she had just done sunk in. She had killed a man. It had been to save Brienne and, in turn, Sansa, but she had taken a man's life. She was shaking terribly, so she braced herself on her hands, in spite of the cold of the snow.

She watched as Brienne walked over to Sansa and bowed before her, placing her blade in the ground saying, "Lady Sansa, I offer my services once again. I will shield your back and keep your council, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

It felt like she was watching them from afar, but Joellyn came to her senses when Podrick pulled her to standing. She nodded at Podrick in thanks and walked over to stand behind Brienne. Joellyn saw Sansa look to the man, who Joellyn finally recognized as Theon Greyjoy, for confirmation. As Theon nodded, Joellyn was surprised to see Sansa turn to her as well. Joellyn nodded as Greyjoy had done, so Sansa said, "And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and..."

Podrick, realizing that Sansa had forgotten the words, prompted her, "Meat and mead on my table."

Sansa resumed, "Meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise."

As Brienne stood, Joellyn saw Sansa smile at Brienne. Then Sansa looked past Brienne and made eye contact with Joellyn. The two stood staring at each other for a moment before Sansa crossed over to her and hugged Joellyn tightly. Joellyn returned the hug and felt tears stinging at her eyes. She had wanted this moment with Sansa for so long, and they were finally together and it seemed that all had been forgotten.

"Oh, my friend," Joellyn said, "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you."

As Sansa pulled away, Joellyn saw that she had begun crying as well, "I should have listened to you, Joellyn. I should have known that you wanted what was best for me. I was so stupid."

Joellyn shook her head and kept hold of Sansa's hands, "No, you were frightened. There is a difference, but it does not matter now. We are here with you. You will be safe."

The five of them began to travel together to put some distance between them and Winterfell. When Brienne felt like they were at a comfortable distance, they stopped to make camp. Podrick and Theon began gathering wood to build a fire. Joellyn had pulled an extra cloak out of her bag to wrap around Sansa and she, Brienne, and Sansa began to talk about Arya.

Brienne began by saying, "We came across Arya before we found you. We saw her with a man. I don't think that he had hurt her. They didn't seem to want to leave each other."

Joellyn added in, "She was with the Hound. He seemed to want her to be safe, even if he had a rough way of saying and showing it."

Sansa nodded, seeming oddly comforted. The Hound had always been kind to her while Sansa had been in King's Landing. Brienne continued, "When I began fighting with him, she got away from us. Joellyn chased after her, but she didn't want to come with us. Hit Joellyn on the back of the head to get away from us."

Sansa scrunched up her face, "That sounds odd, even for Arya... Do you know what way she went?"

Brienne shook her head, "When we found Joellyn, we became more concerned with getting her to safety and getting her taken care of."

Sansa nodded before asking, "How did she look?"

Joellyn smiled, "She looked good, but certainly wasn't dressed as a lady." It felt good to be back with Sansa. It had been too long since they had been together.

Sansa laughed quietly, "No, she wouldn't be."

A silence fell over the three of them as Podrick and Theon continued to work on the fire before Brienne asked softly, "What happened at Winterfell?"

Joellyn felt her heart break as she saw Sansa's eyes fill with tears again, "I should've gone with you when I had the chance."

Joellyn moved closer to Sansa and wrapped her arm around her to provide comfort as she said, "It was a difficult choice, Sansa. You didn't know who to trust." Sansa pulled in closer to Joellyn, whether for warmth or for comfort she couldn't know, but she was happy to be back by Sansa's side.

Brienne nodded, "We've all had to make difficult choices."

Theon seemed to grow nervous as the fire took, "We shouldn't be lighting fires. It's not safe. He won't stop hunting us."

Sansa shook her head, "We just have to make it to Castle Black. Once we're with Jon, Ramsay won't be able to touch us."

Theon shook his head, "Jon will have me killed the moment I step through the gate."

Joellyn could feel Sansa growing panicked, "I won't let him. I'll tell him the truth about Bran and Rickon."

Theon shook his head again, "And about the farm boys that I killed? And about Ser Rodrick, who I beheaded?" Sansa grew silent, so Theon continued, "And Robb, who I betrayed."

Joellyn felt Sansa stiffen and Joellyn realized suddenly that neither of them knew that Robb was alive, so she said softly, "Theon, you may have betrayed Robb, but Robb is not necessarily dead."

Sansa's eyes widened as she turned to look at her, "Joellyn, you can't be serious. They were all slaughtered at the Twins."

Joellyn looked at Brienne and Brienne nodded, urging her to continue, "No, I am serious. Lord Varys told me that Robb never made it to the Twins. I trust Varys, strange as that sounds. Robb was not killed, he's likely still alive, though we do not know where he would be."

Sansa seemed to grow calmer with this knowledge, but Theon seemed to have a new resolve, "I can't go to Castle Black. Some things can't be forgiven. But I can look for Robb. I can never make amends for what I've done to your family, but I can try. They'll keep you safer at the Wall then I ever could."

Sansa scrambled up and hugged Theon as he said, "I would have taken you all the way to the Wall. I would have died to get you there." As Theon pulled away from Sansa, he asked to take one of the horses then left their company with plans of going back to his home then to search for Robb.

As Theon left, Brienne said softly, "We will camp here for the night. Theon was right about one thing. You are being hunted. We can't stay here long. We will begin our journey to Castle Black tomorrow."

In the course of their journey to Castle Black, Podrick began riding with Brienne again so that Sansa and Joellyn would have time together. It was a few day's journey to the Wall, and though it was cold and harsh road, Joellyn was glad to have the time to catch up with Sansa. Sansa had only known through the news that had spread across Westeros about what had happened to Oberyn and Tyrion. She was glad to be able to tell Sansa a first-hand account of everything that happened after Sansa had left the capital, even if it was painful to talk about losing Oberyn again. Sansa had spoken words of comfort to Joellyn and it was the first time that Joellyn felt like someone was truly sympathetic about her losing Oberyn. Sansa hadn't known Oberyn well, but Sansa did know him. She felt his loss as well, even if not as deeply as Joellyn did.

Joellyn also learned about all the terrible things Ramsay had done to Sansa. It was so unspeakable, it did not seem real that Sansa was able to talk about it. Ramsay had tortured her physically, sexually, and psychologically. Sansa was stronger than Joellyn could have ever imagined to have been able to escape from what had happened to her.

The days of travel to Castle Black managed to bring the two back together and renew their friendship. Though Sansa had lost trust in Joellyn after all that had happened between their families, Joellyn had regained her trust by giving up basically everything associated with the Lannister name to search for her and keep her safe. Though they were both broken in different ways, they felt healed after being brought back together and falling back into the friendship they had formed in King's Landing.

As the four of them arrived at the gate to Castle Black, Joellyn felt herself grow nervous. She had confessed as much to Sansa the day prior, "Sansa, the last time I saw Jon, he and I were both 16. I've lost friends, lost family, gotten married, gotten pregnant, lost the baby, lost my husband, and gone on a long journey in the four years since I've seen him. I don't know what he will expect of me. I don't know how I will feel about him. When I came to Winterfell was so long ago."

Sansa had calmed her saying, "Joellyn, you are worrying too much. We're going to be safe in Castle Black, and that is all that matters for now. Don't worry about anything else." Joellyn, much as she tried to take Sansa's words to heart, wasn't having much success. Not only was she worried about Jon, she was worried about what everyone else at the Wall would think of her. Lannisters were not trusted in many places in the North.

As the gate opened, she felt nervous again, but this time mostly because she did not know what to expect. The four of them entered on horseback, Brienne and Podrick riding together, and Sansa and Joellyn riding together. Joellyn had her hood pulled up to keep her face sheltered from the cold and kept it pulled up as they entered. She did not want more attention drawn to herself than necessary.

She pulled their horse to a stop and Podrick helped both her and Sansa dismount. Joellyn felt many eyes watching them and grew uncomfortable. Clearly, they weren't use to guests at the Wall. She kept her eyes down, but Sansa pulled down her hood and began looking around. Joellyn saw that Sansa stopped moving, walked forward, and then took off into a run. Joellyn watched with a smile on her face as Sansa jumped into Jon's arms and embraced him tightly. Everything she had risked had been worth it to bring this family back together, but her heart also grew saddened as she was reminded about Tyrion while watching Jon and Sansa's reunion. It had been so long since she had seen him. She didn't even know if he was alive, much less where he was in this world.

Joellyn kept her hood up as Jon asked Sansa with disbelief in his voice, "How are you here?"

Sansa turned and pointed out each person as she said their name, "Brienne, Podrick, and Joellyn set out from King's Landing to search for Arya and me. They're the reason I'm here."

As Sansa said her name, Joellyn finally lowered her hood and looked up at Jon. He was almost exactly as she remembered him, just with some new scars on his face. Jon looked at her in confusion and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then shook his head slightly and seemed to be clearing his thoughts.

Jon smiled softly at her, which she returned, then he said, "You all must be cold and tired from your long journey. Come, we will find you lodging." They had finally made it. Sansa was safe in Castle Black.


	41. The Wall

Jon directed them into the castle and another man from the Night's Watch, who introduced himself as Edd, joined them. As Jon led them down a hall, he pointed out two rooms that were side-by-side and Jon said, "Brienne and Podrick, you can stay in these two rooms here. They're small, but they are comfortable and they will be warm."

Brienne and Podrick both bowed down in thanks. Brienne turned to Sansa saying, "You will know where to find me, my lady."

Sansa smiled at Brienne and thanked her, then Brienne turned to Joellyn and said, "Lady Martell, the same goes for you. Do not hesitate to call if you need me."

Joellyn saw a look cross Jon's face, but she chose to ignore it and nodded. She started to thank Brienne as well, but was interrupted by Edd saying in an excited voice, "Martell!? Well, that solves a mystery that we had."

Joellyn cocked an eyebrow and questioned, "You had a mystery about the name Martell?"

Edd nodded, "Yes, my lady. Some time ago, we received a letter addressed to a J. Martell. No one knew who it was meant for. The only Martell's we knew about were in Dorne." Joellyn felt herself become excited and nervous at the same time. There were not many people who knew where she was headed to when she left King's Landing. The letter could very well contain bad news.

Jon questioned Edd, "Why was I not notified of this?"

Edd shook his head, "Sam didn't think it was anything to concern you about. You were dealing with the Wildings and Ser Alliser. We just assumed the letter was missent, but Sam didn't want to get rid of it, just in case."

Jon nodded, and Joellyn questioned, "Could you get the letter for me?" Joellyn was not sure who the letter would be from and she was anxious to see if it was news from Jaime.

Edd nodded and turned to Jon, who told him, "She'll be in the room next to mine." Edd nodded again and then headed off into the castle.

Jon continued walking deeper into the castle and said over his shoulder to her and Sansa, "You should really pay attention to how to get to the rooms. You don't want to get lost in here forever."

Joellyn was reminded of a time that felt so long ago now, that Jon had escorted her back to her chambers in Winterfell after the feast. He had said almost exactly the same thing to her then. She smiled at the memory and hoped that he had said it the same way on purpose, "I feel sure that I will be able to learn my way, but I may have to trouble you a time or to two make sure I don't end up lost."

Jon chuckled and stopped by a door, opening it for her as he said, "I'm sure it will be no trouble, Lady Martell."

Joellyn was unsure of whether he had put emphasis on Lady Martell or if she had imagined it, but she suddenly felt shy in his presence. She said softly, "Thank you, Lord Commander. If I may ask, where will Sansa be staying?"

A strange look crossed Jon's face when Joellyn said 'Lord Commander', but it passed quickly and he responded, "She will be right next to you in my room. These are the best two rooms in the castle."

Sansa objected, "Jon, I do not want you to give up your room for me. I can share with Joellyn." Joellyn agreed saying, "You don't need to inconvenience yourself for our sake. Sansa and I will be just as happy together."

But Jon shook his head at both of them, "Sansa, you take it. You both need more comfort than I do. I will find somewhere else."

Sansa just nodded, and silence fell over the three of them before Joellyn accepted Jon's decision and said, "Sansa, we both need rest."

Jon nodded in agreement, "Aye, you do. Supper will be served in a few hours."

Joellyn bowed her head and said to Sansa, "I will see you at supper, my friend. Rest. You are safe now."

Sansa smiled and nodded, so Joellyn thanked Jon one more time, "Thank you again, Lord Commander."

The strange look passed over his face again, but he bowed in response, so she entered her room to be alone. As she closed the door, she could not really think of the last time she had truly been alone. It had to have been in the inn after Arya had run away from them. It would have been fine sharing a room with Sansa, but now that she was alone she was grateful for it. Joellyn dropped her pack on the floor and took in the surroundings. It was small and bleak, but it was warm, and the bed at least looked more comfortable than the ground had been for the majority of the trip. She sat on the bed and almost immediately she heard a knock on the door. She groaned softly, stood, and went to open the door.

When she opened it, Edd was there, with a letter in hand, "Here it is, my lady."

Joellyn smiled in response as she took the letter, "Thank you, Edd." Edd seemed like a nice man and she appreciated being treated with kindness immediately rather than mistrust.

Edd bowed and took leave of her, so she closed the door and sat back in the bed again. It was definitely not the most comfortable bed she had ever been in, but she appreciated not being out in the wild anymore, and appreciated being alone more so now that she had this letter to read. She flipped over the letter and looked at her name on the front. _J. Martell_. Joellyn did not know of anyone else that the letter could be meant for but her, but she did not recognize the writing either. She broke the seal on the letter and began reading,

 _Joellyn,_

 _I cannot begin to express the sorrow that filled my heart at the reception of your letter with news of my brother._

Joellyn had to stop reading the letter already as she felt a wave of unexpected emotions rush over her. She had not anticipated that her letter would be from Prince Doran. Of course, she had written Prince Doran with news of Oberyn's death and her plans to leave King's Landing, but she had never imagined that he would actually reach out to her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued reading,

 _Joellyn,_

 _I cannot begin to express the sorrow that filled my heart at the reception of your letter with news of my brother. Oberyn was the best fighter that I had ever known in my life, but he was also reckless. I truly did not know what the outcome of the trial would be, but I knew my brother was strong. I knew that, if anyone could, he would be able to avenge our sister and defeat The Mountain. The world is a darker place now that my brother is gone._

 _You must allow me to tell you how much you meant to Oberyn. Oberyn was so unhappy when his love before you, Ellaria, had passed from this world. Even in letters, I could tell that my brother was not happy. His tone was so much darker. When he met you though, the tone of his letters began to change. I could tell that love and joy had come back into his life. I did not understand it because I could not bring myself to trust a Lannister, even if he had grown to trust you. I was, however, glad to know that Oberyn was not in mourning all the time._

 _He shared to me his appreciation of arranging the marriage to you, even if he had been objected to it at first. He shared that you were strong and wanted to be able to defend yourself and fight for what is right. He shared to me his sorrow at losing his child with you. He shared to me the joy that he felt the first time that you told him that you loved him. The more he told me about you, the more I began to grow to trust you with him, even if I had never met you._

 _Then you personally sent me news of his death. I have never been more convinced of your love for him than when I was reading your grief at losing him. I must confess myself glad that you have left King's Landing. I do not believe that you would have been safe there without him. I would ask that, if you ever have need of Dorne's help, that you would be willing to ask. You are, and will always be, a Princess of Dorne. We will come to your aid if your need is ever great enough._

 _I have gone through the letters that my brother sent me and have included a few for you. He cared very much for you, my sister._

 _I wish you all the best in your travels,_

 _Doran_

Joellyn for a few moments, had forgotten all about where she was. She was grateful for Doran's letter, but she was so much more grateful for the letters that he included. She was able to spend the majority of an hour reading Oberyn's words about her as she cast Doran's letter aside and began reading Oberyn's words about her. Oberyn had written to Doran about her on the day of Sansa and Tyrion's wedding: _My brother, she is not what we had imagined. She is beautiful, yes, as we expected, but we expected a coldness from her. There is nothing cold about her, as I can tell so far. Her friend married her brother today, and she felt sorrow for her friend because she knew her friend would not be happy. She expressed to me that she is different from her family. I find myself believing her, though I do not yet know her._ Joellyn felt overwhelmed with that memory. That was the day she had met Oberyn. She had been so instantly attracted to him, but she had also been so worried about if she could trust him.

He had also written Doran about the next day when they trained together for the first time: _Joellyn Lannister continues to surprise me, brother. I saw her leave the Red Keep early this morning and followed her. She had been learning to fight. I helped her for a while and she is a quick study. She will be a great fighter if we continue to train together. She is also quick witted. She knew to be wary of me and confessed that she suspected I only agreed to marry her for revenge. I do not think that I will be able to follow through on that plan, brother. She has enraptured me and I find myself wanting to know more and more about her._ Joellyn remembered that day vividly as well. That had been the first time Oberyn had kissed her and called her 'princess.' She felt the tears forming in her eyes, and chose not to hold them back as she continued reading through the letters.

She felt confident that Oberyn had conversed more with Doran, but the next letter that she found was written the day after she and Oberyn had been married. _You know, even when I was with Ellaria, that I could never imagine being with only one person for the rest of my life. Joellyn makes me feel as if she is the only possible woman in the world for me._

There were so many other letters that Doran had attached, but Joellyn could not make herself read through any more of them. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she found herself feeling stifled from being in the small, warm room in Castle Black. She left the letters on the bed and wrapped her cloak around her. She left the room and wound her way out of the castle to get back into the courtyard and the cold winter air. Feeling the crisp air, she began to feel better almost immediately, and began to think about Tyrion's stories about visiting the Wall. As she stood in the courtyard, he spotted Edd, the only familiar face and crossed over to him.

He smiled as he greeted her, but concern etched his features, "Lady Martell, are you well?"

She nodded, "Yes, Edd, and please just call me Joellyn. I have a favor to ask of you."

Edd bowed his head, "Yes, Joellyn, what can I do for you?"

Joellyn bit the inside of her cheek, unsure if Edd would grant her request or not, "My brother, Tyrion came here years ago. He said that the view from the top of the wall was breathtaking. I'd love to see it."

Edd sighed, "I don't know, we should really check with Jon about this."

Joellyn sighed in return, "That's fine, Edd. I don't want to trouble Jon about this, nor do I want to get you in trouble." She felt like Jon and Sansa were probably spending time catching up with each other and did not want to interrupt that.

Disappointed, she turned to walk back inside, but Edd stopped her, "Joellyn, if it means that much to you I will take you up."

She smiled in return. Getting on the top of the wall and seeing the world from a different perspective would surely clear her head of the memories of Oberyn that were currently floating around in there. Edd led her over to the lift and motioned for her to enter ahead of him. She surveyed the lift and grew nervous, but had to trust that Edd would not put her in something unsafe. Edd followed her in and gave the motion to begin raising the lift. It was not a smooth ride to the top, but Joellyn felt her head growing more and more clear the higher the lift rose. When it came to a stop, Edd motioned for her to step off ahead of him and awe filled her when she took in the view before her. She had never been able to see so much of the world at one time and, as the sun was beginning to set in the sky, the view was made even more beautiful.

Edd crossed over to her and said, "I have just remembered that I have sparring duty in the court yard in just a few moments. Do you wish to stay up here longer? Or will you return down?"

Joellyn shook her head in reply, "I want to stay, it is so beautiful up here and I need to clear my mind of some things."

Edd didn't seem happy as he sighed and said, "Do not be reckless up here, Joellyn. I don't know that I want to face your friends if something happens to you."

Joellyn laughed softly, "I promise, I will be safe. Thank you." It was nice that he was concerned about her safety, even if it was unnecessary.

Edd bowed before pointing to a man and saying, "Just let this man here know when you want to go down," then left her.

She leaned against the cold wall and took in the view in front of her. It brought her a small sense of comfort to know that Tyrion had been here at one point looking at the same sight that she was seeing. The greater comfort came from being in the crisp air, letting the emotional memories of Oberyn fade out of her mind. She appreciated, more than Doran would ever know, the letters that he had included, but she had not thought about Oberyn that deeply for so long that dwelling in those memories brought a lot of pain and heartache back to the surface.

She did not know how long she had been up there by herself, but the silent tears had not stopped falling down her face yet. She heard the lift and it was not long until she heard it come to a stop behind her. She did not turn to see who it was because she would likely not know the person anyway. She only knew five people at Castle Black and she doubted that any of those five would be up on the wall right now. She was surprised, however, as she saw Jon come stand beside her.

She wiped her tears away and looked at Jon and smiled softly. Jon spoke quietly, "Edd told me that you were up here."

Joellyn nodded, "Here I am, but you did not have to come check on me" as she finished wiping the tears off her face.

Jon leaned against the wall beside her, ignoring her comment, and asked, "Are you well, Joellyn?"

Joellyn shook her head, then shrugged as she leaned against her elbows on the wall and said, "Well, yes and no. Physically I'm fine."

Jon questioned beside her, "Is it about your letter?"

She nodded her head in response, "Only partially. It's a long story."

Jon turned his head to look at her, so she turned to look at him as well. He changed so little in the years since they had seen each other. He kept his hair pulled more out of his face, he had more of a beard, and there was a new scar down the left side of his face, but he still was as handsome as those years ago in Winterfell. She wondered for a moment if the years had changed her much, but Jon brought her out of her thoughts by saying, "I don't have any plans."

Joellyn shook her head again and faced out over the landscape again, "I doubt you want to hear it."

Jon seemed to hesitate for a moment, but took her hand and said, "I want to hear it, Joellyn. We cared about each other, I want to know what you have gone through."

Joellyn felt heat rise to her face in spite of the cold. She had fallen deeply in love with Oberyn in the time that she had been away from Jon, but Jon still made butterflies rise in her stomach. But those butterflies made her feel guilty, so she suppressed them as best as possible. She nodded and Jon squeezed her hand then let go as he said, "Now, let's hear this long story that you have."

She told Jon all about how she and his father had decided it was best to end her engagement to Robb, and how her father arrived back in King's Landing and arranged for her to marry Oberyn. She shared that neither she nor Oberyn trusted each other immediately, but they grew to respect each other as they learned more about each other and eventually grew to love each other. She even told Jon about how she learned she was pregnant and had to end the pregnancy all in the same day. It was harder to tell him about how Tyrion had been accused of Joffrey's murder and that Oberyn agreed to fight and, ultimately, died for Tyrion. Mostly because she did still miss Oberyn more than words could really express. She ended her story by saying, "I couldn't stay in King's Landing. Oberyn was dead, Tyrion was going to die, and I couldn't stay to watch that when your sisters needed help. I knew I could do more good away from King's Landing and away from my family."

Jon had only stopped her story a few times to ask questions or express sympathy for what she had gone through. When she finished her story, he took in and let out a deep breath before saying, "You've gone through a lot. It makes sense that it's all coming back to you now."

She shrugged before adding, "That and my letter was from Oberyn's brother. Before I left the capital I wrote him with news of his brother and told him where I would be heading. He wrote me and included some letters Oberyn had written him about me. It was almost too much at one time. I haven't allowed myself to think about him so much for so long."

Jon nodded, "I know. I do the same thing."

Joellyn looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Jon looked over the horizon and said, "We have time for another long story if you're not ready to go back down yet."

Joellyn shook her head, "No, I want to hear."

Jon nodded and took a deep breath again before he began his story. He told Joellyn of how he had gone beyond the wall with other men of the Night's Watch. In the course of this journey, he and a few other men had separated from the others and came across some Wildings. When he went to kill the Wildings, one turned out to be a woman and Jon couldn't bring himself to kill her. Eventually, he ended up with the Wildings, and fell for the woman, who was named Ygritte. His loyalty had never swayed from the Night's Watch, though, so even though he loved her, he abandoned her and joined the men of the Night's Watch again when he had his chance. Eventually, the Wildings came and attacked the wall and she was killed during that attack. He had held her as she died in his arms. Because of his love for her and the time he had spent with the Wildings, he had come to see them as being no different from himself, so when he knew they were in danger, he had invited them to join them at Castle Black. Not all of them accepted, but he and Tormund, the red headed Wilding Joellyn had seen in the court yard, convinced a few thousand Wildings to come to Castle Black to keep themselves safe from the White Walkers.

Joellyn unthinkingly interrupted him, "White Walkers? You've seen them? They're not just stories?"

Jon shook his head, "They're real. Edd's seen them too. We may have saved a few thousand Wildings, but many more died that day." A haunted look came over his face as he said that, and Joellyn couldn't imagine going through all he had been through in that journey.

Joellyn shook her head in disbelief, "You've been through so much too, Jon. I can't believe how much our lives have changed. Life seemed simpler when I was visiting Winterfell."

Jon nodded, "It was simpler. Sometimes I want to go back, but then I know I never would have met Ygritte and then all the Wildings that are safe would have died as well."

Joellyn looked over at Jon, "It was the right decision, bringing them here."

Jon smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach is eyes. She could tell that he was holding something back, but she did not want to press him for more information. He pushed himself off the wall and said, "We should go back down. Supper will be served soon."

Joellyn pushed herself off of the wall and walked toward the lift, but lost her footing as she went. She had been so careful over at the edge of the wall, but walking back toward the lift she allowed herself to be more comfortable and forget that she was literally walking on ice and snow. As she began falling, she knew better than to brace herself with her hands. She didn't want to risk breaking an arm in the process of the fall. She, however, never hit the ground.

She felt Jon's arms around her waist to keep her from falling, and she ended up falling into him with her hands on his chest. She and Jon stood like that for a moment, his arms around her waist securing her to himself, her hands upon his chest trapped in between the two of them. This position brought them face to face with each other, and she felt the butterflies that she had felt earlier when he had grabbed her hand, but they were much stronger this time since she was looking directly into his brown eyes.

Jon lowered his head and rested his forehead on hers, but only for the briefest of moments. He removed his arms from her waist and stood a little further back from her before saying, "Careful, Joellyn."

Joellyn bit the inside of her lip as she nodded her head and then got into the lift. It was an awkward ride down back to ground level. Joellyn knew what Jon had gone through in their time apart and Jon knew what she had gone through. In spite of falling in love with Oberyn and Jon falling in love with Ygritte, Joellyn now found herself feeling the same way she had felt in Winterfell all those years ago, and she couldn't help but feel guilty about letting herself feel for Jon again already.


	42. Warden of the North

Jon exited the lift before Joellyn and led her to where they would be having supper, as well as all of their meals as long as they were staying at Castle Black. Joellyn just followed quietly behind. She was feeling awkward after Jon caught her to keep her from falling, and Jon, who had been rather talkative, was suddenly quiet. She knew exactly why she was feeling awkward, but she couldn't help but wonder if his sudden change in mood was for the same reason.

It brought Joellyn a sense of peace to know that Jon had moved on and fallen in love with someone else in the years that separated them. It reminded her that the world continued to grow and change, but there was an underlying feeling she was just not comfortable with yet. The only thing she could pinpoint it as was jealousy. Ygritte, the wilding girl, was able to love Jon and be with him. Her father would never have allowed her to be with Jon in that way, even if he had not taken the black. Jon was Ned Stark's bastard and she was the daughter of Tywin Lannister. She was meant to marry someone like Robb or Oberyn, not a bastard...at least that's what her father would have told her if she had ever mentioned the idea of being with Jon.

That was not the only thing she was feeling, either. Oberyn had said he wanted her to love again and move on, but how long had it really been since he died? She lost track in all of the time on the road with Brienne and Podrick and she was still mourning his loss every day. Yet, these feelings for someone else were developing again much too quickly. She had looked forward to seeing Jon again, hoping that she would still be able to feel for someone else after Oberyn, but it scared her how much she was really feeling. They had only just arrived at Castle Black. This had been the first conversation she and Jon had held in years. How was it possible that she still felt like the same 16 year old girl at Winterfell, even after being happily married to Oberyn? Joellyn felt ashamed and guilty, like she was betraying Oberyn and the love they shared.

Joellyn became aware that Jon had stopped to open a door for her, so she bowed her head in thanks and passed by. Crossing the threshold into the dining hall was the first time Joellyn realized how cold she had gotten on the top of the wall. It had been a beautiful view, and if she ever saw Tyrion again she would have to tell him as much, but her limbs, fingers, toes, and face were all hurting with exposure to the heat of the dining hall.

She let out a shiver, causing Jon to come to a stop beside her and ask, "I did not even think to ask if you were warm enough," then he removed his heavy outer cloak and placed it gently around her shoulders as he said, "Here, this will help you warm more quickly."

She felt her face flush, embarrassed that he was showing her this attention, as she argued meekly, "But you will be cold."

Jon had not yet finished fastening his cloak around her, so he squeezed her shoulder softly, causing heat to rise to her face, as he said, "You forget that I am of the North. I will be fine."

Joellyn smiled, still slightly embarrassed at his attention and her reaction, but nodded as she said, "Thank you, Jon."

He smiled in return as he said, "Of course," then dropped his arms as he continued looking at her for a moment. He then nodded in the direction of the fire, "You should go warm yourself."

Joellyn pulled the cloak tightly around her and nodded as she headed over to the seat nearest the fire. She looked around the dining hall for the first time and was relieved to see that she and Jon, other than a random man setting out food, were the first to have arrived. No one had been there to see her act a fool and blush just because Jon was being nice to her.

While Joellyn sat warming herself and stewing in her mess of emotions, it was not long before Brienne, Podrick, Sansa, Edd, and Tormund arrived in the dining hall. As she saw Sansa enter, she stood and crossed the room to join her, stopping by Jon first to return the cloak to him.

Jon shook his head and laughed under his breath before saying quietly to her, "You should keep it a bit longer. Your lips are still blue, and I don't want to have to send word to your brothers that I let you freeze to death."

Joellyn was grateful to be able to keep it longer, and moved around the table to sit between Sansa and Brienne. As they seated themselves, Joellyn took her hand and asked Sansa, "Were you able to rest any?"

She squeezed her hand nodded in return and said, "I was. Jon and I talked for a while and when he left I was able to sleep. It's the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time."

Joellyn smiled as she took Sansa's hand a squeezed saying, "Good. You deserve to feel safe."

Sansa let go of Joellyn's hand and asked, "Why are you so cold? Is it not warm enough for you?"

Joellyn shook her head, "It's plenty warm for me. I've just been up the Wall to clear my head. I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten," she finished with a smile. Sansa didn't need to know that she and Jon had spent that much time together quite yet.

Sansa smiled in return before turning her attention to the food that had been set before them. It didn't look all that appetizing, but it had steam rising off of it and would warm her belly. Joellyn looked around the table and noticed first that Jon was looking at her with a softness in his eyes that made a blush rise to her face again, so she quickly turned her attention elsewhere and was immediately amused.

Tormund was staring at Brienne while biting into the leg of whatever bird had been served to him. His stare could only be interpreted one way and Brienne apparently understood what Tormund's eyes were trying to convey. A look of both annoyance and disgust passed over Brienne's features before she turned her eyes down to the food before her and begin eating, trying not to look at Tormund again. Joellyn laughed softly and tried to turn it in to a cough so as to not draw too much attention to herself.

Edd took this as a sign of something different though and said, "Sorry about the food, it's not what we're known for." She was glad that her "cough" had disguised her laugh.

Joellyn shook her head, "No, that was not it, Edd. I was...I just needed to cough is all. I'm not use to the northern air."

She saw Jon roll his eyes, even in the darkness of the dining hall, and laugh or cough himself. Joellyn wanted to say something smart in return, but Sansa spoke softly to Edd saying, "There are more important things."

As the group continued eating, a man came into the dining hall and handed Jon a letter saying, "A letter for you, Lord Commander."

Jon hesitated for a moment, a pained look crossing his expression before saying, "I'm not the Lord Commander anymore."

The man continued holding out the letter to Jon, so he took it and opened it. Joellyn wondered what had happened before they arrived. She thought back quickly to when she mentioned that it had been the right decision to bring the wildings and remembered that Jon didn't seem fully convinced. She also understood that men did not just abandon the post of Lord Commander. There was something that had gone on that she was not aware of, but the thought was pushed aside as Jon began reading the letter aloud.

"To the traitor and bastard, Jon Snow. You have allowed thousands of wildings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard. Come and see."

Jon's voice caught for a moment as he continued, "Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see."

Silence fell over the group again as Jon paused and continued, "I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wilding lovers. Keep her from me, and I will ride north and slaughter every wilding man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You..."

Jon paused again. Joellyn's heart filled with dread and her stomach turned at the words that Jon was reading. Ramsay Bolton, Sansa's husband, was a terrible, terrible human being. Sansa told Joellyn of many of the unspeakable things Ramsay had done to her and the thought of Sansa being back with him made Joellyn physically sick.

Sansa urged Jon, "Go on."

Jon tried to fold up the letter and put it away as he said, "It's just more of the same," but Sansa reached across the table and snatched it out of his hands.

She resumed where he had left off, her voice surprisingly strong as she said, "You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

As Sansa's voice faded off, an uncomfortable silence fell over the seven of them before Jon questioned, "Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?"

Sansa shook her head, seemingly in disbelief, "His father's dead," then her resolve strengthened as she said, "Ramsay killed him. And now he has Rickon."

Jon shook his head in return, "We don't know that!"

Sansa retorted, "Yes, we do."

Tormund inserted himself in the conversation questioning, "How many men does he have in his army?"

Sansa thought for a moment before saying, "I heard him say 5,000 once when he was talking about Stannis's attack."

Jon let out a sigh and turned to Tormund, "How many do you have?"

Tormund shook his head as he thought and said grimly, "That can march and fight? 2,000. The rest are children and old people."

A look passed over Jon's features again and Joellyn could tell he was beginning to feel very overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do and she felt so out of place in this conversation. There was really nothing she could do and she did not feel like she knew enough about the Starks nor the North to really help the conversation any.

She saw Sansa reach across the table and take Jon's hand as she said, "You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal. They'll fight for you if you ask."

Jon still looked hesitant, and said, "But Robb..." Sansa must have told Jon about Robb not dying at the twins. It was a relief to her that she was no longer carrying a secret and the people that needed to know that Robb might be alive, somewhere in the world, did know.

Sansa shook her head and insisted, "If he's still alive, we don't know where he is, and the people believe him to be dead. But a monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both."

Jon sighed again and closed his eyes before looking up at Sansa and nodding.

Joellyn felt out of place again. Tormund was a wilding and Jon saved his life. He would fight for Jon in a moment. Edd was a member of the Night's Watch and was here by his friend's side. Sansa was Jon's sister and was here because she needed his protection. Brienne, and in turn Podrick, had sworn to protect Sansa. Joellyn didn't know what her place was. She had set out from King's Landing to get away from memories of Oberyn and Tyrion, and help Sansa and Arya get to safety. Now that Sansa was with Jon and safe, she wondered for the first time what her part in this would be.

Her stomach churning with this thought, she stood and said, "I'm sorry, but I must excuse myself. I do not feel well."

Jon looked up at her with concern before asking, "Do you know your way back?" She looked around the rest of the table and noted that Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, and Edd seemed concerned as well. Tormund seemed more to trying to determine why she was even with them at all. She probably seemed weak to him.

Joellyn nodded and went to remove his cloak again, but he held up a hand and shook his head, "I have others. I have a feeling you'll be needing that again anyway," he said with a smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He had too many other concerns.

As she left the table, she heard Edd say, "I'll escort you back, Joellyn, though you say you know the way" then he stood and came to her side. She nodded and turned to the people still seated at the table and gave a small curtsey to excuse herself.

As she and Edd entered the cold northern air again, the door closed behind them and she let out a sigh. It was almost a relief to not be in there anymore feeling like an outsider. Edd nodded and said, "I felt like a fish out of water in there."

Joellyn felt relieved that it hadn't only been her. "Me too. Probably more than you," she said as they began walking across the courtyard back to where the living quarters were.

Edd looked over and said, "I haven't asked many questions because you arrived with Jon's sister, but what are you doing here? I know you're the queen's sister. It doesn't make sense that you're with Sansa."

Joellyn laughed a little to herself. She would be explaining this story a lot in the near future, she was sure. She couldn't return to King's Landing, nor did she want to. Cersei would probably pay a small fortune to have her back and punish her for leaving. The North was probably going to have to be her home now.

She sighed before saying, "My husband died and my brother was going to be killed. The people that I cared about most in the capital were either gone or going to be executed. Sansa had become a good friend while she was there, and I knew that I would be of more use helping her than being married off to someone else to further the Lannister name."

Edd whistled, "That's a lot for you to have to give up to help your friend."

Joellyn shook her head because it really wasn't too much. Not to her anyway. She told him, "It's no different than what you or Jon did by taking the black. You gave up your family name and rights to any land or titles when you joined the Night's Watch to defend the rest of Westeros. I gave up my name and my family because Sansa and the Starks were some of the best people that I have ever encountered." The more she thought about it, they were probably the best people she ever met. Ned Stark showed her more kindness than he had to, and she would never be able to repay him for it.

Edd smiled as they continued walking, "They are lucky to have you, then. Do you intend to stay with Sansa?"

Joellyn shrugged and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I don't know what part I will play in this story now that Sansa is with Jon." It felt good to admit that, even if she was admitting it to a stranger.

Edd shrugged and suggested, "You could go with them. Leave when they do so that they can take back Winterfell."

She didn't have a good feeling about that, so Joellyn shook her head, "I don't know, Edd. _'The North remembers,'_ isn't that the saying? They'll remember the Lannisters and they won't trust me."

As the arrived at Joellyn's chambers, Edd shrugged and said, "Maybe, but you also ran away from your family to help the Starks. That has to count for something." Then left her standing by her door. She blinked a few times, taking in his words, then went into her room. She hung Jon's cloak on the back of a chair and sat down on the bed again. The letter from Doran and the attached letters from Oberyn were just where she left them. She collected them into a neat stack and looked at what Doran had written again.

 _I would ask that, if you ever have need of Dorne's help, that you would be willing to ask. You are, and will always be, a Princess of Dorne. We will come to your aid if your need is ever great enough._

She let those words sink in for a moment before closing up the letter and putting it in her bag for safe keeping. She sat in the quiet of the room for a moment before thinking deliberately about what her plan needed to be.

She had left King's Landing to get Sansa to safety, but she had idiotically never thought past that point. Now that Sansa was safe with Jon, it only felt right to continue with her to help the Starks get their rightful home back. She thought about what Edd said to her as well. She gave up her name and her place in the Lannister family to help Sansa. It might be enough to convince Northern families to trust her and, in turn, trust that they could put faith in the Starks as well. Of course, it could also backfire and keep the Northern families from trusting Jon and Sansa, and she wasn't sure that was something that needed to be risked.

She then thought about Doran's words and wondered if he would consider helping Jon and Sansa. Oberyn had clearly written to Doran about how much she cared about Sansa. Surely Doran would see that Joellyn would be emotionally invested in helping Sansa and her family. She groaned in frustration as she began to think about it all. She supposed that she really shouldn't make any final decisions about whether to go or not until she talked to Sansa and Jon. They might not even want her.

Almost as if on cue, there was knock on her door. Joellyn sat up and said, "You may enter."

She was happy to see it was Sansa that entered. Sansa greeted her, "You left in such a hurry, I was worried about you. Are you well?"

Joellyn sighed, "I'm sorry, my friend. I was not entirely honest with you all. I am fine, I was just feeling out of place," then paused before saying, "I'm not sure what my place is in this story anymore."

Sansa sat beside her and took her hand saying, "Joellyn, I cannot imagine doing this without you. You have been by my side through so much and gave up everything to help me. Your place is still with us. What type of person would I be if I turned you away now?"

Joellyn smiled and laughed, "A terrible one, I suppose." Then she paused before continuing, "That is where I want to be, but what will the Northern families think of a Lannister being with you?"

Sansa shrugged, "Jon will be able to convince them that you see our way and see the wrongness of your family's. It will work to our advantage, Joellyn." Sansa didn't seem to be worried about what she would do to their chances of finding allies in the North.

Joellyn let out a deep breath and said, "I hope so, Sansa."

Sansa leaned into her shoulder as she said, "Besides, you haven't been a Lannister for a while now. You're a Martell. That could work to our advantage as well."

Joellyn nodded and said, "I do not know what I can do with that, but Prince Doran promised that if I was ever in great need that Dorne would be there to help me. Perhaps that means he would help your family as well."

Sansa smiled and said, "See, you have things that can help us. Your part in this is not over."

Joellyn smiled in return and hugged Sansa as she said, "Things are going to work out for you and your family. It just has to." Joellyn truly hoped this was the case. Too many bad things had happened to the Starks. Something had to finally go right.

Sansa hugged her tightly and said, "I hope you are right," then as she released Joellyn she said, "I am still so tired from my time with Ramsay and all of our travel. I must go to bed."

Joellyn nodded, "Of course, I will see you tomorrow, Sansa. Sleep well."

Sansa stood and said, "You as well, my friend," before leaving. Joellyn heard the door beside hers open and close, so she knew that Sansa was safely in her room. Joellyn laid back in bed again and was surprised to hear yet another knock at her door. She crossed the room this time and was surprised to see Jon standing in the hallway when she opened her door.

She stood back and said, "Jon, um, please come in."

He nodded as he entered and Joellyn noted that he seemed unsettled and anxious. She sat in the chair she had put his cloak on and waited for him to speak.

Jon paced the small room a few more times before slowing to a stop and asking, "Sansa seemed to think you would want to join us when we leave. Do you?"

Joellyn nodded and said softly, "I can't imagine being anywhere but with Sansa. I want to help your family take back what is yours."

Jon sighed and began pacing again. Joellyn's stomach filled with knots. He wasn't going to want her to come. He was going to ask her to stay. He knew that having her with them would be a liability rather than an asset. She put her hands together and waited for Jon to stop pacing again.

As he came to a stop, he stood in front of her and said, "Then you should know what happened to me. Why I'm not Lord Commander anymore."

Joellyn was startled. This was not what she had expected. He didn't try to argue or convince her to not come. He felt as if she needed to know something to be able to travel with them. She nodded slowly and looked him in the eyes and said, "Okay Jon. Tell me what you need to."

Jon took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "I'm not Lord Commander anymore because I fulfilled my vows."

Joellyn cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he meant, "Jon, I don't know the vows. What do you mean?"

Jon chewed on his lip for a moment before saying, "We commit to serve until our death. I fulfilled my vows the day my brothers stabbed me in the chest and killed me for bringing wildings across the wall."

* * *

 _Hello all!_

 _I'm so thankful for all of your comments, reads, and feedback! It makes me happy to have Joellyn and Jon back together, as well as finally being able to bring Sansa and Joellyn back into their friendship. This was a great season for the television show, so I'm looking forward to being able to write about recruting the northern houses, preparing for the battle, and the aftermath of the battle._

 _I do also want to clarify something as there have been a few questions. Robb wasn't at the Twins, so he was not murdered at the Red Wedding. There will be more clarificaion later in the story, but for right now here's the short version:_

 _Catelyn found out from Joellyn's letter that Robb's life was in danger, so she had Talisa drug Robb so that they could leave him behind and claim that he died in battle. She believed that Frey would not kill then because he was seeking vengence against Robb, but she was mistaken. The Red Wedding happened, but Robb was left behind. When he awoke and heard news about what had happened, he went into hiding so that he could mourn and plan his revenge because he realized he would not be able to take revenge on his own._

 _That's all I can really tell you right now, but I hope you'll be pleased when he comes back into the story._

 _As always, I look forward to your comments!_


	43. The North Remembers

Joellyn felt herself fill with disbelief at the words Jon said. He had said they stabbed him in the chest and killed him. There was no way that was possible. If Jon had died, there would be no way for him to be standing before her right now, no way that he could have received them all at Castle Black. She shook her head before saying the only logical thing she could think of, "You mean that they injured you. You cannot have died."

Jon took a seat across the room from her and hung his head before looking up at her and saying, "I won Lord Commander by one vote. Maester Aemon believed in me, and he voted for me. His vote elected me rather than Ser Alliser Thorne."

Joellyn sat up a little straighter in her chair. She was not sure what direction this story was taking, but she wanted to make sure she caught all of it, as it seemed like Jon was opening up to her. She urged Jon to continue, "Go on."

Jon let out a sigh, almost hesitating before continuing, "Ser Alliser always hated me. From the day I joined. He gained more reason to hate me that day, and he didn't trust me because of my time spent with the Wildlings. I... When I told them all of my plan to bring the Wildlings back with me, he disagreed, and there was a large group that sided with him. But I left him in charge while we went to bring the Wildlings back anyway. When we came back, my worst fear was that he was not going to let us in. He did though, then he told me that I had a good heart but it would get us all killed."

When Jon paused, Joellyn said softly to encourage him, "But it didn't."

Jon shook his head, "No, but it almost did. That night, my steward, Olly, came to me saying that my Uncle Benjen had returned. I asked if he was sure and he said he was sent specifically to get me to receive Benjen. I rushed after him and he led me to a dark corner, but it was a trap. They had made a sign that said 'Traitor' and hung it for me to see. When I turned around, Ser Allister stabbed me in the stomach and said, 'For the Night's Watch.'"

Joellyn covered her mouth with her hand, still not really wanting to believe Jon's story, but she could see the pain coming through his eyes at the memory. There was truth in all of Jon's looks and words, and there could be no denying that this had to have happened.

Jon continued, "They took turns stabbing me in the chest, all saying the same thing. Olly was last to do it..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "After I collapsed, they just left me there."

Joellyn put her head in her hands in disbelief, but she had to believe him. It was too insane to be made up. She took in Jon's words before pushing her hair out of her face and looking back up at him, "I don't understand. You're... you're telling me the truth. I can tell. But it doesn't make sense."

Jon was chewing his lip again and nodded before saying, "That's when Davos found me. He gathered men that were loyal to me, and they were joined by the Lady Melisandre, the Red Priestess that is here. She... She did something to bring me back. I don't understand it all myself, but I was dead and now I'm not."

Silence fell between them as Joellyn took in his words and processed through what he was telling her. The same Red Priestess that killed Renly had saved Jon's life. These men of the Night's Watch had been so offended by Jon's kindness and generosity to the Wildlings that they killed him in cold blood. It also made sense now why Davos was here. He was essentially the one that saved Jon.

Joellyn took a deep breath to steady herself before asking, "What happened to the men that killed you?"

Jon looked down and would not look her in the eye as he said, "They betrayed their Lord Commander. They broke their vows, so they were executed."

Joellyn nodded. Of course that had been what happened. That was the only thing that could happened to them. They had killed Jon, their Lord Commander. She said slowly, "This is so much to take in. First there are dragons, then kings are killed by shadows, then the White Walkers are real. Now people can come back from the dead. I don't know what to believe in this world anymore."

Jon met her eyes again and said honestly, "I don't either."

They sat in silence a moment longer before Joellyn asked the question that had been burning in her mind since he began this story, "Why did you feel like you had to tell me?"

Jon went to speak then stopped himself and appeared to gather his thoughts before saying, "You knew that I joined the Night's Watch, so you know that I can't leave until I fulfill my vows, which can only be when I die. And you'll be traveling with us. People talk. You deserved to hear it first hand from me, not from someone else."

Joellyn chewed the inside of her cheek thinking over what she was about to ask. She couldn't explain it as anything other than morbid curiosity, but she still found that his story was hard to believe. She finally asked quickly, "Can I see?"

Jon looked confused and furrowed his brows as he asked, "What?"

Joellyn closed her eyes to gain her courage again before asking, "Can I see what they did to you?"

Jon looked at her for a moment before nodding and standing to his feet. She hadn't fully expected him to agree, so she was caught by surprise that he had agreed so quickly. After he stood, he hesitated again before grabbing the bottom of his tunic and taking his tunic off.

Jon wasn't looking at her anymore, but she wasn't looking at his face either. She was shocked to see seven, very fresh, wounds to his chest and stomach. He had told her what had happened. Hearing was one thing. Seeing was another. There was no longer any doubt that his words were true. The wounds in his stomach would have bled out quickly and the largest wound on his chest likely hit his heart or at least came very close to hitting his heart.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she stood and crossed over to stand in front of him to look more closely. It was harder to look at when she was closer to him than when she was far away, but she was still curious as to what exactly had happened. She reached the small distance between them and touched the largest wound on his chest with her fingers. It felt just like a few days old cut, but it was much deeper and wider. No one should have survived this. Her fingers still on his chest, she asked softly, "Does it hurt?"

When she looked up in Jon's eyes she saw emotions that she couldn't read held in them and became aware of just how close she had come to him. As he shook his head softly to answer her question, she thought about what she had done and how inappropriate this was and felt embarrassed and ashamed. She pulled her hand away and turned around quickly to go back over the chair she had been sitting in. She still had her back to Jon when she heard him clear his throat.

When she turned around, she was grateful that he had put his tunic back on. He shuffled awkwardly before he said, "Tomorrow we will make plans for gathering forces to fight the Boltons. We'll likely leave soon after that."

Joellyn nodded and kept her head down, still feeling awkward, as she said, "I should get some rest, then."

Jon softly agreed with her, then she heard him walk over to the door as she kept her eyes down. He stood still at the door for a while and hadn't opened the door, so she looked up at him to see what he was doing. When she made eye contact with him, she saw him take a deep breath and release it, then he crossed over to her. He hesitated for a moment, then kissed her softly on the cheek before saying, "Goodnight, Joellyn."

She nodded once and replied, "Goodnight, Jon," as he left. As the door closed behind him, she hoped that would be her last interruption of the night. There was so much that she had learned in the past few days and she was feeling rather overwhelmed with all this new information. Especially with knowing that people actually had the power to bring others back from the dead. She didn't even bother with changing, she just laid down in bed and wished for sleep to take her quickly. That way she wouldn't have to think about Jon coming back from the dead or the way that he kissed her cheek before he left her room.

When she woke, it was hard to tell that morning had arrived. The north was so much darker, but she had been in the north long enough now to tell that the sun had probably risen an hour or two ago. She hadn't gotten much sleep. In fact, she tossed and turned most of the night and still felt very anxious. She pulled herself out of bed and surveyed the clothes she was wearing. It was the same as yesterday, but it was so cold she would be covered in a cloak most of the day anyway, so it was likely that no one would notice. She pulled Jon's cloak off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her before grabbing her bow, arrows, and knives and heading down to the courtyard.

In King's Landing, she trained early in the morning with Bronn. Then after Bronn she trained almost daily with Oberyn in the mornings. While on the road with Brienne and Podrick, she trained with them. Joellyn knew that if she could go down and spend some time with her bow and her knives that she would be able to clear her head and ease her anxiety.

The courtyard was fairly clear, and she was thankful for that. She didn't necessarily want a lot of attention on her. She saw where they had targets set up and went over to begin practicing. She drew an arrow and nocked it so that she could take aim. When she released it, it landed just outside of center. She sighed. It was not terrible, but she could do better. She shot another four arrows down range and they all landed close to center than the first one had. She shrugged to herself and went to pull the arrows out of the target.

When she had pulled all the arrows out and turned around she was surprised to see Tormund watching her from across the courtyard. She held eye contact for a moment, then chose to ignore him and went back to her position to fire off the arrows again. This time they all either hit the center or were much closer than they were before. She gathered the arrows again and chose to not look at Tormund on purpose, that was even if he was still watching her.

She sat her bow to the side and picked up one of her knives. The memory of the last time she used it flashed through her mind. She had saved Brienne, but it was the first time that she had ever taken anyone's life so it haunted her. She held it balanced in her hand and took a deep breath to steady herself before throwing it down range. She was proud to see that it hit the center the first time. That was probably why she had been able to save Brienne. She shook her head, trying to get the memory of the way it embedded into the man's neck out of her mind, and grabbed the other one before chunking it, more haphazardly, down range. It still stuck in the target, but it was not near as accurate as her first had been.

She crossed down range to get her knives back and when she turned around Tormund was standing right where she had been. With a knife in each hand, she held out her arms and asked, "Can I help you?"

Tormund gave her a look up and down before saying, "I could not figure out why you were here. You looked so weak and frail and unsure of yourself. Where were you hiding this?" She guessed that he was referring to her confidence with these weapons.

She walked back over to where he was and took aim and threw a knife down range again. After she saw that it stuck in the center she turned to him and said, "I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't share everything about myself with strangers."

Tormund gave her a look before saying, "I don't know much about the world south of the wall, but anyone can tell you weren't born to be a fighter."

She turned away from him and mumbled, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," before taking aim and throwing the second knife down range again. This time much more precisely.

Tormund walked down range saying, "I said you weren't born to be a fighter, not that you aren't a fighter," and removed the knives from the target. As he walked back, he asked, "Have you killed?" Then handed the two knives over to her.

She took her knives back and looked him in the eyes then nodded before turning her attention back to taking aim and throwing. After she threw one, he questioned, "How many?"

She sighed and turned back to him, "Just one. Recently. I did it without thinking, I just reacted to save my friend."

He nodded appreciatively before saying, "Someone trained you well."

She nodded in return before taking aim and throwing the second knife again. As it landed just outside of center she agreed, "He did train me well. I didn't realize how well until I did that."

He walked down range to get her knives for her again. After he pulled them out of the target, he turned around and asked, "But you don't seem proud?"

She shook her head as he came back to her. He handed her the knives and asked, "Why?"

She thought about it for a moment and replied honestly, "I'm the reason a man is no longer in this world. He may have left a wife and children behind."

Joellyn wanted to say more, but Tormund cut in, "If you hadn't, your friend would be dead and you would be to. It's either kill or be killed."

She nodded, taking in his words. She was surprised at how much better he had been able to make her feel. Tormund clapped her on the back before going on his way. Joellyn wanted to practice more, but the gates opened and Brienne and Sansa passed through them. She gathered her things up and came over to them and asked, "Where have you been?"

Sansa shook her head, "Just dealing with Lord Baelish. He wrote to me and I wanted him to know that I wanted nothing to do with him."

Joellyn nodded and looked to Brienne for confirmation. Brienne nodded once and Joellyn said to Sansa, "I'm glad. I've never trusted him."

Joellyn could have sworn that Brienne and Sansa exchanged a look, but she did not get the chance to question in. Jon and Edd were coming over to them, along with Tormund, Ser Davos, and the Lady Melisandre. Jon greeted them saying, "We've got to start making plans."

They all gathered in the dining hall. The red priestess sat at the end of the table away from everyone else, the rest of them gathered around a map of the north.

Jon looked over the map and the tokens on the map before saying, "We can't defend the north from the Walkers and the south from the Boltons. If we want to survive, we need Winterfell, and to take Winterfell we need more men."

Davos pointed to the map as he said, "Aside from the Starks and the Boltons, the most powerful houses in the north are the Umbers, the Karstarks, and the Manderlys." He moved the tokens for the Umbers and the Karstarks to Winterfell as he said, "The Umbers and the Karstarks have already declared for the Boltons, so we're not doing well there."

Sansa spoke up, "The Umbers gave Rickon to our enemies. They can hang. But the Karstarks declared for Ramsay without knowing that they had another choice."

Davos hesitated, but spoke anyway, "I beg your pardon, my Lady, but they know a Stark beheaded their father. I don't think we can count on them either."

Sansa asked flatly, "How well do you know the north, Ser Davos?"

He shook his head and admitted, "Precious little, my lady."

She continued, "My father always said Northerners are different. More loyal, more suspicious of outsiders."

Davos agreed but countered, "They may well be loyal, but how many rose against the Boltons when they betrayed your family? I may not know the north, but I know men. They're more or less the same in any corner of the world and even the bravest of them don't want to see their wives and children skinned for a lost cause. If Jon's going to convince them to fight alongside him, they need to believe it's a fight they can win." He had a good point.

Silence settled for a moment before Jon pointed out on the map, "There are more than three other houses in the North. Glover, Mormont, Cerwyn, Mazin, Hornwood. Two dozen more. Together they equal all the others. We can start small and built."

Sansa nodded, "The north remembers. They remember the Stark name. People will still risk everything for it. From White Harbor to Ramsay's own door."

Joellyn spoke up for the first time, "Sansa, you're right. I don't doubt it. But Jon," and turned to Jon as she said, "no offense, please," then turned back to Sansa, "Jon doesn't have the Stark name."

Sansa shrugged, "No, but I do."

Jon stared at Sansa for an uncomfortable moment before Sansa said, "You are every bit as much Ned Stark's son as Ramsay is Roose Bolton's," then she addressed everyone saying, "And there are also the Tullys. They're not Northern, but they'll back us no question."

Davos seemed surprised, "I didn't know the Tully's still had an army."

Sansa nodded and clasped her hands, seeming pleased, "My uncle, the Blackfish, has reformed it and retaken Riverrun."

Jon was surprised as well as he asked, "How do you know that?"

Sansa hesitated the briefest of moments. In that moment, Joellyn saw Brienne cast her a sideways glance. This had something to do with Littlefinger, she was sure of it. Sansa, however, said, "Ramsay received a raven before I escaped Winterfell."

Davos nodded and looked at the map again, "That's good. The Blackfish is a legend. His support would mean a great deal. Stark, Tully, a few more houses, almost starts to look like a winning side."

Sansa smiled at Davos and Joellyn took her opportunity to add in, "We can also have the support of Dorne." It was silent for an uncomfortable moment.

All eyes turned and looked at her, so she continued, "Prince Doran assured me that if I ever needed aid that Dorne would be willing to help me."

Jon shook his head, "Help you, not us." Joellyn felt disheartened by his reaction. She did not feel any better when Davos continued.

Davos agreed saying, "Besides, Dorne will take too long to arrive with help and the Boltons will know about it. We need to gather men and begin this quickly."

Joellyn just sighed and mumbled to herself, "So what am I supposed to do to help with this," as the rest of them continued to shore up the plans so that they could set out soon.


	44. The Wildlings

Plans were set and they decided they would be leaving Castle Black that day. Joellyn was going to be traveling with Jon, Sansa, and Davos to the Northern houses to try to recruit other houses to their cause. More houses behind their cause meant more fighting men to help them win back Winterfell. Joellyn still had reservations about what she was really going to be able to do to help win more Northern houses to their cause, but she wanted to be with Sansa, wherever Sansa went.

Brienne and Podrick were faced with a different task. Sansa, whether she knew from Ramsay or from Littlefinger, knew that her uncle had amassed Tully forces at Riverrun. Neither Sansa nor Jon were comfortable with the idea of simply sending a letter to the Blackfish to ask for help. There was too great a risk that it would be intercepted by Ramsay or any of the Bolton men. Since it was too risky to send a letter, Sansa was sending Brienne and Podrick to Riverrun to talk to the Blackfish directly. Sansa believed that her uncle would listen to Brienne, and Brienne grudgingly agreed to go.

Everyone that had gathered in the dining hall agreed to pack up some supplies and gather back down in the courtyard in about a few hours so that they could head on their respective journeys. As Joellyn stood and followed Brienne and Sansa to leave the dining hall, she felt someone grab hold of her arm gently. She jumped in surprise and turned to see that Jon was the one wanting her attention.

Her sudden stop surprised Brienne and Sansa, as they both turned around to check on her just as Jon let go of her arm. Sansa asked, "Do you want us to wait on you, Joellyn."

Joellyn looked back at Jon for a moment before returning her attention to Sansa and Brienne saying, "No, I will not be far behind. Go ahead without me, I'm sure you need to discuss plans about recruiting the Tully's anyway."

Brienne nodded and she and Sansa continued on their way out. Joellyn noticed that Sansa looked back over her shoulder at Joellyn and Jon one more time, but she tried to ignore that as she turned to face Jon.

As Davos, Tormund, and Melisandre followed behind Brienne and Sansa, Joellyn asked him softly, "Yes, Jon?"

Jon looked down at his feet as he said, "I was short with you when you suggested that Dorne might help," then looked up at her again as he said, "I shouldn't have been."

Joellyn shrugged and said, "You have a lot to worry about. I wasn't offended. I just..." But she chose to trail off her words then. Jon was worried about a lot right now. She didn't need to bother him with her insecurities about what purpose she would really serve on this journey.

Jon was too perceptive and caring to let that pass though, and prodded her to continue, "You just, what?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I just feel like I don't belong, but you have too much to worry about. You don't need to be concerned with me feeling out of place and useless." As she said it, she saw Jon's eyes fill with confusion.

Jon shook his head and said, "You're not out of place, and you're not useless. The Bolton's sided with the Lannisters and you left the Lannisters. You can provide another perspective for the houses that are hesitant. Besides, Sansa wants you here..." He seemed to struggle with words for a moment before looking in her eyes and saying, "And I do too."

Joellyn felt her heart speed up and worked to maintain steady breathing as she said, "And I want to be with you," then realized what she said and added quickly, "With both of you." Not comfortable with the silence that fell over them, Joellyn said softly, "I should go get ready to leave," and excused herself.

Stepping out of the dining hall into the cold air, she took a deep breath to steady herself and walked down the stairs to head toward the living quarters. As she walked through the hallway to her room, she worked to calm herself. She was going to be traveling with Jon. She could not let herself get so nervous and anxious around him. She reflected that the only time she really got nervous or anxious was when they were alone together. She was just going to have to be more careful to not be alone with him, which should be easy to avoid on this trip. Jon, Davos, and Tormund would be talking about battle strategies more frequently, especially if other houses agreed to fight. Sansa would be with Jon a lot as well to talk about how to recruit the other Northern houses. It would be easy to avoid being alone with Jon.

As she entered her room, she surveyed it to see what all she had there. It didn't take her long to gather her things. They hadn't been in Castle Black all that long, so she didn't really have a chance to unpack many of her things. She dug to the bottom of her bag to make sure the letters from Oberyn and Doran were there. Satisfied they both were there, she cast another look around the room. The only thing she really had out were some clothes and a cloak. She packed the clothes in her bag and pulled the cloak Jon had given her around her shoulders as it was much warmer than the one she had brought on their journey.

Joellyn still felt didn't feel satisfied, though, as she continued thinking about the letters from Doran and Oberyn. Jon and Davos believed that Dorne would not come, but she hoped that they were wrong. Doran had said they would help her if she needed it. She didn't necessarily need help, but Jon and Sansa were like family to her now. Oberyn had told Doran that she cared about Sansa, and he knew that she left King's Landing to help Sansa get back to her family. Surely he would be willing to help her help the Starks. She searched the room and found some paper and something to write with and wrote a quick letter to Doran.

 _Doran,_

 _I cannot thank you enough for the letters that you sent me from Oberyn. They were incredibly difficult for me to read, but they brought me a great deal of comfort as well._

 _I have arrived safely at Castle Black with Sansa Stark and she is with her brother here. Unfortunately, she cannot go back home to Winterfell because my family gifted Winterfell to the Bolton's as a reward for betraying Robb Stark and his forces. They need to retake Winterfell in order to insure their safety, but Ramsay Bolton has 5,000 men and we have, at best, 2,500 men._

 _I am not asking you to make up all the difference, but I am asking for any help that you would be willing to provide. Sansa Stark is like family to me, and has been for a while, but she is even more special to me since I have given up everything to help her. I know you did not promise to help them, but helping the Starks will help me. Their home is my home, and what affects them affects me._

 _If you are willing to send help, please do so as soon as possible. From what I understand, there is a small encampment outside of Winterfell that we will be staying at once we have gathered our forces. I would forever be grateful for your help, my brother._

 _Your sister,  
Joellyn Martell_

She folded up the letter and sealed it. As she was about to leave the room to send the letter, there was a knock on her door. She hid the letter under her bag, opened the door, and was greeted by Sansa. Sansa smiled at her and said, "I have something for you," and handed her what felt to be a thick, warm fabric.

Joellyn looked down in her hands and was at a loss for words. It was a dark gray, almost black, dress that was warmer than any of her clothing that she had brought on her journey. It was a beautiful fabric, but that was not the most beautiful part. A sun, similar to the ones that had been on all of Oberyn's tunics, was embroidered onto the dress. Joellyn ran her fingers over the work in awe and looked back up at Sansa, almost overcome with emotion, and said, "Sansa, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

Sansa shook her head, "You needed something warmer anyway. I was happy to. Besides, you've done so much for me, it's the least I could do."

Joellyn looked at the dress Sansa was wearing and saw that she was wearing a similar dress, just green with a direwolf embroidered on it. Joellyn sat the dress aside and hugged Sansa tightly as she asked, "When did you find time to do this?"

Sansa hugged her in return and as they released she shrugged as she said, "I haven't really been able to sleep much. I have nightmares."

Joellyn felt sad for her friend but knew that Sansa didn't want sympathy from her, so she said, "Thank you, Sansa. I will change into this and be right down to join the rest of you."

Sansa nodded and left her. Joellyn closed the door and removed her cloak so that she could change into the dress Sansa made for her. It was touching that Sansa had thought to make her something and she appreciated the gesture more than Sansa would ever probably realize. She looked down at the sun that was embroidered on it one more time before putting the dress on and wrapping the cloak around herself again. She picked up the letter she wrote to Doran along with her bag, took one more look around the room to make sure that she had not forgotten anything, and headed out to find a place where she could send the letter.

It took some searching, but she did find her way to the ravens that were held in the Maester's chambers and was able to send the letter without anyone noticing. As she watched the raven fly away, she did not truly think that Davos and Jon would mind if Dorne arrive at the encampment with help, but she was not sure if Doran would send help or not. So she decided to keep her letter to Doran a secret, for now at least.

As she arrived in the courtyard, Sansa and Brienne were in the process of packing their supplies on their horses while Melisandre, Davos, and Tormund were already on their horses ready to go. Joellyn took in the sight and took a deep breath. It was strange to think that they had just arrived here a few days ago, and now they were leaving. A week ago, Sansa was still essentially a prisoner at Winterfell with Ramsay Bolton. Now she was here with her brother, ready to recruit aid to the Stark cause and take back their rightful home.

She joined Sansa, and Sansa looked over her and smiled saying, "The dress looks good on you."

Joellyn placed a hand on the sun that Sansa had embroidered and smiled in return, "You're very talented, Sansa. I really appreciate it."

Sansa nodded in thanks as Jon came up to them. He looked over both of them and asked, "New dresses?"

Joellyn laughed softly at his greeting, but Sansa continued, "I made them myself. Do you like them?"

Joellyn laughed again, only louder this time, as Jon was clearly uncomfortable with talking about women's clothing. He stumbled through his words as he gestured to Sansa's dress and said, "Yeah, it's...um...I like the wolf bit."

Sansa smiled and handed Jon a bundled cloak and said, "Good, because I made this for you."

Joellyn watched as Jon opened up the cloak. He looked up at Sansa with surprise as she continued, "I made it like the one father use to wear. At least as near as I can remember."

Jon seemed to be overcome with emotion as he said, "Thank you, Sansa."

She smiled and said, "You're welcome," then walked away leaving Joellyn with Jon so that she could finish talking to Brienne about the Tullys.

Jon handed her the cloak and asked, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, taking the cloak from him. He removed the black Night's Watch cloak that he was wearing and placed it to the side. He took the cloak back from Joellyn and asked, "What's the sun for?"

Jon wrapped his new cloak around his shoulders as Joellyn said, "The sigil for house Martell is a sunspear."

Jon nodded and paused briefly before asking, "Did Sansa know him? Oberyn?"

Joellyn was surprised for a moment that Jon remembered Oberyn's name from the conversation that they had had while they were on top of the wall. Of course, she remembered Ygritte's name, so she maybe shouldn't have been surprised that Jon remembered. Joellyn nodded, "She did. Not well, but well enough." Jon looked at her, seeming sad or sympathetic. She then realized they were alone again and excused herself to go find her horse.

As she mounted her horse, she looked around the courtyard again. Brienne was on her horse beside Tormund, who was currently staring at Brienne, and watching the two of them was enough to serve as a sufficient distraction from Jon. Brienne caught Joellyn looking at her, so she nodded in Tormund's direction. She knew Brienne wouldn't be pleased with Tormund's attention, but she wanted to see Brienne's reaction. It was worth it too. Brienne turned and looked at Tormund for a moment before turning away and looking back at Joellyn with an annoyed look on her face. Joellyn laughed at Brienne's reaction and Tormund's delighted smile. She knew it made Brienne uncomfortable, but it was really funny to see how infatuated Tormund was with Brienne.

She continued looking around and saw that Jon gotten his horse and was joining the rest of them. Edd was over beside Jon, and Jon jokingly told him, "Don't knock it down while I'm gone."

Edd laughed and said, "I'll try not to." The two men embraced, then Jon mounted his horse as Edd shouted to all of them, "Good luck."

Jon prodded his horse forward and Joellyn joined Sansa right behind Jon. Their first journey was to go the Wildling encampment to get them to join their fight. Tormund believed that it would not be an issue and that the Wildlings would fight, but Jon wanted to go there first to get assurance that the Wildlings would join with them. After they had the Wildlings, they would go to the other Northern houses and see how many other people they could amass.

Sansa pulled forward a bit to get beside Jon so that they could discuss how to best recruit each of the different houses they would be going to. Joellyn didn't know of anything that could add to the discussion, so she was happy to fall behind and let the two of them talk. It had been too long since they had been together as a family anyway. They deserved time to just the two of them.

Joellyn was fairly content to ride along by herself with nothing but the landscape and her thoughts, but she was joined by Ser Davos. She hadn't spent any time with him, so she was surprised a little by his company. She greeted him, "Ser Davos."

He bowed his head slightly and said in response, "My lady." He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I haven't heard much about how you came to be here, my lady, but what I have heard sounds like an interesting story."

Joellyn laughed, "I'm not sure about interesting, but it is a story, Ser."

Davos continued, "I understand that you're the queen's sister?"

She sighed before saying, "You have understood correctly. I'm am the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister and it will be a relief the day I meet someone and they don't already know that about me."

Davos apologized, "Beggin' your pardon, my lady, I didn't mean to offend."

Joellyn shook her head, "You didn't offend. My name has just been a hard name to have. People often jump to conclusions about me that are not true because of my name."

He nodded, "I understand. A name is a reputation that is hard to overcome."

Joellyn looked over at Davos and said, "Speaking of names, Seaworth is not a name that I know."

Davos looked back at her and said, "It wouldn't be." They both turned their attention forward to make sure they were still on the right path as he continued, "Stannis raised me to knighthood, so my house is fairly new."

Joellyn was intrigued by the man and his story, so she asked, "How did you come to be in Stannis's service? Especially if you haven't always been a knight."

Davos told her his story, and she could easily see herself growing fond of him. He spoke honestly about how he had been a smuggler and a pirate, and how Stannis could have had him killed for his crimes. Instead, Stannis cut off his fingers and brought him into his service. With all that Stannis had done for Davos, it made sense that he had been so loyal to him. He acknowledged that Stannis was not perfect, but he owed everything he had to Stannis, so he would not have ever betrayed him.

When he finished his story, Joellyn said, "I suppose since you have been so honest with me, I should be honest with you in return."

Davos smiled and said, "That would be fair, my lady."

She laughed and went into the quick version of her story. She told Davos about befriending Sansa in King's Landing, marrying Oberyn, Sansa leaving King's Landing, and all that followed in the capital in the aftermath of Joffrey's wedding including Tyrion's trial and Oberyn's death. Then she told him about the decision to leave and help search for the Starks and the journey she had taken with Brienne to arrive here in the North.

As she finished her story, Davos said, "I believe you lied, my lady. It was an interesting story."

Joellyn rolled her eyes and laughed as she said, "Hardly."

Davos shook his head, "You carry the name of two important houses with you. Jon and Sansa are lucky to have such a loyal friend with such a big influence."

Joellyn smiled and thanked him before saying, "I'm glad we've talked. I believe I'll enjoy journeying with you, Ser Davos."

Davos smiled in return saying, "Aye, you as well, my lady."

During her conversation with Davos, Joellyn hadn't realized how much landscape they had passed through and was surprised to find that they were already at the Wildling encampment. Joellyn knew, from talking with Jon, that the Wildlings were just people who had the misfortune to be born north of the wall rather than south of it, but she was still nervous about meeting them. Everything she had heard about them told her that they were entirely different from them, but she was trying to postpone judgment until she was able to interact with them some. It was what she wished people had done for her during her entire life, so it was the least she could do for others.

They all dismounted and tied their horses at the edge of the encampment. Tormund and Jon led the group through the camp and they met up in the center around a fire pit with many of the Wildling leaders. They were all fierce looking people, but Joellyn reminded herself that they were just people. Just people who had experienced a very different life from her.

As Jon explained what they were asking for, Joellyn couldn't read anything in any of their faces, so she didn't know at all what their decision was going to be. She could only hope that Tormund knew his people well enough to be able to predict their decision accurately.

After Jon explained what they wanted, one of the leaders said, "We said we'd fight with you, King Crow, when the time came, and we meant it, but this isn't what we agreed to. These aren't White Walkers. This isn't an army of the dead. This isn't our fight."

Joellyn's heart fell a little and she saw that feeling reflected in the faces of Davos, Jon, and Sansa, but Tormund wasn't disheartened. He said, "If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Night King's army. And I'd be a pile of charred bones, just like Mance."

Joellyn remembered who Mance was from Jon's story of his time north of the wall. Apparently Mance was greatly admired among the Wildlings, and she could still see it in the Wildling's loyalty to him even after his death. The leader spoke to Tormund again, "Remember Mance's camp? It stretched all the way to the horizon. Look at us now. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the free folk."

Joellyn felt frustrated and spoke before thinking, "You'll be the last of the free folk if you don't fight and Jon loses. Do you think any of the people south of the wall will protect you like Jon has?"

The Wildling leader narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a harsh look before saying, "What do you know of it, little girl? You don't look like you've ever seen a day of fighting in your life."

She looked right back at him and said, "I've experienced more than you think. And I know that you cannot turn your back on Jon now. He is the best chance you have for protecting yourself from all those south of the wall as well as the White Walkers."

The Wildling leader continued to glare at her, but she returned his stare, refusing to back down. Jon continued what she was saying and finally drew his attention away from her, "The Boltons, the Karstarks, the Umbers, they all know you're here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finish with me, they'll come for you. You're right. This isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to come to Winterfell with me. I shouldn't be asking you. It isn't the deal that we made. I need you with me if we're going to beat them, and we need to beat them if you're going to survive."

Tormund gestured to Jon as said, "The crows killed him because he spoke for the free folk when no other southerners would. If we are not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards. And if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the free folk."

A hush fell over them as Tormund's words sunk in. Joellyn felt very overwhelmed as the giant stood up. Giants were another thing that she hadn't realized still existed. She added that to the growing list of things she couldn't really believe in the world anymore. When the giant stood to his full height, he said, "Snow," then walked away, the ground shaking as he went.

The Wildling leaders looked around each other, then nodded. The one who had been speaking held out his hand to Jon. Relief rushed over Joellyn as Jon took his hand and they shook on it. The Wildling leaders dispersed and returned to their various places through the camp.

As they walked away, Jon asked Tormund, "Are you sure they'll come."

Tormund nodded, "We're not clever, like you southerners. When we say we'll do something, we'll do it."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief, as did everyone else in the group. That was one group added to their fighting force. Now they had to focus on the other northern houses and get them to join the fight as well, and Joellyn had to pray that Doran would be willing to consider helping as well.


	45. House Mormont

Davos knew of a place outside of Winterfell for them to set up camp and take shelter. It was the place Joellyn had heard them talking about while making plans to recruit people to help their cause, so she was relieved she had told Doran correct information. That was if he decided to send help. The Wildlings that agreed to fight would be arriving at camp tomorrow while she, Sansa, Jon, and Davos continued to the other Northern houses to try to recruit more people to join the fight. As they left the Wildling camp, Joellyn felt pleased that the Wildlings were going to be joining them, but it still didn't feel like enough. She didn't have the confidence in the other Northern houses nor the Tully forces like Sansa did. If what she said was true, her uncle had only just taken back Riverrun from the Freys. It was unlikely that he would be willing to leave, even with Brienne trying to convince him otherwise.

Thinking about their possibilities and what she could say to convince more Northern houses to join the cause, she was startled when a voice said from beside her, "You did well back there."

Joellyn gasped and jumped. She had been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Jon ride up beside her. Jon laughed and apologized, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." Jon's laugh never failed to make her feel warm and give her butterflies.

Joellyn laughed in return and said, "And there is no good reason for why I was startled. Just consumed in my thoughts, I suppose."

Jon had slowed his horse to match pace with her and looked over at her before saying again, "You did well back there."

Joellyn rolled her eyes, "I suppose. I was a little hot headed. I thought he was going to come across the fire pit and kill me for speaking to him like that."

Jon laughed again and shook his head, "The Wildlings give their women more credit that we free folk do. He is use to women speaking to him like that. He was angry because you showed him he was wrong."

She hadn't realized that Tormund was on the other side of her until he said, "Aye, and you didn't back down when he tried to frighten you by staring you down. You did good, girl." And like that, Tormund urged his horse forward and left them behind.

Joellyn shook her head as she said softly, "You're both ridiculous."

Jon gave her a strange look and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Joellyn shrugged and thought about it for a moment before saying, "You act as if I made a huge difference back there. Someone else would have said exactly what I said. I made no real difference. My whole life, I've made no real difference. The only thing I've ever really done to help was to send Robb information to try keep him safe and the rest of your family safe."

As she said the words, she realized that this was why she felt ridiculous going on this journey with Jon and Sansa, and she fought the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. Her whole life, the only thing that really made her special was the Lannister name. She wasn't the first daughter, so she didn't become queen, and she wasn't a son so she couldn't really bring glory to their house. The only thing her father ever had aspirations for her to do was marry into a powerful house and make an alliance. As a result, much attention wasn't placed on her and she was ignored in favor of her eldest siblings for the most part.

Jon sat silently for a moment before he said, "You think so little of yourself still, after all you've done," and then silence settled again. The only sound that could be heard between the two of them was the gentle clopping of horse hooves and muted conversations happening in front of and behind them.

That was only for a short while, though, as Jon began again, "Sansa told me everything. About how you comforted her and Arya after King Robert ordered our father to kill her wolf, being a friend to her while she was uncomfortable and in danger in King's Landing after our father was killed, convincing her that your brother would be kind when she had to marry him, and continuing to be kind to her even when she was not kind to you. Then you left the capital because you wanted her and Arya to be safe. On top of all that, I find out that you can fight from Tormund and Brienne, and now you tell me that you sent Robb information to keep him out of danger. How can you really think you've never made a difference?"

He hesitated a moment, but continued, "You are the single bravest woman I know, Joellyn. It's why I admire you so much. Why we all do."

Joellyn looked over at Jon, feeling incredibly humbled and alive. She never really thought that her actions had meant all that much, but they clearly had to Sansa. She just felt like she was doing the right thing and being a good person. She had never taken the chance to really think about the impact that her actions had on the world around her. It was apparently a larger impact than she had realized. And, even with everything Jon had just told her, what stood out to her the most was that he admired her.

She realized that her words were poor and inadequate considering everything he had just told her, but all she could produce was, "Thank you, Jon."

Jon smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you're with us, Joellyn," before speeding his horse up to catch up with Tormund.

When they arrived back at camp, Joellyn wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Sansa. Hopefully, in spite of all her worries, Sansa would be willing to participate in mindless girl talk, at least for a little while. After tying off her horse, Joellyn wound her way through the camp and found Sansa's tent. Fortunately, Sansa was alone, so she was able to enter quietly and say, "Could I join you, my friend?"

Sansa was seated at a small table and smiled up at her, "Of course, please come in."

Joellyn took a seat beside her and said, "We made good progress today."

Sansa nodded and said, "I still worry that it won't be enough. We have some time yet, but not as much as I would like. We can only hope the other Northern houses will answer the call."

Joellyn nodded in return, "We cannot worry ourselves about it now, though."

Sansa smiled up at her and raised an eyebrow, "No, we cannot. So let's talk about other things, shall we?"

Joellyn laughed quietly before asking, "What did you have in mind?"

A sly smile etched across Sansa's face before she said, "I saw you riding with Jon earlier. And you two have been together frequently."

Joellyn nodded, glad Sansa was bringing this up on her own, and said, "We have."

Sansa shrugged as she asked, "So what is going on? I know you cared for him once. Do you still?"

Joellyn took a breath before saying, "I do, but it's so different. He and I..." then she trailed off because she thought better of her words. She was going to say that they had both fallen in love with different people, but she didn't actually know that Jon had told Sansa that. So she corrected and said, "He and I have had very different paths. And I was in love with Oberyn. I still am in love with Oberyn. Any time I think about how Jon makes me feel, I can't help but feel guilty and feel like I'm moving on too quickly."

Sansa took her hand and said gently, "I know that you miss Oberyn dearly, but it has been at least eighteen months, Joellyn."

Joellyn felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. She had lost track of time on the road with Brienne and Podrick, but she hadn't realized how much time had passed. She questioned, "Are you sure?"

Sansa shook her head and said, "I suppose I don't actually know when the trial by combat was, but I did keep track of how much time I was away from King's Landing. It's been almost two years."

Joellyn had full confidence that Sansa had tracked the time considering everything she had gone through. Joellyn let out a sigh and said, "I didn't realize it has been so long. It still feels fresh."

Sansa nodded and said, "It's different because he was my father and not my husband, but with my father it still feels the same way, and that has been four years. I don't think it ever goes away, Joellyn. It just becomes more normal."

Joellyn thought about Sansa's words for a moment. She understood what Sansa meant. She could think about Oberyn and talk about him now, and that was almost impossible the few months after he had died. She nodded before she said, "I don't even know if Jon still cares for me the same way he did before anyway."

Sansa shrugged as she said, "You'll never know unless you talk to him."

In spite of saying that they shouldn't worry about the other Northern houses right now, Sansa and Joellyn did end up talking some more about their plans. Mostly because Joellyn wanted to change the subject away from Jon, and she wanted to think though her feelings about Jon some more later when she was alone. She didn't actually think she'd be brave enough to have that conversation with Jon. At least not any time soon. It was easier to think about the other Northern houses then to think about having a conversation about her feelings.

She was grateful for the preparation later, too. It was a long journey to Bear Island to visit the Mormonts, so she, Sansa, Jon, and Davos had more time to talk about the Mormont family and make a plan on the journey there. House Mormont was left to the charge of ten year old Lyanna Mormont after her parents had died, but that did not guarantee an easy conversation. The Mormonts had always been loyal to the Starks, but the Mormonts were a rather poor house and likely had suffered great losses during the Battle of the Five Kings.

Not all of the journey was spent making plans, though. Joellyn enjoyed splitting her time between her three companions. She and Sansa continued to talk like old friends, Sansa still encouraging her to talk to Jon. Joellyn still wasn't brave enough to get Jon alone and talk about their feelings. She and Davos got to know each other better and Joellyn had grown to care about him almost as a father figure. He was wise and caring, and that was something to be admired considering his history. She, most of all, enjoyed her time with Jon. It felt like they were able to talk about anything, and she enjoyed having the time to learn more about the things he enjoyed growing up in Winterfell and to begin to feel like she truly knew him.

As they came upon the castle at Bear Island, Joellyn was amazed by the beauty of it. In spite of the cold, there were several waterfalls flowing and the castle had a view overlooking the waterfalls upon a large hill. The landscape was covered in a light dusting of snow and it added to the magical look of the place. She and Sansa had been riding together, and Jon joined them as they stopped to take in the view. Joellyn said softly, "I continue to be amazed by the beauty of the north."

Sansa smiled and said, "It is more beautiful than all the rest of Westeros combined. I cannot believe that I ever wanted to leave it."

Jon added in, "Aye, the north is beautiful, but I'm sure the south has beautiful things to offer as well," then looked over at Joellyn.

She smiled and bit the inside of her lip as she turned away from Jon, trying to fight the blush that she knew was rising to her cheeks. He took off again and left her alone with Sansa. She dreaded looking up at Sansa to see her reaction, so she just took off after Jon.

They came into the courtyard and dismounted from their horses. Joellyn was grateful to be standing again after such a long journey, but she began to grow nervous as they were escorted to the doors of the audience chamber. In spite of all their preparation, the Lady Mormont could easily say no to them.

The door opened and allowed the four of them, Jon, Davos, Sansa, and Joellyn, to enter. The young Lady Mormont was seated at the high table, flanked by what appeared to be a commander and her maester. As the doors closed, the four walked up and came to a stop before the high table. Joellyn curtsied in greeting.

Jon broke the silence first by greeting, "Lady Mormont."

She may have been young, but she was fierce. There was a fire in her voice as she said, "Welcome to Bear Island."

Jon looked over to Sansa, who began speaking by saying, "I remember when you were born, my lady. You were named for my Aunt Lyanna. It was said that she was a great beauty. I'm sure you will be too."

Joellyn found herself smiling at Lyanna Mormont's response. She said quickly, "I doubt it. My mother wasn't a great beauty or any other kind of beauty. She was a great warrior, though. She died fighting for your brother, Robb." She was born for this position and Joellyn found herself admiring her greatly.

Jon seemed taken aback, but continued, "I served under your uncle at Castle Black, Lady Lyanna. He was also a great warrior and an honorable man. I was his steward..."

Lyanna raised her hand and cut Jon off as she said, "I think we've had enough small talk. Why are you here?" She got straight to the point. No playing around. She would either be easy to convince to join or would never be persuaded join them. It did not seem like there were gray areas with this young Lady.

Jon nodded and said, "Stannis Baratheon garrisoned at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed. He showed me the letter you wrote him when he petitioned for men. It said..."

She cut him off again, "I remember what it said. 'Bear Island knows no king except the King in the North whose name is Stark.'"

Jon nodded and seemed to hesitate, but said, "Robb is gone, but House Stark is not. And it needs your support now, more than ever. I've come with my sister to ask for House Mormont's allegiance." Joellyn noted how Jon said that Robb was gone, but not dead. That was not information they were willing to give out at this point. Besides, who knew if Robb was actually still alive? So much time had passed since the Red Wedding.

Lyanna had a quiet discussion with her maester before saying, "As far as I understand you're a Snow and Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is she a Lannister? I've heard conflicting reports."

Sansa spoke up for herself, "I did what I had to do to survive, my lady. But I am a Stark. I will always be a Stark."

Joellyn chimed in at this point, "Lady Sansa was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister against her will. It was something that neither of them wanted. Then, when she escaped from him, she was used again and forced to marry Ramsay Bolton. Her name may have changed twice, my lady, but her allegiance never did."

Lyanna looked her over and asked, "Before I consider you words, who am I speaking to?"

Joellyn smiled, almost in regret now wishing that she had not spoken, but she replied, "I was born Joellyn Lannister, but I am now Joellyn Martell. I have abandoned the Lannister name and my family, and I have committed to helping Jon and Sansa take back Winterfell."

Lyanna looked at her and said, "I've heard reports of you. Your husband was killed fighting for the Lady Sansa's first husband. You've been missing ever since."

Joellyn nodded, "As I said, I abandoned my family. My family got my husband killed and my family has caused all of the trouble in Westeros. I am here to fight against them."

Lyanna smiled at her before saying, "Thank you for your words, Lady Joellyn," then turned her attention back to Jon saying, "In any case, you don't want my allegiance. You want my fighting men."

Jon stepped forward slightly as he said, "Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady. It is our duty to stop him. Even more so because he holds our brother Rickon prisoner. What you have to understand, my lady, is that..."

Lyanna continued to not let Jon finish his thoughts as she interrupted him once more, "I understand that I'm responsible for Bear Island and all who live here. So why should I sacrifice one more Mormont life for someone else's war?"

That was a hard argument to counter. Joellyn had no good answer for it. Jon and Sansa seemed to not have an answer either. As Jon stepped back, Davos stepped forward and said, "If it please, my lady, I understand how you feel."

Lyanna took him in and said, "I don't know you Ser."

Davos finished for her, "Davos, my lady, of House Seaworth." As Lyanna turned to her maester, Davos added in, "You needn't ask your maester about my house. It's rather new."

Lyanna leaned back into her seat and said, "Alright, Ser Davos of House Seaworth, how is it that you understand how I feel?"

Davos bowed his head slightly as he said, "You never thought you'd find yourself in your position. Being responsible for so many lives at such a young age. I never thought I'd be in my position. I was a crabber's son, then I was a smuggler. And now I found myself addressing the lady of a great house in time of war. But I'm here because this isn't someone else's war. It's our war."

Joellyn could sense that Lyanna was turning in their favor as she said, "Go on, Ser Davos."

So Davos continued, "Your uncle, Lord Commander Mormont, made that man his steward." He said pointing at Jon. "He chose Jon to be his successor because he knew had the courage to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life. Because Jeor Mormont and Jon Snow both understood that the real war isn't between a few squabbling houses. It's between the living and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, the dead are coming."

Joellyn felt cold fear at his words. She was reminded yet again of Jon's story about the Night King and white walkers. It was still so strange that this was true. In the south, in King's Landing, they were so far away that it had all seemed to be just fairy tales. In the north, it was much more believable.

Lyanna turned to Jon and asked, "Is this true?"

Jon stepped forward to join Davos as he said, "Your uncle fought them at the Fist of the First Men. I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost."

Davos continued and Joellyn was surprised at how inspirational he was. He may have been born a crabber's son and become a smuggler, but this suited him. He finished by saying, "As long as the Boltons hold Winterfell, the North is divided. And a divided North won't stand a chance against the Night King. You want to protect your people, my lady. I understand. But there's no hiding from this. We have to fight and we need to do it together."

Joellyn stepped forward and joined Jon and Davos saying, "And a divided north also means that my family has won. My family is the reason Ramsay Bolton is in Winterfell and not Robb Stark or even Ned Stark. We can unite the North, show my sister that the Lannister name is not all powerful, and be prepared for the great war to come."

Lyanna's maester leaned over to whisper to her, but she waved him away as she said, "House Mormont has kept faith with House Stark for 1,000 years. We will not break faith today."

Jon visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank you lady, how many men can we expect?"

Lyanna leaned over to the commander and discussed for a moment before leaning back and saying, "62."

Jon seemed shocked as he asked, "62?"

Lyanna said proudly, "We are not a large house, but we're a proud one. And every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of 10 mainlanders."

Joellyn laughed softly and smiled as she said, "I dare say, my lady, I believe you."

Davos added in, "Aye, if they're half as ferocious as their lady, the Boltons are doomed."

Lyanna smiled at her and Davos. Joellyn wasn't sure what Jon and Sansa thought of her, but Joellyn was thrilled to have her on their side. She was so young, but she was a strong leader already. She would be an asset to them in the future. She just knew it.

As they began to settle in to make preparations, Lyanna said, "Lady Joellyn, I may have word for you if you want to hear it."

Joellyn turned to face her and asked, "For me, my lady? I can't imagine what it would be."

Lyanna looked over at her maester for confirmation and he nodded, so Lyanna continued, "Your niece, the princess Myrcella, she was to marry the Prince Trystane of Dorne?"

Joellyn stepped forward, dread filling her stomach, "Yes, my lady. How is she?"

Lyanna shook her head and said, "We received word some time ago that she had died on the journey back to King's Landing. Her and the prince both. I am sorry."

Joellyn took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she said, "Thank you, Lady Lyanna, for telling me this," then looked around at all the faces that had turned to her and said, "Please excuse me." Then rushed out of the audience chambers and into the cold northern air. Myrcella, sweet Myrcella, was dead. It was impossible to believe that Myrcella was so sweet considering that Cersei was her mother, and now Myrcella was gone. When was anything ever going to go right in the world?


	46. Recruits

Joellyn found her way to the hitching post where they had left their horses earlier and placed both hands on the post. She ducked her head, felt her hair fall around her face shielding her from the outside world, and leaned into the post some more as she let her tears begin to fall. It had been years since she had seen Myrcella, but Myrcella was good and sweet, and Joellyn loved her dearly. Joffrey had deserved to die. He got the worst qualities of Cersei and did not have a drop of good in him. Myrcella was the exact opposite. Now Tommen was alone and under Cersei's control. Gods only knew how protective Cersei was being over Tommen now.

Joellyn knew that she needed to calm herself and return to the rest of her group, so she decided to give herself just a few moments more. As she let out a sob to try to let the rest of her feelings out, she felt a hand on her back. She closed her eyes and focused on making her breathing steadier in order to calm herself as the unknown person rubbed her back softly. It took her just a few moments more, but between her focusing on breathing steadily and the person comforting her, Joellyn managed to calm herself and began to feel like she could return to the rest of her group.

She opened her eyes as she pushed herself off of the hitching post and turned to face the person beside her. She was met with Jon's concerned eyes and a sad smile. She tried to return his smile, though she was not sure it was very convincing. Jon turned so that he was facing her directly and raised both hands and pushed the hair that had fallen into her face out of the way, but he did not remove his hands right away. After he tucked her hair back, his fingers rested behind her ears and his thumbs gently wiped away the tears that remained on her face. He looked into her eyes as he said softly, "I'm so sorry about your niece."

Joellyn wasn't sure whether she would be crossing a line or not, but she decided to not care in this moment because it felt like the right thing to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him to hug him. His arms fell gently down her sides and wrapped around her waist as he returned the embrace. She held tightly onto him for a moment before saying softly in return, "Thank you being here with me."

As she pulled back, Jon didn't remove his arms from around her waist, so she left her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. They were standing like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, before Joellyn realized that Jon had been slowly leaning forward and now his face was now mere inches away from hers. He paused though, almost as if allowing her to decide if she wanted to do this or not, so she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly into his. It was gentle and sweet, but it was everything that she needed in that moment. She felt Jon pull her closer to himself and felt her body fill with warmth in response. Their lips continued to move slowly, but she could feel the passion and the emotion behind his kiss, like it was something that he had been wanting to do for some time now.

As they pulled apart, she rested her forehead on his and continued to stand in each other's embrace for a few moments more. She sighed and looked up into his eyes. They were still so close together that their noses were touching as she said, "We should go back in there."

Jon removed one hand from her waist as he moved some hair that had come free behind her ear again as he said, "Aye, we should." He kissed her softly once more and Joellyn closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. This time when he pulled away, he put more distance between them and took her hand in his. He nodded his head in the direction of the door to the audience chamber and said, "Are you ready?"

Joellyn nodded in response as he led them back to the door. He still had her hand in his and she was happy for the contact. Where this left the two of them in their relationship now, she wasn't sure, but she didn't want to think about it too much right now. All that mattered to her at the moment was that Jon cared for her, just as he did all those years ago.

As the arrived back at the door, he did released her hand to open the door and motioned ahead of him as he said softly, "After you."

She reentered the audience chamber and was met almost immediately by a flash of red hair and a hug from Sansa. She returned Sansa's embrace as Sansa said, "Joellyn, I'm so sorry."

Joellyn pulled back from Sansa and said, "Thank you, Sansa. You know how wonderful she was. I'm glad you knew her. Even if it wasn't for long."

Sansa stepped aside and Davos came beside her and said, "You have my condolences, my lady."

She nodded and responded, "Thank you, Ser Davos," then began to feel incredibly awkward. She could feel Jon's presence behind her, Davos and Sansa were still close beside her as well, and Lady Lyanna and her people we watching her as well. She was desperate to get the attention off of her. If they all stayed focused on her, it was likely that she would lose her control over her emotions, so she asked, "When will you and your people be ready to leave, my lady?"

Lyanna surveyed her for a moment before saying, "We just need the time to gather supplies. We will be able to be on the road today."

Jon said from behind her, "Thank you, my lady. Let us know if we can be of any assistance."

It turned out that Sansa and Joellyn were not needed to help as much as Davos and Jon were. The 62 Mormont men were gathering the supplies necessary for both travel and battle. Jon and Davos were helping to gather weapons, tents, and food so that they would be able to travel to the Hornwoods, Mazins, and Glovers before returning to camp to prepare for the battle against Ramsay Bolton. Joellyn and Sansa stood in the courtyard, offering help when they could, but mostly observing the process.

As she watched Jon fill a saddle bag with food and place it on the back of a horse, she heard Sansa say from beside her, "Joellyn, I really am sorry about Myrcella. I did not know her well, but she was always kind."

Joellyn continued to watch Jon as she nodded and said to Sansa, "She was. She and Tommen were nothing like my sister and Joffrey." She was, and would always be, deeply saddened that Myrcella didn't get to live out her potential. She would have been a wonderful queen in Dorne one day.

She turned to look at Sansa and saw that Sansa was looking in Jon's direction as well. As Sansa turned back to look at Joellyn and raised an eyebrow as she said, "I was going to go out to you, but Jon insisted that he go."

Joellyn felt her face grow warm as she said, "Jon was very kind." She raised her eyes to look at him again and saw that he was looking at her as well. He smiled at her, then resumed his work. Joellyn felt her chest constrict as he smiled. He was so handsome and his smile almost took her breath away. She smiled in return as she turned her attention back to Sansa.

In spite of the worry that Sansa must have still been feeling about the looming fight against the Bolton's, a smile spread across her face, then she said, "I'm happy for you and Jon. You've both been through so much. You deserve to be happy together." Were they together? That much wasn't clear yet. It was clear that Jon cared for her, but they needed to be able to spend more time together, and now wasn't the time for him to worry about forming a relationship.

Joellyn couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Sansa, so she laughed softly and said, "Sansa, just because we kissed doesn't mean that we are together."

Sansa's eyes got wide and she exclaimed, "You what!?" as she grabbed hold of her arm. Apparently this was good news to Sansa.

Joellyn smiled and shook her head at Sansa's response. Jon apparently also heard Sansa's exclamation as he stopped what he was doing to look over at them again. Joellyn tilted her head in Sansa's direction and raised her eyebrows, hoping that Jon understood what she meant. Jon closed his eyes and shook his head and seemed to be laughing to himself before he continued packing for their journey.

Sansa didn't push the topic much further as they were joined by Lady Lyanna who had come down to oversee the rest of the preparations. It didn't take too much longer until all the preparations were made and they had set out to gather the rest of the Northern houses. Over the next week on the journey back to their camp, they did convince two other houses to join with them. The Hornwoods had 200 fighting men and the Mazins had 143. Adding that to the Wildlings and House Mormont, they now had roughly 2,500 fighting men. It was not as much as they had hoped for, but they still had yet to hear from Brienne about the Tullys and they had one more Northern house that they would be visiting.

What had been the most discouraging to Joellyn were the few houses that refused to allow her admittance. The Cerwyn's had been the first to refuse to offer any fighting men or join the cause. After that, it seemed that they had sent word ahead about the Stark party that was traveling the North. The Tallharts and Manderlys allowed Sansa, Jon, and Davos to enter, but demanded that Joellyn wait outside their walls. Even with Joellyn not in their company, the Tallharts and Manderlys didn't trust them because they were travelling with the queen's sister. She was, as she had feared, a deterrent for some houses, but Jon had insisted that they would likely have refused anyway. Joellyn couldn't help but think that he was just saying that to try to make her feel better.

As they set up camp for the night, Joellyn thought again about Myrcella. All she knew was that Myrcella had died, but she did not know any of the circumstances. It had been wearing on her mind during their travels, so she decided she needed to know more information. She traveled through camp to Jon's tent to ask for writing supplies. She needed to write to Prince Doran to know what had happened and offer condolences about Prince Trystane.

As she arrived at his tent, she heard stressed voices on the inside. She entered just as Sansa was saying, "My uncle refused. House Tully will not be sending any support for us." She sounded defeated, and Joellyn was beginning to feel it as well. They only had one other house to talk to before they returned to camp. Without the Tullys, they could never hope to match Ramsay's numbers.

Jon shook his head and asked, "Did Brienne give a reason for his refusal?"

Joellyn saw Sansa look over at her before she turned back to Jon and said, "Riverrun is under siege from the Lannisters and the Freys. He cannot take his forces out of Riverrun. He'll lose it again if he does." Joellyn rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. It was as she had expected. She never believed that the Tullys would join them. It was just painful to know that it was her family that was preventing the Tullys from joining them.

Davos said matter of factly, "It's a blow, but we can still manage if we play it smart."

Sansa shook her head, "Even if the Glovers agree to join, we'll need more men. We can never hope to beat Ramsay with what we have now," then stormed out of the tent. As houses refused to join them, Sansa's mood had worsened. She had gone through the most with Ramsay and took each refusal personally. Joellyn understood what Sansa was feeling, but everyone's morale had taken at hit anyway without her reminding them of how bleak their situation was becoming.

Joellyn let Sansa be, though. She heard Davos sigh before he said, "I'm going to go get some rest. We'll have plenty of things to think through later, I want to be prepared for that."

Jon nodded and said, "Aye, thank you for your help."

Davos nodded and left Jon's tent as well. Jon took a seat, sighing as he did so, and said, "I want to believe that what we have will be enough."

Joellyn crossed through the tent to where Jon was and sat down on the table that was in front of him as she said, "You have to believe it. If you don't, all the men will know. They need you to be confident."

Jon took one of her hands and squeezed it softly as he said, "You're right. We'll come up with a plan. We're smart. It'll be enough." Then smiled at her.

It was a rare moment where the two of them were alone together. During their traveling, Jon had many other things to do, so there had not been much time for the two of them to spend alone since Bear Island. She didn't want Jon to worry about those same things tonight, so she tried to take his mind in a different direction as she smiled in return as she squeezed his hand and said, "But there is no use worrying about it tonight. You need to rest. The next several days are going to be important."

Jon nodded and stood up so that he was directly in front of her, his legs pressing into hers that were dangling off the table. Almost without thinking, she opened her legs so that he could move closer, and he seemed surprised but moved between her legs to be closer to her. Joellyn placed her hands on the table to steady herself as Jon put a hand on the side of her neck and leaned in to kiss her. It started gentle, as it had been back when they were at Bear Island, but they were in a more intimate position this time and not out in the open, so it didn't take long for it to become more heated.

Joellyn no longer thought about needing to steady herself as Jon had one hand on the side of her neck, his fingers winding into her hair, and the other on her waist, both pulling her closer to himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. As their kiss deepened, she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible. As the familiar feeling of desire started in her belly, Oberyn passed through her thoughts and she pulled back immediately and covered her face saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," both to Jon and Oberyn.

Jon took her hands and pulled them off of her face. He continued to hold them as he knelt in front of her, eyes full of concern, and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Joellyn shook her head and said, "No, you did something right." She felt broken. Here she was, with a man that she really cared about, and she was thinking of her dead husband.

Jon laughed and seemed pleased with himself. Then he paused for a moment before asking, "You're thinking about Oberyn?"

Joellyn let out a deep breath and nodded. She was glad he was so understanding. Silence settled over the two of them again before she asked, "Do you still think about Ygritte?"

Jon nodded sadly, but interlaced his fingers with hers as he said, "I miss her. But I enjoy being with you."

Joellyn squeezed his hands and nodded as well, "I enjoy being with you as well, and Oberyn told me he wanted me to be able to love again after him. I was just caught off guard when he passed through my thoughts."

Jon smiled while looking up at her, then said, "We'll learn how to do this."

Joellyn furrowed her eyebrows a little before asking, "How to do what?"

Jon stood up and grabbed her hips to help her down from the table as he said, "Be with each other and still love the people that we lost."

Joellyn smiled, glad that they were both able to help each other through similar circumstances and glad that he had spoken of them as a couple, and said, "I hope so."

Jon squeezed her hips softly as he said, "Good. Now what did you come to see me for? Or did you already get what you wanted?" He raised an eyebrow at her, teasing her.

She laughed at him and said, "That was nice, but I wanted to ask for writing supplies. I need to know what happened to Myrcella. I'm sure Prince Doran will tell me."

Jon nodded and gathered a few things from his table and handed them to her saying "You will probably want to tell him to write to you at the camp outside Winterfell. That's likely where we'll be."

Joellyn nodded and said, "Thank you, Jon. I hope you sleep well."

Jon bent down and kissed her softly before saying, "You as well, Joellyn."

She smiled and left his company. This was such a strange feeling. The two of them were in the midst of trying times. He was gathering a force to fight to take his family home back, and she was trying to figure out her place in the world now that she left her family, but they had somehow still managed to connect with each other again.

As she made it back to her tent, she sat at the small table that had been set up for her and thought for a moment about what she wanted to say and ask before she began:

 _Prince Doran,_

 _I cannot begin to express how saddened I was to hear about your son Trystane and my niece. Please allow me to offer my deepest condolences for you losing your son, and so soon after you lost your brother. I did not know Trystane, but Oberyn had told me about how he and Myrcella seemed to be very taken with each other. It makes me glad to know that they had some happiness together, but it saddens me as well. They should have been able to have many years of happiness together. Myrcella was pure and good, so if she cared for Trystane, he must have been wonderful as well. I am saddened to be robbed of the opportunity to ever meet him._

 _I must also beg you to tell me what happened. I only received news that Myrcella had died, so I do not even know when this happened, much less how it happened. You are the only person I can turn to for this. My family does not know where I am or what I am doing, but you do, so you are my one source I can turn to._

 _I know it must be painful to recount, but if you can convey what happened to Myrcella, please write and send the letter to the encampment outside of Winterfell that I told you about in my previous letter. I hope to have news from you and help from Dorne when we arrive back there._

 _Wishes for your health,  
Your sister,_

 _Joellyn_

Joellyn folded and sealed the letter and left her tent to find a raven. She knew that Lady Lyanna's maester had brought ravens with them, so she hoped that he would be willing to let her use one. Fortunately he was, so she sent off the letter and returned to her tent to sleep for the night. They had one more northern house to recruit, then they would need to make a solid plan of attack on how to defeat Ramsay and take back Winterfell.


	47. House Glover

Joellyn sat on her horse, looking at the heavy wooden doors of Deepwood Motte. This was the last house that they could recruit to help in the fight against Ramsay Bolton to take back Winterfell. As it was right now, they had 2,500 men who could fight and that was just half of what Ramsay had. The Glovers wouldn't be able to make up for the other 2,500 men that were needed, but it would give them a better chance if they could get the Glovers to join in their fight. As the doors opened, Joellyn looked over at Jon, Sansa, and Davos. She could sense their nerves just as much as she could feel her own.

She had learned the night before, when they were making their final preparations for today, that Lord Robett Glover had only recently become Lord of Deepwood Motte. Until a few years ago, his brother had been the lord of their castle, but he lost his life while fighting for and with Robb. Though house Glover had always been faithful to the Starks, Jon and Davos believed that it would be hard to convince Lord Robett to join them considering their recent history. Still, they had to try. It was their last real chance to add numbers to their forces.

As Jon and Sansa led the way through the now open doors, Joellyn fell in beside Davos. She found herself surprised that she had not been denied admittance. If Lord Robett truly lost his brother while he was fighting for Robb, surely he could not be comfortable with allowing a Lannister into his home. Or maybe Lord Glover hadn't received warning ahead of time that she was with Jon and Sansa and was unaware that a Lannister was entering his gates.

They all pulled their horses to a stop soon after entering and the heavy doors closed behind them. Jon and Davos dismounted from their horses and Joellyn continued to look around her. There was so much cold stone and so few people walking about the courtyard, she felt herself become chilled and unwelcome. As she tried to shake off the unsteady feeling, she began to dismount from her horse, but felt Jon touch her hand from beside her as he said, "Please, allow me."

She smiled and accepted his help in dismounting as he grabbed her hips and helped her down. When her feet touched the ground, she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and looked up at him and smiled again as she said, "Thank you."

Jon squeezed her hips softly and looked like he was about to say something but couldn't as Davos walked up beside them and said, "We should be going. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Joellyn felt herself being snapped from the daze that Jon had her in. Since Bear Island, Joellyn was finding it too easy to lose herself in Jon's company. Davos joining them pulled her back into reality. If the Glovers had received word that she was with them, it was unlikely to help their cause if Jon was seen being too close to her. Regardless, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out who she was if they didn't already know she was traveling with the Starks. As much as it still stung, she knew that she had to keep her distance from Jon to better their chances at securing House Glover.

As Davos walked on ahead of them with Sansa, Joellyn pulled away from Jon and said, "He's right. And I'm sure that Lord Robett will not be convinced to join by seeing you so close to me." Jon looked for a moment like he was going to disagree, but nodded once and followed Davos and Sansa into Deepwood Motte so that they could try to convince Lord Robett to join their cause.

The four of them entered the courtyard together, Davos and Joellyn falling in behind Sansa and Jon. They were the Starks, so she and Davos made a point to hang behind them and only speak if they thought they could add something to the conversation. Joellyn had never met nor seen Robett Glover before, but she assumed he was the one standing at the base of the small set of stairs in the courtyard. He was standing on his own, but six armored and armed men were not too far behind him, watching their every move.

Jon spoke first in greeting, "Lord Glover, thank you for receiving us. We appreciate that you are willing to hear us out."

Lord Glover looked over the four of them for a moment before saying, "I don't know what madness possessed me to allow you through my gates, but since you are here, say what you have come to say." Joellyn did not have a good feeling about getting the Glovers on their side. It already sounded as if he had decided against them.

Jon and Sansa shared a look with each other before Jon began speaking, "Our family home has been taken from us, just as yours was, Lord Glover. Ramsay Bolton sits in Winterfell. He married and tormented my sister, and he holds our youngest brother as his captive. We wish..."

"The answer is no," Lord Glover cut in. Joellyn felt what little hope she had for gaining more men snuffed out in those four words. Robett Glover knew what they were there for. He had likely only received them into his home out of courtesy and obligation, but he was not willing to fight with them. That much was clear already.

Jon paused for the briefest of moments before saying, "Lord Glover, if you could just hear us out."

Lord Glover took a step closer to Jon, and began speaking in an irritated tone, "I've heard enough. We've only just taken back this castle from the Ironborn. The Boltons helped us do it. Now you want me to fight against them? I could be skinned for even talking to you."

Roose and Ramsay Bolton had already done what needed to be done to secure the loyalty of the Glovers. The Glovers had lost their home to the Ironborn after Theon Greyjoy took over Winterfell, but the Boltons helped them win it back. There would be no way that Robett would be willing to spit in the face of the people that had helped him win back his family home. Joellyn looked over at Davos to gauge his reaction. He pressed his lips together and shook his head softly. He was reading the situation the same way she was. They were not going to leave here with any more men.

Jon tried again by saying, "The Boltons are traitors. Roose Bolton..."

"Have other Northern houses pledged to fight for you," Lord Glover interrupted. Joellyn understood that Robett was uncomfortable with having them in Deepwood Motte, but it would have been kinder for him to turn them away to begin with rather than be this short and rude with them.

Jon sighed in what seemed like defeat as he said, "Houses Mormont, Hornwoood, and Mazin. We've sent ravens to a few others, but..."

"I don't care about ravens," Lord Glover said as he cut Jon off again, "You're asking me to join your army. Who's fighting in this army?"

Jon looked at each of them, Sansa, then Joellyn, then Davos, before taking a breath before saying, "The bulk of the force is made up of Wildlings."

Robett Glover laughed in response to this. The first real sentence that he let Jon complete since he had refused to help, and Robett Glover felt it was appropriate to laugh. Joellyn never had a good feeling about the man, but she was just ready to get out of Deepwood Motte and away from him now. He was a hateful man. The least he could have done was try to be understanding of their plight, especially since he himself had just recently gotten their castle back.

Lord Glover finished laughing and said, "So the rumors I've heard are true. I didn't dare believe them. I received you out of respect for your father and now I would like you to leave. You come to me and ask us to abandon our ancestral home to fight alongside Wildlings and this Lannister bitch you brought into our walls? House Glover will not be joining you."

Joellyn's mouth fell open slightly and she furrowed her eyebrows at what Robett Glover had just said. His words cut Joellyn deeper than they should have. She saw all eyes in the group turn to her and they all looked furious and hurt for her. She should have left well enough alone. She could have left well enough alone, but she was too insulted from his interrupting Jon earlier and his name calling, so she said softly, in a calm voice that reminded her far too much of her sister, "Lord Glover, the other Northern houses that were so disgusted by me were at least kind enough to ask me to stand outside their walls. Yet you chose to bring me in here so you could insult me to my face."

Robett Glover addressed her directly for the first time, "I should take you right now so you can be sent back to your whore of a sister."

Jon looked as if he were going to lose his calm, and stepped in between her and Lord Glover as he said in a warning tone, "Lord Glover…" but Joellyn stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder to try to settle him. She squeezed his shoulder once before removing her hand from and saying to Lord Glover, "You won't. Much as you might choose to not believe me, I left her and the rest of my family because I am as offended by what they have done as you are. However, I know nothing I can say will convince you otherwise. I promise you though, Lord Glover, a day will come that you will see that I am not like my family. When that day comes, you will regret your words to me on this day and your refusal to help the Starks take back what is rightfully theirs."

Jon had grabbed her upper arm while she was talking to keep her from getting any closer to Lord Glover. Joellyn didn't actually believe that he would act on his claim that he would take her, but Jon apparently didn't want to take any chances. As Robett took in the situation, he looked between Jon and Joellyn, then shook his head in disgust before saying, "I am glad your father is not here to see this. We're through here. Leave my home," then turned around to enter the door that was being guarded by his men.

As he walked away, Jon released her arm as Sansa spoke for the first time and said, "I would remind you that House Glover is pledged to House Stark. Sworn to answer when called upon."

Jon, Joellyn, and Davos all looked at Sansa, surprised at the strength behind her words. She had changed so much from the timid, love-struck girl that Joellyn met all those years ago at Winterfell.

Robett stopped in his tracks, turned, and approached close to Sansa as he said, "Yes, my family served House Stark for centuries. We wept when we heard of your father's death. When my brother was lord of this castle, he answered Robb's call and hailed him King in the North."

Robett took a step closer to Sansa as he continued, "And where was King Robb when the Ironborn attacked this castle? When they threw my wife and children in prison and brutalized and killed our subjects? Taking up with a foreign whore. Getting himself and those who followed him killed."

Robett stepped back and looked at Sansa then turned to Jon saying, "Now you're trying to do the same with a Lannister whore who married and fucked a filthy Dornishman. I served House Stark once, but House Stark is dead," then turned away from them and climbed the stairs to the door. His men opened the door for him, he walked through it, then the door was closed behind him. Joellyn, Jon, Sansa, and Davos now found themselves in the courtyard, alone and discouraged. They had been rejected by other houses before now, but this one felt personal and more insulting. Especially to Joellyn. She had been called a bitch and a whore today, and was threatened to be turned over to her sister on top of that.

She took a breath to calm herself, then turned away from Jon, Sansa, and Davos and stormed back in the direction of their horses. She didn't want to have to be here any longer. She had been insulted by the other houses refusing to allow her in, but this was outright cruel and purposefully hurtful. Lord Glover had allowed her in so that he could say those things to her and about her. He knew that he was going to refuse them, but allowed them in anyway.

She got to her horse and saw that the three others were close behind her. She wasn't really interested in talking to any of them right now. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while, and they all seemed to sense this. As she mounted her horse she set her face firmly forward while the others mounted theirs and waited quietly for the doors to be opened. As the doors opened, Jon looked back at her, but she nodded her head forward to urge him on. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but pushed his horse forward and Sansa followed closely behind him.

Davos came up beside her and said, "After you, Joellyn." She looked at him and wanted to argue, but she knew at her heart that he wanted to be at the back to provide protection if it was necessary. She nodded once and urged her horse forward to follow behind Jon and Sansa.

For much of the journey back to the encampment, she tried to focus on the scenery and her surroundings rather than what Robett Glover had said to them, but it was hard to tune out the thoughts she kept having. Robett was doing what he thought was right for his house and his family. They couldn't very well go against the Boltons since they were the ones to help them get their castle back, but if that were the case all along he should have just refused to receive them. He had ridiculed them for having a force of mostly Wildlings and insulted her directly several times. She was use to not being trusted and she could live with not being trusted. She was not however use to being insulted directly to her face. That was not what people typically did to Lannisters.

As she brooded in her thoughts, Davos came up beside her and rode silently for a while before saying, "My lady, you know that Jon could not have said anything to defend you."

Joellyn over at him, confused as to where this was going. In spite of still really wanting to be alone, she asked, "What do you mean?" She genuinely didn't understand where he was coming from.

Davos looked flustered as he began speaking, "Begging your pardon, my lady, but it hasn't escaped my notice that you and Jon... Well, anyway, don't be too mad at him. Jon couldn't have hoped to get Lord Glover to join by coming to your defense."

It finally became clear what Davos was getting at. He thought that she was upset that Jon had not defended her when Lord Glover began insulting her. She shook her head and said, "You misunderstand my silence, Ser Davos. I'm not mad at Jon. I understand that he couldn't do anything. My anger lies with Lord Glover and his words."

Davos nodded then said, "Don't take Robett Glover's words to heart. You don't need his approval and you certainly shouldn't be bothered by his anger. He's hurt and feels trapped. Any trapped, hurt animal will react the same way he did. Lashing out and trying to hurt others to protect themselves."

Joellyn took in his words and knew immediately that he was right. Robett Glover had experienced a lot of pain and loss over the past several years. She nodded once and said, "It doesn't make his words hurt any less, though."

Davos shrugged before saying, "He doesn't matter. The people who matter know who you are. You're a lovely, strong woman, Joellyn. Don't let him rule your mind."

It amazed her that Davos hadn't been born a knight and that he was actually raised to knighthood and his house was only recently established. He knew just the right thing to say and he was very wise. More wise than he should have been for someone who spent much of his life crabbing and smuggling. She knew more and more every day why Stannis had chosen him as his advisor. Joellyn nodded and said, "I will try. Thank you for making me talk to you, even when I didn't want to." Davos simply bowed his head then pushed his horse forward to join Jon's side.

It wasn't much later when they arrived at the Stark encampment. As she followed behind Jon, Davos, and Sansa through the camp, she took in the sight around her. Much of the camp was made up of Wildlings, and it was evident that these were not trained fighting men of Westeros, but they looked fierce nonetheless. She wondered what the tension was like at the camp. Surely the men of the North could not easily trust the Wildlings they would be fighting with.

Davos guided them through the camp as he said, "Stannis camped here on his way to Winterfell."

Sansa raised her eyebrows and countered in a negative tone, "And that's a good thing?" In all of her own brooding, Joellyn had failed to consider how Jon and Sansa were feeling after leaving Deepwood Motte. Lord Glover had not been kind to them either. They were probably feeling just as terrible as she was.

Davos just ignored Sansa's tone and said, "He was the most experienced commander in Westeros. He chose this place for a reason. Those mountains are natural fortification and there's a stream down there for the horses."

Joellyn looked around and saw that Davos was right. This camp was an ideal place for them to be at, but the weather had been getting colder and colder in the North, so she was worried about being out in the open like this for too long. It had been such a long summer, she was afraid that winter might actually be coming for the first time in a long time. Jon seemed to be thinking the same thing as he said, "We're not staying here long. Another storm could come any day."

Davos nodded in agreement as he said, "Aye, the snows defeated Stannis as much as the Boltons did."

They all pulled their horses to a stop and Jon said, "We have to march on Winterfell now while we still can," then they all dismounted their horses. They began walking through camp, taking in what fighting forces they had.

Davos started listing off, "2,000 Wildlings, 200 Hornwoods, 143 Mazins..."

Sansa cut in and added in an unamused tone, "63 Mormonts."

Davos stopped and turned to look at her with a sigh as he said, "It's not what we hoped for, but we still have a chance if we're careful and smart."

A commotion started a little ways ahead of them, and Joellyn saw that two men, it appeared to be one a Wildling and one not a Wildling, had begun fighting. Davos muttered under his breath, "For fuck's sake," then rushed to them to break up the fight and separate the men.

Joellyn, Sansa, and Jon continued watching for a moment before they began walking again. The three of them were silent for a moment before Sansa questioned, "So he's your most trusted advisor now? Because he secured 62 men from a ten year old?"

Sansa was clearly upset, but Joellyn didn't know what could be done to comfort her. Jon didn't appear to either as he said, "Ser Davos is the reason I'm standing here and talking to you, and he served Stannis for years."

Sansa's voice began to grow angrier as she said, "Stannis, who lost the Blackwater, who murdered his own brother, who doesn't have a head?" Sansa stopped as she finished her question.

Joellyn stopped immediately beside her, but Jon kept walking a few more steps and turned around to face them. As he turned around, Sansa stated, "It's not enough. We need more men."

Jon shook his head and said, "There's no time." Everyone's nerves were running high. The stress of realizing that they were really about to fight the Boltons was settling on all of them, and the reality was that they really were far behind the Boltons in numbers.

Sansa shook her head and said, "If we went to Castle Cerwyn, I know that Lord..."

Jon stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her as he said, "We fight with the army we have."

Sansa did not look happy, but Jon was looking on over Sansa's shoulders at the men who were still fighting while Davos was trying to break them up. Jon sighed in frustration and left to help Davos deal with the fighting men, leaving Joellyn and Sansa alone.

Joellyn took Sansa's hand and said, "Maybe it will be enough, Sansa."

Sansa shook her head and looked at Joellyn before saying, "It's not enough. We're going to lose to Ramsay, and I'm not going back to him," then took back her hand and walked away from her.

Joellyn turned back around and saw that Davos and Jon had managed to separate the men and break up the fight. Jon left the men and Davos behind, and came back to her saying, "Come with me." She nodded and followed him through the camp to the tent that he would be staying in. He opened the flap so that she could enter before him and came in after her.

She turned and looked at him and saw discouragement and worry etched in his face, so she asked, "How are you?"

Jon let out a puff of air and said, "Not as well as I hoped we would have been at this point." Then he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She returned his embrace, nestling into his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. They stood like that for a moment before Jon said quietly, "I am sorry for what Lord Glover said today."

Joellyn pulled back to look at him and echoed what Davos had said to her earlier, "He was hurt and angry, and he responded the only way he knew how. I was angry, but I'm fine now. Please don't worry about me. You have other things to worry about."

Jon took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Joellyn reveled in the feeling of his lips on hers and being close to Jon and was disappointed when he pulled away quickly. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "You are a wonderful woman, did you know that?"

Joellyn laughed in response and placed her hands on his arms as she said, "And you are wonderful for worrying about me."

Jon smiled, this smile reaching his eyes, before he pulled her into another embrace and said, "I'll always worry about you, Joellyn."

For that moment, she tried to let the events of that day and what would soon be happening fade out of her mind. For right now, she just sincerely hoped that she would always have Jon to worry about her and look after her as she returned his embrace.


	48. Tormund

Things and people were growing restless at the Stark encampment. A letter had been sent to Ramsay Bolton a few days ago, inviting him to meet with them and to try to discuss terms before an all-out battle actually broke out. Joellyn remembered that conversation vividly because Sansa had become furious and stormed out of Jon's tent at that news. She didn't want to meet with Ramsay and try to reach an agreement. She, understandably, just wanted Ramsay dead. As much as Davos tried to convince her that it was just a formality and that Ramsay surely wouldn't agree to any terms, Sansa was still not pleased. Jon sent the letter to Ramsay anyway, and now they were waiting to hear back on when and where they could meet, if he was willing to meet.

The few days of waiting had been tense and Joellyn really hadn't seen much of either Jon or Sansa. Sansa mostly kept to her tent, trying to avoid Jon and Davos. Joellyn went to visit her some, but she was still furious about how few men they had to fight Ramsay with, so it was difficult to have any sort of pleasant conversation with Sansa. Jon and Davos had been busy trying to make preliminary battle plans as well as with dividing and training the men. The men had been split into a group of cavalry that would fight with swords and be led by Jon, and a group of archers led by Davos that would stay back and try to cover the rest of them from behind. Joellyn mostly tried to keep herself busy by continuing to train on her own, away from everyone else, then help around camp during the day. Keeping herself busy also distracted her from the fact that there was no help from Dorne, nor had she received any word from Doran about what had happened to Myrcella and his son.

What little time she and Jon had together in the evenings, they were both exhausted. Jon was tired from planning and training, and she was tired from walking through the entire camp multiple times a day, helping to organize and treat the various small wounds that the men had sustained while training for the battle. The two of them would talk for a while and eat a small meal together, but that was about all they could manage. He fell asleep the first night, so she covered him with his furs and left him in peace. He needed all the rest he could get for the upcoming days. She fell asleep the next, and had woken only when Jon was placing her down on her makeshift bed in her tent.

She remembered Jon kissing her softly on the forehead, and grabbing onto his hand as he got up to leave her side. She had told him, "You didn't have to carry me, you could've woken me. I wouldn't have minded."

Jon had smiled at her as he said, "But you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. However, it would seem that I failed at that."

Joellyn laughed and squeezed his hand before letting it go and saying, "I don't mind, but you need to get your rest too. Don't go back and stay up half the night trying to make more battle plans."

Jon kissed her softly at that before saying, "Yes, my lady," then kissed her one more time before saying, "Goodnight, Joellyn."

It was nice that they had been able to have these small times together and that Jon still wanted to see her, even with how busy he had been, but Joellyn longed to be able to be with him more. However, as long as they were waiting to hear back from Ramsay, there were preparations that needed to be made and that would consume Jon's time. Now that it had been two days since the letter had been sent to Ramsay, they were expecting a return letter any day now, but there was no way to know precisely when he would decide to get back to them.

The third morning, Joellyn wound her way through camp and she could sense that the environment was tense and uncomfortable. The men were not happy with being in one place for so long, cold and waiting on the edge of a battle. It was not made better by the fact that two Wildlings were currently fighting loudly with each other. Gods only knew what they were fighting about, as it was likely that they didn't even really have a clear idea of why they were fighting each other. The Wildlings were more restless than the rest of the men. They were likely as anything to just be taking out steam.

Joellyn crossed her arms as she watched them fight against each other. She was frustrated with what it did to the camp environment, but the more she watched them the more fascinated she became. It was unlike anything she had seen two humans do before. It looked more like two skinny dogs fighting over food. Definitely more wild and random than any fighting she had seen before, which made sense but made her uncomfortable. She was now in the north, and Wildlings were more common in the north, but not all Wildlings were on their side. As she stood watching them, she found herself unsure of if she would be able to stand her ground against one in a fight if it came to it. Oberyn had taught her patterns and how to identify what an opponent was about to do, but she couldn't discern any of that as the two Wildling men fought each other.

Joellyn was pulled from her observation as she felt someone bump into her shoulder. She turned and saw Tormund watching her and nodded once to greet him. She still was not fully comfortable around Tormund, nor any of the Wildlings for that matter, but she knew that Jon trusted Tormund. So much so that Tormund essentially functioned as one of his advisors and confidants. Therefore, she was making an effort to trust him more herself.

Tormund nodded in the direction of the two Wildling men that were wrapping up their fight and observed, "You seem intent on watching them, girl." Tormund was at least always straight to the point when he wanted something.

Joellyn nodded and said, "I am. It is so very different from what I am use to seeing."

Tormund chuckled lowly before asking her, "Fighting?"

She turned and looked at him, surprised that he would ask that considering he knew that she could, at least sort of, take care of herself if it came to a fight. She shook her head before saying, "No, I'm use to fighting. I grew up watching it in the capital and I've been trying to learn how to do it. It's the fighting itself that's different."

At this point, the Wildling men were finished fighting and were sitting around and seemed to be relaxing in each other's company now. Tormund nodded once and raised his eyebrows before asking, "What's different about it?"

She sighed a little to herself before asking in return, "What's not different about it? It doesn't seem like there's any training or any pattern to it." There was more to it than that, but she couldn't quite put her finger on how to describe it to Tormund.

Tormund made a face that seemed to suggest that he was considering her words then a confused look crossed his face as he asked, "Is there a pattern to the fighting that you southerners do? Doesn't seem like it would make much of a fight."

Joellyn laughed and had to remind herself that Tormund was learning just as much about them as she was learning about the Wildlings. She shook her head and said, "I'm not sure how to describe it..." then hesitated before saying, "I suppose it's..." then trailed off as she thought about her own experiences learning to fight.

She looked at Tormund again and saw that he was waiting for her to continue, so she began, "It's just that when I began learning how to fight, I was working with a well-trained fighter. A sell sword, actually."

Tormund seemed astounded by this and asked, "Why would a fighter sell his sword?"

She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, "He didn't actually sell his sword to someone else. People paid him for his services. He was an excellent fighter, so people that couldn't take care of themselves would pay him to fight for them. He fought for my brother once, then came to the capital with him. That's how I met him." She never imagined herself having to explain what a sell sword was.

Tormund scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, "Southern men don't fight their own fights?"

Joellyn corrected him, "Some do, but not all can. That's why sell swords exist. They make money fighting for other people."

Tormund seemed like he was still amazed and dumbfounded, but Joellyn continued, "Anyway, he was a well-trained and experienced fighter, and my brother trusted him, so I went to him first for help. But it turns out that wasn't a great idea. We frustrated each other and he wasn't a good teacher. His idea of teaching me to fight was knocking me on my ass and getting mad when I didn't make any progress."

Tormund laughed loudly and said, "You learn from being knocked on your ass. Learn how to not get hit like that again."

Joellyn narrowed her eyes at him as she said, "Well, you may, but I didn't. We just ended up yelling at each other most of the time. I needed more instruction, he wouldn't provide it. When I stopped learning from him, I began learning from the man I was with."

Tormund nodded, "Like you're with Jon Snow."

Joellyn blushed and shook her head, "Not like I'm with Jon Snow. It was different with this man, I was married to him. We were...um…" then trailed off again, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation veering toward sex. She didn't quite feel that comfortable with Tormund yet, nor did she feel like she would ever be that comfortable.

Tormund nodded and said, "Ah, so he captured you and showed you his true strength."

It was now her turn to be confused. Joellyn cocked her head to the side, feeling as if she had missed something about the Wildling culture. So Tormund explained, "When a man wants to be with a woman, he captures her to show that he his brave and strong. Wilding women are just as strong and fierce as our men, and they don't want to bear children for a weak man. When a man can capture them, a woman respects that." Then he gave her a suggestive look while he raised his eyebrows.

Joellyn made a disgusted face and shook her head in disbelief, her turn to not believe what she was hearing, and said, "Sure, something like that," to agree with him rather than have to explain that her father arranged the marriage, then continued, "He was a trained fighter as well. His nickname was the Red Viper, and I believe that he taught me well. He taught me how to block specific actions and look for weaknesses in my opponent." Then she pointed over to the two Wilding men and said, "I couldn't spot any of that when those two were fighting."

Tormund shook his head as he said, "All fighting's the same."

Joellyn shook her head as she disagreed, "No, it's not. After Oberyn, the only other two I fought with were Brienne and Podrick and you saw them. They're more southerners. They fought almost the same way as my husband and the man that trained me before him. What I saw those two doing was different," then indicated in the direction of the Wildling men. If she hadn't known they had been fighting just moments ago, she would have never guessed it. They seemed at peace with each other now as they ate and joked together.

Tormund disagreed with her again as he shook his head and said, "We free folk are different than you southerners, but not that different. Jon Snow has seen it, you'll see it too in time."

Joellyn didn't like the feeling of being contradicted, so she said, "Prove it to me, then," before she even thought about what she was saying. She surprised herself by blurting that out, but tried to cover that surprise as she had basically just challenged Tormund to a fight and didn't want to show regret or weakness.

Tormund seemed surprised as he raised his eyebrows and asked in an arrogant, "Are you challenging me, girl?"

Joellyn, even though she felt nervous immediately, didn't show it and nodded her head once in reply.

Tormund chuckled to himself, seeming pleased with her reply, and said, "We don't take it easy on our women like your southern men do."

Joellyn shrugged out of Jon's Night's Watch cloak, which she had been wearing ever since they left the wall, and said, "Good, then you will be use to women beating you." She placed the cloak to the side, not wanting to have an extra target for Tormund to latch onto and hoped that her false confidence was coming across as genuine.

Tormund backed away from her and then squared himself in front of her. Joellyn tried to focus on him rather than the people that were around them, but couldn't help but notice that the area around them had gotten quieter and that more eyes seemed focused on them than there had been before. As she turned her attention back on Tormund, she could tell that he was assessing her, trying to determine what she would do, but she was resolved that he was going to make the first move, not her.

She didn't have to wait long, either. Tormund lunged quickly across the distance that separated them and tried to grab hold of her to pin her arms down. She anticipated his move just enough that she was able to get out of his way and turn around and face him again. She didn't try to attack him yet. She wanted to try to learn what he would do without showing what she was able to do.

Tormund challenged her, saying, "You're quicker than I thought you might be," but she still refused to launch an attack on her own. She preferred to be on the defensive until she could nail down his tactics further.

As he lunged at her again, she couldn't quite get away this time, so she ducked beneath his grasp and threw one of her elbows into his stomach to try to catch him off guard. She regretted this almost immediately though, as Tormund literally had a knee jerk reaction and kneed her in the stomach and caught hold of her elbow.

Now she found herself hunched over, struggling to breathe after having the air knocked out of her, with an arm caught behind her back, but she thought and acted quickly. With her free arm, she used all the force she could muster to punch his ribcage. As her fist connected with his side, he grunted and the grip on her arm loosened just enough to allow her to pull free, take hold of one of his arms, and pull it high behind his back as she straightened up and quickly moved behind him.

She was shocked when Tormund butted his head back forcefully and connected with her face. She felt sharp pain immediately, from her cheekbone down to her chin, and let go of his arm so she could get further away from him for a moment. She squinted her eyes shut to try to dull the pain and as she opened them she asked, "Is that really how we're going to play this?"

Tormund laughed and cocked his head before saying, "You asked for it," then rushed forward to her. Her emotions took over at this point and Joellyn made the decision to start acting more offensively. She pulled her fist to her chest, then threw her elbow into Tormund's face as he reached her. Her elbow connected with its target, but her momentum carried her so that she continued to turn and now Tormund grabbed her from behind. He managed to catch one of her arms in his grasp, but the arm she had elbowed his face with was still free.

She struggled to free herself for a moment before deciding to assess the situation and see if he had left any part of himself unguarded. He was too occupied with trying to subdue her, so Joellyn used her free arm to elbow Tormund in the gut, which knocked the air out of his lungs and loosened his grip so that she broke free. Joellyn was then able to grab hold of his arm and pull it behind his back again, but she didn't make the mistake of letting him stay standing this time. As she got behind him, she kicked him firmly in the back of the knees, forcing him to fall to his knees.

Her brief fight with Tormund might have been over on its own at this point, but she and Tormund would never know. She heard Jon's voice yell out through the noise, "Tormund! Joellyn!"

Hearing his voice made her aware of her surroundings. She became aware that a small crowd had gathered to watch her and Tormund fight, and that she could hear her labored breathing after the exertion of the fight. She also came to and realized that she still stood behind Tormund, holding his arm at an awkward angle behind his back. She released his arm and backed away so that he could stand. As Tormund came to his feet, Jon broke through the people that had gathered around them and questioned, "What in seven hells are you two doing?" Joellyn noticed that his question was mostly directed at Tormund rather than her. Jon probably assumed that most of the blame was on Tormund for their behavior, when that was anything but true.

Tormund nodded in Joellyn's direction and said, "You're woman was watching two of my men fight and tried convincing me that we fight different than you southern folk do. I told her she was wrong."

She blushed involuntarily when Tormund called her Jon's woman, but Joellyn had other things on her mind as she became aware of the pain on her face. It was still radiating from her cheekbone down to nearly her jaw, and now that she didn't have her blood pumping as much, she was more aware of how much it hurt. As she gingerly felt her cheek, she pulled her hand away and saw some blood on her palm. At the sight she felt her lip and realized it was busted and sighed in frustration.

She became more frustrated with Tormund as Jon said in reply, frustration in his voice as well, "You know that we fight different. You and I talked about it before, back at Mance's camp."

Joellyn turned to look at Tormund and asked angrily, "You lied to me to get me to fight you?"

Tormund shook his head before he said, "I didn't plan on fighting you, girl, but I'm glad to know what you can do anyway," before clapping her once on the back and begin to walk away from her.

Joellyn rolled her eyes and wanted to punch Tormund again, but instead chose to say, "You could've at least not hit my face as hard as you did."

Tormund turned around and said, "You learn from being knocked on your ass. Learn not to get hit like that again," repeating his words from earlier and then said, "You learned from the first time and knocked me to my knees the second time."

He then walked over to Jon and said, "Found yourself another fighting woman, Jon Snow," then clapped his back and waved the Wildlings that had gathered away from her and Jon.

Jon shook his head at Tormund's words then came over to Joellyn and took her face gently in his hands. Joellyn felt self-conscious about having him be this close to her, inspecting her face in the middle of camp, so she tried to look anywhere but his face to ease her nerves. It still amazed her how much Jon's presence affected her, even after they had spent so much time around each other. He shook his head again and said, "It's not so bad. The busted lip seems to be the worst of it," then walked over to where she had taken off the cloak and picked it up. As he was coming back over to her, he asked, "Joellyn, what were you thinking, agreeing to fight Tormund?"

She shrugged in response as he wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and said, "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't agree to fight him, I challenged him. I think he knew he was frustrating me and wanted to see what I could do." Then touched her lip again and saw that it was no longer bleeding.

Jon shook his head again and laughed to himself. He offered no further comment, so Joellyn questioned him, "What is so funny?"

Jon replied, "Nothing, is funny. You're just so different than the girl that I met at Winterfell who was hurt when she overheard my brother talking bad about her family."

Joellyn felt her heart drop at his words. The Joellyn he had met at Winterfell was gentler and more unsure of herself. She wasn't sure if her being different was a good thing or not, so she asked, "Is that a good thing? That I'm different?"

Jon placed his hand on her uninjured cheek and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone before kissing her. Even though they were standing in the middle of the camp, out in the open, Jon didn't seem to be holding back any and, in spite of feeling self-conscious earlier, Joellyn felt herself melting into his kiss. She grabbed hold of his cloak and pulled him closer and he placed his free arm around her back and pulled her tightly to himself. As his lips moved with hers, he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. As she pulled herself closer to try to deepen it further, she hit the busted spot on her lip and pulled away, hissing slightly in pain.

But as she looked up, that pain was quickly forgotten. Jon's dark brown eyes seemed almost black as he looked at her and, though they were out in the open, Joellyn felt herself desiring him more than she had ever really wanted anyone. And this time it didn't frighten her or make her feel guilty like it did last time. Jon rested his forehead on hers and answered in a husky voice, "Did it seem like I was complaining about you being different?"

Joellyn shook her head, and would have closed the distance to kiss him again, but heard Davos call out to them, "Jon, Joellyn, we've just received word back from Ramsay Bolton, and there's something else that you two want to see."

Joellyn sighed as Jon pulled away, but understood that they both needed to go see what Ramsay had responded, in spite of how much she wanted to lose herself in Jon. She also felt hopeful that maybe the something else that they had to see would mean visitors from Dorne, though she tried to keep herself from getting her hopes up too much. Jon took her hand, and they followed quickly after Davos back to Jon's tent so that they could see how Ramsay had taken their offer to meet with him and what else Davos insisted that they needed to see.


	49. Areo

When she and Jon arrived at his tent, Joellyn could have cried out of delight. She had no idea who any of the men were, but she would have recognized Dornish clothing anywhere. There was a large group of men standing outside of Jon's tent, and they were dressed in armor covered in a thick yellow fabric decorated with suns. Joellyn had to fight back the emotions that were threatening to overtake her, as she covered her mouth in surprise. Doran had followed through on his promise to help her, and she could hardly believe it.

She removed her hand from her mouth and turned to look at Jon, and he looked stunned as he took in the sight before them. Jon had learned enough about Dorne from her at this point that he recognized that all of the men standing before them were soldiers of Dorne. He turned and looked at her with surprise as he asked, "When did you ask Dorne for help?" She wondered for a moment if he was upset with her. She couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling right now, and his tone of voice didn't help her in trying to determine what he felt. All she could tell was that he looked and sounded surprised.

Joellyn paused for a moment before she admitted, "I wrote to Doran before we left Castle Black. I didn't feel good about not asking him. Doran promised he would help, so I knew I had to ask or I would regret it."

Jon surprised her by pulling her face to his, and kissing her quickly but passionately in front of everyone that had gathered outside of his tent. She smiled into the kiss, pleased that she was able to do some small part in helping him feel more prepared for the battle with Ramsay Bolton, whenever that would be taking place. As he pulled away, Jon left his hands on the side of her face and said, "Do you still wonder if it's a good thing that you're different than you were when I first met you? You are exceptional, Joellyn."

Joellyn blushed, but took pride in Jon's compliment. She at least wasn't a helpless woman waiting on the edge of a battle. She had done something to help their cause. As Jon pulled away from her, Davos came to them and said, "I assume, my lady, that these men are here because of you?"

Joellyn nodded as she explained, "I wrote to Doran before we left Castle Black, but I had no way of knowing if he would send help or not." Davos smiled at her and, if she wasn't mistaken, there was a look of pride on his face as well. This man was slowly becoming more and more like a father to her, and seeing him happy with something she did filled her with even more joy.

The man standing at the front of the group of Dornish soldiers stepped forward, drawing her attention as well as the attentions of everyone else gathered there. He was large and intimidating, with skin darker than Joellyn had ever seen on a man before. She noted that his voice matched his stature and appearance as he asked, "Where is Princess Joellyn Martell? I have important information and greetings for her from Prince Doran."

Joellyn suddenly felt a little nervous as she knew that all eyes in the camp would be on her in just a moment. She took a breath to steady herself and stepped forward saying, "I am Joellyn Martell. I cannot express enough thankfulness for you to understand how grateful I am to have you all here."

A smile was on the man's face for a moment as he looked her over, then reached into the fabric that covered his armor and pulled out a letter. As he handed it to her as he said, "You have no need to thank us, Princess. Prince Doran wished me to express his regrets for not being able to meet you himself. He also wished for me to tell you that everything you need to know is contained within that letter."

Joellyn took the letter from him, still feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Doran had actually agreed to help her. It would have been one thing if he had actually known her himself, but Doran only knew her through Oberyn's words and three letters that she had sent him. Doran showed a great deal of trust in his brother's judgment to be willing to send soldiers such a long distance to help her, especially since she was previously a Lannister. She looked at the letter addressed to her and said, "Thank you..." then trailed off because she did not know who she was thanking.

The man helped her by saying, "Captain Areo Hotah, princess. And we are here to serve you."

Joellyn felt silly that he kept calling her princess. It was really too much, but she continued by saying, "Thank you, Captain," then turned and motioned to Jon and Davos and pointed them out as she said, "This is Jon Snow, commander of the forces gathered here, and Ser Davos Seaworth."

Aero bowed his head slightly in their direction as she introduced them, so she continued, "I know Prince Doran sent you because I asked for help, but I am not in charge here. I know nothing of battles or strategy, or anything of that sort. If Doran sent you to serve me, I ask that you listen to Jon. He is the leader here, not me." She looked over at Jon as she was speaking and saw that he still seemed to feel uncomfortable with being the one in command, but he did smile graciously at her, and she felt her heart warm as the smile crossed his face.

Areo nodded his head again and turned to Jon saying, "Commander Snow, we are at your service."

Jon still seemed to be at a loss for words, but shook his head slightly, trying to gather his thoughts, before he said, "Captain, you have arrived just as we received word from our enemy. We were all about to meet to discuss his terms if you'd join us."

Areo bowed his head slightly again and said, "Thank you, Commander. And where can my men wait?"

Jon pointed out a spot close to where they were that was open and Areo began directing his soldiers to set up camp there, so Joellyn entered the tent to gain some sense of warmth and read the news that Doran had sent to her. She was anxious to know about all that she had missed, so she took a seat at the table that had been set up in Jon's tent and began reading:

 _My sister,_

 _There is a great deal of information to convey to you in this letter, and I have entrusted Captain Areo with all of this information as well, so he can answer any questions that you may have about this letter's contents._

 _First, I am grateful that you turned to us for help. Oberyn wrote of how you cared about Sansa Stark. He knew that she was important to you, and I know that she is important to you as well because of what you have done to help her. I only have two regrets about sending help to you. The first is that I am not able to meet you myself. My health will not allow me to travel and there is a great deal of turmoil in Dorne right now, as I will tell you later in this letter. The second is that I am not able to send you more help. We were only able to afford sending 500 men. It doesn't fully make up the difference, but each of these soldiers volunteered to make the journey to help. All of Dorne loved Oberyn and they know of the love he had for you, so they love you as well. These are brave men, willing to help their princess in her time of need._

 _The reason we cannot send more men is that many of our soldiers are already engaged elsewhere. Let me now address the letter you sent to me about your niece and my son. I appreciate your words of sorrow and they were a comfort to me. Nothing will ever ease the loss of my son, but it is something that I am working through every day. I am more saddened because my son was killed by his own family. Oberyn's daughters, the Sand Snakes is what they call themselves, were unhappy that I was not going to retaliate and try to avenge his death. Though he died in a trial by combat, they still insisted that he was murdered and called me a coward for not sending our soldiers to King's Landing to take our revenge. They are my family, so I excused their anger toward me, at least until they tried to begin a rebellion by killing your niece and my son. It was not successful, and it broke my heart to put them in prison for they are family, but they could not go unpunished. There has been unrest in Dorne since their crime, but the unrest is out of sorrow for losing two of their princes in such a short span of time, so many of my soldiers are working to keep the peace in Dorne._

 _This unrest is coming to an end though. We were recently approached by two people that claim to have an acquaintance you. Lady Olenna Tyrell approached me about forming an alliance between the houses Tyrell and Martell after King Tommen and Queen Margaery were killed. She wants revenge against your sister from taking her son, grandson, and granddaughter from her all at one time. This offer of an alliance came on the heels of Lord Varys coming to us to seek our support for his queen, Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys has an army of Unsullied, 100 ships and men to crew them from an alliance with Yara Greyjoy, as well as the support of your brother Tyrion as well as Sansa's brother Robb._

 _When meeting with Lady Olenna and Lord Varys, the three of us forged an alliance and the houses Tyrell and Martell are backing Daenerys Targaryen and her claim to the Iron Throne. Many of Dorne's ships and forces had already been sent to her before I had received word from you, otherwise we would have been able to provide more help to you._

 _I pray, my sister, that what we have sent you is enough. I also ask that, when you and your friends have taken back their home, you would send my soldiers to Dragonstone, as that is where Queen Daenerys will be landing when she arrives in Westeros. Do send word to me as well, so that I can know the result of the battle you and your friends are facing._

 _Your brother,  
Doran_

Joellyn dropped the letter on the table and could feel herself shaking. She tried to steady herself as she sat in shock as she absorbed all of the information that Doran had sent to her. Myrcella's death had been senseless and pointless. If Oberyn's daughters had waited, Doran would probably have still formed an alliance with the Tyrells and joined Daenerys Targaryen's quest for the Iron Throne. They would have been able to join in that way and get their revenge against Cersei then. Knowing why Myrcella had died certainly did not make it any easier to deal with.

Now she had the knowledge that Tommen and Margaery were both dead as well. She could not imagine that they had died of natural causes. Someone had most likely killed both of them, and Lady Olenna seemed to think it was Cersei. Tommen was sweet and good, just like Myrcella had been. And Margaery was the closest that she and Sansa had to having a friend while they were in King's Landing. It was difficult to believe that they were no longer alive, and now she could not imagine anyone sitting on the Iron Throne now but Cersei. Cersei surely didn't kill Tommen herself, but she could see her killing Margaery. She's a monster, but she loves her children fiercely, and with Tommen gone, no one would be in the way to prevent her from taking the Iron Throne for herself. That didn't sound like a good situation for anyone.

The most shocking information, and what she was having the most trouble absorbing, was that Tyrion and Robb were with Daenerys. Joellyn tried to remember what, if anything, she had heard about Daenerys Targaryen before left King's Landing, but that was not information that her father, nor anyone else, had shared with her. All she knew about Daenerys was that she was not in Westeros, which meant Tyrion and Robb had escaped Westeros and formed an alliance with someone they knew would be able to help them. It was comforting to know that they were both still alive and to know that they would soon be in Westeros again, but taking in so much news at once was making it difficult for her to think logically.

She was still sitting at the table in shock when Jon, Captain Areo, Davos, Tormund, Lady Lyanna, and Sansa entered the tent. They joined her at the table as she covered her face with her hands and drug her hands down her face to try to get her mind focused on what they were about to discuss.

As Jon seated himself beside her, he questioned where everyone could hear, "What news did Prince Doran send?"

Joellyn let out a sigh before shaking her head. Jon had no idea how big a question he just asked. She looked up at all of them and said, "I cannot sum it up quickly, but I will try to keep it short, as much as I can."

She paused to look at all of the waiting faces looking back at her and continued, "He sends his regrets that there were not more soldiers to send. The men he sent number 500. He would have been able to send more men, but many of Dorne's forces had already been sent to aid Daenerys Targaryen. She has been gathering ships and soldiers outside of Westeros, and is now coming to Westeros with the support of the Martells, Greyjoys, and Tyrells."

Silence fell in the tent for a moment, so she gave them all time to process that information before looking at Sansa and Jon and adding, "Doran also said that my brother Tyrion is with her...and that Robb has joined her as well."

Joellyn heard Sansa gasp and Jon looked at her as if he did not believe the words that she said. Lady Lyanna seemed confused by this information, but she did not question at this time. Joellyn made a mental note to explain the situation to her later as Sansa asked, "Robb? Robb is with... He's coming back... He's really alive?" She could see tears forming in Sansa's eyes. It seemed as if she had not been letting herself hold onto hope of ever seeing him again.

Captain Areo nodded and added, "I was with Prince Doran as he made the alliance. Lord Varys assured him that all of the information was correct. He also impressed on me the importance of making sure that you knew about Tyrion and Robb, princess." Joellyn smiled, thinking of Varys. Varys was never someone that she would have imagined trusting when she first met him, but he had turned out to be someone that she went to and could to depend on. It was funny how things changed.

Jon finally seemed to have processed everything that she had told them and he said, "I am... I am happy to hear that Robb is still alive, and news about Daenerys Targaryen coming to Westeros is important, but we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted by that right now. With Prince Doran's help, we have 3,000 men and Ramsay Bolton still has 5,000. That is what we need to focus on right now. Ser Davos, do you have the letter from Ramsay?"

Davos nodded, but he did not seem happy, as he said, "Aye, we've had his response." Then silence fell over all gathered in the tent again.

Tormund asked the question that everyone was thinking, "Will he meet with us?"

All eyes turned to Davos again as he said, "Aye, he'll me with us. His exact words were:

 _Bastard,_

 _I accept your offer to meet. We will meet at midday today outside of Winterfell to discuss your terms._

Davos raised an eyebrow and said, "His letter was short and to the point. It doesn't sound like we will come to any terms today." They all expected it, but knowing it for sure now was an entirely different feeling.

Jon sighed and looked around the tent before saying, "It is almost midday. We need to prepare to meet with him."

Davos nodded and asked, "Who will be joining you?"

Jon looked around the tent once more, surveying all that were there, and said, "All of us who are here should go. If we are discussing terms, Bolton needs to know who he is up against."

Joellyn nodded, along with everyone else, and they all stood to leave. As she started to leave, Joellyn heard Jon say, "Sansa, Joellyn, will you stay for a moment?"

She nodded and sat back down, wondering what Jon needed to speak to them about. Jon went to Sansa first, but Joellyn couldn't pay attention to them as Captain Areo came to her before he left the tent and asked, "Would you like us to fetch your horse, princess?"

Joellyn looked over at Jon and Sansa, saw they were having a whispered conversation, then turned her attention back to Captain Areo and said, "Yes Captain, I would appreciate that, and Davos can show you where she is, but can I ask you one thing first?"

He nodded once and said, "Of course, princess."

She laughed then said, "Please call me Joellyn instead of princess." She felt silly having Captain Areo call her princess from the first time he did it. She had never actually been to Dorne, nor had she really been married to Oberyn for all that long a time before he died. It didn't feel right to have a captain of Dornes here, serving her as if she had been their princess her whole life.

Captain Areo, much to Joellyn's relief, nodded once and said, "Of course, Joellyn. Your horse will be waiting on you when you are finished with the commander."

Joellyn thanked him and saw that Sansa had exited the tent just before Captain Areo did. She didn't seem happy about something, but that wasn't something to be surprised by. Sansa was about to face her abusive, terrible husband that she was forced to marry. That wasn't something anyone would be happy about. She looked over at Jon and saw that he had sunk down in a chair and had his face in his hands. It was likely that Jon had tried to convince Sansa to not go so that she wouldn't have to face Ramsay, but he should have known that was pointless.

Joellyn stood from her seat and walked over to Jon, where she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers, pulling his hands away from his face. He looked her in the eye and asked, though it sounded more like a statement, "I wouldn't be able to convince you to stay here?"

Joellyn squeezed his hands and smiled at him before she said, "You already know the answer to that. Captain Areo is here with 499 other men because of me. I have to be there."

Jon smiled at her, though it was a sad smile, and said, "I know. But Ramsay will know who you are, so your sister will soon know where you are as well."

Joellyn was touched by his concern for her, but she wanted to provide him as much comfort as possible, so she said, "Jon, she already knows I am here. I have been seen by too many people in the north, many of whom were not happy to see me."

She then thought for a moment about what Doran's letter had said about Tommen and Margaery, and continued by saying, "Besides, if Doran's information is correct, my sister has other things to be concerned with right now." Though it hit her hard when she was reading the letter, it hit her almost harder this time as she thought about Tommen being dead. Cersei without her children was not something that Westeros needed.

Jon placed a hand on her cheek and said, "I know, and I'm sorry. You keep getting bad news about your family," then rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Joellyn felt sad, but tried to lighten their heavy spirits, and said, "Not all bad. Tyrion is alive, and so is Robb. And we know they will soon be in Westeros, at Dragonstone, so hopefully it will not be long before we see them again. There are things to be happy and hopeful about."

Jon leaned forward to close the small distance between them and kissed her softly. Joellyn wanted to be able to deepen it and make it more passionate, but she knew they had to leave to meet Ramsay. Still, that didn't keep her from being disappointed when he pulled away. She sighed and said, "I never want that to end."

Jon smiled, and this time it seemed more genuine. He stood and offered a hand to help her stand as well. She took his hand as he said, "Someday, we will have more time," then kissed her softly again before asking, "Will you stay with Captain Areo the entire time we are meeting with Ramsay?"

Joellyn wanted to point out that they were meeting to discuss terms and that no one would truly be in danger at that time, but opted to ease Jon's worries and say, "You have my word," before she asked, "Will you promise to not do anything reckless when we meet with Ramsay?"

Jon rolled his eyes at her and repeated what she said back to her, "You have my word," then the two of them left the tent together so they could go face Ramsay.

* * *

 _I have been so excited to get to this part of the story! Things are all starting to come together and we're approaching the battle!_ _We're also approaching the next season returning to television, so we have a lot of things to look forward to._

 _Once I finish with the season six content, updates will probably come a lot more slowly. I'd like to see where things go in season seven before writing too much, but I am excited to see what happens in the show!_

 _I hope you all are doing well, and thank you for your encouraging words, follows, and favorites!_


	50. Bastard

Joellyn sat on her horse in between Ser Davos and Captain Areo. Tormund was on the other side of Areo and Lyanna Mormont was on the other side of Davos. Behind the four of them were some Stark banner men and a few of the Dornish soldiers that Areo had chosen to join them. In front of her were Jon and Sansa, and all eyes in their group were trained on the figures that were moving across the field outside of Winterfell coming toward them. Joellyn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to try to steady her nerves. Nothing was going to happen. This was just a meeting to discuss terms before the actual battle began later. There would be no fighting here. Yet it still made her nervous to have Jon and Sansa ahead of the rest of the group, waiting to receive the man that had tormented and raped Sansa repeatedly in their time together.

Davos heard her let out her breath and said quietly to her, "It will be alright, my lady. We are all safe, at least for the time being."

Joellyn nodded, knowing that Davos was right, but it did little to calm her nerves as the figures grew closer and closer to them. Areo chimed in and said, "They will not risk fighting right now. Not while they do not have more men with them."

Joellyn let out a frustrated sigh and said softly to them both, hoping that Sansa wouldn't hear, "I am not concerned about a fight right now. I'm concerned about my friend who is about to see the man who abused her. The man she was forced to marry." This silenced both of them. Men never knew what it was like to deal with something like that, having to fear a man simply because he was bigger and stronger than you, and Sansa had even more reason than most to fear Ramsay Bolton.

Just as the small group was coming to a stop in front of them, Joellyn heard Jon say quietly to Sansa, "You don't have to be here." She understood Jon wanting Sansa away from here and away from Ramsay, and it was sweet how much he cared for his sister, but she knew what Sansa's answer would be.

Sansa shook her head in return and held her shoulders back straight and kept her head high as she replied, "Yes, I do." Just as Joellyn knew she would. It was amazing how brave Sansa was and how far she had come in the time they had known each other. Of course, Joellyn had to acknowledge that she had changed too as she looked at Areo beside her and Jon in front of her. Never would she have ever imagined having to backing of Dorne and being with Jon at the same time.

The group came to a stop in front of them, and the man at the lead of their group surveyed them before his eyes fell on Sansa. A smile that made Joellyn feel uncomfortable filled his face as he said, "My beloved wife, I've missed you terribly." She believed him, but she was sure that Ramsay did not miss Sansa the way that Joellyn would miss Jon if they were parted from each other.

Sansa continued staring straight at him, and no one made move to speak first, so Ramsay turned to Jon and continued, "Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead these poor souls into slaughter, especially the ones that have travelled such a great distance to be here. There's no need for a battle. Get off your horse and kneel, I'm a man of mercy."

One thing was for sure so far in this one-sided exchange, Ramsay Bolton liked the sound of his own voice. Joellyn didn't know that it was possible to dislike someone so intensely and immediately. Sure, she had come into this meeting knowing that she hated the man and that she wanted him dead simply for the things he had done to Sansa, but hearing him speak and seeing his arrogance added a different element entirely. With Joffrey, Joellyn hated him because he was, as Tyrion had said many times, a spoiled, pampered little shit. Ramsay Bolton was different. This man was truly evil, and it was unsettling to see the confidence in his features and hear the tone of his voice as he talked to them.

Jon seemed to take in Ramsay's words and said in agreement, "You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't have to die. Only one of us. Let's end this the old way. You against me."

Joellyn held her horse's reigns tighter as she inhaled sharply. She had asked Jon, and he had agreed, to not do anything reckless. Challenging Ramsay Bolton to a one-on-one fight was the very definition of reckless. Not to mention the last time she saw a man that she loved in a one-on-one fight, he had been killed by having his head smashed in. As that very thought crossed her mind, Joellyn felt her throat constrict and it almost felt like everything froze around her as realization set in. She loved Jon. She loved Jon and she was watching him put his life on the line, just as Oberyn had done, and it frightened her to think that it could end in a similar way to Oberyn's fight.

Ramsay chuckled darkly at Jon's response and countered back, "I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way the people of the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Because of the rag tag group you managed to piece together."

Joellyn felt nervous. They had spent all this time thinking that Ramsay had 5,000 men. Either they didn't have good information or he was exaggerating his numbers to try to bluff Jon into making a deal that they didn't need to make. Jon, even if he felt nervous, didn't show it as he replied, "Aye, you have the numbers. But will your men want to fight for you when they hear that you wouldn't fight for them?"

Ramsay smiled and pointed at Jon, seeming amused by this exchange, and turned to his banner men as he said, "He's good. Very good," then turned his attention back to Jon and asked, "Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?" Joellyn felt like her heart was going to stop again. If Ramsay really had one of the younger Stark boys as a captive, Jon could become emotional and not act according to plan.

This, out of everything else, seemed to catch Jon the most off guard and made him the most unsettled, but fortunately Sansa stepped in and asked, "How do we know you have him?"

Joellyn watched Ramsay turn to one of his men and nod. The man pulled something out of his satchel and tossed it forward where it landed on the ground, almost immediately in front of Sansa. As the object settled and stopped, Joellyn recognized it as the head of a direwolf. Joellyn couldn't remember enough from the time she spent at Winterfell all those years ago to know which boy this wolf had belonged to, but Sansa and Jon probably did. The reality settled in that Ramsay Bolton really did have one of them as a prisoner, and he was defenseless against Ramsay without the direwolf.

Ramsay let silence settle over them for a while, surveying the group with smug satisfaction before saying, "Now, if you want to save..."

But Sansa cut him off and said, "You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well." Then Sansa turned her horse around and rode away, back toward the encampment that they had made.

Joellyn watched her ride away, feeling her heart break for Sansa, but drew her attention back to the people ahead of her and saw that Ramsay Bolton was staring directly at her. She squared her shoulders and returned his stare, determined to not let her immense dislike of him make her turn away from his gaze. Ramsay smiled his unsettling smile that she had grown to hate already and said, "Does the queen know that her sister has joined forces with a bastard?"

Joellyn felt everyone's eyes turn to her. Between her realization that she loved Jon and being made uncomfortable by Ramsay, she wanted to run away, but she held her ground and tried to channel Cersei as she looked at Ramsay and said, "I'm sure she does. But I do not fear her. Nor do I fear your threats…bastard." As she said the word bastard, she smiled, knowing that was what Cersei would do to taunt someone. She despised her sister because Cersei knew how to put someone in their place and make them feel small and insignificant, but it was giving her a frame of reference on how to talk to this horrible human in front of her.

Ramsay smiled again and said, "I've heard about you as well. The beautiful, youngest Lannister that married the prince of Dorne, but I hadn't heard about your sharp words. I suppose having your father whore you out to a filthy stranger will do that to you. Tell me, did he really make love to livestock? Or were those rumors referring to you?"

Joellyn found herself angered by his words, but didn't want to give Ramsay the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her. Besides, Areo was showing enough visible anger for the two of them. Joellyn pulled her horse forward to be beside Jon and said, "I suppose my father did use me like livestock to try to form an alliance," then let silence settle for a moment before she shrugged and said, "I'm sorry to be a disappointment to you, bastard, but your aren't going to get a reaction out of me. As Lady _Stark_ said, you're going to die tomorrow, so you're afraid. I won't let your words hurt me because you are nothing to me, and will soon be nothing to this world as well."

Joellyn knew the confidence and calm she was portraying was a lie, but she hoped her face didn't show it. She was beyond furious that Ramsay talked about Oberyn in such a filthy way, and was truly more upset about that than she was about what he had said about her. She glanced in Jon's direction and saw that he didn't seem pleased that she had moved forward and chosen to banter with Ramsay. At the moment though she couldn't be concerned with if Jon was mad at her, even if she did just come to the realization that she loved him. She was concerned with standing her ground and defending herself, her friends, her dead husband, and her new love.

Ramsay chuckled again and turned his attention back to Jon and said, "She's a fine woman, bastard. Both of them. I look forward to having your sister back in my bed," then nodded his head toward Joellyn and said, "And she can visit too from time to time." This time Joellyn let her face show just how she felt about that as she glared at Ramsay and tried to show her disgust. It didn't seem to affect him, and if anything it encouraged him as a smile spread across his features.

Then Ramsay motioned to all that were gathered in front of him and said, "And you're all fine looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you. I haven't fed them for seven days. They're ravenous. I wonder which parts of you they'll try first. Your eyes? Your balls? We'll find out soon enough."

Then Ramsay focused on Jon again and said his parting words, "In the morning, bastard," then turned and led his company back to the protection of Winterfell.

As they rode away, Jon looked down at the ground before looking over at her. She wanted to smile at him, to try to comfort him, but there was nothing inside of her to force her lips into a smile. She just held his stare for a moment before he said to the people that had come with them, "Return to camp. We have a battle to prepare for."

There was relative silence on the short ride back to the encampment, and when they arrived at the camp they all made their way to Jon's tent to discuss plans and strategy. Captain Areo took Joellyn and pulled her aside before she could enter and said, "You defended our prince well, Joellyn. Oberyn would be proud of how you handled yourself."

Joellyn was glad he thought so, because she hadn't really given much thought to the Dornish men that had been behind her. They must have been just as upset as she was, so she said, "I hope so. I was furious about what Ramsay said, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that."

Areo nodded once and said to her, "You handled yourself with the grace of a true princess, but I might suggest that you are not so rash should that ever happen again. You were safer by my side."

Joellyn sighed, dropping her head and squeezing the bridge of her nose briefly before looking back up at him and saying, "You're probably right. And I'm sure Jon will agree as well, but I would do the same thing again," the she motioned toward the tent and said, "Let's not keep them waiting." She entered Jon's tent and joined Sansa. Areo followed in behind her and joined Jon, Davos, and Tormund around the war table.

The four men surveyed the table for a while, each pointing out various things that didn't make much sense to Joellyn. She felt as if she had played her part in this already. She was the reason Captain Areo was here, with 499 other men from Dorne. She didn't know anything about battles or strategy. All she could tell was that they grew frustrated trying to come up with a plan that would give them the advantage when they were at such a numerical disadvantage. She and Sansa just stood together beside table, but Sansa was growing visibly more and more unhappy the longer she stood there being ignored.

Jon rested his hands on the table and said, "If he was smart, he'd stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out."

Davos stepped back from the table and crossed his arms as he shook his head and said, "That's not his way. He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power."

Jon surveyed the table again, the stood up and nodded but countered, "It's his weakness too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning..." then he trailed off. They were hoping on being able to fight well enough and long enough to scare some of Ramsay's less loyal men away. It was not a battle plan that made Joellyn feel comfortable.

Tormund shook his head, providing a different perspective as he said, "It's not his men that worry me. It's his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us."

Tormund nodded his head in Davos's direction and said to him, "You and Stannis cut through us like piss on snow." Tormund was right. Ramsay had many more mounted men than they had. It was going to be nearly impossible to defend against men on horseback. They not only had a numerical advantage, they had an advantage in height and power as well. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to leave the tent and to not have to think any more about battles, but most of the people that she still cared about in the world were in this tent so she could not make herself leave.

Jon shook his head as Tormund was talking to Davos and countered, "We're digging trenches along our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way that Stannis hit you, in a double envelopment."

Tormund stared at Jon with a blank expression on his face, so Jon tried to clarify for him saying, "A pincer move."

Tormund continued to stare, and in spite of herself Joellyn found herself laughing softly. Had it really been just this morning that she had fought Tormund and had a discussion about the different fighting techniques north and south of the wall. Now Tormund was the one that was learning new fighting styles.

Jon looked over at Davos for a moment and motioned to the sides of the tokens that represented the Stark forces on the map and said to clarify one more time, "They won't be able to hit us from the sides."

Realization finally dawned on Tormund's face as he said simply and bluntly, "Good."

Joellyn looked over at Sansa. She raised her eyebrows, trying to question silently if Sansa was okay. Sansa shook her head and turned her attention back to the men. Sansa was frustrated. They were here discussing what to do against Ramsay, ignoring the person in the tent that knew him best.

Davos resumed speaking and said, "It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They've got the numbers, we need the patience."

Areo nodded in agreement and said, "If we stay patient, his men will be forced to come at our center. When they do that, we'll have them surrounded on three sides."

Jon took in their word and sighed as he looked at the map again. He didn't look optimistic, but he nodded, which Joellyn took to mean that he agreed with what Davos and Areo had said.

Tormund looked over at Jon and asked, "Did you really think that cunt would fight you, man to man?"

Joellyn looked over at Jon and saw him smile ruefully. She knew the answer before he said it. He hadn't expected Ramsay to agree, he just wanted to piss Ramsay off. Jon's words confirmed her thoughts as he said, "No, but I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt."

In spite of not knowing battle strategies, she understood what Jon meant. If he could make Ramsay angry, that would mean that Ramsay might not be thinking logically and might just attack carelessly. Somehow, she doubted that was possible. In the short time she had seen Ramsay, she knew that he was cunning and was a manipulator. Jon may have wanted to make Ramsay angry, but they were probably playing right into Ramsay's hands. She tried not to think those things or dwell on those thoughts, but it was hard not to.

An uncomfortable silence settled for a moment before Davos said, "We should all get some rest and sleep."

Everyone nodded and Tormund patted Jon on the shoulder and said, "Rest, Jon Snow. We need you sharp tomorrow."

Jon nodded and sat at the table as Davos and Tormund exited the tent together. Joellyn saw that Areo was waiting on her. She wanted to spend longer with Jon, but based on the look on Sansa's face, she wanted time to talk to Jon too. Joellyn looked over to Jon again and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled softly at him, hoping that she looked encouraging. Jon returned the smile and said, "I've got a few things to finish and do still. I can meet you in your tent later?" Though it was a statement, it came across as more of a question, almost as if he was asking her permission to come visit her later. She suddenly realized that Sansa and Areo were watching them both carefully, waiting for her to reply and grew self-conscious. So she nodded her head and said, "I'll wait for you," then exited the tent.

As she exited the warmth of the tent and entered the cold northern air, she felt nerves return again. They had just made plans to battle Ramsay. This battle was really happening, and there were never any guarantees in a battle. Ramsay had the numbers and the strength in horses, and it didn't seem that things were stacking in the favor of the Starks. She buried her face in her hands for a moment and took a deep breath in, trying to reduce the anxiety she was beginning to feel. As she let it out slowly, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Areo beside her as he squeezed her shoulder softly. He pulled his hand back down to his side and said, "Worrying will not affect the outcome."

Joellyn rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know that already, but shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I know, but that doesn't prevent me from worrying. People that I care about are putting their lives in danger tomorrow, and the men that came with you are risking their lives because of a woman they don't even know." That was really beginning to eat at her as well. How could these men possibly want to fight for her, someone whose family they considered the enemy?

Areo furrowed his eyebrows, seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Come with me, Joellyn. You should meet the men that came to fight for you."

She was nervous about that prospect, but knew immediately that he was right. The men that came to fight did so because of their love for their prince. They were risking their lives to help her because she loved Oberyn and Oberyn loved her. She nodded to Areo and said, "I would love nothing more than to meet them." He smiled quickly then walked with her through camp to where the men from Dorne were staying.

As she and Areo walked through the camp, she could see all of the nervous faces of the Wildlings and northern men. No one was comfortable on the eve of a battle, so no one could really rest, no matter how hard they tried. Most men kept their heads down and kept to their small groups. Some looked up as they passed by, but none said anything. The air was cold and the camp environment was just as cold. Too many concerns and worries about what was facing them tomorrow. As they arrived where the Dornish soldiers were staying, the environment seemed to change. There did not seem to be as much fear. It wasn't a celebration by any means, but the Dornish men seemed to be comfortable with the fact that they were going to be facing enormous odds tomorrow.

Areo came to a stop a short distance from the rest of the men, so Joellyn stopped beside them and felt like all of their eyes were on her, assessing her. She squared her shoulders and tried to feel confident, but it was difficult with all of these new people looking at her at one time. Large groups of new people never seemed to favor the Lannister family. Areo spoke loud enough for all of them to hear, "Soldiers of Dorne, we are joined by Princess Joellyn Martell, widow of the late Prince Oberyn Martell."

The men stood to attention and she felt overwhelmed with the amount of respect they were showing her already. She saw Areo look down at her, so she took that as her cue to say something. She struggled to think of something to say for a moment. What could she possibly say to the men that were willing to give their lives to help her, Jon, and Sansa? She was incredibly grateful, but there would probably be no way for her words to convey what she truly felt, but she began speaking anyway, trying to project her voice, "I will never be able to express how much it means that you are willing to come to help me. It shows me how much you all loved Oberyn, that you are still willing to come even after he is gone. I've… I've never had support like this, in all of my life. I am forever grateful that you are here, sacrificing your life to help my friends and myself."

All of the men looking at her seemed to hold admiration in their eyes, and it was a strange feeling. She didn't have long to think about that as one of the men closest to the front stepped forward and went down on one knee and bowed his head before looking up at her and saying, "I am Timeon, my princess."

Joellyn nodded once and said, "Please rise, Timeon." It still felt like too much to be treated like royalty.

He bowed his head again and stood. He looked directly at her and said, "I believe I speak for all of my brothers here when I say that we are honored to fight for you. Prince Doran shared with all of Dorne that Prince Oberyn had married you, fallen in love with you, and lost a child with you. Dorne wept when they heard that news, then wept again for ourselves and for you when we all lost Prince Oberyn. None of us here had the opportunity to serve Prince Oberyn in his life, so we are honored to serve his widow in his death."

As he stepped back into the line, the rest of the men gathered cried out in agreement. Joellyn felt overcome with emotion and had to fight back tears. Never once in her life had she been accepted so quickly, by any group, much less those that had nothing but hatred for the Lannister name. Emboldened by this, she stepped forward and said, "The saying here is that 'The North remembers.'" Then she paused for a moment before continuing, "I have also heard it said that men trained to fight in Dorne are some of the fiercest and quickest fighters in the world."

The men cheered again, and when silence had fallen she continued, "The men Ramsay Bolton has fighting for him will not know what to expect from you. The North will always remember the day that Dorne fought with them and that you remained unbowed, unbent, and unbroken against their enemy." At the words of House Martell, the men cheered yet again. She looked over at Areo, who smiled at her and nodded his head. She had apparently given the men what the needed, and she felt happy considering the circumstances.

After talking to the group as a whole, Joellyn lingered at the Dornish camp for a while, visiting with the men and answering questions that they had about both herself and Oberyn. It felt right to be among them, making sure they knew just how much it meant to her that they were willing to be here and willing to fight. As night began to fall, Areo thanked her for coming to visit the men by pulling her aside and saying, "Prince Doran chose well. You make an excellent princess of Dorne. The men have enjoyed meeting you and enjoy your company, but you must rest now, along with all of us."

Joellyn nodded and thanked him, "Captain Areo, thank you for bringing me here and thank you for bringing all of them here," she said as she motioned to the rest of the Dornish soldiers. "I will be praying for safety for all of you tomorrow."

Areo bowed once and said, "Rest well, princess. We will see each other again tomorrow evening." She smiled and nodded in return, hoping that his words would be true.

She worried that Areo would insist that she have an escort back to her tent, but when she insisted she would be fine on her own, he just bowed and allowed her to leave. She wound her way through the camp, making her way back to her tent, thinking of everything that had happened in the course of the day. This morning, she had no idea that Dorne would be joining them and no idea when Ramsay would return their letter. Now their force was 500 men larger and they were sitting on the eve of a battle.

Walking inside of her tent, she hoped that Jon would arrive soon. After realizing today that she loved him, she wanted to make sure that he knew and she wanted to spend as much time with him as he would give her that night.


	51. The First Time

Joellyn didn't know how long she was going to have to wait for Jon to come to her. He had so many things that he was having to bring together before the battle tomorrow, it was likely that he would be late and have very little time for her. She understood that he had more important things going on, so she tried not to obsess about when he would arrive, thought she did not have much that would be able to distract her while she was waiting for him.

She paced back and forth across her tent as she thought about how everything had changed in just the past day. That morning, she had no knowledge of if Dorne was coming to their aid or not, and none of them knew where Tyrion or Robb were. Doran had sent them so much more than just 500 men, though she would be forever grateful for those men that were willing to come fight for a woman they didn't even know. Doran had sent all of them hope.

Yes, it had been devastating to find out that Tommen and Margaery were gone. But after everything she had been through so far, and to be now sitting on the eve of a battle, Joellyn felt empty. Rather than it hurting her deeply, like losing Oberyn and Myrcella had done, it just added to the dull ache she felt inside of her when she thought of all the people that were gone from her life now. That list, until today, had included Tyrion and Robb.

There seemed to be a sense of hope that passed over the group when she shared the news about Robb, in spite of some confusion that people had as well. She imagined that it gave them an extra sense of something to fight for. She was personally more glad to know that Tyrion was alive and well in the world, but she felt a sense a peace at knowing that her actions had helped to save Robb's life after all. For so long, Robb being alive just seemed like a vague thing that Varys had told her, but it was actually true. The battle against Ramsay Bolton was looming overhead, but Joellyn found herself looking past it, looking forward to the day where she would meet with Tyrion again and find out about all that he had done in their time apart. Surely if he was with Daenerys Targaryen then he would have an interesting story to tell her.

She also found herself wondering what would become of her and Jon. She couldn't think about the possibility of losing him. Joellyn had to continue telling herself that Jon would make it through tomorrow, that their battle would be successful, and that they would be safely inside of Winterfell at this time tomorrow, but what would happen after that? She couldn't go back to Kings Landing or her family ever, but what would the rest of the people of the North think about a former Lannister staying in Winterfell? And she couldn't help but wonder if it would even be deemed appropriate for her to join Jon and Sansa in Winterfell. Then again, she was getting ahead of herself, because they still had to beat Ramsay tomorrow in battle before any decisions like that could be made.

As she continued pacing in her tent, she felt her anxiety level rise. All of these things passing through her mind made her uncomfortable and she began to worry, even though she knew worrying would change nothing about tomorrow's outcome. She was saved from further worrying, though, as she heard Jon's voice from outside her tent ask, "Joellyn?"

She sighed with relief as she stopped pacing and replied, "You can come in."

Jon walked through the entrance to her tent and looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yet he wasted no time in walking over to her and embracing her, holding onto her as if he never wanted to let her go. She returned his embrace and cherished the feeling of being held by him, but was concerned about him all at the same time.

As he let go, Joellyn took one of his hands in her own and led him over to her small cot where they could take a seat as she asked him, "How are you doing?" It felt like a ridiculous question, but it was all she could think to ask.

Jon rubbed his face with his free hand and shook his head before saying, "Sansa is angry with me. She thinks we need more men, and she's right. But she wants us to wait, and we can't do that."

Joellyn nodded and squeezed his hand softly before she said, "I know, Davos knows, and Tormund knows. Even Sansa really knows that, but she's got so much more on the line tomorrow than the rest of us do."

Jon squeezed his eyes shut and nodded before opening his eyes and saying, "She swore to me that she wouldn't be taken by Ramsay again," and falling silent.

Joellyn knew without him explaining what she had meant by that. If Jon lost tomorrow, Sansa would not allow herself to be taken back to Ramsay to be his plaything. She would take matters into her own hands to prevent him from ever touching her again. Joellyn leaned over on Jon's shoulder and said, "But you can't worry about that tomorrow. You have to be fully invested in what you're doing. You can't worry about her or you'll get yourself killed."

Jon sighed before saying, "But I will worry, at least until the fighting really starts. I'll worry about both of you, Joellyn. You have to promise me that you'll get both yourself and Sansa away from here if we lose tomorrow."

It was Joellyn's turn to squeeze her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to think about the possibility of Jon dying tomorrow. She shook her head and said, "Jon, I..."

But Jon pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders so that they were directly facing each other. He dropped his hands down to hers and looked her in the eyes as he said, "Joellyn, I have to know that if I die tomorrow that you and Sansa are going to be safe. You'll be able to tell if things don't go our way with plenty of time. You can get away and keep her safe. Keep yourself safe. I can't bear to think that, if I'm gone, that you'll be captured by Ramsay Bolton."

Joellyn bit her lip and nodded her head, but wasn't able to say anything in return and looked down at her lap. Her response seemed to be enough, though, as it looked like Jon was able to relax a little. He brought a hand to her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. He smiled softly and said, "Thank you. After what he said to you today, what he said about you... I need to know that you're safe. That both of you will be safe."

Joellyn leaned her head down and placed a kiss on Jon's palm. As she looked back up, she pulled his hand down into her lap and said, "I just wish there was a way to guarantee your safety tomorrow."

Jon gave her a soft smile again as he squeezed her hand and said, "You've done as much as you can by getting help here from Dorne. I just left their camp before coming here. Those men are willing to die for you, and me because of you."

She nodded at Jon's words, and decided that there was no better time to tell Jon about how she felt than right now. Especially since they weren't guaranteed tomorrow. She felt nervous, but said, "I wish it was more, though. The last time I sent a man I love into a fight, he didn't come back to me. I can't do that again. I need you to come back to me, Jon."

Jon seemed at a loss for words for a moment, but he let his actions make up for his lack of words. He put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, and Joellyn let herself get lost in the sensations. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him so that there was no space between them. As their lips continued moving together, the angle felt awkward to Joellyn, so she pulled a knee up underneath herself and used it as leverage to push herself up and straddle his lap. Jon didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms behind her back, so she brought her hands to his face and let her fingers weave into his hair.

As they continued kissing, Jon worked his hands up behind her head and turned her head so that he could kiss his way across her jaw bone and over to her ear. She felt him take her earlobe into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it before kissing his way down her neck. She was aware that they were still in the tent, in the middle of a camp full of soldiers and people that knew them, so she fought very hard to keep her moans quiet as Jon continued kissing his way across her neck, then up the other side, where he came to her other ear.

He paused there and whispered into her ear in a husky voice, "How are you going to tell me, the night before battle, that you love me, then sit on me like this, and expect me to have my focus where it needs to be?"

As Jon continued planting small kisses down her jaw, Joellyn let out a shaky breath as she replied in a low voice that she almost didn't recognize as her own, "I don't recall being the one that started this."

As he worked his way up her jaw, Jon's lips found her own, and he gave her a hard, passionate kiss. Joellyn felt his tongue glide across her lower lip before he bit it lightly. Just as she was tightening her grip in his hair, Jon broke away from her and, since he still had his hands in her hair, lightly pulled her away from him so that they could look at each other. Jon ran his thumb gently across her bottom lip, and Joellyn shivered in response to how gentle his touch was in comparison to what they had just been doing.

Jon still held her face in his hands as he said, in the same husky voice from before, "No, you did start it. When the woman I love tells me that she loves me, how else am I supposed to respond?"

And instantly Joellyn understood what Jon meant. Jon loved her. It was enough to make her feel like she was going to burst from how happy she was, so she leaned back in and kissed him again. She ran her tongue across his lips as she felt his arms wrap around her back again, pulling her closer to himself. He broke away from her lips again and began kissing down her jaw and neck. In between kisses he said, "If I don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself later."

Joellyn felt her heart racing and she started to get nervous, but she also knew she didn't want him to stop, so she said softly, "Then don't stop."

Jon lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes before asking, "Are you sure?"

Joellyn nodded, her eyes never leaving his, as she said, "I'm sure. I love you."

Jon wasted no time in kissing her, but he surprised her as he grabbed her legs and moved them so that they were now wrapped around him. He continued kissing her as he got up and lowered her gently to the floor of the tent. He stopped kissing her again, and hovered over her as he replied, "And I love you, I just wish there was a more ideal location..."

But Joellyn interrupted him by pulling the on the front of his tunic to be able to kiss him again. At that point, they both gave in to what they were wanting. Even in the warmth of the tent, the cold Northern air creeped in, but they couldn't bear to have any separation between them. They helped each other remove their clothing, then gave themselves to each other for the first time. It definitely began as awkward and clumsy because they were both so nervous about being with each other for the first time, but the awkwardness and nerves passed quickly.

Joellyn found herself lost in Jon, as it felt like he was everywhere. His kisses over her body set her skin aflame, even in the cold air, and the first time he entered her she moaned his name quietly with pleasure. Everything felt new and different to her, though she had done this same thing countless times with Oberyn. As Jon began moving slowly inside of her, he whispered her name huskily and she felt a fire more intense than she had ever felt before rise inside of her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips down to hers, wanting as much of him at one time as possible. Jon must have clearly felt the same way, as he was not able to keep his pace slow, which was fine by Joellyn. She felt herself being pushed to the edge all too quickly, but they were both to frantic to slow down.

As they both finished, Jon pulled down one of the larger furs off of her cot and covered them both as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid on the ground of the tent in comfortable silence for a while. Jon began playing with her hair and said quietly, "I love you, Joellyn."

She smiled and said back, "I love you too, Jon." She wished that this feeling of contentment and this moment would never have to pass.

But she knew it could not. As Jon continued playing with her hair as he said quietly, "I don't know how I can, but I must try to rest now."

Joellyn would have spent all night awake with him if she could have, but she understood, even though she was disappointed, and said, "I know, I just don't want to be parted from you."

He pulled both of them up to sitting and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him and said, "That's why I was going to ask you to come to my tent with me. That way you'll be there in the morning when..." then trailed off. So he was having trouble thinking about the battle too.

She nodded and said, "Of course I will, Jon."

The two of them got up and dressed slowly, still not wanting this moment to end. As she pulled her dress back on she pulled her hair over her shoulder and began lacing up the back, Jon was already dressed and came over and helped her finish getting the dress back on. As he finished, he kissed her neck softly and said, "I think I enjoy taking this off of you more than I enjoy putting it back on," then pulled her hair back into place.

She turned and kissed him softly, then said, "Then you shall have to win tomorrow so that we can do this again tomorrow night."

Jon smiled at her in return as he took her hand and led her out of the tent and said, "And every night after that."

Joellyn laughed as she intertwined her fingers with his and said, "I don't know, Jon Snow, you may grow tired of me after being stuck with me in Winterfell." Though she would be devastated if that ever really did happen.

Jon shook his head at her response and said, "I doubt that I will ever grow tired of you, Joellyn Martell." This made her heart soar and brought a smile back to her face. She hoped that his words would be true and that they really would have a long future together. They still had to get through tomorrow, though.

They made the rest of the short trip back to his tent in silence, as most of the people at camp were either sleeping or trying to sleep before the battle tomorrow. When they arrived in his tent, Jon led her straight to his cot, where they settled in together to try to get some rest before the sun rose tomorrow. They talked for a little, but mostly just enjoyed the feeling of holding onto each other and being in each other's company.

Eventually, they did both fall asleep and were woken, far too early for Joellyn's liking, by Davos. He coughed and seemed uncomfortable as he said, "Beggin' your pardon, Commander, but we need to get going."

Jon nodded, sat up, and pulled himself to sit on the edge of the cot. Joellyn pulled herself to sit beside him and looked up at Davos. Davos nodded once at her and said, "Lady Joellyn," clearly feeling awkward at finding her in Jon's tent, but he did seem relieved now that she was sitting up rather than laying down. He was probably glad that she was dressed, and she felt the same way. Having Davos find her in bed naked with Jon would have been embarrassing.

Joellyn nodded once in return and said, "Ser Davos, I will pray for your protection today."

Davos smiled, seeming to feel less awkward now, and said, "I appreciate your prayers, my lady," then turned to Jon.

Jon rubbed sleep from his eyes and said to Davos, "Tell the men we will leave in about half an hour. There's no point in waiting around any longer."

Davos nodded in return and said, "Aye commander, I'll leave you to it."

As Davos left them, Jon looked over at Joellyn and took her hand in one of his and gave it a soft squeeze before getting up and preparing for battle. Jon was mostly dressed already, but pulled on his boots and pulled his breastplate over his head before fighting with getting the side straps secured. Joellyn got up and crossed over to him, and helped him finish securing his armor in place. She felt Jon's eyes on her the whole time, but she kept focused at the task at hand. As she got the last strap fastened, Jon pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly.

She held onto him as tightly as she could and said, "You have to come back to me, Jon," fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Jon loosened his grip on her so that he could look down to her and said, "I will do everything in my power to make it back to you, but you must remember your promise to me."

Joellyn nodded and said, "I will make sure that Sansa and I are safe. You do not have to worry about us. You just worry about you today."

Jon put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lovingly. He still held onto her, even after they had kissed, and said, "And you do not worry about us. Do what you have to do to keep yourself safe, Joellyn."

She nodded and he pulled away so that he could finish getting ready for the battle. As he strapped his sword onto his hip, he said, "Come with me," then took her hand and led them out of the tent. Outside the tent, Davos, Areo, Lyanna, Sansa, Tormund, Melisandre, and many of their 3,000 men had already gathered to wait for word from their commander. Everyone seemed to be nervous about what they were about to face, but Jon had already switched into his role of being the commander of this camp and was trying to be confident for all of his men.

They all looked to Jon as he came to a stop, Joellyn by his side, right outside of his tent. Joellyn looked over at Jon and watched as he looked at all the faces that were waiting on him. He looked at her last, and she nodded once, hoping to encourage him. Jon squeezed her hand before releasing it and saying to everyone that had gathered outside of this tent, "Today is what we have been preparing for. We have a plan, and if we stick to it Ramsay should not be able to overcome us. Tonight, we will have our home back, and the whole of Westeros will know that the Starks are not a broken house. We have allies, from our home and from afar, and we will make sure that our enemies know that we are strong, and that we will not bow down to them."

All that we gathered there were either too nervous or too anxious to say anything in response, so Jon turned to Davos, Tormund, and Areo and asked, "Are the men ready to go?"

The three nodded in response and Davos added in, "They await word from their commander."

Jon nodded and said loudly for the rest of the camp to hear, "Gather your weapons! We will move out shortly."

The camp was set into motion, as the men went back to their belongings to get their weapons, shields, and horses. Jon walked over to Sansa and said, "I know you are not happy with me, but you will be safe. Stay with Joellyn, she will take care of both of you."

Sansa still looked angry with Jon, but she knew enough of battles to not let her anger make her to do something she would regret. She hugged Jon and said, "We both need you. Stay safe today, Jon."

Jon returned her embrace and said, "I will do my best," then pulled away from her and turned to Lyanna and Melisandre as well and said, "The same goes for you both. Joellyn will be able to get you away from here safely if things don't go our way."

Joellyn felt nervous that so much trust was being put in her, but she appreciated Jon's trust in her. Melisandre and Lyanna nodded in response to Jon's words and Lyanna said, "May the gods bless you with victory today, Jon Snow." Jon bowed his head in appreciation of her words and turned his attention back to Joellyn.

Everyone at their camp knew that they cared for each other, but it still surprised Joellyn when Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in front everyone. After he kissed her, Joellyn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she said, "I love you."

He pulled away from her gently and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "And I love you," then walked away from them to lead his men into battle. Joellyn tried to not let herself become emotional, but was failing as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she looked up to see Areo beside her. Areo squeezed her shoulder softly and said, "I promise, Joellyn, no harm will come to Jon Snow if I can help it." She smiled in response as Areo, Davos, and Tormund followed off behind Jon, then the rest of the 3,000 men followed as well.

Joellyn, Sansa, Lyanna, and Melisandre stood watching the men all file away toward Winterfell. It was not the first time that Joellyn had watched Jon leave. She watched him leave years ago when she was going back to King's Landing and he was going to the Wall. Then, she thought that was the last she would ever really see of Jon. Now she prayed silently that he would come back to her, and she would be able to see him off on many journeys in the future.

As the last of the men left the encampment, Sansa said stiffly, "Now we wait."

Joellyn nodded, hoping that their wait wouldn't have to be a long one, and that they would have good news at the end of their wait.


	52. Knights of the Vale

When they could no longer hear the sound of the men marching toward battle, Joellyn turned her attention back to the people she was with and saw three sets of eyes looking at her expectantly. That moment was really the first time she realized the gravity of Jon telling the other women that she would be able to get them to safety. Jon had left her in charge of making sure that his sister, Lyanna, and Melisandre stayed safe, and they were waiting for her to make a decision and do something. The weight of that responsibility hit her as she mumbled to herself, "Well, shit."

Sansa seemed surprised by Joellyn's language, and asked, "What is it, Joellyn?"

Joellyn put her head in her hands for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back at them and saying, "I guess I just realized that Jon is trusting me with your safety. I hadn't truly thought about it that way until now."

Sansa went to speak, but Melisandre spoke first, "Lady Joellyn, Jon Snow would not have left you in charge if you were not capable." It surprised Joellyn that Melisandre was the first to say something. She'd never really had a conversation with her. In fact, Melisandre made her uncomfortable. Melisandre and her blood magic were the reason that Renly was dead. On the other hand, Melisandre had been the one to bring Jon back to life. It scared Joellyn because she didn't really know what Melisandre was capable of, nor where she truly put her allegiance.

Joellyn chose to be polite, though, and thanked her before thinking about their options on what they could do. Once Jon and the rest of the men arrived outside of Winterfell, Ramsay would know that they had left their women behind and undefended at the camp. It was very likely that he would send a few of his men to try to capture them and use them as tools for negotiation to end the battle, so she wanted to be prepared for that. She also didn't really know where to turn to if they lost. They could go to the Wall, but there was really no one there that they were connected to if Jon was gone. The only real option she could see was going to Dragonstone. She didn't know Daenerys Targareyn, nor did she really know anything about the Dragon Queen, but Joellyn knew that Tyrion, Robb, many of Dorne's soliders, and many of the Tyrell soliders would be with her. But Joellyn hoped that Tyrion and Robb would be enough to convince Daenerys to trust them.

Joellyn took a deep breath again and looked back at Sansa, Lyanna, and Melisandre and said, "My first concern is our safety during the battle. Ramsay will know that we're here without the men with us."

Sansa's face turned almost white when Joellyn said this, and Sansa stated, "And if he sent a few men after us, he knows it wouldn't hurt his chances of victory. We're defenseless."

Joellyn shook her head and counterd, "We're not defenseless. I can probably take care of a few men as long as we hide well and are not out in the open."

Lyanna smiled at Joellyn and raised an eyebrow as she said, "You can fight? You're full of surprises, Lady Martell."

Joellyn shook her head again and said, "It's nothing spectacular. If there are more than a few men, there won't be anything that I can do," then turned to Melisandre and asked, "Would you be able to do anything?"

Melisandre shrugged and said, "I can only do what the Lord of Light wills. If it is in his will to protect us, I will be able to help you. If not, nothing will be able to stop Bolton's men."

Joellyn didn't feel comforted by Melisandre's words, but passed over them for now and said, "Another issue is how we will know we need to escape, if it comes down to it. I don't want us to split up."

The other's nodded in agreement and silence settled over them for a moment as Joellyn thought some more. She thought back to their journey from the encampment to Winterfell yesterday to try to think if there were any places that would provide enough cover for them to stay hidden, but would allow them to see if their men were going to lose the battle. She ended up asking Sansa, "Do you know of anywhere between here and Winterfell that we would be able to take shelter? Any place that we could be hidden, but still know how the battle is going?"

Sansa nodded and said, "We passed by it yesterday. There is a forested area close enough by that we will be able to monitor the battle, but also get away in plenty of time if need be."

Joellyn took in Sansa's words and nodded once before saying, "The only thing I can think for us to do if we have to leave is to go to Dragonstone."

Sansa questioned, "It's so far, and do you even know the way?" Lyanna, on the other hand, looked like she wasn't so sure that was the only option.

Joellyn shook her head, but Melisandre cut in, "I was with Stannis at Dragonstone. I will be able to lead us there, if we have to."

Sansa nodded once, so Joellyn contiued, "Prince Doran told me that is where Daenerys will be landing in Westeros. She will have Robb with her, so you will be safest there. My brother Tyrion will also be there, so he can speak for us. At least I pray that he can if that is the road we have to take."

Sansa then turned to Lyanna and said, "My Lady, I know that you are close to home, and you have people to look after in Bear Island, but I would still encourage you to come with us if Jon loses. Ramsay knows that you aligned with us. He will go to Bear Island and you and your people will not be safe."

Joellyn was not surprised by Lyanna's response. She replied to Sansa, "Lady Sansa, I appreicate your concern, but I must be there for my people. You stated that I would not be safe from Ramsay. Even if I escape and am safe, my people will not be and I would never be able to live with myself. I must be back at Bear Island to do what I can for my people, even if it puts me in danger." Was she really just ten years old? She was so brave and had such big heart for being placed in this unbelievable situation.

Sansa sighed in what seemed to be defeat, but Joellyn knealt down and took Lyanna's hand in hers and said, "I admire you greatly, my lady. You are very brave, but let me ask you to consider this. If we lose this battle, go to Bear Island and return to you people, then bring them to Dragonstone so that you all will be safe." Sansa was right. Lyanna wouldn't be safe, but Lyanna was also right in knowing that her people wouldn't be safe. Surely she would appreciate the way to protect her people and consider it.

Lyanna seemed to take in her words and nodded once, so Joellyn squeezed her hand and stood up. She looked back to Sansa and Melisandre and said, "There are a few things I need from my tent. Then we should get our horses and go to the forest that Sansa mentioned."

They nodded and Melisandre asked, "Are we still staying together, or should we get our horses while you get what you need?"

Joellyn conisdered it for a moment and, though their encampment was small, she still did not like the idea of them being separated and asked, "Would you all come with me? I would feel better knowing we are all together."

The rest of them nodded, and Sansa replied, "I would feel better, as well."

They got to her tent quickly, and she held the flap open and motioned for them to all enter ahead of her. As she followed in behind them, she saw the fur still on the floor of the tent and smiled at the memory of last night, though she also hoped none of the others would mention it being in the floor. She would have no good explanation for it. She went over to where she had stored her bow and arrows, and placed the quiver of arrows on her back. She then picked up her bow and as she turned to face the others, she could see nerves in their faces so she tried her best to hold herself together and not let her nerves show.

Sansa, though she was nervous, tried to lighten the mood, and said, "You must have left your tent in a hurry, Joellyn."

Joellyn cocked her head and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Sansa pointed over to the fur in the floor and said, "It looks like you jumped out of bed and left immediately. Was it to go see Jon this morning? You did beat all of us there."

Joellyn bit her lip and could feel herself growing red, then mumbled in response, "Not exactly," hoping that Sansa would drop it. Joellyn didn't actually want to tell Sansa that she had slept with her brother.

Realization seemed to cross Sansa's face, but before she could say anything in response they heard what sounded like people dismounting from horses somewhere close by. An uncomfortable silence fell over the four of them as they strained to listen and try to determine if they were safe or not.

Joellyn felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and could feel the blood pulsing through her body as they waited. It was not long before they heard a man's voice say, "You check over there," then the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction.

Joellyn took a deep breath to steady herself. This was what she had trained for, to be able to protect herself. Now was the time to use this training. She looked to the three others who were with her and motioned her head toward the back of the tent, encouraging them to get further from the entrace. Melisandre nodded and took led Lyanna further from the entrance, but Sansa lingered for a moment.

Joellyn motioned for her to move further back again, but Sansa came closer to her and whispered quietly, "You have to check their sigils first. Make sure they're really Ramsay's men." She wanted to question Sansa. However, they needed to be silent and Joellyn needed to focus her attention on the task at hand, so she nodded to Sansa. At that, Sansa finally joined Melisandre and Lyanna further back in the tent.

Joellyn looked back at them once more time, then quietly approached the entrance to her tent. The footsteps were getting closer, and they were stopping periodically. It seemed as if they, however many "they" were, were searching the tents for something. She drew an arrow silently from her quiver and nocked it, then stood by the entrance to the tent, listening carefully. She was by no means an expert, but it seemed like the footsteps were across the path from her tent, so she peered out of the small opening between the flaps and saw a solider.

He had pulled the opening to the tent across from hers open and seemed to be inspecting the inside. She felt her pulse increase with nerves, but focused on breathing steadily and taking in the situation. Though she still didn't understand why Sansa was so insistent that she look at the sigils, she looked carefully at the man and saw the flayed man of house Bolton on his armor. Joellyn took a deep breath again as she drew the bow back, hoping that it wouldn't creak as she did so. The gods must have been watching, because she was able to draw it silently and take aim right at the man's neck.

It would be a difficult shot, but shew knew she had the upper hand for right now. Joellyn closed her eyes briefly and thought back to the times Oberyn had stood behind her and helped her take aim. For a brief moment, it felt like she could feel his hands on her arms, directing her where to go as she steadied her aim, then released her arrow, which found it's mark. The man was just turning away from the tent as the arrow hit his neck, then Joellyn watched him fall to the ground. He was not able to make a noise or call out to anyone else, but as his companions finished their searching they would find him. Then the other solider, or soldiers, would know that there were people hiding in the camp.

Joellyn stood quietly and closed her eyes to focus on listening. She couldn't hear footsteps, but she knew there was at least one other person in camp and that worried her. They couldn't wait in the tent, but she didn't know what route they could take to make their escape. As she opened her eyes, she looked back at Lyanna, Sansa, and Melisandre. They were all watching her, and seemed to be waiting on her to indicate what they should do.

Joellyn thought about all the options, which were limited, and came to a decision. If they could escape out of the back of her tent, there were no tents behind her row of tents, so they would be able to get to a wooded area that was several yards behind her tent and take shelter there. However, if any solider was close by, they would hear the sound of her dagger cutting through the canvas of the tent, so she would need to be ready to act quickly. She nodded her head to herself, and went to her cot to get the daggers out from underneath it.

As she joined the other three, she gathered them close by and whispered as quietly as she could manage, "I don't know how many more men there are, but they are Ramsay's men. The best hope we have is to go out the back of the tent and run for the wooded area and wait for them to leave. I'm going to cut the tent then go out first, then I'll cover for you three as you run to the woods. Go straight there, don't wait for me. Do you understand?"

They nodded and before she could act, Sansa hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I told Jon that we need him, but Jon and I also need you. Don't be reckless."

Joellyn hugged her back briefly, then enacted her plan. As she made a large cut from her shoulder level to the ground, the sound of the dagger slicing through the canvas was magnified in her ears. When she was finished with the cut, she let silence fall and listened carefully. She still didn't hear any footsteps nearing them, so she exited the tent and and surveyed her surroundings to make sure the way was clear for the others.

When she was content they were in the clear, she nocked an arrow and whispered to them, "Go, now." They all came out of the tent, first Melisandre, then Lyanna, then Sansa, and ran for the woods. It wasn't a long run, but Joellyn's heart dropped as she saw two soliders on foot come around the back of a tent a few tents down and spot them.

As the soldiers saw them, they took off at a run toward them. Joellyn had never had practice with a moving target before, so her confidence level dropped as she took aim and missed with her first shot. But she had to cover for the others, so she ran to get in between the soliders and her three companions, nocked another arrow, and took another shot. This time, she hit one of the solidiers in their only real weakness: the neck.

As his companion fell beside him, the other soldier seemed to gain courage or anger, and sped up to reach her more quickly. Though she drew another arrow and tried to feel calm, she knew this was going to be it. If she missed, once the man reached her she would either be killed or captured, but she prayed the others were to safety and would not be taken. He was so close now and had his sword drawn, so she prayed quickly in her head, " _Oberyn, if you are there somewhere, please help me now._ "

Joellyn released her arrow, and felt her heart sink as the arrow missed it's mark. However, that sinking feeling was quickly replaced by a new fear. The man was just a few yards away from her now, but he fell to the ground before he reached her. As he sunk to his knees and fell on his face, Joellyn saw a large spear sticking out of his back that had a blue flag attached to it. She could not see the sigil on the blue flag, so she still did not know if the person that killed the solider was a friend or an enemy to her.

She nocked another arrow and drew her bow as she looked behind the fallen Bolton solider. She saw a man dressed in silver armor, mounted on a horse, behind the fallen man and wondered for a moment how she had not seen him before. She determined that she must have had tunnel vision from being so focused on saving herself and her companions from the Bolton solider, then focused back on the new person. The man in the silver armor stopped his horse and yelled, to someone that she could not see, "Over here, I've found them."

Joellyn yelled at the man, "Speak quickly, are you friend or enemy? I do not wish to kill you if I do not have to." The man did not reply, so she kept her bow drawn, waiting to see who would join him.

She became vaguely aware of a presence behind her, and prayed that it was Sansa, Melisandre, or Lyanna, but kept her focus on the man in front of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder before she heard Sansa say, "Joellyn, lower your bow."

Joellyn shook her head, but didn't turn her attention away from the man in front of her as she said, "I can't. We don't know who he is or even if he's here to help us."

She heard Sansa say, "Yes we do," as another man on horseback came and stopped beside the first. Though she didn't recognize the first man, she knew exactly who the second man was. As she looked at Littlefinger's face, she did not gain any more sense of comfort at knowing if they were here as allies or enemies. She did, however, change her target and directed her arrow to point at Littlefinger instead.

She spoke first and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Littlefinger smirked at her and replied, "Saving you, it would seem."

Joellyn felt the same disgust she had always felt for him and said, "Since you are responsible for Sansa's marriage to Ramsay Bolton, tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

Littlefinger didn't get a chance to answer, though, as Sansa placed a hand on Joellyn's arm and directed her to lower her bow to the ground and said, "Because I asked for him to come here."

Joellyn lowered her bow and turned to look at Sansa and asked, "Why would you ask him for help? This man has caused so much hurt in your life." Joellyn thought of Sansa's marriage to Ramsay, but back even further to Ned Stark. Littlefinger was the one that betrayed Ned, and that ultimately led to Ned's execuation.

Sansa replied, "He has been, and he knows that, so he owes me help whenever I need it. After my aunt died, he because Protector of the Vale and the Knights of the Vale answer to him."

Joellyn continued to focus on Sansa and asked, "But you cannot trust him? Do you?"

She saw Sansa look over at Littlefinger before turning her attention back to Joellyn and saying loudly, "Only a fool would trust Lord Baelish, but he will help us."

Joellyn and Sansa both turned to Littlefinger as she finished speaking, and he said, "Aye, I owe a debt to Sansa, for the rest of my life, for what I did to her by arranging her marriage to the Bolton boy."

She didn't feel right, putting her trust in Littlefinger, but if he truly came with the Knights of the Vale, Ramsay Bolton's forces would stand no chance against them. She continued to glare at Littlefinger as she said, "I hope you have no tricks planned. If you do betray us, I don't care if you have all of the Knights of the Vale with you, I will kill you myself."

Sansa chided her quietly, "Joellyn..." but Littlefinger said at the same time, "Do you want to continue to threaten me, or do you want to see Ramsay Bolton's army defeated? It's your choice, my lady."

Joellyn finally released the tension in her bow and said, "I'm coming with you. I still do not trust you."

Littlefinger nodded said, "Do not make us wait long," then turned his horse around, and he and the other man rode off, presumably to join with the rest of the Knights of the Vale. Joellyn felt Sansa beside her, and turned to see Lyanna and Melisandre were behind her and Sansa. She asked quickly, "Melisandre, will you stay here with Lady Lyanna and Sansa?"

Melisadre simply nodded, but Sansa exclaimed, "I'm coming with you too! No one deserves to see Ramsay suffer a defeat more than me."

Joellyn wanted to argue, but she also wanted to get the Knights of the Vale to the battle as quickly as possible, so she nodded and she and Sansa took off running to get their horses. As she mounted her horse, Joellyn secured her daggers in the saddle and made sure that her quiver and bow were safely stowed on her back. Sansa mounted her horse beside Joellyn and they led them over to join Littlefinger and the Knights of the Vale.

As they arrived, Joellyn questioned him, "Are your men ready?"

Littlefinger nodded and said, "Lead the way, my ladies."

Joellyn turned to Sansa and motioned for her to lead on ahead. She was right earlier, no one deserved to be the reason behind Ramsay's defeat more than Sansa did, so it was only right that Sansa lead them to the battle. Joellyn pulled her horse in beside Sansa's and they began the journey to the battlefield with the Knights of the Vale behind them. Joellyn just prayed that all the men on the battlefield that she cared about would still be alive by the time they got there, because she could not imagine a world without them, especially Jon.

* * *

 _I am SO sorry for how long it took to update! My computer crashed, then I went on vacation immediately, so I wasn't able to get it fixed. It still isn't really working well, so I did this in a super hurry, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, that would be the reason!_ _I appreciate all the kind comments and you guys checking in with me to make sure things are good. It was just computer problems and now I'm getting ready for school to start again. I'm hoping my computer will be fixed soon so I can get back to regular updates._

 _I also hope you all are enjoying the new season as much as I am. I really have about four or five more chapters worth of content before beginning this current season, and I'm glad it worked out that way. I'm hoping to see how everything plays out and figure out how I can fit it with the changes that I've made in the story line._

 _Hoping all is well with each of you!_


	53. After the Battle

Everything inside Joellyn was screaming for her to push her horse faster so that they would arrive at the battle more quickly, but she knew there was nothing that she would be able to do for anyone by herself. So, she forced herself to keep pace with Sansa and Littlefinger as they made their way to battle. They certainly weren't going slowly, but they just weren't going as fast as she wanted to. The anxiety she felt, knowing how much smaller the Stark force was than the Bolton force, was eating away at her, and she was afraid that, even with the addition of the Knights of the Vale, that it would be too late.

There was silence between the three of them as they left the encampment followed by the Knights of the Vale, and the silence became uncomfortable the closer they drew to the battle. The sounds of the battle did little to provide Joellyn any comfort. There was screaming, both by men and horses, the clanging of metal, and the crunching of metal. She tried very hard to not picture what was happening to produce those noises, as it turned her stomach every time she pictured Jon, Davos, Tormund, Areo, and all of the rest of the men down there fighting.

When they were almost to the field of battle, Sansa said to Littlefinger, "The battle will just over the crest of the hill ahead of us there," and pointed ahead of them.

Joellyn turned to look at Littlefinger as he motioned to the knight closest behind him. The knight came beside Littlefinger as he said, "You know the plan, as we discussed it at length on the way North. Let them know that we have arrived."

The knight nodded and took the horn that was at his hip and blew on it, sounding a long call to announce their presence. Joellyn noticed that, as the sound of the horn faded, the battle did not sound as if it was raging as fiercely as it had been before the sound of the horn. Littlefinger yelled out, "For the North! Ride for the North," then the knight blew the horn again and all the rest of the Knights of the Vale pushed their horses to running, yelling as they went to join in the battle against the Boltons.

As the last of the knights rode by, Joellyn pushed her horse forward and came to a stop on the crest of the hill that Sansa had pointed out to Littlefinger. Her heart almost stopped as she took in the sight before her. There was the most enormous pile of bodies at the back of the field. Joellyn had a hard time believing that what she was seeing was really true. She couldn't even begin to imagine how many men that pile of bodies represented. Past that massive pile of bodies, there was a group of Bolton soldiers, packed into a tight semicircle, surrounding what remained of the Stark forces. There was no way for her to know for certain, as she didn't have practice estimating the number of men on the field of battle, but it seemed as if maybe half of the original group that left the Stark encampment remained. After a quick survey, there seemed to be a lot of yellow still, so it seemed that many of the Dornish men were still alive, but there were no other details that she could gather about the battle from so far away.

Littlefinger and Sansa came to a stop beside her as the Knights of the Vale charged at the Bolton forces from behind. They knights easily broke through the ranks of the Bolton forces at the center, then split in half as they continued around the circle, knocking away the Bolton men as they went. She looked over at Sansa and Littlefinger, and saw a satisfied smile on Sansa's face as she watched Ramsay's men being killed right in front of him.

Turning her attention back to the field before her, she worked hard to draw her eyes away from the biggest motion in the battle to try to find any indication of Jon. She noticed, about halfway between the carnage of battle and Winterfell, a small group of men turned their horses around and started racing back toward Winterfell. Bringing her gaze back closer to the battle, she watched as three figures began racing after the men on horses, and she felt her heart begin beating at a fast pace as she realized what she was looking at. What she recognized first was the giant Wun-Wun, and beside Wun-Wun was a man with bright red hair, who she recognized as Tormund. What made her heart take off was the realization that Jon Snow was the one racing toward Winterfell beside Tormund and Wun-Wun.

She laughed for joy and covered her mouth to try to contain herself and keep from crying. Jon was still alive right now, but that did not necessarily mean that he was going to make it out of the battle unscathed. Without thinking of Sansa and Littlefinger behind her, she urged her horse forward and directed it down the hill, as far away from the battle as she could manage. She gave the battle a wide berth, then straightened out her path and directed her horse directly to the gates of Winterfell. As she was drawing closer, she saw Wun-Wun knocking himself into the gates, trying to force the gates of Winterfell open. If he couldn't get the gates open, they had no hope of defeating Ramsay as long as he was behind Winterfell's walls.

Right as Joellyn was coming up on them, Wun-Wun burst through the gates and sprinted ahead of Jon, Tormund, and the rest of the men that had followed behind them. Either none of them heard her approach or they were not concerned about who was approaching from behind, as they rushed in after Wun-Wun without paying any mind to the fact that she was right behind them. She jumped down from her horse and took her bow off of her back as she looked behind her and saw that Littlefinger and Sansa had been following her down, just at a much slower pace than she had taken. For a brief moment, she thought about how insane she had been to run head first into something like this, but took and arrow from her quiver and nocked it as she rushed through the gates closely behind them.

Bolton soldiers were trying to defend themselves, but now that the Stark soldiers had gotten into Winterfell, they had no hope of winning. Joellyn took in the scene in front of her to try to determine where she would be the best help. The Stark men seemed to be focused on the Bolton men on the ground in the courtyard, but there were Bolton men on the second level with bows that would easily be able to take them out from above. So Joellyn quickly aimed at one of the men on the second level and fired, hitting her target. As the man fell to the ground, she moved her aim to another man on the second level, shot an arrow, and missed this time, but she quickly drew another and hit her mark the second time.

As the Stark soldiers finished with the men in the courtyard, they too turned their attention to the archers on the second level, so she looked around to locate Jon and Tormund. They had just come to a stop beside Wun-Wun, who was still on his knees. Joellyn rushed to be by Jon's side as Jon reached out to Wun-Wun. Fortunately, Joellyn saw Ramsay with a bow and arrow aimed in their direction, so she grabbed Jon's arm and pulled it away just as Ramsay fired his arrow. The arrow hit Wun-Wun in the eye, so Jon had never actually been in any danger from Ramsay's arrow, but she was grateful she had pulled him back, anyway.

Jon turned quickly and looked at her and shock crossed his features as he asked, "Joellyn? What are you doing here?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, as she and Jon both heard Ramsay ask loudly, "You suggested one on one combat, didn't you?"

Joellyn heard all of the Stark men that had bows draw them and looked to see that they were all pointed at Ramsay. These men were ready to defend their commander. Jon however didn't turn his attention away from Ramsay, so Ramsay continued, with an unsettling smile on his face, "I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Several things then happened very quickly. Jon pushed Joellyn behind him as he dropped his sword and picked up a shield that was close by as Ramsay nocked an arrow. Tormund must have anticipated Jon's actions, as he stepped in front of Joellyn to shield her from whatever was about to happen. As Jon continued to stalk forward, Ramsay aimed at Jon and fired, but Jon raised his shield and the arrow embedded into the shield rather than hitting him. Joellyn grabbed onto Tormund's arm to try to steady herself as Ramsay nocked another arrow and fired again. For the second time, Joellyn watched Jon raise his shield and block the arrow from hitting him. Joellyn tightened her grip on Tormund's arm. This was difficult to watch on its own, but memories of Oberyn's trial by combat flowed, unwelcome, into her mind. When the second arrow hit Jon's shield, Joellyn remembered seeing Oberyn get knocked down by the Mountain after she thought that he was going to be safe.

She felt it becoming more difficult to breathe as she watched Jon continue walking forward toward Ramsay, so she tried to focus on breathing in and out at a steady pace as Ramsay nocked a third arrow and took aim. Jon was able to block this one as well, but as the arrow hit his shield she was flooded with the memory of the Mountain picking Oberyn up and punching him in the face. She could still vividly see the red of his blood as teeth were knocked out of his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of this memory as she heard the sound of a small scuffle. As she opened her eyes, she watched as Jon hit Ramsay in the face with his shield, and Ramsay fell to the ground. Jon tossed the shield aside and jumped on top of Ramsay and begin punching him in the face, over and over and over.

Joellyn didn't know how many times Jon punched Ramsay, nor did she know when Sansa made it into the courtyard, but she watched as Jon looked up and made eye contact with Sansa, his fist still hovering above Ramsay's face. Joellyn could see the struggle in Jon's eyes, but he did stand, and walk away from Ramsay and passed all of them as he walked away toward Winterfell's gates.

Joellyn finally realized that she was still holding tightly onto Tormund and released his arm as she felt her breathing normalize. He nodded at her once, which she returned, before she turned around and went after Jon. She had to run at first to catch up with him, but she reached him quickly and ran in front of him, held her hands up, and stopped so that he would have to stop as well. He did stop and, for a moment, the two of them just looked at each other in silence.

It was the first time that she had really gotten a good look at him, and it was hard to tell if he was fine or not. His face and hair, as well as the rest of him, were covered in a thick layer of mud and blood, but there didn't seem to be any blood accumulating anywhere. So she felt safe in assuming that he was covered in blood because of the carnage that she had seen outside of Winterfell's gates. In spite of him being covered in filth, she took his hands in hers and began inspecting them. He had hit Ramsay, many times, with a lot of force, so she wanted to make sure that he had not injured himself in the process. She wiped a layer of mud and blood off of the fingers and knuckles of his left hand, then felt the bones as she watched his face to see if there was any visible reaction to pain. Feeling no damage and not seeming him react to pain, she repeated this process with his right hand.

As she was inspecting his right hand, Jon took his free hand and placed it on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek. As she was satisfied that he hadn't damaged his right hand either, she just held his hand and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Jon shook his head and repeated his question from earlier, "What are you doing here," then moved his hand down to hold her other hand.

Joellyn let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and said, "When the Knights of the Vale arrived, Sansa and I led them here. Then I saw you, running across the field, and I knew I had to be by your side. It was insane, and I probably shouldn't have done it, but I needed to be able to see you, and try to protect you if I could."

Jon closed his eyes and sighed, but it seemed to be in relief and not frustration. As he opened them again, he asked with a soft smile, "Did you now?"

She smiled in return and nodded, letting silence fall over them again. Jon squeezed her hands softly before he said, "I want to kiss you right now."

Joellyn playfully shoved Jon's hands away from hers as she said with a smile, "And I would be furious with you if you did. You're filthy."

Jon smiled at her and flirted, "But maybe I'd like to see what you would do to me when you're angry."

Joellyn laughed at him. He had seen so much devastation and death today, but he, with the help of his sister, had been victorious. He was back in his home, where he belonged. So he was in a better mood than she had ever really seen him in, and it made her happier than words could express to see him relaxed for the time being. Still smiling, she replied, "Go clean yourself up. I will still be here when you get back."

Jon nodded once and said, "I won't be long," then left to clean himself up.

As Jon walked away, Joellyn looked around to try to see who all still remained. She saw Davos walk through the gates and was relieved to see that he was still alive. She ran over to him and hugged him, since he had not gotten as filthy as Jon got. Davos seemed surprised, but hugged her back as he greeted, "My lady."

Joellyn pulled away and smiled at Davos as she said, "I am happy to see you alive, Ser Davos."

Davos nodded and replied, "And I'm happy to be here, thanks to both you and the Lady Sansa, it would seem," as he indicated in the direction of Sansa and Littlefinger. Joellyn still needed to talk to Sansa about that later, but that would come at another time.

Joellyn nodded and said, "I had no idea she had written them for help. I am glad they came when they did."

Davos agreed, "Aye, saved the lot of us. And your Dornishmen. They are some of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen."

Joellyn had to agree, "They are very brave. Speaking of them, have you seen Captain Areo?"

Davos looked behind him and pointed out in the field, "He's still out in the field, but he's alive and well, my lady."

Joellyn thanked him and said, "If Jon comes back out, would you tell him that I've gone to join Captain Areo?"

Davos nodded in response, so Joellyn rushed out of the gates again to join Captain Areo, wanting to see how the soldiers from Dorne had faired. She came to a stop a short way from him to observe what he was doing. She watched him lay a dead Dornish soldier at the end of a line of bodies, then stand back up with his shoulders slumped over and his hands on his hips. She did a quick count and saw that he had 27 dead soldiers from Dorne laying in a line in front of him. She felt guilty as she looked at them, knowing that they were dead because of her.

She walked up beside him and placed a hand on his arm to provide some small comfort for him. He turned to look at her and greeted her softly, "Joellyn."

Joellyn squeezed his arm once and placed it back by her side as she said, "I am glad to see you Captain," then looked back at the dead men in yellow laying in front of her and asked, "How many did we lose?"

Areo sighed before he said, "It's hard to know. I have the men that survived searching for any of the fallen. They are bringing them all here to me."

Joellyn felt tears come to her eyes as guilt filled her again. Areo's voice was filled with so much sadness. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold the tears at bay, then opened them and asked, "What will you do with them? Will they be returned to Dorne?"

Areo shook his head, "It is too long a journey back. Their bodies would not be fit for their families to take by the time they arrived. We will gather their personal effects, then burn their bodies. Their personal effects will be sent to their families."

Joellyn took a deep breath. These men had come to fight for her and ended up dying for her. She was compelled to help, in whatever way that she could, so she said, "I'll gather their things while you search for more men. I pray that there are not many more than this."

Areo turned to her and shook his head as he said, "You do not have to do that, Joellyn. We will take care of them."

Joellyn shook her head in return, "But I do have to. They died for me. I want to honor them now in the only way that I possibly can." The men laying before her knew from last night how much she appreciated their help, but she still wanted to be able to do more. Helping give their families some comfort and closure was the right thing to do.

Areo nodded once and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I know I have already told you this, but you truly are a princess of Dorne. We did not know what to expect when Oberyn married a Lannister. Your family was so hated by all of our people, but you changed Oberyn's mind and ours as well. These men were honored to fight for you."

Joellyn felt her eyes filling with tears again as Areo walked away from her to search for more of his men. She knelt down beside the body that was closest to her and tried not to think too much about what she was doing. She found a few small pieces of jewelry and a letter that he had stored in the pocket at his breast. The letter had the name _Ashara_ written on the front of it. She wondered briefly if Ashara was this man's wife, lover, or sister as she set the letter, his weapons, and his jewelry on top of his chest, then moved to the next man to continue the process.

She wasn't positive, but it had to have taken hours for her, Areo, and the other soldiers from Dorne to finish gathering the bodies and searching for personal items. In the end, 53 of the 500 Dornishmen had lost their lives fighting to help Sansa and Jon take back their home. As she looked at the line of men in front of her, she felt the same overwhelming feeling of guilt fill her. 53 families had been changed forever because these men wanted to honor Oberyn's memory. She looked at Areo, who was standing by her side. He was looking down at the men the same way that she was, and she could see the pain in his features. There were his friends, and likely some of them had been his family. He had lost a great deal today.

Joellyn asked, "Captain, can I ask you to do one more thing for me?"

Areo looked down at her and said, "Of course, Joellyn."

She smiled. She could grow use to having people trust her. She asked, "Could you get a list of all of their names for me? Doran asked me to write with news of how the battle went. I want to be able to include a personal letter of thanks from me for him to share with all of Dorne, but especially the families represented here," she finished by motioning to all the men laying in front of her.

Areo nodded once and said, "I will send someone to you with a list later today. Thank you for your help."

Joellyn smiled and took that as a dismissal, so she thanked him and sent slowly back to Winterfell's gates. She smiled as she passed through the gates, seeing Stark banners hanging by the entrance now instead of Bolton banners. Things were starting to feel right, and she hoped that things continued in that way.


End file.
